Un nouveau départ
by Becca86
Summary: Sora décide soudainement de quitter son ancienne université, et s'inscrit à celle de Roxas. Mais pour quelle raison? si vous n'ètes pas à l'aise avec le shonen ai ou, plus simplement, si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas cette histoire. Vous ètes prévenu!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts ainsi que les personnages du jeu sont la propriété de Square-enix!

17 heures. Dans moins d'une heure, Sora partirait pour sa nouvelle université. Il faisait ses valises lorsque sa mère frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

« Je peux ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, maman ! »

La femme qui entra était assez petite mais tout de même plus grande que Sora. Elle avait des cheveux bruns et soyeux, qu'elle avait attachés pour faire une queue de cheval. Quelque chose dans son regard et dans son sourire lui donnait une expression douce. Ça aurait pû faire disparaître les soucis de tous.

« Il va bientôt être l'heure de partir. Tu es sûr de ne rien avoir oublié ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tout est là dedans, dit-il, désignant ses valises avec son pouce.

- Vêtements ?

- Je les ai !

- Brosse à dents ?

- Maman, tu ne crois pas que tu..

- Slips ? l'interrompit-elle.

- Je te dis que j'ai tout, alors ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord? »

Sa mère semblait encore inquiète. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit :

« Es-tu… sûr de vouloir partir aujourd'hui ? Tu pourrais attendre encore un peu.

- Je ne peux pas rester à la maison éternellement. » dit Sora tout en fixant le sol du regard. Sa mère ne dit rien d'autre. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et dit, tout en la refermant :

« Je t'attends en bas. Préviens-nous quand tu auras fini ! »

Sora regarda autour de lui, au cas où il aurait effectivement oublié quelque chose, et c'est alors qu'il vit son livre, posé sur son bureau.

« Mince, j'ai failli l'oublier ! » dit-il en se dirigeant vers lui. Le livre n'était pas vieux, mais il était abîmé et des pages avaient même été déchirées.

Pendant ce temps, la mère de Sora se dirigeait vers la salle à manger, où son mari l'attendait.

« Alors? Est-ce-qu'il t'a dit quelque chose, Misaki? dit-il en la regardant.

- Toutes ses affaires sont prêtes, on dirait.

- Je suppose que ça veut dire non …, répondit-il, la fixant toujours du regard.

- Ça m'embête aussi, Hiro. Je souhaite autant que toi qu'il nous parle, mais nous ne pouvons pas l'y forcer. Nous devons attendre qu'il le décide par lui-même.

- Mais ça fait déjà un mois, dit le père de Sora, semblant de plus en plus inquiet. Peut être que le laisser aller à cette université est une mauvaise idée...

- On ne peut pas le garder ici ! Il sait mieux que quiconque ce qui est bon pour lui, répondit-elle en secouant la tête comme si elle essayait de se convaincre elle-même de ce qu'elle disait.

- Euh…..excusez moi ? » dit une petite voix derrière eux. Surpris, ils se tournèrent tous deux afin de faire face à Sora, qui était clairement gêné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Sa mère fut la première à parler.

« Tout est prêt? Bien, je vais t'aider à descendre tes affaires. » dit-elle en essayant de sourire.

Montant les escaliers, Misaki entendit son fils lui dire, ou plutôt lui murmurer :

« Désolé…

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, Sora. Ton père a dit ça uniquement parce qu'il est inquiet pour toi. Sache simplement que nous serons là pour toi quand tu voudras nous parler. D'accord ? »

Cette fois-ci, un sourire chaleureux éclaira son visage. Sora approuva de la tête, puis prit deux de ses valises pendant que sa mère emporta la dernière.

Alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, la sonnette de la porte retentit. Misaki tourna la tête pour regarder son fils.

« Ce sont probablement tes cousins ! » dit-elle, l'air joyeux, tout comme lui.

Son mari ouvrit la porte aux deux cousins qui n'eurent pas même le temps de dire un seul mot à cause de Misaki qui courait vers eux, les bras ouverts.

« Vous voilà, mes amours, s'exclama-t-elle en les serrant dans ses bras. Bienvenue Roxas, Cloud ! »

Les frères n'eurent pas l'air surpris. Après tout, ça se passait toujours comme ça quand ils venaient voir leur tante.

« Tatie, tu me serres trop fort ! Je ne peux pas respirer ! » dit Roxas en riant. Cloud souriait légèrement alors qu'il disait bonjour à sa tante.

« Misaki, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise que ce n'est pas poli de faire ça, dit Hiro, embarrassé.

- Je m'en fiche ! Et puis, ils ne s'en sont jamais plaints auparavant, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda-t-elle aux deux garçons.

- Ça va, tonton. Vraiment. » dit Roxas. Il regarda derrière le couple et un grand sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. « Sora !

- Salut les gars ! » dit Sora. Il était parvenu à descendre ses bagages seul. Sa mère avait lâché la valise qu'elle tenait lorsqu'elle avait entendu la sonnette de la porte et, finalement, il avait dû les descendre lui-même.

« Regarde-toi ! Tu as porté quelques valises et tu es déjà épuisé. Tu manques vraiment de muscles, le taquina Cloud.

- Oh là là, c'est vrai ! Je suis vraiment désolée, j'avais complètement oublié ! Mon pauvre petit chéri, dit Misaki en serrant Sora dans ses bras.

- Maman ! Laisse-moi ! dit Sora alors que tous riaient.

- Pas question ! »

Une fois que la joyeuse mère se fut calmée, ils mirent tous les valises de Sora dans le coffre de la voiture de Cloud. Il était temps de partir. Avant de monter dans la voiture, Sora fit ses adieux à ses parents, sa mère l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Fais attention à toi, fiston. » fut tout ce que son père sut dire.

Et puis il les quitta. Le chemin jusqu'à l'école était assez silencieux et Sora regarda par la fenêtre. Combien de temps leur faudrait-il pour arriver là-bas ? Comment était l'école et les gens qui y allaient ? Le voyage fut rapide et ils arrivèrent à l'école. Elle était assez grande, et il semblait même y avoir plusieurs bâtiments. C'était bien plus grand que l'ancienne université à laquelle Sora allait.

Le dortoir se situait un peu plus loin. Cloud entra dans un petit parking et ce fut la fin du voyage. Sora sortit de la voiture et s'étira en bâillant. Il entendit Cloud marmonner et se retourna. Il était en train de sortir ses bagages du coffre.

« Franchement, tu es une fille ou quoi, Sora ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a là-dedans ? C'est vachement lourd !

- Tu manques de muscles ! » dit Sora, répétant ce que son cousin lui avait dit plus tôt. Mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il remarqua le regard noir qu'il lui jettait. Roxas riait à gorge déployée.

Ils entrèrent dans le dortoir et passèrent par le premier couloir à droite. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la chambre numéro 013. Quand il vit le numéro, Sora cria presque :

« Oh non ! Pas ce numéro! Ca va me porter malheur ! Je vais être maudit ! »

Il courait en cercle, les bras en l'air.

« Mais tais-toi donc ! Depuis quand tu crois en ces trucs là ? dit Cloud.

- Ça va, frérot, il est toujours comme ça. Je pensais que tu le connaissais mieux que ça… dit Roxas en regardant Cloud d'un air déçu.

- Hé, ne me fais pas ce coup là ! Tu le vois bien plus souvent que moi. » répondit Cloud.

Lorsque Sora eut fini de faire l'idiot, il suivit Roxas et Cloud à l'intérieur de la chambre.

« C'est ici que je vous laisse. Contrairement à vous, j'ai du boulot qui m'attend, dit Cloud en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Merci de m'avoir conduit, dit Sora.

- Hm. » fut l'unique réponse que donna Cloud avant de partir. C'est à ce moment que Roxas se tourna vers son cousin.

« Et maintenant: on déballe tout ! » dit-il joyeusement.

Ça leur prit un certain temps pour ranger toutes les affaires de Sora dans la chambre. Deux lits étaient placés l'un à côté de l'autre. Une grande fenêtre laissait entrer la lumière juste à côté d'eux. En face des deux lits se trouvait un bureau. « _Pourquoi un seul bureau alors que cette chambre est faite pour deux personnes ?_ » pensa Sora. Et il n'allait pas penser plus que ça. Il était bien trop fatigué. Il s'allongea dans son lit, les bras croisés sous la tête, et il regarda par la fenêtre. De leur chambre, on pouvait voir le jardin du campus.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? demanda Roxas.

- Rien. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- Tu t'allonges toujours comme ça dans ton lit quand quelque chose t'ennuie. » Être dans la même chambre que son cousin semblait être une bonne chose pour Sora au départ. Il commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes à présent. Roxas avait été avec lui souvent depuis l'école primaire et il connaissait Sora plutôt bien maintenant.

« Oh ho ! dit Roxas, un sourire machiavélique sur son visage.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a maintenant ? demanda Sora, qui craignait le pire.

- Est-ce-que ce serait à cause d'une fille, par hasard ? »

Bingo !

« À cause d'une quoi ? répondit Sora en rougissant.

- Je le savais ! Qui c'est ? Je la connais ? À quoi elle ressemble ? Crache le morceau ! dit Roxas en chatouillant son pauvre cousin qui ne savait plus dire un seul mot.

- Heu.. qu'est-ce-que tu fais, Roxas ? »

Entendant son prénom, le jeune garçon se tourna, surpris.

« Hé ! Tu pourrais frapper à la porte avant d'entrer !

- C'est ce que j'ai fait, mais tu n'as pas entendu, on dirait. »

Roxas se leva et Sora s'assit sur son lit. Un garçon se tenait debout au beau mileu de la pièce et il le fixait du regard. Il avait l'air d'être en colère. Était-ce à cause de Sora ? Roxas remarqua le regard persistant du jeune homme et dit :

« Ah, c'est vrai que vous ne vous connaissez pas. Sora, voici Riku. »

Le garçon nommé Riku regarda Roxas tandis qu'il parlait, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Sora. Ses yeux couleur émeraude et ses cheveux couleur argent le faisaient paraître assez froid. Combien Sora fut surpris lorsque Riku lui sourit soudainement.

« Alors c'est lui le cousin dont tu parles si souvent, dit-il en s'approchant de Sora et en lui tendant la main. Ravi de te rencontrer. »

Sora cligna des yeux un moment avant de tendre la main lui aussi.

« Moi aussi, dit-il, souriant également.

- Au fait, pourquoi es-tu ici, Riku ? » demanda Roxas. Son ami se tourna pour lui faire face.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de venir dire bonjour ?

- Tu ne viens jamais ici sans avoir quelque chose à demander ! »

Un silence de plomb se fit dans la chambre.

« Ben.. Il y a bien ce truc que je ne comprends pas. » dit finalement Riku en tendant une feuille de papier à Roxas. Il la regarda brièvement puis s'eclama :

« Tu te moques de moi ou quoi? On a eu un mois pour faire ce devoir et tu le commences seulement maintenant ? On doit le rendre demain !

- Je sais, mais j'ai pas pû le faire plus tôt! répondit Riku.

- Mouais, j'y crois pas trop.. » Roxas regarda Riku, mais celui-ci resta impassible. « Je ne peux pas t'aider, conclut-il.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Parce que ça m'a pris toute une semaine pour faire cette dissertation. » Riku soupira et se dirigea vers la porte lorsque le jeune blond ajouta :

« Mais.. » Il fit exprès de ne pas finir sa phrase. Sora le comprit lorsqu'il vit Riku revenir sur ses pas rapidement et regarder Roxas comme s'il était son sauveur...ce qu'il était. La scène n'avait pas de prix. « Mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider. »

Tout à coup, Sora eut un mauvais pressentiment.

« Vraiment ? Où est-ce-que je peux trouver cette personne ? demanda Riku, prêt à courir à la chambre que lui indiquerait son ami .

- Il n'en a pas vraiment l'air, mais il est intelligent. Pour lui, les dissertations, c'est du gâteau. »

Oh non, Sora n'aimait pas ça du tout… Attends un peu.

« Hé! Qu'est-ce-que ça voulait dire ce "il n'a pas l'air intelligent" ? Tu… »

Roxas éclata de rire. C'était vraiment trop facile d'avoir Sora. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Riku pour savoir de qui parlait Roxas.

« Tu es sûr qu'il est vraiment intelligent ? » demanda-t-il, souriant.

S'en était fini de la paisible soirée de Sora.

Le lendemain fut le premier jour d'école de Sora, et il se sentait nerveux. Il espérait que tout se passerait bien. Il avait quatre heures de Littérature le matin. Lorsqu'il suivit Roxas dans la salle de cours, elle était déjà occupée par un groupe d'élèves de leur classe. Roxas remarqua Riku et s'assit à côté de lui, ainsi que Sora.

« Salut vieux, dit Roxas.

- Bonjour, les gars ! » répondit Riku. Sora le salua d'un simple hochement de tête. « Encore merci pour ton aide, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- De rien ! »

Ils parlèrent ensemble pendant un certain temps avant que d'autres élèves ne viennent discuter avec Sora, lui demandant son nom et d'autres choses. C'est alors que son attention fut attirée par l'arrivée d'un homme dans la salle. " _Génial._ " pensa Sora. " _De tous les professeurs qui enseignent ici, il fallait que Cloud soit mon prof de Littérature !_ " C'était vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler de la malchance. L'enseignant réclama le silence et tous obéïrent et regagnèrent rapidement leur place. Cloud présenta Sora brièvement aux autres élèves avant de leur demander de remettre leur dissertation. Sora regarda Riku, l'air visiblement inquiet.

« Ne me dis pas que cette rédaction était pour lui ?

- Si, pourquoi ? répondit Riku qui était assez surpris par son expression.

- Roxas, tu l'as fait exprès, n'est-ce-pas ? » dit Sora, très en colère. Pour seule réponse, son cousin le regarda d'un air étrange. Il sembla se souvenir de quelque chose tout à coup et plaqua une main sur ses lèvres. Quand Cloud prit la feuille de Riku, il la scruta brièvement puis se mit à rire. Riku se tourna vers Sora, dont le visage était devenu écarlate.

« La prochaine fois que tu demandes à quelqu'un d'écrire ta dissertation, Riku, ne demande pas à Sora ! » dit le professeur qui riait toujours.

« _Comment a-t-il su que c'était lui qui l'avait écrite ?_ » pensa Riku.

La matinée passa vite pour Sora. Après tout, la Littérature était une de ses classes favorites. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas de son ami, que Cloud n'avait cessé de regarder durant tout le cours. Il était enfin midi lorsque la sonnette retentit.

« C'est l'heure de manger ! » s'exclama joyeusement Sora.

Le trio partit à la cantine et prit place à une table près d'une fenêtre. Cloud les rejoignit peu de temps après. Il regarda Riku une dernière fois avant de s'asseoir. Riku s'apprêtait à parler lorsque Cloud dit :

« Tu avais raison. » Il regardait Sora, qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce que son cousin voulait dire. Soudain, il comprit et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce-que j'ai écrit cette fois-ci ? »

Roxas leva la tête et les regarda, l'air visiblement amusé. Riku ne comprenait pas.

« Hé, ça vous dérangerait de m'expliquer ? » Ils le regardèrent tous. « Comment avez-vous su que Sora a écrit cette rédaction ?

- Attends un peu, je ne t'en ai jamais parlé ? demanda Roxas à son ami. Comment ça se fait ?

- Laisse-moi expliquer, alors, continua son grand frère, le laissant à ses pensées. Quand il s'agit de dissertations, Sora a un talent bien particulier. Je veux dire, mis à part le fait qu'elles soient toujours excellentes. »

Riku se tourna pour regarder la personne concernée qui rougissait. « _Il est vraiment timide !_ » pensa-t-il.

« Ouais, et pas n'importe quel talent en plus, ajouta Roxas. Tu vois, il y a un message caché à chaque fois !

- Un message caché ? » Riku était de plus en plus intéressé. Tellement intéressé qu'il ne remarqua pas Sora tenter de s'enfuir et échouer misérablement, grâce à Cloud.

« Dans les premières phrases. Quand tu ne gardes que la première lettre de chaque mot, tu peux lire un message caché, dit Roxas. Cloud l'a remarqué il y a deux ans. »

Son frère prit la relève, voyant qu'il s'était arrêté de parler pour manger son repas.

« Comme tu le sais probablement déjà, Roxas voyait Sora souvent quand ils étaient enfants. Je vérifiais les devoirs de Sora quand il me le demandait. Jusqu'au jour… »

Cloud se tût par simple envie de taquiner Riku qui se mordait la lèvre, avide d'en savoir plus.

« S'il vous plaît, on ne pourrait pas parler d'autre chose ? demanda Sora, très embarrassé. Ce n'est pas si terrible et..

- Pas si terrible, tu dis ? l'interrompit Roxas après avoir avalé ce qui ressemblait à de la purée. Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui soit capable de faire ça !

- C'est pas comme si je le faisais exprès ! C'est juste une coïncidence..., ajouta son cousin, espérant mettre fin à la conversation.

- C'est ce qui fait que c'est si étonnant, imbécile ! répondit Cloud. De plus, si ces messages n'étaient effectivement que des coïncidences, ils n'auraient aucun rapport avec toi.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne le fais vraiment pas exprès ! dit Sora en élevant légèrement la voix.

- Pourquoi est-ce-que tu en as tellement honte ? Je trouve ça génial ! »

Riku essaya de réconforter Sora, mais il ne fit que l'embarrasser davatange. Les frères riaient.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

- Ce n'est pas tout, continua Cloud. Tu ne sais toujours pas ce que contenaient ces messages. »

Sora dissimula son visage dans ses mains tout en essayant de se boucher les oreilles.

« L'un d'eux disait "Maman m'a quasiment tué ce matin tellement elle m'a serré fort dans ses bras"... Maintenant que j'y repense, c'était le plus long ! ajouta Cloud.

- Mon préféré, c'est "J'adore les boxers de Roxas"! dit le plus jeune frère, riant de nouveau.

- Ouais, et ça lui a bien coûté une bonne raclée... ajouta Cloud, clairement en colère.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pensais pas à mal ! répondit Sora rapidement. C'est vrai, quoi, c'est mon cousin ! Je ne pourrais pas avoir de pensées salaces à son sujet !

- Je l'espère bien, dit Cloud, fusillant Sora du regard.

- Mais bien sûr ! » ajouta son jeune cousin. Le silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que Roxas demande :

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il a écrit cette fois ? »

Sora le regarda d'un air mauvais.

« Il a dit que Riku à l'air constamment en colère, répondit son grand frère.

- Quoi ? » fut tout ce que Riku fut capable de dire. Il tourna la tête pour voir le visage paniqué de Sora. Est-ce-qu'il avait l'air en colère ?

« C'est ce que j'ai pensé la première fois que je t'ai vu, hier. » Sora agitait nerveusement les bras tout en parlant. « Mais c'est tout, maintenant ! Je veux dire, euh.. »

Alors qu'il cherchait ses mots, Riku le regarda en souriant. « _Il est vraiment marrant à regarder !_ » pensa-t-il. C'est alors qu'il vit Sora respirer profondément, puis dire :

« Tu as des yeux magnifiques ! »

Une fois de plus, leur table fut silencieuse. Les yeux de Roxas et Riku s'écarquillèrent. Cloud ricana.

« N'est-ce-pas surprenant ? Tu aimes les garçons, Sora ? taquina-t-il son cousin, encore.

- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je...

- Tu ne le nies même pas ? l'interrompit Roxas.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! Tu me dois dix gils, dit Cloud.

- C'est pas juste ! Il ne l'a pas reconnu !

- Il n'a pas non plus démenti.

- Vous deux… » commença Sora. Sa voix tremblait. Ce n'était pas bon. « Vous me le paierez ! » hurla-t-il avant de s'éloigner en prenant son plateau.

« On est peut-être allés trop loin. » dit Cloud en se frottant le cou.

A/N: Salut tout le monde, c'est Becca! Ceci est ma première fanfic! Je l'avais d'abord écrite en anglais, mais je me suis dit que tout le monde n'est peut être pas forcément très à l'aise avec cette langue. Et puis surtout, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'histoires yaoi françaises, alors je me suis dit que je pourrais éventuellement probablement en faire profiter tout le monde! XD Heu, quand je dis yaoi, je devrais me corriger et plutôt parler de shonen ai parce qu'il ne se passe rien de particulièrement choquant dans cette histoire. Enfin, rien de bien méchant on va dire. Bref, j'ai donc fini de traduire le premier chapitre! J'espère que l'histoire va vous plaire! Oh, et aussi, je sais que c'est ennuyeux comme c'est pas permis, mais accrochez-vous au moins jusqu'au chapitre 5 (je crois), ça devient plus intéressant à ce moment-là! Voyez-vous, je ne suis pas du genre à entrer dans le vif du sujet directement. C'est un peu comme pour le premier livre du Seigneur des Anneaux : faut lutter pendant une bonne partie du livre pour enfin prendre plaisir à lire la véritable histoire! Cela dit, je n'ai pas la prétention de comparer cette histoire à une des œuvres de Tolkien, mon écriture étant loin, bien loin de lui arriver à la cheville! Enfin bref, je vais arrêter là. On se voit au prochain chapitre?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne sont pas ma propriété. (malheureusement)

Note: Bon, une fois de plus, je préfère préciser que ceci est une fic qui porte sur le shonen ai, c'est-à-dire, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, des relations entre garçons. Je sais, et je comprends que tout le monde ne soit pas forcément à l'aise avec ça, donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Par contre, si vous adorez, vous ètes les bienvenus! XD Bonne lecture! Oh, et un grand merci pour vos commentaires! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir!

------

Riku ne vit pas Sora, surtout après les avertissements de Cloud et Roxas de ne pas aller le déranger avant qu'il ne se soit calmé. Les cours de l'après-midi n'étaient pas tellement ennuyeux et les heures passèrent donc rapidement.

" Qu'est-ce-que je pourrais bien faire maintenant ? " se demanda Riku. Il n'avait pas de devoirs à faire, et ne voulait pas perdre son temps à l'université. C'est pourquoi il décida de retourner au dortoir. Si l'envie lui en prenait, il pourrait faire une sieste, vu qu'il n'y aurait probablement personne à cette heure. Sur son chemin, il rencontra un groupe de fille qu'il entendit parler.

" Ce garçon est trop mignon ! Bon, 'mignon', ce n'est peut être pas très approprié pour un garçon mais… "

" C'est la première fois que je le vois ! Il doit être nouveau, sinon je l'aurais remarqué depuis des mois déjà ! " Les filles gloussèrent puis continuèrent de discuter, mais Riku ne pouvaient plus les entendre tant elles étaient éloignées de lui. En franchissant l'entrée du dortoir, il remarqua quelqu'un assit dans l'herbe. Le garçon – il supposait que c'en était un – était en train de lire un livre. Riku était sur le point d'entrer dans le bâtiment, lorsqu'il entendit une personne l'appeler. Il se retourna et vit le même garçon se lever pour courir vers lui, son livre à la main. Son visage lui était familier.

" Sora ! " Riku reconnut enfin son ami. Sora s'arrêta en face de Riku, essoufflé. Ils attendirent qu'il reprenne son souffle, et lorsque ce fut le cas, il leva la tête, regardant Riku d'un air inquiet.

" A propos de tout à l'heure… je suis désolé ! " dit-il, regardant le sol.

" Désolé à quel sujet ? " demanda Riku. Il réfléchit un instant puis ajouta : " Ah, ça ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Les gens ont souvent tendance à penser que je paraîs froid. " L'entendant rire, Sora le regarda. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. " Au fait, qu'est-ce-que tu étais en train de lire ? "

" Je ne lisais pas. Ce livre ne contient que des images ! Tu vois, je me suis dis qu'il fallait que je m'améliore en dessin, vu qu'on a des cours d'arts plastiques. "

" Et comment peux-tu faire ça avec des images ? " Riku fronça les sourcils.

" Tu ne comprendrais pas. " répondit Sora en riant.

" Hé, fais attention ou je vais vraiment me mettre en colère ! " répondit l'autre, souriant d'un air moqueur. " Hm, tu n'as pas l'air particulièrement occupé. Pourquoi ne pas passer l'après-midi ensemble ? "

" Ca me semble être une bonne idée ! " répondit joyeusement Sora.

Il suivit son ami dans sa chambre, au premier étage. Elle ressemblait fortement à celle de Sora, excepté pour les lits qui se faisaient face. Il y avait aussi une grande fenêtre. Sora courut jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce et regarda dehors : il pouvait voir le jardin du campus d'ici aussi.

" Belle vue, n'est-ce-pas ? " entendit-il derrière lui. La voix de Riku semblait proche. Sora tourna la tête et vit que Riku était, en effet, proche de lui. Il s'éloigna afin de garder ses distances, ce que l'autre garçon ne sembla pas remarquer.

" Bon, que fait-on maintenant ? "

Sora croisa les bras et inclina la tête sur le côté tout en réfléchissant. Il espérait trouver quelque chose rapidement. L'ambiance était plutôt gênante

" Tu es très proche de Roxas, pas vrai ? " commença Riku. " Il parle plus souvent de toi que de son grand frère. "

" Vraiment ? Et que dit-il ? " demanda Sora, curieux.

" Eh bien, il me dit pas mal de chose. Par exemple, tu le défendais quand vous étiez au collège. Même si vous finissiez salement amochés tous les deux, tu étais un vrai héro à ses yeux. "

" C'était stupide.. " ajouta Sora, ses joues prenant une légère teinte rosée.

" Pas du tout ! Je trouve ça extraordinaire que vous puissiez compter l'un sur l'autre. J'aurais aimé connaître quelqu'un comme ça, moi aussi. " Riku sourit tendrement tout en parlant.

" Hé, tu veux que je te défende aussi ? " dit Sora, un large sourire aux lèvres. " Mais je te préviens, ça ne sera pas donné ! "

" Je peux me défendre tout seul ! " répondit l'autre en tirant la langue, ce qui fit rire Sora. Si quelqu'un le lui avait dit, il n'aurait jamais cru que Riku puisse être comme ça.

" Riku, c'est quoi ce bruit ? " dit une voix, alors que la porte s'ouvrit. Un garçon de grande taille entra. Il avait les cheveux rouges et les yeux verts, lui aussi.

" Les cours sont déjà finis ? " lui demanda Riku.

" Nan. Je sèche. Trop chiant. " répondit ledit garçon en se laissant tomber sur son lit. " Au fait, c'est qui ce nimbus à côté de toi ? "

" Son nom est Sora. " Riku donna un lèger coup de coude à Sora, qui ajouta aussitôt :

" Ravi de te connaître ! "

" Ouais, pareil. Moi, c'est Axel, pigé ? "

" Oui, monsieur ! " répondit-il en faisant le salut militaire. Riku éclata de rire, et Axel regarda Sora pendant un moment avant de répondre :

" On dirait qu'on va bien s'entendre, nimbus ! "

" Je ne m'appelle pas 'nimbus' mais… "

" Sora ! " hurla quelqu'un tandis que ledit garçon sentit quelqu'un l'enlacer. C'était Roxas. Bien sûr, il était évident qu'il serait dans le dortoir puisqu'ils étaient dans la même classe. " Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir ennuyé ! Est-ce-que tu me pardonnes ? » demanda-t-il. Sora le regarda puis le repoussa. Riku voulait parler mais Sora fut plus rapide.

" Tu sais quoi faire si tu veux que je te pardonne. " dit-il simplement.

" Pas ça ! " s' exclama Roxas. " On avait dit que ce serait uniquement dans les cas extrêmes ! "

" J'étais tellement en colère après toi. Peut être même que je le suis encore. " dit Sora en se tapotant le menton avec l'index.

" Ok, j'ai compris… " Roxas vérifia qu'il avait assez de place, puis il tourna sur lui-même tout en fixant le plafond. Il finit par s'écrouler, faisant rire son cousin qui trouva qu'il en avait fait assez.

" Je l'espère bien ! " dit Roxas. " J'ai envie de vomir maintenant ! " Ils s'assirent tous sur le lit d'Axel et parlèrent de choses et d'autres, y compris le fait que Sora ait eu une dent contre son cousin.

" Vraiment Sora, tu m'as sauvé la vie ! " dit Roxas. " Cloud est tellement occupé à te surveiller qu'il n'a jamais remarqué que j'avais une relation amoureuse."

" Quoi ?! Tu ne m'as rien dit ! Et moi qui pensais qu'on était comme des frères ! " dit Sora en faisant la moue.

" Ben, je ne savais pas trop comment tu le prendrais.. "

" Pourquoi tu dis ça ? " demanda Sora. Riku se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

" Parce que c'est lui que je vois. " dit Roxas, désignant Axel. Sora ouvrit la bouche mais se trouva incapable de parler. Il écarquilla les yeux.

" Mais tu… et il… " Il essaya de parler et finit par dire: " Cloud. "

" S'il te plaît, ne lui dit rien de tout ça ! " dit Roxas. " Tu sais comme moi ce qu'il pense de ce genre de choses ! " Pendant un moment, Sora se dit qu'il comprendrait assez bien la réaction qu'aurait son autre cousin, mais il ne voulait pas non plus blesser Roxas. Riku et Axel les regardèrent en silence. Sora regarda Roxas droit dans les yeux.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui dirai rien. " Roxas soupira de soulagement. " Mais il y a une question que j'aimerais te poser. Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr. "

" Bien sûr, demande-moi ce que tu veux. " dit Roxas, intrigué.

" Comment t'es-tu rendu compte que tu préférais les garçons ? " Roxas étouffa un rire en entendant son cousin lui poser une telle question. Jamais il n'avait pensé avoir une telle discussion avec lui.

" Eh bien, Axel m'a demandé de sortir avec lui, mais je n'étais pas encore tout à fait sûr à ce moment là. Il attendait ma réponse et je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors j'ai demandé à Riku de m'aider. "

" Hé ho, ne me dis pas que tu… " commença Riku. Roxas l'ignora et continua.

" Le meilleur moyen de savoir si j'aimais les garçons était d'en embrasser un. Et puisque j'avais Riku sous la main, je lui ai demandé de m'aider et grâce à lui, j'ai pû donner ma réponse. "

" Ouais, merci. Mais n'essaye pas de recommencer ! " dit Axel à Riku, qui rougissait légèrement.

" B-bien sûr que je ne recommencerai pas ! " dit-il, agitant les bras devant lui. Il valait mieux avoir Axel avec soi que contre soi. Sora semblait perdu dans ses pensées lorsque Riku le regarda. Il revint à lui et dit :

" Je me demande ce que ça fait… " Les trois garçons le regardaient à présent. " Euh…est-ce-que j'ai dit ça tout haut ? "

" Oui. " répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

" Riku pourrait peut être t'aider, nimbus ! " dit Axel.

" Hors de question ! " répondirent Sora et Riku.

Après les avoir taquinés, Roxas et Axel continuèrent à parler entre eux, tandis que Riku restait silencieux. Sora, pour sa part, fixait les lèvres de tous tout en pensant: " _Ils se sont tous déjà embrassés et ça ne semble pas les déranger du tout !_ " Il sentit ses joues devenir de plus en plus rouges. Finalement, il se leva et se précipita hors de la pièce.

" Qu'est-ce-qui cloche chez lui ? " demanda Axel.

" Il a juste besoin de temps pour accepter que nous soyions ensemble. " répondit Roxas.

" Tu parles de lui comme s'il était ton père ! "

" En fait, il ressemble plus à un petit frère parfois. " Roxas savait que son cousin ne cherchait pas à les blesser en s'enfuyant comme il venait de le faire. De ce fait, il n'en parla plus et discuta de nouveau avec Axel et Riku.

" Je me demandais.. " commença à dire Riku. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il pouvait dire ce qui lui trottait dans la tête, mais l'acquiescement d'un signe de tête de ses deux amis l'incita à continuer : " Pourquoi Sora a-t-il choisi de venir ici ? Je veux dire, ça va faire deux mois que l'année scolaire a commencé et… " La chambre se trouva silencieuse. Roxas regarda ses pieds avant de dire :

" Je ne connais pas tous les détails, mais il semblerait que quelque chose se soit passé dans son ancienne université. Il n'a encore rien raconté à personne, donc on ne sait rien à ce sujet. " Il leva les yeux vers ses deux amis tout en ajoutant: " S'il vous plaît, ne lui dites pas que je vous en ai parlé. C'est un sujet sensible... "

------

Sora était retourné dans sa chambre, hors d'haleine. Il referma la porte lentement puis s'allongea sur son lit. Il ne voulait pas être tellement perturbé parce que lui avait révélé Roxas, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'était si soudain ! Il s'allongea sur le côté puis ferma les yeux, s'endormant rapidement. Il entendait quelqu'un l'appeler dans son rêve, mais il ne pouvait pas se réveiller. La voix devient de plus en plus claire.

" Sora ! " Il sursauta et ouvrit grand les yeux. Il sentit que son front était en sueur. Il s'assit et se rendit compte que c'était la voix de Roxas qu'il avait entendue auparavant. Il semblait d'ailleurs préoccupé.

" Ca va ? Tu étais en train de te débattre dans ton sommeil, tu m'as fait peur ! " dit-il. Le visage de Sora était pâle, et il avait des vertiges, mais il répondit:

" Je vais bien. " tout en regardant l'horloge. 21 heures. Il avait vraiment dormi longtemps ! Il ne saurait sûrement plus se rendormir...

" Je vais me promener dehors. " dit-il en prenant sa veste.

" Maintenant ? Tu sais quelle heure il est ? Et puis, tu vas attraper froid ! " lui dit Roxas, en vain. Sora était déjà parti. Ouvrant la porte d'entrée du dortoir, Sora sentit une brise froide lui caresser le visage. Ca faisait beaucoup de bien ! Il sortit et leva la tête, sentant quelque chose lui tomber sur le nez tout à coup.

" De la pluie ? " se demanda Sora. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Il attendit que quelque chose tombe à nouveau sur lui, et ce fut le cas, mais sur sa veste cette fois. " Il neige ! " s'exclama-t-il. Bientôt, de nombreux flocons étaient en train de tomber. Bien qu'il faisait noir dehors, Sora pouvait les voir clairement grâce aux lampadaires. Il ferma les yeux, la tête toujours levée vers le ciel, et inspira profondément. Il sentit ses soucis disparaître, tout comme la neige. Un peu plus tard, il s'assit sur un banc, les mains dans les poches, et continua de regarder tomber les flocons.

" De la neige ! " entendit-il derrière lui. Sora se retourna et vit une jeune fille aux cheveux acajou. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus, et ses cheveux lui arrivaient à hauteur d'épaule. Une seconde fille l'accompagnait.

" Allez, Kairi! Je meurs de froid ! Retournons dans notre chambre ! " dit l'autre fille. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et elle avait de grands yeux verts. Visiblement, elle aimait beaucoup le jaune; quasiment tous ses vêtements étaient de cette couleur.

" Tu n'es pas drôle, Selphie ! " dit Kairi. " Tu n'as qu'à rentrer si tu ne veux pas rester ! " Elle tira la langue à son amie, qui ne dit rien et rentra dans le dortoir. Sora ne faisait plus attention à elles et continuait de penser. Il entendit vaguement les pas de la jeune fille qui lui demanda: " Je peux ? ". Il lui fallut un certain temps avant de réaliser que c'était à lui qu'elle s'adressait. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il répondit: « Bien sûr ! », tandis qu'elle s'asseyait près de lui et regarda tomber les flocons de neige.

" C'est tellement beau ! " dit-elle brusquement. Elle tourna la tête et regarda Sora. " _Elle est trop mignonne !_ " pensa-t-il.

" Ouais. " répondit-il.

" C'est dommage que les jolies choses ne durent pas. " ajouta-t-elle. " Toute cette neige aura disparu demain, sans même qu'on ne se rende compte qu'elle était là. " Elle soupira.

" C'est justement ce qui la rend si belle. " dit Sora. " Si on voyait de la neige partout pendant des mois, on finirait par trouver ça banal. " La jeune fille inclina la tête sur le côté tout en souriant.

" Je suppose que tu as raison. Au fait, comme t'appelles-tu ? Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir déjà vu auparavant… " dit-elle.

" Je suis Sora ! Je suis arrivé ici hier. " dit-il, lui souriant à son tour.

" Au milieu du mois de Novembre ? Comment ça se fait ? " Sora regarda le sol tandis qu'elle lui posait la question, se sentant assez gêné. " Désolée. " ajouta rapidement Kairi, " Je suis trop curieuse ! " Elle enroula nerveusement une mèche de cheveux autour de son index. Elle regarda Sora, l'air embarrassée. Elle rougissait un peu, sûrement à cause du froid.

" Ca va, je n'ai simplement pas très envie d'en parler pour le moment. " dit Sora, rougissant lui aussi. Kairi sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais elle ne fit que bailler. " Tu as l'air fatiguée. " lui dit Sora.

" Et comment ! Je me suis levée vraiment tôt ce matin ! " dit-elle tout en s'étirant les bras. Puis, elle se leva et ajouta: " Je pense que je vais rentrer et me coucher. Il ne neige plus de toute façon. " Elle avait raison : il s'était arrêté de neiger depuis un moment, mais Sora ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle s'éloigna, puis se retourna.

" J'allais oublier ! Mon nom est Kairi ! J'ai été heureuse de te parler, Sora ! " Elle lui fit signe et courut à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

" Kairi… " répéta Sora. Quelques secondes après que la jeune fille soit entrée, un garçon sortit du dortoir et courut vers Sora. C'était Riku.

" Sora, il y a un appel pour toi ! " Surpris, il suivit son ami. Le téléphone se trouvait dans un salon prévu pour les étudiants, où de nombreuses personnes bavardaient et regardaient la télévision. Pourtant, lorsque Sora prit le combiné, la pièce fut plus silencieuse.

" Allo ? "

" Bonsoir ! Comment va mon fils ? "

" Maman ! Salut ! " répondit Sora.

" Je voulais attendre encore un peu avant de t'appeler mais ton père est mort d'inquiétude ! Et tu sais comme il peut être agaçant quand il est dans cet état là ! " Sora entendit son père dire quelque chose à sa mère, qui ria. " Alors, comment c'est à l'école ? Tu t'es déjà fait des amis ? "

" Ben, ça se passe bien et.. " dit-il mais il fut interrompu par le hurlement que poussa sa mère. Sora éloigna rapidement le combiné. Riku, qui se tenait encore aux côtés de son ami, le questionna du regard. Lorsque le bruit se fut camé, Sora rapprocha le combiné de son oreille et écouta.

" Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit que ça se passerait bien ! " entendit-il sa mère dire. " Tu as perdu, et tu me dois 15 euros ! " Sora rougit de colère.

" Comment osez-vous faire des paris à mon sujet !? " hurla-t-il. Tout le monde le regardait à présent, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

" Oh, ne sois pas si furieux ! On s'inquiétait, c'est tout ! "

" Et donc, vous n'aviez rien de mieux à faire que ça ? Quel genre de mère ferait des paris parce qu'elle est inquiète ?! " Il raccrocha violemment puis s'éloigna, Riku sur ses talons. " Franchement, qu'est-ce-qui cloche chez eux ? " Il s'arrête subitement de marcher et son ami faillit le percuter. Sora se tourna puis dit :

" Riku, si jamais je fais un pari avec quelqu'un un jour, frappe-moi ! " Cela dit, il s'éloigna, laissant derrière lui Riku qui était complètement confus.

------

Le jour qui suivit fut le pire de toute la semaine. Ils avaient deux heures d'Anglais, suivi par un cours d'Histoire qui dura jusque 17 heures. Pour couronner le tout, Sora se fit sermoner pour s'être endormit pendant le cours. Il n'y pouvait rien s'il n'avait pas réussi à dormir cette nuit là, mais le professeur ne voulait rien savoir. Finalement, Sora fut puni et dû faire une dissertation. Du moins, l'enseignant pensait que c'était une punition. Une fois qu'il fut sorti de son cours d' Histoire, Sora bailla puis sourit à ses amis. Les cours étaient enfin finis ! Parmi les étudiants qui sortaient de la salle, il remarqua une fille aux cheveux acajou.

" Kairi ? " appela-t-il. Il pû voir son visage lorsqu'elle se retourna. Il ne s'était pas trompé ! Elle lui fit signe puis courut vers lui en souriant.

" Salut, Sora ! Le prof était vraiment en colère, je n'en revenais pas ! Tu peux venir me voir si tu as besoin d'aide pour ton devoir, d'accord ? "

" Merci, mais ça ira ! " répondit-il. Elle parut déçue par cette réponse. Selphie l'appela et elle partit. Axel, Roxas et Riku regardèrent Sora.

" Quoi ? " demanda-t-il.

" Je préfère te prévenir: fais attention. Elle a peut être l'air sympa, mais c'est juste un masque. " dit Roxas. Axel et Riku acquiescèrent.

" Qui ça ? Kairi ? " Sora écarquilla les yeux tout en parlant.

" Elle sort déjà avec quelqu'un de toute façon. " ajouta Axel.

" Et ça ne l'empêche pas de flirter. " continua Riku.

" Hé là, vous ne trouvez pas que vous allez un peu vite ? On est simplement **amis** ! " répondit Sora, son visage commençant à prendre une teinte rosée.

" Pour changer de sujet, " dit Roxas, " J'ai entendu dire que la patinoire est gratuite pour les étudiants ce soir ! Et si on y allait tous ensemble ? "

" Ah oui, moi aussi j'en ai entendu parler ! Ca me semble être une bonne idée ! Ca vous dérange si je demande à quelques amis de venir ? " demanda Axel.

" Bien sûr que non ! Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ? " demanda Roxas aux deux autres garçons.

" Je suis partant ! " répondit gaiement Riku. Sora ne savait pas trop quoi dire, puis il regarda finalement son cousin :

" Euh, je… je ne sais pas patiner… " Il regarda rapidement le sol une fois sa phrase terminée.

" Alors je vais t'apprendre ! " dit Riku avant même que Roxas n'ait pû ouvrir la bouche.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas. (mais vous le savez déjà) Bonne lecture!

------

Vue de la fenêtre des vestiaires, la pationoire semblait immense. Il y avait beaucoup de personnes en train de patiner et Sora commençait à douter qu'il y ait assez de place pour eux.

" Sora, viens mettre tes patins à glace ! "

Sora se retourna et coura vers Roxas. Riku venait de finir de mettre les siens, et Sora était le dernier. Il s'assit sur un banc et enfila ses patins. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il se leva et essaya de marcher. Ca semblait bizarre au départ, mais il s'y fit rapidement.

" Axel, par ici ! " dit Roxas en lui faisant signe. Axel était accompagné de cinq de ses amis, dont une fille. Roxas et Riku semblaient les connaître et Sora se sentit laissé de côté, jusqu'à ce qu'Axel dise :

" Les gars, le nimbus ici présent s'appelle Sora ! C'est retenu ? " Le voilà encore à l'appeler 'nimbus' !

" Salut petit, mon nom est Larxene. " dit la fille. Elle avait d'étrange mèches de cheveux qui la faisaient ressembler à un insecte.

" Je suis Marluxia, ravi de faire ta connaissance. " dit un homme aux cheveux presque roses.

" Je suis Xigbar. " ajouta l'un des garçons. Il n'avait pas l'air commode et son apparence n'arrangeait rien.

" Je m'appelle Zexion. " dit un garçon aux cheveux bleus très calme d'apparence. La dernière personne regarda Sora puis lui tendit la main.

" Xaldin. " Ce fut bref, mais néanmoins poli. Sora lui serra la main et Xaldin lui sourit.

" Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, allons-y ! " s'exclama Axel en levant le poing. Ils le suivirent tous sur la glace et certains commencèrent à patiner rapidement presque aussitôt. Sora essaya d'avancer en se tenant aux murets qui entouraient la piste. Un peu plus tard, il renouvela l'expérience sans se tenir, mais il tomba sur le dos.

" Est-ce que ça va ? " demanda Riku qui s'approcha de lui. Il lui tendit la main afin de l'aider à se relever et se rendit compte que Sora ne portait pas de gants. " Tu n'en as pas pris ? " demanda-t-il.

" Pris quoi ? " demanda l'autre.

" Je vois. " répondit Riku alors qu'il enleva ses gants pour les donner à son ami. " Prends les miens. " Et Sora fit ce qu'il dit.

" Riku, tu as vraiment de grandes mains ! Tes gants sont trop grands pour moi ! " dit-il en souriant.

" Ce sera toujours mieux que rien. " répondit Riku. " Ok, commençons la leçon ! " dit-il en se tenant près de Sora.

------

Sur le chemin du retour vers le dortoir, le petit groupe parlait et riait bruyamment sauf, bien sûr, Zexion. Sora en conclut qu'il n'était pas du genre très bavard étant donné que les seules paroles que Zexion eut prononcées furent son nom. Cela le contrariait et il essaya à maintes reprises d'engager la conversation avec lui, mais chaque fois, un regard fut la seule réponse obtenue. Xaldin tenta d'aider Sora en répondant et en posant lui aussi des questions au jeune homme silencieux, mais le résultat fut le même. Sora finit par abandonner. Le groupe se sépara dès qu'il arriva au dortoir, et les deux cousins rentrèrent dans leur chambre.

" C'était génial, tu ne trouves pas ? " demanda Roxas.

" Et comment ! Maintenant, je peux patiner, et c'est grâce à Riku ! " répondit Sora.

" C'est bien que vous vous entendiez si bien, tous les deux ! La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, il ne m'a pas adressé la parole une seule fois. " murmura Roxas, bien qu'ils étaient les seuls dans la pièce. " Pour te dire la vérité, c'est Axel qui m'a présenté à lui. " Puis il fit un clin d'œil et sourit.

" Ah bon.. " répondit Sora qui trouva le mur bien intéressant d'un seul coup.

" Sora, ne serais-tu pas en train de rougir ? Comme tu es mignon ! " dit Roxas en ébouriffant les cheveux de son cousin.

" Hé, ne dit pas que je suis 'mignon' ! " répondit Sora qui rougit encore plus.

Pendant ce temps, Riku était allongé sur son lit et regardait par la fenêtre. Il était perdu dans ses pensées mais Axel le ramena brusquement à la réalité.

" Allô ? Dis, tu m'écoutes vieux ? " dit-il d'un ton agacé.

" Hein ? Quoi ? " demanda Riku, clignant des yeux avant de relever la tête. Son colocataire soupira.

" J'étais en train de dire que je me suis bien amusé ce soir ! " Il fronça les sourcils tout en parlant.

" Je l'avais remarqué. Tu n'arrêtais pas de regarder Roxas, ou plutôt son… "

" Ne penses même pas à finir cette phrase ! Et ce n'est pas vrai ! Je faisais… simplement attention à ce qu'il ne tombe pas. "

" Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas finir par l'effrayer, ce pauvre petit chérubin. " répondit Riku qui regardait par la fenêtre de nouveau.

" Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que je suis un pervers ?! " dit Axel dont la voix s'éleva un peu.

" **Tu **l'as dit. " lui dit Riku. Il entendit Axel marmonner puis mettre ses couvertures sur lui. Il se faisait tard et Riku était épuisé. Lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, il se remémora tous les événements de la soirée, et il se rendit compte qu'Axel avait raison: c'était vraiment distrayant.

------

Plusieurs semaines ont passé depuis l'entrée de Sora à l'université. A présent, il s'entendait à merveille avec les élèves de sa classe et s'était fait des amis parmi les autres résidants du dortoir. Chaque dimanche, sa mère l'appelait pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien.

" Au fait, qui est Riku ? " demanda Misaki, la mère de Sora. C'était donc dimanche et les vacances approchaient à grands pas.

" Une connaissance de Roxas. " dit Sora.

" Quelqu'un que tu sembles apprécier. Tu parles toujours de Riku. " dit sa mère. Elle ne dit pas un mot pendant quelques secondes, ce qui était étrange, et Sora commença à se demander si elle n'avait pas raccroché.

" Allô ? " dit-il.

" Désolée, j'étais en train de penser. "

" A propos de quoi ? " Un autre moment de silence.

" Dis-moi, Sora – et je veux une réponse franche – est-ce qu'il y a… de jolies filles dans ton école ? " Même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir, elle savait que son fils était en train de rougir. Et elle avait raison. Voyant qu'il ne répondit pas, elle continua. " S'il te plaît, ne fais pas de bêtises, d'accord? Maman est encore bien trop jeune pour avoir des petits-enfants. Et tu n'es pas encore assez responsable ! Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? " dit-elle, sur le point de pleurer. Elle avait une imagination débordante. Sora paniqua, et même son père, qui semblait écouter leur conversation, était inquiet quand il demanda " Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? "

" Hep, hep, hep ! Ne te précipite pas, tu veux ! Je n'ai rien fait…de tel, d'accord? " répondit Sora tout bas afin que ceux qui l'entouraient ne puissent pas l'entendre. Misaki était toujours perplexe et il essaya donc de la rassurer. " Ne t'inquiète pas maman, il n'y a pas tant de filles que ça au dortoir, de toute façon. La seule que je connaisse, c'est Kairi, et.. "

" Quoi ? Il y a aussi Kairi ? " l'interrompit-elle. Que voulait-elle dire par 'aussi' ? Oh…

" Euh… Maman, Riku est un garçon. " dit Sora. Que dirait-il s'il savait qu'elle l'avait pris pour une fille? Il serait sûrement en colère, ce qui fit rire Sora.

" Ah, tu m'as fait une sacrée peur ! Avec tes 'Riku ceci, Riku cela, et Riku m'a dit..', je me suis toujours dit que tu parlais de ta petite amie ! " Elle ricana. " Bref. On a hâte que tu reviennes pour les vacances ! Oh, et tu sais quoi ? Nous célébrons le nouvel an chez un ami de ton père ! Il travaille au même endroit que lui. On l'a aidé à déménager, et il nous a invité pour nous remercier. N'est-il pas charmant ? "

" C'est bien. " se contenta de répondre Sora. Il n'était pas tellement heureux d'aller chez des étrangers. Il faudra qu'il fasse avec. Il sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule et se retourna brièvement. " Je dois te laisser ! Je suis content de t'avoir parlé ! Je t'appellerai la semaine prochaine ! "

" Tête en l'air ! Tu reviens à la maison vendredi prochain ! " répondit Misaki.

" Vraiment ? Wow, le temps passe vite ! Eh bien, à la semaine prochaine alors. " Il raccrocha et se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres. " Salut Kairi ! "

" Bonjour Sora. Pardon de t'avoir interrompu ! " dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

" Pas de problème. On avait fini de toute façon. " mentit Sora. " Quelque chose ne va pas ? "

" Non. Je voulais juste te demander si tu voulais venir te balader avec moi. "

" Je vais chercher ma veste ! Attends-moi ! " lui dit Sora, puis il se précipita à sa chambre pour prendre son écharpe aussi. Il sortit ensuite et chercha Kairi : elle était en train d'attendre près d'un lampadaire. Ils marchèrent dans le jardin du dortoir mais il n'était pas bien grand, et ils décidèrent donc d'aller dans un parc non loin de là. Il était gigantesque et magnifique. L'endroit parfait pour une promenade. Il y avait un lac au milieu du parc, avec une fontaine en son centre, et quelques canards nageaient.

" Comment peuvent-ils nager alors qu'il fait si froid dehors ?! " s'exclama Kairi. Elle agrippa le bras de Sora et se serra contre lui. " Ca ne te dérange pas ? J'ai vraiment trop froid ! " Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosées, tout comme celles de Kairi. Elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de Sora et ria doucement. Il n'aimait pas cela. Après tout, ils ne sortaient pas ensemble. Et si jamais son petit ami les voyait comme ça ? Il le tabasserait et ce serait la fin d'une vie quasi-paisible. Il était trop jeune pour mourir ! Sora su à ce moment là d'où lui venait sa folle imagination… Ils marchaient depuis une heure déjà et leurs pieds les faisaient souffrir. Ils décidèrent donc de s'asseoir dans l'herbe. Sora pensait, sur le coup, qu'elle serait mouillée, mais elle n'était que froide.

" Cette vue est vraiment fabuleuse, tu ne trouves pas ? " demanda Kairi en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

" Oui, c'est vrai.. " commença Sora. Kairi était une fille vraiment jolie, et il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre lorsqu'elle se trouvait à ses côtés. Il ne savait pourtant pas s'il s'agissait de ce que les gens appelaient communément ' l'amour au premier regard'. Il s'arrêta de penser lorsqu'il remarqua que Kairi agissait de façon étrange.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " demanda-t-il. Le visage de Kairi était tourné vers lui et ses yeux étaient fermés. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose. Elle ouvrit les yeux et cligna. " _Serait-il stupide __**à ce point**_ " pensa-t-elle. Elle regarda le lac de nouveau et laissa s'échapper un soupir. Sora n'y prêta pas attention et regarda sa montre. Il était presque seize heures et il était temps pour lui de rentrer. Roxas et lui devaient aller voir Axel pour tester un jeu qu'il venait d'acheter. Il se leva et s'excusa, laissant Kairi seule.

" Ce type est vraiment stupide. " dit-elle quand il fut parti.

------

" T'es en retard ! "dit Axel lorsque Sora entra dans la chambre d'Axel et de Riku. Roxas était déjà là.

" Je suis vraiment désolé ! J'ai eu un imprévu et je n'ai pas vu qu'il était déjà si tard ! " dit Sora en regardant les autres garçons et en se grattant la nuque.

" Ne le prend pas comme ça, je plaisantais ! " dit Axel. Sora referma la porte puis enleva sa veste, qu'il jeta sur une chaise, et s'assit à côté de Roxas sur le lit d' Axel. " _Un Rpg_ " pensa Sora en regardant l'écran de la télévision. " _Un futuriste, on dirait._ " Il regarda sur le côté et aperçut Riku assit sur son propre lit.

" Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? " lui demanda-t-il. Riku releva la tête pour regarder Sora et soupira.

" Le rêve d'un insomniaque. " répondit-il.

" Une fois de plus, il fait ses devoirs en retard. On avait deux mois pour le lire, ce livre. " ajouta Roxas.

" Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne l'aides pas ? " demanda Sora à son cousin.

" Parce qu'il ne tirera jamais de leçons de ses erreurs sinon ! "

" Et ça marche si bien ! " s' exclama Axel, " Cette fois-ci, il lui reste deux jours au lieu d'une soirée ! " Voyant le regard noir que lui jetait Roxas, il n'ajouta rien d'autre. Sora se leva pour aller s'asseoir sur le lit de Riku, lui prit le livre des mains et lui dit de prendre un crayon et du papier.

" Tu ne sauras jamais le finir en deux jours seulement. Je vais t'en faire un résumé, d'accord ? Tu feras le reste **tout seul**. " dit-il.

" Tu l'as déjà lu ? " demanda Riku en fronçant les sourcils.

" Oui, et si tu veux mon avis, c'est une honte que ce ne soit pas ton cas. "

" Arrête un peu, Sora ! Ce bouquin est tout simplement soporifique ! " dit Roxas.

" Tu n'en as pas compris le sens, voilà tout. Je parie que tu t'es dit qu'il s'agissait d'un homme incapable de s'endormir, comme le dit le titre. " répondit son cousin.

" Ce n'est pas le cas ? " demandèrent les trois autres garçons.

" Ah là là. Vous devriez remercier Riku de tout remettre au lendemain. " dit Sora. " Au début du livre, il y a quelques indices qui nous montrent que le personnage principal est sur le point de mourir, et qu'il est en train de se rappeler les meilleurs moments de sa vie. " Ses trois amis prirent des crayons et du papier, puis écoutèrent attentivement ses explications. Une heure plus tard, leur travail était fini.

" Dire que je m'étais complètement planté ! " dit Axel en se frappant le front avec la paume de la main.

" Tu me surprendras toujours. Tu es terrifiant, en un sens… " dit Roxas pour taquiner son cousin, qui lui tira la langue en guise de réponse.

" Tu m'as aidé deux fois, déjà. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te remercier ? " demanda Riku.

" Me dire 'merci' est suffisant. " dit Sora en lui souriant.

" C'est pas juste ! Tu n'es gentil qu'avec Riku. " dit Roxas.

" Toi aussi, tu l'as remarqué ? " ajouta Axel. " Il ne m'a jamais souri comme il le fait avec lui. " Sora sentit ses joues se réchauffer et se souvint soudainement des paroles de sa mère au sujet de Riku, qu'elle pensait être 'sa petite amie'. Il rougissait tellement que des larmes commençaient à se former au coin de ses yeux.

" Quelle mère stupide ! " dit-il en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Les autres garçons se regardèrent.

" Qu'a dit tatie cette fois-ci? "

" Elle… " Sora regarda Roxas, une larme coulant sur la joue. " Elle a cru qu'elle allait avoir des petits-enfants. " Et il ne voulait pas en dire davantage. La chambre fut silencieuse jusqu'à ce que Roxas éclate de rire.

" Et avec qui pensait-elle que tu allais avoir un enfant ? " demanda-t-il alors qu'il riait encore.

" …Eh bien, elle… elle pensait que R-Riku était une fille… " S'arrêtant de parler, Sora se cacha sous les draps. Ils comprirent alors pourquoi il avait réagit ainsi lorsqu'ils l'avaient taquiné. Cela provoqua un rire hilare chez Roxas, qui ne pût se calmer de toute la soirée à cause de ce malentendu, mais aussi, et surtout, à cause de l'expression de Riku à ce moment-là.

------

Sora était le premier à entrer dans la salle de classe. Il détestait les salles vides et espérait que quelqu'un finirait bientôt par entrer à son tour. Il ne se passa pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'un homme n'entre et, le reconnaissant, Sora courut vers lui.

" Salut, Cloud ! " L'homme lui jeta un coup d'œil puis sortit ses affaires de son sac. Il n'agissait pas comme à l'accoutumée et cela perturbait Sora. Il retourna s'asseoir lorsque Cloud l'appela.

" Est-ce que tu pourrais venir ici un instant ? Je dois te parler. "

" J'étais à ton bureau il y a à peine une minute et tu m'as ignoré. " dit Sora. " Je ne bougerai pas d'ici. " Il croisa les bras tout en parlant pour montrer sa détermination.

" Bien. Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui vais venir." Alors que son cousin se dirigeait vers lui, Sora sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Que se passait-il ? Cloud s'assit à côté de son jeune cousin et fixa la table du regard. " On dirait bien que tu as causé des soucis à ta mère. " Il continua après un court moment de silence. " Bref, il y a quelque chose que je voulais te demander. " Est ce qu'il pensait, lui aussi, que Sora fréquentait plusieurs filles ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas lui faire un peu plus confiance ? Ce n'était pas du tout son genre !

" Ecoute Cloud, je n'ai pas de…"

" J'ai entendu des rumeurs au sujet de Roxas. " Sora cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de se rendre compte de ce que Cloud venait de lui dire. Sora le regarda et remarqua que son cousin le regardait lui aussi. C'était assez gênant. " Tu connais quelqu'un qui s'appelle Axel? "

" _Mince ! Alors, il est au courant?_ " pensa Sora. Il était sur le point de regarder le sol, mais il savait parfaitement bien que s'il le faisait, il ruinerait tout. Roxas lui a demandé de garder le secret, il lui a promis. Il tenta de toutes ses forces de ne pas détourner son regard et, en continuant de fixer Cloud, il répondit :

" Axel, tu dis ? Attends voir… " Se tapotant le menton avec l'index, il fit semblant de réfléchir. " Non, je ne connais personne qui s'appelle comme ça. " conclut-il.

" Vraiment ? " demanda Cloud en fronçant les sourcils. Si les choses continuaient ainsi, Sora serait incapable de tenir sa langue. Soudain, il entendit une personne ouvrir la porte de la classe.

" Salut, papa ! Maman est là ! " dit Roxas en pointant Riku du doigt. Cloud se leva et laissa Sora, qui soupira. Il s'en était fallut de peu.

------

Cloud ne mentionna plus ce sujet après cette discussion et, dès que les cours furent finis, Sora s'assura qu'il était bien seul avec son cousin dans leur chambre.

" Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Sora ? Tu as l'air bizarre aujourd'hui. " demanda Roxas.

" C'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! Cloud est au courant à propos d'Axel et de toi. " Roxas pâlit soudainement et s'assit, ou plutôt s'effondra sur son lit.

" Ce n'est pas vrai… Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait être au courant ? A moins que…tu le lui aies dit ? "

" Bien sûr que non, idiot! On dirait qu'il a entendu les ragots des élèves. Il m'a même demandé si je connaissais Axel. J'ai réussi à lui mentir une fois, mais la deuxième ne se passera pas si bien. " dit Sora en regardant ses pieds. Il se fit un silence de plomb, jusqu'à ce que Roxas se lève. " Où vas-tu ? " demanda Sora. Roxas avait l'air sérieux et ça l'inquiétait un peu.

" Je dois prévenir Axel. " Il fit face à Sora avant de continuer. " Depuis le début, je savais que nous ne pourrions pas le lui cacher indéfiniment. C'est juste que… Je ne pensais pas qu'il le saurait si tôt. " Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents. " Je suis mort de trouille. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire quand il découvrira tout? " Il était à présent sur le point de pleurer. Sora s'approcha de Roxas et posa une main sur l'épaule de son cousin.

" On dirait que je vais devoir te défendre, une fois de plus. " dit-il en lui souriant tendrement. Roxas lui sourit aussi et se dirigea vers la porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se trouva face à Axel qui était sur le point de frapper à leur porte. Roxas ne put se retenir de pleurer à cette vue.

" Roxas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " demanda Axel, anxieux. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son petit ami pleurer, et il souhaita ne jamais l'avoir vu. " Là, c'est tout maintenant. Je suis là. " dit-il. Il embrassa tendrement Roxas puis le prit dans ses bras. Axel était sur le point de rapidement faire signe à Sora mais il s'arrêta net devant l'expression horrifiée de celui-ci. Etait-il tellement dégoûté par un simple baiser?

" Tu ne penses pas que tu en fais un peu trop, là ? " demanda Axel, en colère.

" Maintenant, j'ai ma réponse. " dit quelqu'un qui se tenait derrière le couple, et qui n'était autre que Cloud.

------

A/N: Et voilà, encore un chapitre! Ca me fait plaisir de voir que vous suivez cette histoire! Je vous remercie tous, très sincèrement! Vos commentaires m'ont vraiment fait plaisir!

Bref, voici donc la fin du chapitre (sans blague!) et je vais vous laisser spéculer sur la suite un petit peu! XD Je sais, je suis une horrible mégère, mais ce rôle me va si bien. Voili voilà! Eh bien j'espère que ça vous a plu, et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!

Au fait, pour ceux qui ont vu la fin secrète du Final Mix 2, vous en pensez quoi? Moi, je la trouve géniale! Et j'ai déjà une petite idée à ce sujet, même si elle n'est absolument pas confirmée du tout. (aucune hypothèse ne peut l' être pour l'instant de toute façon lol ) N'hésitez pas à partager votre avis, ça m'intéresse!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

------

" Maintenant, j'ai ma réponse. " dit Cloud. Axel sentit le corps de Roxas se crisper avant de se retourner pour faire face à son frère. Cloud avait une expression vraiment étrange, à moitié en colère et à moitié triste. Ou était-ce du dégoût? Sans rien ajouter de plus, Cloud tourna sur ses talons et s'éloigna. Sora tenta de le rappeler, mais sans succès. Roxas tomba à genoux, à présent incapable d'entendre ou même de voir ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il ne pleurait pas et Sora n'aimait pas cela du tout, aussi bizarre cela soit-il. Voyant que des gens commençaient à les regarder avec insistance, Axel aida Sora à faire rentrer Roxas dans sa chambre. Une fois qu'il fut assit, tous deux tentèrent de le faire parler, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à dire fut :

" Il ne m'avait encore jamais regardé comme ça… "

Et l'entendre dire cela fit autant souffrir Sora que son jeune cousin. Contrairement à Axel, il savait à quel point les deux frères étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Cependant, étant fils unique, il ne pouvait pas comprendre totalement les sentiments de Roxas. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était imaginer la peine qu'il était probablement en train d'éprouver, et, même s'il ne faisait que l'imaginer, elle était grande. Axel paniqua à la vue des deux garçons si déprimés. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour leur remonter le moral et n'osa pas demander ce qu'il se passait exactement. Sora le remarqua et se leva, tirant Axel derrière lui par le bras, en disant à Roxas qu'ils le laisseraient seul pendant un moment. Et même s'il ne le montra pas, Roxas lui en était reconnaissant. Heureusement, le salon pour étudiants était vide, et ils purent s'asseoir sur le sofa.

" Pourquoi ne va-t-on pas dans ta chambre? " demanda Sora.

" Elle est en train d'être nettoyée. "

" Ah, je vois. " Ne supportant plus ce long silence, Axel demanda :

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Et qui c'était, cet homme? Ce n'était pas votre prof? "

" C'est aussi le frère de Roxas. Juste avant que Cloud ne vous surprenne en train de vous embrasser, Roxas m'a dit à quel point la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir l'inquiétait. Et ce qui était craint est arrivé, malheureusement. " Sora serra ses poings qui tremblaient furieusement. " Quel imbécile! " s'exclama-t-il alors que sa voix augmenta de volume. " Comment peut-il réagir comme ça? Mince alors, il est son unique frère! "

" Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, tu sais. " dit Axel en posant les coudes sur le dossier du canapé. " Les gens ont leurs propres opinions lorsqu'il s'agit de choses de ce genre, même si cela concerne leurs proches. " Sora le regarda d'un air perplexe.

" Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir… "

" Ce Cloud peut bien adorer son petit frère, s'il est dégoûté par les homosexuels, alors… "

" C'est impossible! " l'interrompit Sora. " Il est bien trop proche de Roxas pour être dég… " Incapable de prononcer un tel mot, il passa outre. " Ce doit être autre chose que **ça**. J'en suis certain. " Il croisa les bras et fit la moue. Axel ne put s'empêcher de rire à la vue de Sora réagissant comme un enfant, bien que la situation fut plutôt sérieuse.

" D'accord, tu as probablement raison. Attendons de voir ce qu'il se passera. "

Lorsque Sora retourna dans sa chambre, Roxas était endormi. Il le couvrit avec des couvertures pour qu'il n'ait pas froid. Roxas fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil et se retourna.

" Je lui parlerai demain. " chuchota Sora. Il lui sembla voir son cousin sourire, mais ça ne pouvait pas être à cause de ses paroles. Il dormait et ne pouvait donc pas l'entendre. N'est ce pas?

------

Une fois de plus, Sora ne trouva pas le sommeil. La situation l'inquiétait autant que Roxas. Voilà pourquoi, encore une fois, il s'endormit durant le même cours que quelques semaines plus tôt. Il en fut exclut.

" _Génial! C'est l'occasion de parler à Cloud!_ " pensa-t-il, non concerné le moins du monde par les ennuis qui l'attendaient. Pour l'instant, rien n'avait plus d'importance que Roxas. Il se rendit à la salle des professeurs et demanda à voir son cousin. L'un d'eux répondit qu'il l'avait aperçu à la cafétéria. Sora courut à l'endroit indiqué et, effectivement, il y trouva Cloud en train de boire un café. Il avait une mine horrible, sûrement causée par le manque de sommeil. Ignorant cela, Sora s'assit en face de lui sans même lui demander la permission. " _Encore en train de m'ignorer._ " pensa-t-il. Il s'éclaircit la voix avant de parler.

" Alors…Comment ça va? " Quelle question stupide! Cloud regarda Sora puis sa tasse de café. Pas de réponse. " Est-ce que tu es…en colère? " essaya Sora.

" Evidemment que je le suis. " répondit sèchement Cloud. " Tu m'as menti. "

" En effet, et vu ta réaction d'hier, je ne le regrette pas. " répondit l'autre tout aussi sèchement. Cloud le regarda, son regard passant de la colère à la honte. " Je ne peux pas totalement comprendre la relation que toi et Roxas avez, " ajouta Sora de sa voix douce, " Mais tu l'as vraiment blessé, et j'espère bien que tu n'arrêteras pas de le voir simplement à cause de ce que tu as vu. " Sora vit les poings de sou cousin se serrer tandis qu'il fixait la table du regard.

" C'est trop dérangeant. " fut tout ce que Cloud put dire.

" Tu n'as pas réagit comme ça quand tu as cru que les garçons m'intéressaient. " répondit sincèrement Sora.

" Ce n'est pas pareil. "

" Si, justement! "

" Non. C'est… " Cloud soupira, puis regarda Sora. " C'est mon cher petit frère. "

Sora ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot ne sortit. Pourquoi était-il si distant s'il n'était pas en colère après Roxas? La réponse était simple, mais Sora ne pouvait pas la trouver pour l'instant.

" Au fait, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien. " dit Cloud. " Et il me semble que tu devrais être en classe en ce moment, non? "

" Hm, comment dire… J'ai été renvoyé parce que… je me suis endormi. " dit Sora en rougissant légèrement.

" Ca ne te ressemble pas. "

" Eh bien, je n'ai pas su dormir parce que j'était trop préoccupé par la dispute que toi et Roxas avez eue. " Cloud sourit tendrement en répondant :

" Tu es trop gentil. " Sora avala et risqua de demander :

" Donc…il n'y a plus de problème maintenant? " Le sourire de Cloud disparut aussi rapidement qu'il apparut.

" Je ne sais pas. " Cela étant dit, il se leva et quitta la cafétéria. Sora posa le menton dans les paumes de ses mains et fit la moue. L'une des cuisinières lui demanda si tout allait bien, et s'il voulait quelque à boire ou à manger. Il demanda seulement un lait chaud, mais elle lui apporta aussi des cookies. " _Je dois vraiment avoir l'air fatigué._ " pensa-t-il. Il la remerçia et mordit dans l'un des biscuits. C'était délicieux! Cela lui rappela les fois où il allait en manger dans son ancienne université avec ses amis et… Il regarda la nourriture en avalant avec difficulté. Il se sentit mal et décida de tout finir rapidement pour pouvoir aller dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il y entra, il chercha quelque chose.

" Où est-ce que je l'ai mis, déjà? " se demanda-t-il tout haut. Sa voix tremblait, sa respiration était rapide. " Là! " s'exclama-t-il, semblant moins anxieux. Sous son oreiller se trouvait son livre si spécial, celui qui était endommagé. Il l'ouvrit et arracha une page. Il chercha un stylo et, lorsqu'il en trouva un, il commença à écrire. Quelques minutes plus tard, la page fut déchirée. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il rassembla tous les morceaux en prenant soin de ne pas en oublier un seul. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte, l'ouvrit, et percuta une personne qui se tenait juste derrière. Les minuscules morceaux de papier s'envolèrent tout autour d'eux.

" Non, non, non, non, non! " dit Sora qui paniqua. Il s'abaissa pour les ramasser sans prêter attention à la personne qui se tenait devant lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise :

" Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser. "

Sora leva la tête et vit Zexion. Il s'excusa rapidement et continua à ramasser les papiers. Mais l'autre n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, d'abord? " demanda-t-il.

" Je pourrais te poser la même question. " répondit Sora.

" C'est mon boulot d'être ici. Alors? "

" Ton boulot? " demanda Sora, curieux.

" Je m'occupe du dortoir. Et ne change pas de sujet. " Voyant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, Sora lui expliqua tout. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Zexion demanda : " Et pour le papier? "

" Je voulais simplement le jeter. "

" 'Simplement', tu dis? Mais tu l'as déchiré en minuscules morceaux. Et pourquoi ne pas 'simplement' le jeter dans ta corbeille? " Là, il marquait un point. Sora ne voulait pas expliquer et il se contenta donc de regarder ses mains remplies de papier.

" Je ne peux pas le garder dans ma chambre, voilà tout. " Zexion savait qu'il n'aurait pas plus de détails et n'insista pas.

" D'accord, je comprends. " Il essaya de croiser le regard de Sora mais n'y parvint pas. " J'allais… à la cafétéria. Ca te dirait de venir avec moi? Tu jetteras ça en chemin. " Sora leva la tête et acquiesça. Une fois arrivé dans ladite pièce, ils prirent place à une table pour deux personnes. La même cuisinière qu'auparavant vint, et elle sourit quand elle remarqua Sora.

" Encore toi? Tu les as aimés tant que ça, ces cookies? " Elle ricana. " Je t'en apporte d'autres! "

" Non, ça ira. Ils étaient délicieux, mais je pense que j'en ai trop mangé. " dit-il en souriant du mieux qu'il put.

" Je vois. Euh… nous avons aussi de la tarte aux pommes! " ajouta-t-elle rapidement. Ne voulant pas paraître grossier, Sora en demanda une part, ainsi que Zexion. La cuisinière parut ravie et courut en cuisine.

" On dirait qu'elle t'aime bien. " dit le plus vieux. " Comme c'est compréhensible… " Sora ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre ces paroles. "… avec ce visage si enfantin. " Bon, ce n'était pas un compliment. " Toi non plus tu n'as pas aimé ces cookies? "

" Si. "

" Ah bon. Il semblerait qu'il n'y aura jamais que moi pour ne pas aimer les cookies et ce genre de choses. "

" Comment cela se fait-il? "

" Je n'aime pas tellement le chocolat."

" Tu es bizarre! " dit Sora en écarquillant les yeux.

" Nous sommes deux, dans ce cas. " répondit Zexion en souriant légèrement. Sora fit de même en répondant " Ouais ". Il se sentait bien mieux maintenant, et jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce serait grâce à un garçon si froid.

" Zexy! " hurla une fille à l'autre bout de la cafétéria.

" _La fille aux antennes! Non…Comment s'appelait-elle, déjà? __La.._ " pensa Sora. Elle était accompagnée des trois autres hommes qu'il avait rencontrés à la patinoire. Elle se raidit en voyant Sora et plaqua une main devant sa bouche.

" Mince! Il est en train de réprimander un élève. Et je l'ai appelé comme ça… " dit-elle en commençant à rougir.

" Idiote. Qui offrirait de la tarte à quelqu'un qu'il dispute? " répondit Xigbar. Xaldin se retint de rire, voyant Marluxia jeter des regards noir dans le dos de Xigbar. Il regarda ledit élève et demanda aux autres :

" Hé, ça ne serait pas le gamin qu'on a vu à la patinoire? "

" C'est grossier de parler sur le dos des gens alors qu'ils ne peuvent rien entendre. " dit clairement Zexion. Sursautant, les quatre personnes s'approchèrent et dirent bonjour. Sora leur répondit d'un simple signe de tête, puis se leva. Mais il fut stoppé par Xigbar et Marluxia qui posèrent une main sur ses épaules.

" Et les cours? " demandèrent-ils d'une même voix, menaçants.

" Je…eh bien…c'est…euh… " bredouilla Sora. Mince, ces deux là avaient vraiment l'air inquiétant! Leurs mines rabougries se transformèrent soudain en sourires lorsqu'ils dirent :

" C'était juste pour rire! "

" Si Zexion ne t'a rien dit, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une bonne raison derrière tout ça. Après tout, c'est lui le plus sévère d'entre nous. " ajouta Xaldin.

" Hé, cette tarte est absolument succulente! " s'exclama Larxene. Les garçons la regardèrent.

" Mais ne mange pas ce qui n'est pas à toi, enfin! " dit Xigbar.

" Ce n'est rien, je n'avais plus très faim. " dit Sora précipitamment.

" N'est ce pas adorable? Il me défend! " ajouta Larxene, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Zexion, pour sa part, tentait désespérément de se cacher.

" Je m'en fiche. Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, un point c'est tout. C'est dégoûtant! N'est ce pas, Marluxia? " demanda Xigbar en faisant face à ladite personne.

" Eh bien, je dois avouer que ça me donne la chair de poule. " admit l'autre.

" Vous êtes aussi délicats que des femmes! " dit Larxene en leur tirant la langue.

" Non, c'est **toi** qui ne l'est pas assez. " dirent tous les garçons sauf Sora, qui rit de bon cœur, ce qui rassura Zexion.

" Ah, j'ai trop envie de manger de la tarte aux pommes maintenant! " dirent Xigbar et Xaldin.

" Regardez-moi ça! On dirait des enfants de l'école primaire! " dit quelqu'un derrière eux. Une dame était en train d'apporter une tarte complète à leur table. Quand elle retourna en cuisine, elle entendit les exclamations de joie du groupe.

------

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, tous escortèrent Sora jusqu'à sa chambre. Les autres étudiants le regardaient comme s'il était un dangereux criminel entouré de policiers. Voyant cela, Xaldin et Xigbar agrippèrent les bras de Sora et le traînèrent dans les couloirs, malgré les protestations de Zexion.

" Je ne vous connais pas. " dit-il en s'éloignant d'eux. Finalement, il ne resta plus que Sora et ses deux gardiens. L'un d'eux frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Comme Roxas fut surpris par cette scène. Axel et Riku aussi.

" Nous avons ramené le prisonnier à sa cellule. " dirent les deux hommes en poussant Sora vers Roxas, qui tomba sous le poids. Cela étant fait, Xigbar et Xaldin s'enfuirent à toutes jambes en riant bruyamment.

" Aïe, ils sont impossibles, ces deux-là! " marmonna Sora en se relevant. " Ca va, Roxas? " ajouta-t-il en voyant son cousin se frotter l'arrière de la tête.

" Tu devrais peut-être perdre du poids, Sora. "

" Je pense que j'ai mangé trop de tarte… " dit l'autre en souriant.

" Je devrais me faire renvoyer de cours plus souvent, je vous le dis! " s' exclama Axel. Sora le regarda, puis tourna la tête vers Riku et se rendit enfin compte de leur présence.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, au fait? "

" On t'attendait. " dit Riku. " Roxas pensait que tu serais ici, et comme on ne trouvait pas, on s'est inquiétés. On attendait donc que tu reviennes. " Sora rougit légèrement en les regardant tous.

" Vous êtes les meilleurs amis que j'aie jamais eus! " s'exclama-t-il.

" Peuh, évidemment! " dit Axel. Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'oeil à Roxas, Sora remarqua qu'il n'avait pas l'air aussi déprimé que la veille. Il soupira un peu et demanda :

" Dis-moi Roxas, est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter tes cours? "

" Ouais, bien sûr! " répondit l'autre en cherchant ses feuilles. Sora hésita à lui parler de la discussion qu'il eut avec Cloud. Peut-être que cela le ferait se sentir mieux…ou tout le contraire. Peut-être ne devrait-il pas se mêler des affaires des autres. S'il était à la place de Roxas, il serait heureux de son aide, mais Roxas était Roxas. Il préfèrerait arranger les choses par lui-même.

" Voilà. " dit Roxas en tendant les cours à son cousin.

" Merci. " répondit l'autre. Riku remarqua l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur le visage de Sora et se demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Roxas avait l'air déprimé, lui aussi. Et Axel… Eh bien, il restait lui-même : toujours aussi optimiste et sûr de lui. Il en conclut donc que quelque chose était arrivé entre les deux cousins. Il se demanda si Axel l'avait remarqué, lui aussi.

" Au fait, Sora. " dit Riku. " Je ne suis pas censé le savoir, mais le prof a l'intention de t'interroger au prochain cours. Alors, il vaudrait mieux que tu révises "

" Quand est-ce qu'il a dit ça? " demanda Roxas.

" Il ne **nous** l'a pas dit. Je l'ai entendu marmonner en sortant de classe. "

" On n'y peut rien, je suppose. Après tout, c'était de ma faute. " dit Sora en soupirant.

" Ce n'est pas juste! " s'exclama Roxas. " Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais fait exprès de t'endormir! Il devrait s'en prendre à Cloud et à moi! " Sora écarquilla les yeux.

" Comment as-tu su que c'était à cause ça? " Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Riku d'être surpris.

" Idiot, je te connais bien! Tu ne t'assoupis jamais pendant les cours, sauf si tu n'as pas bien dormi, ce qui n'arrive que lorsque quelque chose te contrarie. "

" Et tu dis que c'est **moi** qui suis inquiétant? On aurait dit ma mère! " répondit Sora en riant, suivi assez tôt par son cousin. Axel sourit et tourna la tête pour regarder Riku, dont le visage trahissait la confusion qu'il éprouvait.

" _Je t'expliquerai plus tard._ " lui fit-il comprendre. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'expliquer quoi que ce soit. Il en eut la preuve lorsqu'il finit sa phrase, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

" Je ne répondrai pas. " déclara Roxas.

" C'est moi qui y vais, alors! " dit Sora en souriant. Son sourire s'effaça pourtant lorsqu'il se retrouva face à Cloud.

" Je peux entrer? " demanda-t-il. Sora resta silencieux et se décala pour le laisser entrer. " Bonsoir. " dit Cloud. Tous acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

" Sa… Salut. " tenta Roxas. Il regarda son aîné, puis fixa ses pieds rapidement, ne sachant pas comment il devait réagir. Devrait-il être en colère ou se sentir honteux? Cloud ferma les yeux et soupira.

" Par où commencer? " demanda-t-il à lui-même plus qu'aux autres. Il se gratta l'arrière du cou puis continua. " Tu ne vas probablement pas aimer ce que je vais te dire, mais je ne veux pas te mentir. On a toujours été francs l'un envers l'autre, et ça, ça ne changera jamais. "

" _Arrête donc de tourner autour du pot et dit ce que tu as à dire, bon sang!_ " pensa Sora.

" Je n'aime pas ça du tout. " dit fermement Cloud. Roxas ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Non, il ne pleurerait pas en face de son frère! " Mais après tout, je pense que tu es assez mûr pour savoir ce que tu fais. Je… n'ai jamais pensé que tu pourrais aimer un autre homme, et quand je t'ai vu en embrasser un, ça m'a perturbé. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, alors j'ai fui. " Roxas releva la tête et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose. " Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. " ajouta son grand frère. " C'est vraiment difficile pour moi, alors ne m'interrompt pas. " Le plus jeune acquiesça d'un signe de tête. " Je suis inquiet, et j'ai peur que tout ça ne te fasse souffrir… Maintenant que j'y pense, j'aurais sûrement réagit de la même façon si tu étais sorti avec une fille, non? Bref…Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé hier. " Roxas sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais aucune ne coula. Il courut dans les bras de Cloud en lui murmurant que tout allait bien à présent. Le cœur emplit de joie, Sora imita Roxas et serra ses bras autour de la taille de son cousin le plus vieux.

" Imbécile, lâche-moi! " lui dit Cloud. " Une dernière chose. " Il fixa Axel du regard tout en lui parlant. " Fais-le pleurer, et tu le regretteras jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. "

------

Sora: Woa, c'était pas très sympa ça!

Cloud: C'était tout à fait normal, je trouve.

Roxas: T'exagère, là! Et si Axel ne veut plus me voir après ça, hein?

Cloud: C'est que ça n'en valait pas la peine.

Axel: Notre amour triomphera de tout! XD

Sora, Cloud, Roxas: Beurk, c'est quoi cette phrase?

Becca: Et voilà, encore un chapitre de plus! fait la danse de la victoire Je ne le dirai jamais assez, mais ça me fait tellement plaisir de voir que vous venez me lire et que vous laissez des commentaires! distribution de bonbons! Bon, je vais arrêter de dire ça à chaque chapitre, ça va devenir lourd à la fin. ;

En tout cas, je vais vous dire une chose, et vous pouvez être certains que ce n'est pas du pipeau: je finirai cette histoire, coûte que coûte! Quitte à y laisser un doigt, une main, mon sang ou même ma peluche favorite! (euh, en fait, non, pas la peluche… Je l'aime bien quand même.) Allez, on se voit au prochain chapitre! XD dit-elle tout en écoutant Depeche Mode, son obsession du moment


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Kingdom hearts..bla bla bla... pas à moi...bla bla...Square-enix/disney...bla bla

Un nouveau chapitre! XD Soyez heureux, chers lecteurs (trices) car voici l'un des chapitres que vous attendiez tant! Eh oui, il va enfin se passer quelque chose entre Sora et Riku (rien de bien méchant, promis!) J'espère que vous apprécierez! Et comme d'habitude, merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires!! Ca m'encourage grandement!

------

" Vraiment, Cloud, tu y es allé un peu fort avec lui! " s'exclama Sora. Il était assit sur le siège arrière de la voiture de Cloud. Les vacances étaient enfin arrivées! Roxas et lui retournaient chez eux pendant les vacances, et ils étaient vraiment excités à cette idée. Le trajet était bien trop long pour Sora, et il espérait arriver bientôt.

" Il a raison! " ajouta Roxas, qui était plutôt en colère. " Axel ne me regardait même plus après que tu l'aies menacé! "

" Je ne l'ai pas menacé. Juste prévenu. "

" Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte de ce que tu lui disais, n'est-ce pas? " dirent les deux garçons.

La voiture stoppa en face de chez Cloud, et le trio sortit les bagages du coffre. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient plus légers étant donné que les garçons ne ramenaient que des vêtements. Les parents de Roxas et de Sora s'étaient mis d'accord pour venir les rechercher chez Cloud une fois qu'ils auraient fini leur journée de travail. Il vivait dans un appartement. Un **grand** appartement. Sora s'était toujours demandé s'il y avait d'autres résidents. L'endroit était calme et il était facile d'oublier que d'autres personnes vivaient là. Dès qu'ils eurent franchis le pas de la porte, le téléphone portable de Roxas sonna. Il répondit rapidement et sourit lorsqu'il entendit la voix de la personne qui l'appelait.

" Je me demande qui l'appelle. " dit Sora en faisant un large sourire. Il savait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait. Il se dirigea vers le sofa et s'y assit. " _C'est super confortable !_ " pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux. Il les rouvrit lorsqu'il sentit que quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui.

" Tiens. " dit Cloud en lui tendant un verre de limonade.

" Merci! " répondit Sora en le prenant. Il but un peu tout en regardant Roxas. Il était encore au téléphone et il semblait qu'il n'était pas près de raccrocher. Cloud était gentil, mais vraiment froid. Rester seul avec lui mettait Sora mal à l'aise, car il ne savait jamais de quoi parler avec son cousin. Pourtant, ce fut Cloud qui démarra la conversation cette fois-ci.

" Dis, Sora…"

" Hm ? " Cloud pensa pendant un certain temps avant de continuer.

" Eh bien… Tu sais, dans une de tes rédactions, il y a quelque chose qui a attiré mon attention. "

" Ah, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore écrit… " dit Sora qui avait un mauvais pressentiment.

" Tu… parlais de… "

" Désolé, les gars! " interrompit Roxas. " Je n'y crois pas! Ca va seulement faire quelques heures depuis qu'on s'est quittés, et Axel m'appelle déjà! "

" Ne me dit pas que ça te dérange? " demanda Sora.

" Bien sûr que non! " répondit Roxas avant de raconter tout ce que lui et Axel s'étaient dit au téléphone. Sora n'y prêta pas attention et demanda à Cloud:

" Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander? "

" … " Cloud regard brièvement son frère et soupira. " Laisse tomber. " Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se changer et mettre des vêtements plus confortables. Il portait encore son costume de travail.

" Si tu te fiches de ce que je raconte, dis-le clairement. " dit Roxas à Sora en croisant les bras.

" …Je m'en fiche. " répondit l'autre.

" Vraiment? " demanda Roxas sur un ton qui se voulait menaçant, mais qui n'était pas convaincant. " Je vais te faire changer d'avis, dans ce cas! " Ce qu'il n'eut pas le temps de faire car quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

" Allez répondre, s'il vous plaît! " entendirent-ils dire Cloud de sa salle de bain. Roxas ouvrit la porte et aperçut une fille. Elle avait les cheveux bruns qu'elle avait attachés avec un ruban rose pour faire une tresse. Sa robe aussi était rose. Elle sourit tendrement à Roxas.

" Je suppose que tu es Roxas? " demanda-t-elle.

" Euh… oui. Comment se fait-il que vous… "

" Salut, Aerith. Entre! " Roxas entendit dire son frère. Il se retourna pour le regarder et se déplaça sur le côté pour la laisser passer. " _Elle sent bon les fleurs._ " pensa Roxas lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce. Il était sur le point de refermer la porte mais sentit quelqu'un l'en empêcher.

" Hé, tu vas arrêter, oui?! " s'exclama Roxas, qui ouvrit la porte pour voir qui cherchait des ennuis.

" Est-ce une façon de parler à ses parents? "

" Et à sa tante!!! " ajouta une femme excitée. Ouvrant la porte totalement, Roxas laissa entrer son père et la mère de Sora. Elle le prit rapidement dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers son fils. Roxas jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir, au cas où quelqu'un d'autre y serait, puis il ferma la porte derrière lui.

" Tu es venue tôt! " s'exclama Sora. On pourrait croire qu'il était déçu, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le cas. Sa mère le savait très bien.

" Je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu! J'étais tellement heureuse de savoir que tu revenais! " dit-elle en prenant les mains de son fils dans les siennes et en sautillant. Sora l'imita alors que tout le monde les regardait.

" Sora, viens par ici! " dit Cloud. " Ce ne sera pas long. " ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air déçu de sa tante. Ledit garçon le rejoignit, et Cloud l'emmena dans une autre pièce. Sora regarda Cloud fermer la porte avec anxiété.

" Je suis censé donner ça à ta mère. " dit Cloud en lui tendant une lettre. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit son contenu. Elle était de son professeur d'Histoire qui se plaignait de son comportement en classe. Il prévenait aussi ses parents que s'il était surpris à dormir pendant les cours une fois de plus, il serait définitivement renvoyé du cours. Sora pâlit en lisant la lettre. Une fois qu'il l'eut finie, il regarda Cloud. Si ça mère lisait ça, il n'en sortirait pas vivant!

" Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis **censé** la lui remettre. " dit Cloud en prenant la lettre des mains de Sora. " Disons que ça a été perdu et que ce n'est jamais arrivé chez toi. " déclara-t-il, un sourire amusé s'esquissant sur son visage tandis qu'il regarda l'air surpris de son cousin. " Considère ça comme ma façon de te remercier pour l'autre jour. " ajouta-t-il. Sora rougit et lui sourit.

" Tu es le meilleur! " s'exclama-t-il. " Et je ferai attention, à partir de maintenant. " ajouta-t-il, sérieux.

" Tu as plutôt intérêt! "

------

Le réveillon de Noël se passa chez Roxas, avec Cloud et la petite famille de Sora. Ils n'étaient que sept, mais la soirée n'en fut pas moins réussie. Les autres membres de leur famille vivaient dans des régions différentes, voire dans un pays différent pour certains! De ce fait, tous ne se réunissaient que très rarement. Sora se souvenait s'être beaucoup amusé, avoir mangé copieusement et avoir bu quelque chose d'étrange qu'il l'a rendu malade, grâce à Cloud qui lui a dit que ça avait un goût de fraise et que ce n'était pas alcoolisé. Sora ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il y avait de l'alcool lorsqu'il en a bu. Bref, il était dans sa chambre et attendait que sa mère l'appelle. C'était le soir du jour où ils devaient passer le réveillon du nouvel an chez l'ami de son père. L'idée de passer la soirée avec des étrangers ne lui plaisait guère, et il espérait qu'elle se finirait rapidement. Il regarda son horloge. Il était déjà tard, et personne ne l'avait encore appelé. L'avaient-ils oublié? Il descendit les escaliers et entendit sa mère parler au téléphone.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y a pas de problèmes…Bien sûr que je n'en veux à personne! Ce n'est pas comme si vous l'aviez fait exprès! Alors, c'est décidé : je viens le chercher maintenant. A tout de suite! " Elle raccrocha et jeta un oeil à Sora. " On dirait bien qu'on va devoir passer la soirée à la maison, finalement. Enfin bon, tu tombes à pic! Je sors pendant un petit moment, tu peux rester en bas? "

" Quoi? Papa n'est pas là? " demanda Sora, inclinant la tête sur le côté.

" Le pauvre a dû courir jusqu'au supermarché pour acheter de quoi manger, puisque le repas a été annulé. Bien, je dois aller chercher leur fils pour qu'il ne reste pas tout seul ce soir! Soit un gentil garçon! " dit-elle en lui tapotant la tête. Puis elle prit son manteau qui était accroché au portemanteau du couloir et sortit, laissant son fils seul. Il soupira et se dirigea vers le salon. Il chercha le livre qu'il était en train de lire et le prit. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, chercha une position confortable et lit. Baillant, il regarda l'heure. " _Ca fait seulement cinq minutes qu'elle est partie._ " pensa-t-il. " Aah, je m'ennuie!! " hurla-t-il soudainement en jetant le livre sur la table basse, en face du sofa. Il s'étira les bras et s'allongea tout en fixant le plafond du regard. " _Blanc. C'est touuuuuut blanc._ " se dit-il. " _Je me demande qui a décrété que cette couleur s'appellerait 'blanc'. Et puis, pourquoi justement ce nom là?_ " Il pensa pendant un moment puis finit par s'endormir, ses propres pensées l'ennuyant. C'était très agréable de s'endormir là, sans rien d'autre que le bruit de l'horloge. Il n'entendit bientôt plus rien lorsqu'il sombra dans un sommeil profond. " _Ca doit être à cause de ces nuits blanches…_ " pensa-t-il dans son rêve. Dans celui-ci, quelqu'un se tenait face à lui et l'embrassait sur le front. Il pensa presque que quelqu'un l'embrassait aussi dans la réalité. C'est alors que la personne, dont le visage n'était pas visible, plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Bientôt, elle lui pinça le nez pour l'empêcher de respirer. " _Je ne peux pas respirer…_ " se dit-il. " _……Attend, je ne peux __**vraiment**__ pas respirer!!!!!_ " Ses yeux s'ouvrirent subitement tandis qu'il s'assit, la respiration haletante.

" Qu'est-ce que...!! " commença-t-il en regardant autour de lui. Il s'aperçut que sa mère se tenait face à lui, les mains sur les hanches.

" Enfin réveillé "belle au bois dormant"? Vraiment, il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu à utiliser cette technique pour te réveiller! " dit-elle, la mine rabougrie. " Enfin bon, il est là. " dit-elle en désignant un garçon qui se tenait derrière le canapé. Sora se retourna, écarquillant les yeux à la vue qui s'offrit à lui.

" Hein? R-Riku ?? " Il se leva soudainement et manqua de tomber à cause de son corps encore groggy.

" Salut! " dit Riku en lui faisant signe.

" Vous vous connaissez? " demanda Misaki, surprise. " Ah, je vois! C'est donc lui ce Riku dont tu parles tout le temps! " ajouta-t-elle en souriant à Riku. " C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer! " dit-elle en lui tapotant la tête. Elle s'arrêta, puis recommença son geste. " Tes cheveux sont vraiment soyeux! Je suis jalouse!! " s'exclama-t-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux de Riku.

" Maman, arrête ça! Tu es en train de le mettre mal à l'aise! " Sora vint à la rescousse de son ami en l'éloignant le plus possible de Misaki. " Regarde, il a les cheveux pleins de noeuds maintenant! " ajouta-t-il en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Riku pour les démêler. Riku rit, tout en demandant à Sora et sa mère d'arrêter de toucher ses cheveux. Ils entendirent quelqu'un entrer dans la maison, suivit par un bruit sourd et des jurons. " Papa est rentré! " dit Sora en courant à l'entrée. Son père était à terre, ainsi que la nourriture qu'il venait d'acheter.

" Je savais que nous n'aurions jamais dû garder cette fichue marche! " dit Hiro en donnant un coup de pied à ladite marche. Sora s'abaissa et l'aida à tout ramasser. " Merci, Sora. " ajouta-t-il en soupirant. Riku le rejoignit presque aussitôt. " Je ne me rappelais pas que nous avions deux fils. Celui-ci est mieux. " dit Hiro en désignant Riku.

" Hé, comment oses-tu dire ça? " dit Sora en faisant la moue. " Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais! " ajouta-t-il en lui tirant la langue.

" Oui, oui, je sais. Tiens. " répondit Hiro en tendant une sucette au citron à Sora, qui sourcilla pendant un instant, puis la lui arracha des mains.

" Je vais fermer les yeux **pour cette fois**! " dit-il.

" Ne la mange pas maintenant, nous allons bientôt dîner. " dit Misaki. Sora acquiesça et mit la sucette dans sa poche. " Pourquoi ne pas montrer la chambre que Riku va… Je veux dire, **ta** chambre? "

" Bien sûr! " répondit Sora en guidant Riku. Sa chambre n'était pas très grande, mais elle n'était pas non plus minuscule. Son lit était placé au fond de la chambre, près d'une fenêtre. Sur la droite se trouvait son bureau, sur la gauche son étagère à livres. Il y avait aussi un petit sofa en face d'une télévision. Riku jeta brièvement un coup d'oeil à la pièce avant de tourner son regard vers son ami.

" Voilà ma chambre! " dit gaiement Sora. " Euh…Elle n'est pas si intéressante que ça, en fait.. " ajouta-t-il en baissant la tête.

" Non, non, elle est vraiment bien! " répondit Riku en hochant la tête. Sa chambre était différente de celle de Sora, mais il s'y sentait tout de même très à l'aise. La chambre de Sora était colorée. Les murs étaient peints en nuances de jaunes et d'oranges, rendant la pièce chaleureuse. A certains endroits, il y avait aussi quelques touches de couleurs tirant sur le rouge. Si Sora avait décrit sa chambre à Riku, il aurait pensé qu'elle était assez excentrique, mais les couleurs étant d'un ton pastel, elle était vraiment belle.

" Bien, tu prendras mon lit! " dit Sora en souriant de toutes ses dents.

" Pardon? Mais où dormiras-tu alors? " demanda Riku en haussant un sourcil.

" Tu dormiras dedans aussi! " dit soudainement Misaki qui se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce. " Tu sais, ton lit est assez grand pour deux personnes. Riku n'a pas la peste! " ajouta-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

" Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… " répondit Sora. " Je pensais que ce serait…eh bien… peut-être que Riku préfèrerait dormir seul… " dit-il en regardant ses pieds. Riku faisait la même chose. Misaki sembla amusée et gloussa.

" Oh, allez! " s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant lentement pour descendre les escaliers. " Ce n'est pas comme si vous alliez dormir tant que ça, de toute façon. Et le dîner est servi! " Sora rougit en entendant les paroles de sa mère. Elle ne réfléchissait jamais à ce qu'elle disait, et il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne voulait rien insinuer. Mais quand même…Riku le regarda et rit.

" Tu n'es pas aussi innocent qu'il n'y paraît! " le taquina-t-il en sortant de la chambre. Sora resta bouche bée et lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il se rendit au salon lui aussi. Il s'assit à côté de sa mère, Riku en face de lui. Il sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes tandis que Riku lui sourit d'un air moqueur. Mais son attention fut attirée par tout autre chose, et cela ne dura donc pas longtemps.

" Ok, que le jeu commence! " dit sa mère d'un air enjoué. " Ca va être excitant cette année!! " ajouta-t-elle en frappant dans ses mains, un sourire aux lèvres. Riku semblait perdu et il jeta un coup d'oeil à son ami.

" Cette année… " continua Hiro, " On ne joue pas seulement face à Sora! Très bien, je choisis Riku en tant que partenaire! Nous serons l'équipe des garçons. "

" Et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de prendre Sora dans mon équipe. Nous serons l'équipe des filles! "

" Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?! " s'exclama Sora, qui tourna la tête pour regarder sa mère. Il fit la moue, ce qui le rendit irrésistiblement mignon. Ca n'était pas l'effet recherché, mais sa mère ne pouvait pas résister à cette expression 'de colère'. Pourtant, elle décida de l'ignorer cette fois-ci, et continua d'expliquer le but du jeu à Riku.

" Tout d'abord, nous commencerons par ceci! Celui qui en mange le plus gagne! " dit-elle en désignant un plat rempli de choses rouges. Oui, des 'choses'. Leur forme était étrange et il était impossible de dire de quoi elles étaient faites. " Elles sont appelées 'pilules du démon', car quand on en mange, on se transforme en un véritable démon! C'est une création de l'un de mes ancêtres. " dit Misaki d'un air fier. " Mon chéri les adore! N'est-ce-pas? "

" Bien évidemment! " répondit le père de Sora. Riku le regarda, puis se tourna vers Sora qui avait un air écoeuré.

" Je passe mon tour. " dit Sora.

" Oh non, tu ne le passes pas. " répondit Misaki. " Tu dois au moins en manger une! "

" Une, c'est déjà plus que je ne peux en supporter. " dit-il d'un ton ferme en croisant les bras. Riku était à présent de plus en plus intrigué par ces… Pilules du démon?

" Ca ne peut pas être aussi terrible que ça, n'est ce pas? " demanda-t-il. Le trio le contempla d'un air étrange. En tout cas, Misaki en prit une, suivie par son mari. Sora en pris une avec dédain, et Riku l'imita. Il regarda Hiro en manger une, son expression restant imperturbable. Il en prit même une seconde. Puis son attention se tourna vers la mère de Sora. Elle la mangea, mais il remarqua qu'elle était tendue lorsqu'elle l'avala. Finalement, le tour de Sora vint, et tous le suivirent du regard. Il poussa un soupir, sachant déjà ce qui l'attendait. Pour tout arranger, ces 'pilules' étaient trop grosses pour être avalées sans avoir à les mâcher auparavant. Sora ferma les yeux, en prit une et la mangea. Il devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et sortit de la pièce en courant, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. A présent, Riku était terrifié par ce qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il comprenait pourquoi 'démon' était dans le nom de ce met. Riku savait que les parents de son ami le regardaient, et il avait raison. Imitant Sora sans s'en rendre compte, il ferma les yeux et mangea. Au départ, ça avait un goût sucré, puis il devint plus salé. " _Rien de bien méchant…_ " pensa-t-il. Puis, soudain, c'était épicé, un peu au début, mais rapidement, Riku eut l'impression que sa bouche était en feu. Il pouvait quand même le supporter. Pas autant que Hiro, mais il le pouvait. Lorsqu'il avala, il soupira en espérant que ça calmerait la sensation de brûlure, et Sora revint, observant Riku d'un air impressionné.

" Tu as vraiment mangé **ça**?! " s'exclama-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

" Ca fait 2 à 1! " dit le père d'un air enjoué en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de Riku.

" C'est ça, profitez-en avant qu'on ne vous mette une raclée. Pas vrai, fiston? " demanda Misaki.

" Comme si! " répondit son mari. Après cet événement, le dîner fut calme. Misaki n'ayant pas eu beaucoup de temps, il n'avait rien de particulier, mais il était délicieux.

" Alors, n'est-ce pas mieux de passer la soirée avec nous? " demanda-t-elle à Riku. " Ta mère ne m'a pas demandé de t'emmener avec moi parce qu'elle pense que tu n'es pas assez vieux pour rester seul chez toi. Elle s'est dit que tu t'ennuierais, c'est tout. " dit-elle en souriant.

" Tu ne voulais pas venir? " demanda Sora à son ami qui ne lui répondit pas et eut l'air embarrassé. Sora sourit. " Je te comprend, tu sais! Je ne voulais pas venir chez toi non plus. " dit-il de but en blanc, et il sentit quelque chose le heurter. Etait-ce du pain qui venait de tomber dans son assiette?

" Sora, ne dis pas de choses aussi grossières! " lui dit sa mère en haussant légèrement le ton. " Ses parents nous ont gentiment invités à dîner, et c'est tout ce que tu as à dire?! "

" Allons, allons, ce n'est rien. " la calma Hiro. " Et ne jette pas la nourriture, tu n'es plus une enfant… Je pense? " ajouta-t-il, plongé dans ses pensées. Sora rit, bientôt suivit par ses parents. Riku était étonné, ce qui n'échappa pas à Misaki.

" Quelque chose ne va pas? " lui demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

" S..Si, je vais bien! " répondit-il rapidement en agitant les mains face à lui. Ils avaient à présent fini de manger et l'horloge sonna. Il était déjà minuit. Sora aida sa mère à débarrasser la table et amener la vaisselle à la cuisine, puis ils revinrent avec une bouteille et des verres dans les mains.

" Voici le coup final! " s'exclama Hiro. Un autre jeu?

" Bien. Cette fois, il n'est pas question de quantité mais de rapidité! " expliqua Misaki. " Le premier à finir son verre est le gagnant. Je compte sur toi, partenaire! " Elle plaça une main sur l'épaule de son fils qui la regarda en souriant. Une fois que les verres de tout le monde furent remplis, ils se préparèrent.

" Je vais compter jusqu'à trois, ensuite, buvez comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain! " dit-elle d'un air sérieux. " Un, deux…trois !!! " Ils prirent leur verre et burent. Sora fut le premier à finir, suivi par sa mère, puis par Hiro et Riku… qui n'avait pas bu la moitié de son verre car il toussait.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que…ça?! " s'exclama-t-il en continuant de tousser. Il était sûr que la boisson était alcoolisée... et, vu son état, fortement.

" Oooohh, pauvre petit. Mais tu dois quand même le finir! " dit Misaki, un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres.

" Ne demande pas ce qu'il se passera si tu ne le fais pas. " ajouta Sora, voyant que Riku était sur le point de dire quelque chose. Et il était sûr que c'était ce qu'il allait demander, vu qu'il ne dit rien au final. Riku retint sa respiration tout en finissant son verre. Il eut l'impression qu'il ne se viderait jamais, mais il réussit et Riku en était content.

" Ok, c'est l'heure les garçons! " dit joyeusement Misaki. " Bonne année! " dirent Sora et ses parents. Riku ouvrit la bouche et fut surpris de se rendre compte qu'il tomba à terre. Comment pouvait-il tomber alors qu'il était assis? Il ne le savait pas lui même, mais ça venait d'arriver.

" Riku! " s'exclama Sora en se levant, mais son père était plus proche et, de ce fait, plus rapide.

" L'un ne peut pas supporter la nourriture épicée, et l'autre ne tient pas l'alcool. Vous ètes désespérant, vous deux. " dit Hiro en aidant Riku à s'asseoir. " Tu pourras te préparer pour la prochaine fois! " Il éclata de rire.

Ils mangèrent de la crème glacée pour le dessert. Riku pensa que cela pourrait l'aider à se sentir mieux, mais rien n'y fit. Il était tard, de toute façon, et tout le monde monta dans sa chambre.

" C'était génial! " s'exclama Sora en riant un peu. Il n'avait pas l'air tellement fatigué. C'était même tout le contraire : il était encore plein d'énergie.

" Je ne te comprends pas. " dit son ami. " L'alcool n'a l'air d'avoir aucun effet sur toi. " Riku avait les jambes qui flageolaient et il aurait pu tomber à n'importe quel instant.

" Mais si! " répondit l'autre. " Tu vois? Je ne suis pas fatigué du tout! Je pourrais faire des bonds dans toute la maison pendant des heures! Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Allons nous promener, tu te sentiras mieux! " Riku ne comprit que la fin car Sora parlait trop vite. Il sentit son ami l'attraper par le poignet et le tirer en avant mais ses jambes étaient trop faibles. Riku essaya de ne pas perdre l'équilibre mais ce fut sans succès. Il tomba sur Sora.

" Wouah, tu m'as fait peur! Tout va bien? " lui demanda Sora. Pas de réponse. " Hé, tu n'es pas léger, tu sais! Lève-toi! " ajouta-t-il, voyant que Riku ne bougeait pas. Il poussa un soupir : son ami était endormi et ne se réveillerait pas de sitôt. Tout à coup, il sentit le souffle de Riku sur son cou. Il était chaud, tout comme son sorps. " _C'est agréable…_ " pensa Sora. " _…Hein? Mais à quoi je pense?!_ "

" Rikuuuuu, réveille-toi!! " s'exclama Sora en tentant de se dégager. Soudain, un flash l'aveugla et il regarda en direction de la porte de sa chambre. Sa mère se tenait là, un appareil photo dans les mains.

" Chéri! Notre fils est en train de faire des choses sales! Tu devrais venir! " dit-elle d'un ton enjoué. Là, c'était plus qu'embarrassant. Sora essaya de plus belle, mais ce fut inutile car Riku était trop lourd.

" Eh bien, eh bien! " s'exclama son père. Il entra dans la pièce et transporta Riku jusque sur le lit. " Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher toi aussi, fiston. Il se fait très tard. " dit-il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

" Je ne suis pas fatigué. Je vais rester dans le jardin pendant un petit moment. " répondit Sora, qui s'était relevé et se dirigeait vers la porte.

" Hors de question, jeune homme. " dit Misaki en l'attrapant par le col de son pull. " D'abord, il fait bien trop froid dehors. Ensuite, il est tard. Tu n'as qu'à lire un livre si tu veux passer le temps. " Cela dit, elle suivit son mari et referma la porte en sortant de la chambre. Sora tira la langue et se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Il regarda Riku qui dormait paisiblement, la bouche entrouverte et la respiration lente. Sora se leva pour enlever les chaussures que portait Riku, le couvrit avec les couvertures puis retourna s'asseoir. Sans s'en rendre compte, il observa son ami de nouveau. Son cou était encore chaud à l'endroit où il avait senti le souffle de son ami. Sora prit un livre et se dit que ce n'était pas important, bien qu'il rougissait.

------

Becca: Bien, bien, c'est déjà la fin. Les chapitres sont plus longs après, mais je ne me souviens plus à partir duquel… Je dis juste ça au cas où vous vous diriez que c'est trop rapide à lire. Personnellement, ça m'arrange! Je peux traduire le chapitre plus vite! Mais ce qui vous arrange vous passe avant! Sur ce, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, à part l'histoire.

------

" Bonjour, mon grand! " fut le salut de Misaki alors que Riku entra dans le salon. " Tu as bien dormi? "

" Oui, merci. " répondit-il en baillant. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit personne d'autre.

" Si tu cherches Sora, il est sorti avec son père pour leur balade quotidienne. " dit-elle. Elle était en train de faire la vaisselle, et Riku lui proposa son aide, bien qu'elle lui dise que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, il la suivit dans le jardin.

" Et voici donc le jardin! Je ne pense pas que tu l'aies déjà vu. " dit-elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Le jardin était grand, avec plusieurs arbres dont les feuilles étaient tombées. Tout autour avait été posé une barrière de bois pour préserver leur intimité. " Notre ancienne maison n'avait pas de jardin. " dit Misaki tout à coup. " Sora en était plutôt déprimé. Alors, mon mari et moi lui avons promis d'aller nous promener tous les jours. Ca l'a rendu heureux, mais pas pour longtemps. Du coup, nous avons déménagé. Quand nous sommes arrivés ici, Sora est redevenu souriant. Il a toujours aimé être dehors. " Riku la regarda : son expression était douce, et elle souriait.

" La première fois que vous l'avez appelé au dortoir, je l'ai trouvé dehors. Je crois qu'il regardait la neige tomber. " dit-il. La mère de Sora rit nerveusement.

" Oui, il adore la neige. C'est vraiment puéril! " ajouta-t-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil à Riku. " Mais c'est bon à savoir. " Elle eut tout à coup l'air triste.

" Bon à savoir? " répéta Riku. Elle soupira.

" Roxas te l'a probablement déjà dit, donc je pense que je peux en parler. " se murmura-t-elle à elle-même plutôt qu'à Riku. " Il y a quelques mois, aux alentours de la mi-Octobre, Cloud a ramené Sora à la maison. Etant donné que Sora rentrait toujours à pied de l'école, j'ai su à cet instant précis que quelque chose était arrivé. Ce jour là, il ne m'a même pas dit bonjour et il est parti se réfugier dans sa chambre. Nous avons bien essayé de lui parler, mais il ne nous a jamais répondu. Il a passé des journées entières dans sa chambre, sans même sortir pour se promener avec son père, et ça nous a vraiment inquiétés. Nous avons demandé à Cloud s'il savait quoi que ce soit au sujet de ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là, mais il n'a pas su nous répondre. Quand notre fils s'est enfin tourné vers nous, il nous a dit qu'il voulait aller à la même école que Roxas. C'est éloigné d'ici et nous avons paniqué à cette idée, mais il nous a dit que tout irait bien et qu'il avait besoin de se rendre dans un endroit éloigné de son ancienne école. Et une semaine plus tard, il est arrivé dans votre université, grâce à Cloud. " dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils à la mention de ce nom.

" Vous avez l'air de lui en vouloir. " lui dit Riku.

" Pour te dire la vérité, j'étais furieuse après lui de laisser Sora partir loin de nous. Je l'ai appelé et lui ai dit le fond de ma pensée. Tout ce qu'il m'a répondu, c'était que Sora n'était plus un enfant et qu'il savait mieux que quiconque ce qui était le mieux pour lui. " Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle avait de nouveau un air doux. " Je suis heureuse qu'il ait été franc avec moi. Sora avait l'air très heureux quand je suis allée le chercher chez Cloud; et hier aussi. Je pense que c'est parce qu'il a trouvé des amis chers, comme toi. " Elle se tourna pour faire face à Riku et le prit dans ses bras. Il paniqua, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il sentit son étreinte se resserrer et l'entendit sangloter. " Ca me fait mal de le dire, mais merci. " Riku la prit lui aussi dans ses bras et lui massa le dos pour la consoler.

" Pourquoi est-ce que ça ferait mal? " demanda-t-il.

" Parce que je ne sers à rien, je n'ai pas pu l'aider. " murmura-t-elle, à présent en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes.

" Vous ne l'êtes pas. " répondit Riku. " Vous l'avez aidé à votre propre façon. " Elle le lâcha et le regarda, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

" Vraiment? " demanda-t-elle en les essuyant. Riku acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

" Oui. Vous voir tellement inquiets l'a aidé à aller de l'avant. J'en suis sûr, parce qu'il ne supporte pas de voir souffrir les gens à qui il tient. " Il avait un visage chaleureux qui la fit arrêter de pleurer. Elle lui sourit et ajouta :

" Je sais qu'un jour, il te dira tout. " Elle eut l'air de soudainement se rendre compte de quelque chose. " Mince alors! Est-ce que tu as faim? J'ai complètement oublié de te préparer quelque chose! " s'exclama-t-elle en courant à l'intérieur de la maison, Riku la suivant aussitôt.

" Ca va, ne vous inquiétez pas! Je peux attendre jusqu'au déjeuner. " Elle s'arrêta et se retourna.

" Jusqu'au déjeuner? Mais l'avons déjà eu il y a deux heures… Attendre jusqu'au dîner serait trop long, tu ne crois pas? " demanda-t-elle en désignant l'horloge. Il était 15 heures. L'estomac de Riku répondit pour lui en gargouillant, ce qui les fit beaucoup rire. Il était en train de manger lorsque Sora et Hiro revinrent de leur promenade.

" C'était siiiiii bien! " dit Sora d'un air enjoué. " Ca m'a tellement manqué! Ah, Riku! Tu es réveillé! " ajouta-t-il en souriant. Hiro lui dit brièvement bonjour avant d'aller rejoindre sa femme dans la cuisine. Il remarqua ses yeux rougis.

" Que c'est-il passé? " demanda-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses joues et en la caressant en dessous des yeux avec ses pouces. " Tu as pleuré? "

" J'ai dû me battre contre des oignons. " dit-elle.

" Ha ha, je vois. Et je suppose que tu as gagné? "

" Evidemment! " répondit-elle en faisant le signe de la victoire. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte et elle courut répondre.

" Bienvenue, euh… " dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. Devant elle se tenait un garçon qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Il avait les cheveux bleus et avait l'air calme.

" Zexion. " répondit ledit garçon. " Je suis le frère de Riku. "

" Entre donc! " dit Misaki en souriant; ce qu'il fit en ne répondant qu'avec un simple " merci ". Elle le conduisit dans le salon où Riku venait juste de finir son repas.

" C'était délicieux! " s'exclama-t-il en se levant pour apporter les assiettes dans la cuisine. " Ah, tu es déjà là, frérot? " ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il remarqua que son frère se tenait aux côtés de Misaki.

" Oui, moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir. " répondit froidement Zexion en fronçant les sourcils.

" Vous ètes frères?! " hurla presque Sora. " Je ne le savais pas! " ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il se tourna vers Riku, qui décida d'ignorer le regard noir qu'on lui jetait.

" Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas te voir. C'est juste que je..euh… " bredouilla-t-il.

" Oooh, comme c'est mignon! N'est-ce pas, chéri? " demanda Misaki à Hiro. " On dirait bien qu'il ne veut pas nous quitter. " Elle se dirigea vers Riku et le prit dans ses bras. Une fois de plus, c'était inattendu et il paniqua. Zexion rit légèrement à cette vue. " L'attaque du super câlin fatal de Misaki! " s'exclama-t-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux de Riku.

" Maman! Tu recommences! " dit Sora en faisant la moue. Voyant le sourire espiègle qui s'afficha sur le visage de sa mère, Sora s'enfuit en hurlant tandis que Misaki le poursuivait. Hiro soupira.

" Excusez-la. " dit-il à Zexion, puis il se tourna vers Riku. " J'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas trop ennuyé tout à l'heure. Elle était inquiète et voulait t'en parler. " dit-il en se grattant l'arrière du cou.

" Comment avez-vous su? " demanda Riku, l'air surpris.

" Nous en avons parlé hier. " dit-il, l'air un peu inquiet. " J'espère que tout se passera bien pour lui. " murmura-t-il, mais les frères purent l'entendre.

" Il n'est pas seul. " dit simplement Zexion.

" C'est vrai. " ajouta Riku en souriant.

" Merci. " répondit Hiro en lui rendant son sourire.

" Eh bien, je pense que nous allons y aller, dans ce cas. " dit Zexion. " Essayons de leur dire au revoir. " ajouta-t-il en désignant Sora et sa mère. Il sembla qu'ils le remarquèrent car ils retournèrent dans le salon.

" N'hésite pas à revenir quand tu le souhaites, Prince des oignons! " dit Misaki en affichant un sourire éclatant. Sora acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

" _Prince des oignons?_ " pensa Riku. " Merci. " répondit-il. " Tu peux aussi venir chez moi quand tu le veux, Sora. "

" Je m'en rappellerai! " dit l'autre, excité à cette idée.

" Tu peux venir avec nous aujourd'hui. " dit Zexion. " Si tes parents n'y voient pas d'objections, bien sûr. "

" Hein? Vraiment? " demanda Sora en regardant sa mère.

" Uniquement si tu me promets d'être sage. " dit Misaki en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

" Promis! " répondit joyeusement Sora.

------

" Un balcon!!! " s'exclama Sora. Il était dans la chambre de Riku. Elle était principalement blanche. Les seules couleurs utilisées étaient du bleu nuit pour les couvertures et les rideaux, et du noir pour les meubles. Des fenêtres à la françaises étaient au fond de la chambre et révélaient un balcon.

" J'adorerais avoir un balcon, moi aussi! " dit Sora. " Bah, au moins, j'ai un superbe jardin. " ajouta-t-il en souriant.

" On ne peut pas tout avoir." dit Riku en regardant l'autre garçon surexcité. " Il n'y a rien de marrant à faire ici, alors je propose qu'on aille ailleurs. " Remarquant l'air perplexe de son ami, il ajouta : " Tu verras. " et eut un sourire narquois. Ils se rendirent au deuxième étage où il ne se trouvait qu'une seule porte. Une fois qu'ils se tinrent devant, Riku l'ouvrit lentement tandis que Sora tentait de voir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. C'était une grande pièce avec un canapé en son centre. Un très grand canapé. En face se trouvait une énorme télévision. Les yeux de Sora brillèrent d'émerveillement.

" Et si on regardait un film? " lui demanda Riku.

" Ok! " répondit Sora en souriant. Riku chercha parmi les dvds et en prit un.

" Je n'ai pas encore vu celui-là. On regarde ça! " dit-il.

" Roxas m'a dit qu'il est génial. " répondit Sora. Ils s'assirent sur le sofa et regardèrent le film. Plus tard, Sora se demanda ce que ce film avait de si extraordinaire. C'était supposé être effrayant et intéressant… Heureusement, il était bientôt fini. Soudain, Sora fixa l'écran attentivement. Le héro était avec sa petite amie dont le visage était tourné vers lui, et ses yeux étaient clos. " _Comme Kairi!_ " pensa-t-il, ne regardant plus l'écran. " _Je me demande encore ce qu'elle voulait…_ " Il était perdu dans ses pensées et tapotait son menton avec son index. Il revint à lui tout à coup. " Je sais! " s'exclama-t-il tout haut. Surpris, Riku le regarda.

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va…pas? " dit-il. Sora imitait l'action de Kairi, ce qui laissa Riku sans voix. " Qu-que… " bégailla-t-il. Sora ouvrit les yeux et remarqua le visage écarlate de son ami.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Riku? " demanda-t-il innocemment.

" C'est à moi de dire ça! " s'exclama l'autre. " Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire?! "

" Je voulais juste savoir ce que ça voulait dire quand quelqu'un fait ça. " Il cligna des yeux, surpris par la réaction de Riku.

" Tu ne… le sais pas? " demanda-t-il. Voyant l'air confus de Sora, il pointa l'écran du doigt. " Eh bien, c'est ce que ça veut dire. " Sora jeta un oeil à la télévision : le couple était à présent en train de s'embrasser. Il se rendit alors compte de ce que Kairi attendait…et aussi de ce que Riku pensait qu'il voulait.

" Je-je – ce n'est pas… Euh... " marmonna-t-il en se cachant le visage dans les mains. Il soupira et essaya de se calmer. " Je ne voulais pas que tu…enfin, tu comprends. Kairi a fait ça quand nous sommes allés au parc, l'autre jour. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, vu que je ne savais pas ce que ça signifie lorsque quelqu'un fait ça… " Riku cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, alors? " demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

" Je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas. " répondit simplement Sora. Il y eut un long silence, puis Riku éclata de rire.

" Tu es vraiment un bourreau des coeurs! " dit-il tout en riant.

" C'est faux! " s'exclama son ami dont le visage se renfrogna.

" Tu es trop! " ajouta Riku. Il se calma et, cette fois, parla sérieusement à Sora. " Quand même, sois prudent quand tu es avec elle, surtout qu'elle sort avec Laexus. "

" Laexus? Qui est-ce? " demanda Sora en penchant la tête sur le côté.

" Eh bien, il est grand et aussi dur que le roc, pas vraiment sympa et très possessif… je crois. " répondit l'autre. Son ami eut la gorge nouée rien qu'en imaginant la personne.

" M-mais c'est **elle** qui vient me voir. Bon, d'accord, j'admets que c'est moi qui l'aie appelée l'autre jour, mais toutes les autres fois, c'était elle qui me cherchait! " dit anxieusement Sora. Peut-être que ce Laexus l'a déjà surpris avec Kairi, et qu'il l'enverra à l'hôpital avant même qu'il puisse y penser! " _Pourquoi moi ?_ " pensa Sora en se cachant le visage dans les mains une nouvelle fois.

" Ne t'en fais pas. " dit Riku. Sora releva la tête pour le regarder. " Si tu en as besoin, je te protègerai. " ajouta-t-il en lui souriant tendrement.

" Merci mais… " Sora regarda ses pieds avant de continuer. " …Mais je ne veux pas que tu sois mêlé à ça, ni que tu sois blessé à cause de moi. " La pièce fut silencieuse pendant un court instant avant que Sora ne parle à nouveau. " Maintenant que j'y pense, tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier Kairi tant que ça. Et les autres non plus – Je parle de Roxas et Axel. "

" Elle me draguait au début de l'année. " répondit Riku en riant légèrement. " Elle a vite compris qu'il était inutile d'essayer. " Voyant l'air curieux de Sora, il ajouta : " Je lui ai dit clairement que je ne l'aimais pas **du tout**. " Sora remarqua comme Riku accentua les deux derniers mots.

" Je suis un peu désolé pour elle…"

" Hm, tu es trop gentil. " dit simplement Riku.

------

Il fut bientôt l'heure pour Sora de rentrer chez lui. Il fit signe à Zexion et Riku tandis que leur voiture s'éloignait.

" Je suis rentré! " dit Sora en fermant la porte d'entrée. Il était sur le point de monter dans sa chambre, lorsque sa mère l'appela.

" Va dans le salon, quelqu'un t'y attend! " Intrigué, il se dirigea dans ladite pièce. Quelqu'un était assis sur le divan. C'était un garçon dont les cheveux bruns lui arrivaient presque à hauteur d'épaule, et il portait des vêtements noirs. Lorsqu'il entendit Sora entrer dans la pièce, le garçon tourna la tête pour le regarder. Reconnaissant Sora, il se leva de suite et marcha vers lui.

" Leon !" s'exclama Sora, rempli de joie. " Tu es revenu! Ca fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. " Quelques maisons séparaient celles de Sora et de Leon, et ils étaient amis depuis longtemps ; depuis que Misaki et Hiro avaient déménagé, en fait. Leon – qui était plus vieux de 5 à 6 ans par rapport à Sora, ce qui faisait qu'il avait 25 ans – apprenait l'escrime dans une ville voisine, et il devait partir dans des endroits lointains pour certains de ses matches. Il participait même à des compétitions de temps en temps. La dernière fois que Sora l'avait vu remontait à deux semaines après le début de l'année scolaire ; Leon était parti à cause d'un championnat.

" Comment s'est passé ton tournoi? Tu l'as remporté? " demanda Sora.

" Non, malheureusement. Mais j'ai quand même réussi à finir deuxième. " dit-il de sa voix monotone.

" C'est bien quand même. Félicitations !" s'exclama Sora en lui souriant.

" Hn, merci. " le remercia Leon en lui rendant son sourire.

" Allons dans ma chambre." dit Sora en jetant un oeil derrière lui. " On aura plus **d'intimité**. " ajouta-t-il en insistant sur la prononciation du dernier mot.

" Je n'étais pas en train d'écouter! " entendirent-ils Misaki se plaindre. Sora rit et monta les escaliers, suivi par son ami. S'assurant qu'ils étaient seuls, Sora referma la porte derrière lui. Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit les bras de Leon s'enlacer autour de sa taille.

" Leon ? " demanda-t-il en levant la tête pour regarder l'autre. Leon posa le menton sur la tête de Sora et soupira.

" Tu m'as manqué." dit-il. Sora rit un peu.

" Tu dis des choses bizarres. " répondit Sora. " C'est bon de te revoir. " Il sentit l'emprise de Leon se resserrer et il ne se sentit pas très à l'aise. " _Ok, calme-toi, Sora !_ " pensa-t-il. " _Leon est un ami. C'est ça : un __**ami**__C'est juste sa façon de montrer son affection. Il a toujours été comme ça alors je ne dois pas être gêné._ " Sora cligna des yeux. " _'Gêné' ?_ " Il revint soudainement à lui lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres se poser sur son cou.

" Hein ? Que… Euh... " marmonna Sora en essayant de regarder son ami, dont l'étreinte faiblit. Sora sentait ses joues lui brûler.

" Ne sois pas si surpris! " dit l'autre. " Je ne faisais que te taquiner. " Leon sourit et posa une main sur la tête de Sora. " Il se fait tard, je vais rentrer chez moi. On se reverra bientôt. " Il se dirigea vers la porte mais s'arrêta net devant elle.

" Tu n'es plus… déprimé, n'est-ce pas? " demanda Leon sans regarder son ami.

" Je vais bien, alors ne t'inquiète pas. " dit Sora. Puis Leon partit. " Mais qu'est-ce que c'était, au juste? " murmura Sora qui sentait encore les lèvres de Leon sur son cou. Inutile de dire que Sora ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. La fin des vacances fut passée à faire les devoirs que ces monstrueux professeurs avaient osé donner aux élèves, même pour les vacances de Noël! Et bientôt, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, il était temps de retourner en cours. Et ce que Sora ignorait à ce moment là, c'était que de nombreuses surprises l'attendaient pour cette nouvelle année…et pas uniquement des bonnes.

------

Riku: Wouah, je crois bien que je n'ai encore jamais vu de chapitre aussi court! Oo

Becca86:… Je sais, je sais. Mais ça sera plus long d'ici peu!

Sora: Arrête un peu de l'embêter avec ça, Riku. Personne ne le lui reproche en plus, alors bon…

Becca86: Si tu le dis. Bref, il ne se passe pas grand-chose de bien intéressant dans ce chapitre, à part la scène entre Riku et Sora. Ca deviendra mieux une fois qu'ils retourneront à l'école! L'intrigue devrait commencer à être révélée plus en profondeur au prochain chapitre, si je ne me trompe pas! (ça fait un moment que je l'ai écrit alors je ne suis pas sûre…) En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires! donne des tonnes de cookies, glaces, etc... A la prochaine!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne sont pas à moi.

A/N: Bien le bonjour! XD Je suis contente de voir que vous êtes plusieurs à suivre ma fic! (J'ai encore eu plusieurs commentaires! Merci beaucoup!!!) Bref. Cette histoire n'avance pas beaucoup. Du moins, c'était le cas avant! Des choses de plus en plus intéressantes vont se passer à partir de maintenant! Votre patience sera récompensée! Bonne lecture.

------

Les premiers jours de Janvier étaient très froids, et les étudiants étaient contents d'être dans leurs chambres chauffées. Roxas et Sora étaient de retour au dortoir.

" Ouah, ce qu'il fait chaud ici! " s'exclama Roxas. " Ca te dérange si j'ouvre la fenêtre pendant un petit moment? "

" Pas du tout." répondit Sora. Ils posèrent leurs sacs près du bureau et enlevèrent leurs manteaux. Quand Roxas se retourna après avoir fait entrer de l'air froid dans la pièce, il regarda curieusement son cousin.

" Tu n'enlèves pas ton écharpe? " demanda Roxas.

" Tu sais, il ne fait pas si chaud que ça ici. "

" Bonjour, mon petit rayon de soleil! " dit quelqu'un derrière Sora qui soupira.

" Franchement, " dit-il, " Vous autres ne frappez jamais avant d'entrer dans la chambre de quelqu'un, n'est ce pas? "

" Tu n'as pas chaud avec ton écharpe? " demanda Axel, ignorant le commentaire de Sora. " Vous devriez ouvrir un peu votre fenêtre. "

" Tu vois, je te l'avais dit! " dit Roxas à son cousin, puis cligna des yeux pendant un moment avant de claquer des doigts. " Je sais! Tu ne nous cacherais pas quelque chose? " Sora sembla surpris et rougit légèrement.

" B-bien sûr que non! Bon, je-je vais sortir un peu. Je parie que vous voulez rester seuls. " répondit Sora en se dirigeant vers la porte.

" Axel, arrête-le! " En un rien de temps, Axel attrapa Sora et réussit à l'immobiliser.

" Lâche-moi! " grommela Sora tandis que Roxas s'approchait de lui. " S'il te plaît! " insista-t-il en secouant la tête pour tenter d'empêcher son cousin de prendre son écharpe, mais ce fut totalement inutile. Au premier abord, Roxas ne vit rien qui puisse embarrasser Sora. Puis…

" Ca alors! " s'exclama soudainement Roxas. " Qui a fait ça? " demanda-t-il, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

" Hé, ça a l'air récent en plus! " ajouta Axel qui se tenait près de Roxas. Quand avait-il lâché Sora? Il ne le savait pas lui-même, il était trop occupé à tenter d'éviter leurs regards.

" Qu'est-ce qui a l'air récent? " Cette voix ne pouvait appartenir qu'à ce garçon!

" Ri-Riku ! Tu étais là? " s'exclama Sora, paniqué. Même Riku l'avait vu!

" C'est un bleu que tu as au cou? " demanda Riku. Axel et Roxas éclatèrent de rire et il ne comprit pas pourquoi. De ce fait, il regarda Sora dont le visage était devenu écarlate.

" Tu es aussi lent que Sora! " dit Roxas en posant une main sur son abdomen qui lui faisait mal à cause de son fou rire. " C'est un suçon, gros bêta! "

" Un suçon? Mais qui… " commença Riku. " _Ca ne peut pas être Kairi, on vient juste de rentrer. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle sache où il habite._ " pensa-t-il. " _Mais qui a bien pu lui faire ça, dans ce cas?_ " Etrangement, cela le dérangeait mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. En tout cas, Sora resta silencieux et continua à fixer le sol du regard. Il voulait s'enfuir en courant, mais il ne le pouvait pas puisque Roxas tenait toujours son écharpe dans ses mains. Et il était hors de question qu'il parte sans elle!

" Allez, Sora! Maintenant que nous sommes au courant, raconte-nous tout! " dit Roxas.

" Tu vas te moquer de moi si je te dis qui m'a fait ça. " murmura presque Sora.

" Je ne le ferai pas. " promit son cousin en levant la main. Cela prouva sa sincérité.

" D'accord, mais d'abord, fermez la porte. " Puisque Riku en était le plus proche, il la ferma et rejoignit rapidement ses amis. Il allait connaître le nom du coupable! Sora poussa un soupir et les regarda lentement. " Leon est venu chez moi le soir du jour où je suis allé chez Riku. "

" Leon? Il est revenu?! " demanda Roxas. " Ca fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas revu! Comment va-t-il? " Il se tût un moment. " Attend, quel est le rapport entre ce suçon et… " Il écarquilla les yeux. " Se pourrait-il que… "

" Ouais. " répondit Sora en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. " C'est lui qui me l'a fait. " Les trois garçons avaient l'air surpris à présent. " Je ne l'ai pas remarqué tout de suite mais seulement le lendemain matin. Leon s'est toujours comporté de façon étrange avec moi, mais c'était la chose la plus bizarre qu'il m'ait faite. Bah, je suppose qu'il voulait simplement m'embêter, non? " Il essaya de sourire, mais ce fut difficile avec les regards persistants que lui jetaient les autres garçons.

" Est-ce que tu es stupide ou alors **vraiment** stupide? " dit Roxas. " Tu ne t'es jamais rendu compte qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour toi, bien qu'il t'ait envoyé plusieurs signaux? Celui-là était plutôt évident! " Il se sentait tellement désolé pour Leon.

" Quoi? Mais… " Cette révélation avait confus Sora… qui n'en était une que pour lui. " Il ne l'a jamais montré. "

" Il te prenait dans ses bras, n'arrêtait pas de te regarder avec insistance, te touchait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, et il a même laissé une marque sur ton corps. N'est-ce pas plus qu'assez? Est-ce qu'il doit coucher avec toi pour que tu comprennes? " dit Roxas de but en blanc. Il était en colère après son cousin et n'y pouvait rien. D'habitude, il était perspicace, mais c'était autre chose lorsqu'il s'agissait d'amour. Comment Leon pouvait-il être aussi patient?

" Ce n'est pas la peine de me crier dessus! " répondit Sora en regardant le sol une fois de plus. " Je pensais juste qu'il me taquinait. Je n'ai jamais su qu'il n'était pas hétéro… Et je ne pensais pas non plus que quelqu'un pourrait m'apprécier de cette façon. " Sora était aussi rouge qu'une tomate, et sa voix trembla un peu tandis qu'il continua à parler. " Pour les filles, j'ai toujours été un bon ami à qui elles pouvaient confier tous leurs problèmes. Et les garçons pensaient que je ressemblais à un gamin à cause de ce stupide visage si 'mignon'. Pas étonnant que ce salaud ait ess-" Sora se tût soudainement, se mordant la langue pour s'assurer qu'il ne dirait plus un mot. Il sentit les larmes monter et sa gorge se serrer. Il courut hors de la chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui. Riku s'avança pour le rattraper mais Roxas le retint par le bras.

" Tu sais qu'il a besoin d'être seul dans des moments comme celui-ci. " lui dit-il.

" C'était pas très sympa de traiter ce Leon de salaud. Tu es sûr qu'il n'a rien contre les homosexuels? " demanda Axel en fronçant les sourcils.

" Il ne parlait pas de lui. " répondit son petit ami.

" De qui, dans ce cas? " demanda Axel. Riku pensa pendant un instant et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

" Je pense que ça a un rapport avec la raison pour laquelle il est venu ici. " déclara Riku.

" Probablement, oui. " répondit Roxas. " Si seulement il avait continué à parler. Ca aurait été clair, de cette façon. Et puis, il a besoin de parler à quelqu'un avant que ça ne le rende complètement fou. "

" Est-ce que ce gamin a des problèmes? " Axel pencha la tête sur le côté en le demandant. Roxas resta silencieux tandis qu'il se dirigea vers le lit de son cousin et sortit quelque chose de dessous son coussin : un livre. Riku et Axel le regardèrent, confus.

" La moitié des pages ont déjà été arrachées. " murmura Roxas. " Depuis cet incident, Sora porte ce livre sur lui partout où il va. Une nuit, j'ai été réveillé par un bruit : il était en train de se débattre dans son sommeil. Il s'est réveillé d'un coup comme s'il venait de faire un cauchemar, et je l'ai vu prendre ce livre, en arracher une page et écrire quelque chose dessus. Je l'ai ensuite vu arracher la page en plusieurs morceaux et sortir de la chambre. Je pense que c'est le seul moyen qu'il ait trouvé pour se calmer, et aussi que ça a un rapport avec ce qu'il lui est arrivé. " conclut Roxas.

" Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. " dit Axel. " Il est toujours en train de sourire et de rire. " Puis s'en suivit un long silence.

------

Pendant ce temps, Sora était dehors, haletant et toussant à cause de sa gorge devenue sèche. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues tandis qu'il sanglotait, incapable de se calmer.

" Zut. " dit-il. Il était en colère après lui-même d'être aussi faible et stupide. Il était bien sûr évident que Leon l'aimait et voulait qu'ils soient plus que de simples amis, mais Sora avait simplement fui en prétendant ne pas le comprendre. Pourquoi s'était-il menti pendant tout ce temps? Plus que jamais, il voulait parler de tout ce qu'il avait à l'esprit à quelqu'un. Il regarda derrière lui en espérant que l'un de ses amis l'ait suivi, mais il n'y avait que Kairi… Kairi?!

" _Mince!_ " pensa Sora en regardant ailleurs pour l'éviter, mais cela ne réussit pas car elle le remarqua. Bah, ce n'était pas si difficile puisqu'il n'y avait que lui dehors. Kairi courut vers lui et posa une main sur l'épaule de Sora, et remarqua qu'il essuyait ses larmes.

" Quelque chose ne va pas, Sora? " demanda-t-elle, l'air inquiet, et son inquiétude grandit lorsqu'elle vit le suçon sur son cou. " _Est-ce trop tard? Est-il déjà pris?_ " pensa-t-elle en paniquant intérieurement. Sora ne répondit pas, et elle lui proposa de venir lui parler de ses problèmes dans sa chambre. Selphie ne serait pas là pendant un certain temps et ils avaient donc tout le temps dont ils avaient besoin. La chambre de Kairi était arrangée de la même façon que celle de Sora. Beaucoup de posters étaient accrochés aux murs, la plupart étant de boys bands. Ca existait encore? Kairi s'assit sur son lit et le tapota pour faire comprendre à Sora qu'elle voulait qu'il s'asseye.

" Alors, que se passe-t-il? " demanda-t-elle, inquiète. " _Pitié, ne me dites pas qu'il a des vues sur une autre fille!_ " pensa-t-elle. Sora regarda avec insistance ses mains qu'il avait posées sur ses cuisses et soupira.

" Pas mal de choses, en fait. " répondit-il.

" _Je vais devoir le pousser un peu si je veux qu'il me donne plus de détails._" pensa-t-elle. " Oh, je vois. " dit-elle. " Eh bien, si tu veux en parler… " ajouta-t-elle sans continuer. Kairi le regarda du coin de l'oeil et le vit se gratter l'arrière de la tête. C'était difficile de le faire parler, et elle essaya donc autre chose. " Oh, serait-ce un suçon? " demanda-t-elle. " _Bingo! __Il rougit! Je suis sûre qu'il ne va plus tarder à cracher le morceau._ " pensa-t-elle et rit intérieurement.

"C'est… Eh bien… " Sora parla finalement. " Une connaissance m'a fait ça, quelqu'un qui m'aime, on dirait… "

" _J'ai un mauvais pressentiment._ " pensa Kairi.

" Non. Je suis sûr qu'il m'aime. "

'_Il_' ?

" Je ne voulais simplement pas l'admettre et je l'ai ignoré, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça… "

_C'est ma chance_!

" Peut-être que tu ne partages pas les même sentiments." dit Kairi de but en blanc. Sora sembla penser pendant un instant, puis il répondit.

" Je l'aime vraiment, mais pas de cette façon. " dit-il en secouant la tête. " Mais… "

" _C'est là que je passe à l'action!_ " pensa Kairi. " Tu n'es pas sûr d'aimer les filles? C'est ce que tu allais dire? " demanda-t-elle.

" Je ne sais pas. " répondit Sora en secouant la tête de nouveau, les yeux fermés. Il les ouvrit rapidement lorsqu'il sentit les mains froides de Kairi sur ses joues et le faire la regarder.

" Laisse-moi t'aider, dans ce cas. " dit-elle, son visage se rapprochant de plus en plus de celui de Sora.

" Qu- " commença-t-il mais il fut réduit au silence lorsqu'elle l'embrassa. Au départ, ce fut une simple pression sur ses lèvres, mais le baiser devient rapidement plus profond. Sora sentit la langue de Kairi se frotter contre ses lèvres pour lui demander la permission d'approfondir d'avantage le baiser.

" _Ouah, c'est assez effrayant un visage quand on le voit d'aussi près._ " pensa Sora. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, mais Kairi ne le savait pas. Soudain, il la sentit mordiller sa lèvre et il ouvrit inconsciemment la bouche, la laissant ainsi en explorer l'intérieur. Mais il n'y fit pas attention car il était coincé entre Kairi et le lit. N'était-ce pas le garçon qui faisait cela, habituellement? Bah, cela devait cesser et **maintenant**! Il sembla que Kairi entendit les pensées de Sora. Elle s'arrêta de l'embrasser et se releva, toujours assise sur lui… pour enlever son haut. " _Ca va bien trop loin!!!_ " hurla Sora dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait dire un seul mot. Avait-il peur? Pas vraiment, mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas et il ne savait pas quoi exactement. Il sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes à nouveau et des mains se glisser sous son pull. " _C'est froid, c'est froid, c'est froid!_ " pensa Sora. " _Ok, peut-être que je devrais essayer de la pousser un peu pour la faire arrê-_" Ses pensées furent interrompues par un bruit étrange qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que c'était, et il attendit de l'entendre à nouveau.

" Hmmm-" Ca venait de Kairi. Venait-elle de… gémir? " _Beurk! Non!!_ " pensa Sora en inversant leurs positions: Kairi était à présent en dessous de lui. Elle gloussa et, les yeux toujours fermés, elle attendit qu'il l'embrasse… L'effleure? ...N'importe quoi? Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était seule dans la chambre…

------

Les gens ne parlèrent que de l'histoire entre Sora et Kairi pendant les jours qui suivirent. Certains garçons disaient qu'il était idiot de l'avoir rejetée, d'autres pensaient que c'était une sage décision sachant que Laexus était son petit ami 'officiel'. Les filles – chacune d'entre elles – pensaient que Kairi l'avait mérité et elles commençaient étrangement à éprouver de l'intérêt envers Sora. Elles étaient de plus en plus nombreuses à venir lui parler, à lui donner leur numéros de téléphone et ainsi de suite.

" Encore un autre? " demanda Xaldin à Sora. C'était l'heure du déjeuner, et ils étaient à la cafétéria avec leurs amis.

" Tu en as eu combien ce matin? " questionna Xigbar.

" Attend, attend, laisse-moi deviner! " dit rapidement Marluxia à Sora. " Hmm… 10? " Bah, au moins, les autres trouvaient cela amusant, peut-être même un peu trop.

" N'exagère pas. " dit Sora en soupirant. " C'est le second. " Il marqua une pause. " Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles viennent me voir comme ça? Est-ce que je suis devenu riche et personne n'a pensé à me le dire? " Il posa le menton dans la paume de sa main et utilisa sa fourchette pour jouer avec sa nourriture, la fixant du regard sans vraiment y prêter attention.

" Tu as à peine mangé quelque chose. " remarqua Roxas.

" Pas faim. " répondit seulement son cousin.

" Est-ce que tu es malade? L'une de ces filles cinglées t'a-t-elle fait mal quand elles t'on attaqué hier? " Oui, Sora s'était véritablement fait attaquer par un groupe de filles qui l'avaient soudainement encerclé dans le hall de l'école en hurlant et en agitant leurs bras dans toutes les directions. Les éviter avait été relativement hardu.

" Je vais bien. 'm'en vais. " grommela Sora en se levant pour se débarrasser de son plateau et sortir de la cafétéria, plusieurs regards suivant chacun de ses mouvements.

------

La semaine finit de la même façon qu'elle avait commencé : mal. Et pour couronner le tout, les enseignants décidèrent de donner des tonnes de devoirs aux élèves. Tout le monde était très fatigué. Certains étudiants s'endormaient pendant les cours tandis que d'autres n'avaient pas réussi à faire tout leur travail. En tout cas, il ne restait plus que deux heures avant que les cours du vendredi ne soient terminés, ce qui rassura les élèves. Sora se rendait à son cours d'art avec Riku – Roxas décida de le sécher pour passer plus de temps avec Axel. Riku suivait Sora qui marchait d'une drôle de façon, comme s'il était saoul.

" Est-ce que tu vas bien? " demanda Riku. " Je ne voulais pas te le dire, mais tu as une mine affreuse. "

" Je vais bien. " répondit Sora sans regarder son ami. D'une certaine façon, ça énerva Riku. Il connaissait bien Sora maintenant et, de ce fait, il savait parfaitement qu'il était en train de lui mentir. Sans hésitation, Riku marcha vers Sora et lui agrippa l'épaule pour le faire tourner et lui faire face. Sora tituba pendant qu'il tournait et il eut besoin de temps pour retrouver son équilibre.

" Mais regarde-toi! " s'exclama Riku en élevant la voix. " Tu ne sais même pas tenir debout correctement! Ecoute, tu as plutôt intérêt à retourner au dortoir et à te reposer. Je dirai au prof que tu ne te sens pas bien – et n'ose pas me dire que tout va bien. " déclara-t-il en voyant son ami ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Sora regarda le sol et serra les poings. " Allons-y. " dit Riku en agrippant le bras de Sora, qui fit un drôle de bruit. Riku lui avait-il fait mal sans s'en rendre compte?

" Ca va mal. " murmura Sora. " Je crois que je vais- " et il s'évanouit.

" Ouah! " cria Riku en essayant de rattraper son ami pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il le fit s'asseoir et tenta de le réveiller, mais sans succès. Il entendit alors quelqu'un courir dans sa direction et se retourna. Il remarqua que plusieurs personnes s'étaient réunies autour d'eux et qu elles parlaient en regardant Sora d'un air anxieux.

" Partez, il n'y a rien à voir. " ordonna un homme. " A moins que vous ne vouliez que je vous botte les fesses jusqu'à ce que votre mère ne puisse plus vous reconnaître. " La foule se sépara et il ne resta plus q'un grand homme qui se tenait derrière les deux garçons. " Que s'est-il passé? Est-ce que ça va? " demanda Xaldin.

" Il s'est évanoui pendant que je lui parlais et maintenant, il ne veut pas se réveiller. " dit Riku, peu à peu envahi par la panique.

" Bon, calme-toi. Je vais l'amener à sa chambre et toi, tu vas aller à l'infirmerie et demander au docteur de te suivre. Je pense qu'il doit encore être là. Maintenant, vas-y. " dit Xaldin à Riku qui courut vers ladite pièce. Lorsque Xaldin porta Sora, il fut surpris quand il se rendit compte à quel point il était léger. Il remarqua que son visage était pâle et que ses bras était encore plus maigres qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Xaldin secoua la tête et poussa un soupir. " _Je croyais que les filles étaient les seules à être obsédées par les régimes…_ " pensa-t-il.

" Ca alors! Que lui est-il arrivé? " Xaldin releva la tête pour regarder l'homme qui lui parlait et qui se dirigeait vers lui, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas, il s'est seulement évanoui. " le rassura Xaldin. " Franchement, si vous vous inquiétez autant chaque fois que quelque chose se passe, vous allez finir chauve en un rien de temps étant donné que ce genre d'événements se produit tous les jours. " L'homme qui se tenait devant Xaldin n'était pas très vieux. Il avait probablement la trentaine, avait un physique avantageux, de magnifiques yeux dont la couleur se situait entre le bleu et le vert, et ses cheveux courts et en batailles étaient bruns.

" Etes-vous sûr qu'il va bien? Il a l'air pâle… " demanda l'autre homme. Lorsqu'il se tût, Xaldin sentit le corps de Sora se raidir dans ses bras. Peut-être allait-il se réveiller, et il fallait donc qu'il l'amène rapidement à sa chambre.

" Bon, excusez-moi mais je dois partir, Mr Smith. " Puis Xaldin marcha vers le dortoir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : **Comme d'habitude: les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne sont pas à moi.

**A/N **Tadam! Voilà enfin ce que vous attendiez tous! XD Encore un grand merci pour vos commentaires! Oh, une dernière chose! Pour les heureux possesseurs d'une ps2, avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'Okami? Ce jeu est génial! Il est passé à 30 euros, et c'est donné pour une perle de ce genre! J'ai lu dans plusieurs magazines que ce jeu ne s'était pas très bien vendu, et je trouve ça dommage… Il est vraiment bien. Si vous en avez l'occasion, essayez d'y jouer. (vous en avez de la chance. Plusieurs chapitres d'un coup!)

------

Ouvrant les yeux lentement, la vue de Sora devint floue à cause de la lumière qui entrait dans sa chambre. Dehors, le soleil brillait et la plupart des élèves étaient partis en ville. Sora leva une main vers ses yeux pour les faire s'adapter à la clarté petit à petit. Il tenta de se lever mais sentit des mains le pousser pour le faire s'allonger. Lorsqu'il put enfin voir de façon plus précise, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de celles de Riku.

" Pasbougerencorefaible. " marmonna-t-il.

" Euh… Quoi? " demanda Sora. Riku avait l'air de s'être réveillé à l'instant, ce qui était probablement le cas vu ses yeux endormis et les traces que les plis des draps avaient laissées sur sa joue.

" Il dit que tu devrais éviter de trop bouger pour le moment. " dit Roxas en baillant et en s'étirant dans son lit.

" Que s'est-il passé? Je ne me souviens de rien… " dit Sora en regardant les deux garçons.

" Tu t'es évanoui vendredi soir pendant qu'on allait en cours. " dit Riku.

" Oh. " murmura Sora. " Ca devait être à cause du manque de sommeil. "

" Le manque de sommeil? Mon oeil! " dit son cousin. " Le docteur a dit à Riku que tu t'es effondré parce que tu n'avais pas manqué correctement durant toute la semaine! " Il remarqua l'air surpris de Sora. " Quoi? Tu pensais qu'on était aveugles? Riku et moi sommes incapables de nous rappeler la dernière fois où nous t'avons vu manger quelque chose. Fais attention, bon sang! "

" Je suis désolé… " dit Sora en regardant ses mains jointes qui étaient posées sur son torse. " C'est juste que… " Il marqua une pause et soupira. " Oubliez ça. " Quelque chose dérangeait Sora, Riku le savait. Il se tourna vers Roxas dont le corps tremblait furieusement, les dents et les poings serrés. Il releva soudain la tête en lançant à son cousin un regard noir terrifiant et marcha en direction de son lit. Riku ne bougea pas d'un pouce au cas où Roxas ferait quelque chose qu'il regretterait ensuite, même s'il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas.

" Tu sais quoi? J'en ai marre de toi, Sora! " hurla-t-il, son regard toujours aussi féroce tandis que Sora le regardait droit dans les yeux. " Pourquoi ne dis-tu pas aux autres ce qui te perturbes? Est-ce que tu es un masochiste? Ca te plaît d'être dans ton petit monde et d'y souffrir? Eh bien, laisse-moi te dire une chose! "

" Roxas, calme- " commença Riku.

" En agissant de cette façon, tu fais aussi souffrir les autres! Ca me fait vraiment mal de voir que tu me caches des choses, parce que ça me donne l'impression que tu ne me fais pas confiance! "

Suite à la crise de colère de Roxas, tous deux restèrent silencieux tandis que Riku regarda le garçon furieux puis l'autre qui avait l'air assez triste. Puis Sora parla.

" Je crois que j'ai fait un rêve quand j'étais endormi. Non, c'était plutôt un cauchemar. J'y ai entendu une voix; une voix que je souhaitais ne plus jamais entendre. Oh, et il y avait aussi Xaldin. "

" C'était probablement quand il t'a amené ici. Il a dit que tu bougeais dans ton sommeil et qu'il s'était dépêché de t'amener ici en pensant que tu allais bientôt te réveiller. " expliqua Riku. " Il sera content de savoir que tu as repris conscience. Il était inquiet quand nous lui avons dit que tu dormais toujours, hier. "

" Tu dis ça comme si j'avais dormi pendant longtemps. " dit Sora en souriant.

" C'était le cas. " continua Roxas. " Tu as dormi depuis vendredi soir jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'est à dire dimanche. " Sora ne dit rien mais eut l'air impressionné. Il était presque resté inconscient pendant deux jours! " Bref, qu'y a-t-il au sujet de cette voix que tu as entendue? "

" … " Sora regarda ses mains à nouveau en pensant. " _Je devrais leur dire. __Ca devrait me faire me sentir mieux.. Non? __N'est-ce pas?_ " Il regarda les deux garçons qui acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait leur parler. Il respira profondément et commença à tout leur expliquer.

" Tout a commencé lors de ma première année au lycée. C'était génial là-bas, surtout avec tous ces précieux amis que je m'étais faits, en particulier durant les cours d'art. Nous avions l'habitude de beaucoup parler tout en dessinant. Le professeur que nous avions était très gentil et amical avec nous, bien qu'il était… bizarre parfois. Ouais, vraiment bizarre… " Sora fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il regardait ses doigts se resserrer sur les draps. " On sortait un peu avec lui après les cours pour aller boire un café ou un chocolat chaud. Il est principalement devenu proche de moi et nous parlions de pas mal de choses, allant de l'art au cinéma et même à la musique. Et puis un jour, pendant l'un de ses cours, j'essayais de dessiner des fruits mais je n'y arrivais pas, alors il m'a expliqué comment faire. Il a pris ma main et s'est mis à dessiner pour que je puisse bien comprendre. Ca ne m'a pas semblé étrange parce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire la même chose avec d'autres élèves. " Sora se tût pendant un instant, prenant de profondes inspirations et fermant les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il racontait à quelqu'un ce qu'il lui était arrivé à l'époque et c'était très dur pour lui, comme le remarquèrent Roxas et Riku. Ils ne dirent rien et attendirent patiemment que Sora leur raconte la suite. " Et puis, je l'ai remarqué… Son souffle chaud sur ma nuque, puis mon oreille. Je… Je l'ai regardé et il semblait paniqué pendant un instant et est parti. Il ne s'est plus rien passé après ça. Le reste de l'année, et aussi la suivante, se sont déroulées sans problèmes et il est redevenu 'normal'… Jusqu'à la fin de ma dernière année au lycée. Il soufflait son mon cou à chaque fois qu'il venait m'expliquer quelque chose, et se plaçait **toujours** derrière moi, contrairement aux autres. Ceux de ma classe commençaient à me regarder bizarrement et me disaient de faire attention lorsqu'il était avec moi, allant même jusqu'à me dire de sécher ses cours, ce que je ne pouvais pas faire à moins de vouloir rater mes examens. J'ai donc continué à aller en classe et ai arrêté de le voir – que ce soit avec des amis ou non – en dehors de l'école. Pendant un cours, il nous a demandé de poser devant la classe pendant que les autres nous dessineraient. Ils ont beaucoup rit en se moquant des dessins qu'ils faisaient, mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai su pourquoi ce même jour. C'était à mon tour de poser mais je ne savais pas comment me mettre, alors je me suis tenu de la même façon que d'habitude, les mains dans les poches. Notre professeur a aimé l'idée mais voulait que je change quelques trucs. Il m'a légèrement fait tourner le torse en plaçant ses mains sur mes épaules, ensuite sur ma taille, puis plus bas. Mais je me suis éloigné de lui et lui ai crié de ne plus jamais poser la main sur moi, et je me suis enfui. " La voix de Sora trembla alors que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de parler car il sentait le poids qui lui pesait s'alléger. " L'année s'est finie et je suis entré à l'université. Je ne l'ai plus revu, ce qui était un grand soulagement : tout était redevenu comme avant. Le premier mois fut un véritable succès : mes notes étaient bonnes, les gens étaient sympas avec moi et Leon était enfin de retour et m'avait tout raconté de son voyage. " Riku sourcilla à la mention du prénom de l'ami de Sora mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. " Et ce salaud a tout gâché! " A présent, les larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler le long des joues de Sora tandis qu'il sanglotait. " Je rentrais à la maison, quand j'ai vu une voiture s'arrêter à quelques mètres devant moi, et je l'ai tout de suite reconnue comme étant celle de mon ancien professeur. Je me suis dit que c'était peut-être une pure coïncidence, alors je l'ai ignorée. Il est sorti de sa voiture et a marché directement dans ma direction. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de m'arrêter. Je ne me rappelle plus de ce qu'il m'a dit car je ne l'écoutais pas. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était être le plus éloigné possible de lui et j'ai essayé de m'enfuir, mais il m'a attrapé par le poignet en me disant d'attendre. J'ai tenté de me libérer, mais au final son étreinte se resserrait de plus en plus. C'est alors que j'ai relevé la tête pour le regarder, et j'ai vu cette lueur effrayante dans ses yeux quand il m'a dit que je ne lui échapperai pas deux fois. Il m'a aisément entraîné de force vers sa voiture bien que je me sois débattu comme je le pouvais. J'avais tellement peur. J'ai pensé que plus jamais je ne pourrais rentrer chez moi et voir mes parents, Roxas ou Leon… " Roxas serra les dents à la mention de son prénom, souffrant pour Sora. " Par chance, Cloud était dans cette même rue à ce moment-là et il a arrêté sa voiture en m'appelant. J'ai senti la prise se relâcher et j'ai enfin pu le forcer à me lâcher. Je… Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il se serait passé si Cloud n'avait pas été là… " Roxas releva un peu Sora et le serra dans ses bras pendant que Sora pleura. " J'ai peur Roxas! " murmura-t-il. " J'ai encore entendu sa voix. Et s'il était aussi dans cette école? Il ne me laissera donc jamais tranquille! "

" C'était peut-être simplement ton imagination… " supposa Roxas, mais Sora savait que ce n'était pas le cas. D'une certaine façon, il était sûr qu'il était bien là, mais ne pouvait pas le prouver. Voyant que sa supposition n'eut pas de réponse, Roxas ajouta : " Eh bien cette fois-ci, c'est à mon tour de te protéger. " Il se recula et regarda droit dans les yeux de son cousin.

" Tu peux aussi compter sur moi. " ajouta Riku en souriant tendrement, bien qu'il souffrait autant que Roxas tout au fond de lui-même.

" Merci… " leur dit Sora en essuyant ses larmes.

" Tu devrais te reposer. " lui dit Roxas. " Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne te laisse jamais seul. Au fait, c'est à mon tour, Riku. Tu peux repartir. Et prend une douche. Tu sens mauvais. " dit-il en agitant une main devant son nez.

" Menteur. Les beaux gosses comme moi ne sentent jamais mauvais. " déclara Riku.

" Eh bien tu seras l'exception à la règle si tu n'y vas pas. Tu es resté ici tout le temps! "

" _Il a veillé sur moi depuis vendredi?_ " pensa Sora. Il sourit et dit aussi à Riku qu'il sentait, ce qui le fit se décider à prendre une douche. Avant qu'il ne parte, Sora le remercia et lui sourit gentiment. Son ami lui fit un signe de tête, ses joues devenant roses, puis sortit. Sora suivit le conseil de son cousin et s'endormit, et ce fut agréable. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, il allait faire de beaux rêves et se sentir en sécurité.

------

" Sincèrement, la prochaine fois que quelque chose te tracasse, n'attend pas de t'évanouir pour m'en parler, d'accord? " demanda Riku. Aujourd'hui, c'était mercredi et il s'était mis d'accord avec Roxas pour surveiller Sora pendant toute la journée. Les parents de Sora travaillaient tous les deux et, de ce fait, il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui car il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à faire… plusieurs choses. En tout cas, il serait bientôt capable de retourner en cours et il profita donc de ses derniers jours de repos du mieux qu'il put.

" En fait, ce que je vous ai raconté n'était pas la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas mangé de la semaine. " dit Sora en essayant de s'asseoir correctement dans son lit. " Mais j'avais besoin de vous parler de… Tu vois. "

" Qu'est-ce que c'était, alors? " questionna Riku en fronçant le sourcil. Sora rougit.

" Tu as entendu ce que les gens ont dit de Kairi et moi, non? " C'était vraiment gênant.

" Ce sont juste des ragots, non? "

" En fait, ils ont raison… Mais ce n'est pas le problème ici. " Sora se tut, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

" _Comment peut-il être aussi craquant même quand il est si gêné?..._ " Riku cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, réalisant ce qu'il venait juste de penser. Ouh là, il avait vraiment besoin de se reposer, non?

" Ca… ne m'a pas fait d'effets. " conclut Sora en faisant revenir son ami à lui-même.

" Pas d'effets? Et, en disant ça, tu veux dire...? "

" Eh bien, même quand tu n'aimes pas la fille, quand elle… " Il baissa la voix et regarda ses mains qui lui semblèrent soudain bien intéressantes. " …Te fait 'toutes sortes de choses', je pense que tu es censé apprécier, non? "

" Je suppose que oui. " répondit l'autre. Sora soupira.

" C'est bien ce qui me semblait. La vérité, c'est que je n'ai pas aimé du tout ce qu'elle m'a fait. N'est-ce pas bizarre? " Sora tenta de rire tout en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque.

" Es-tu… en train de me dire que tu doutes que tu sois hétéro? " Riku inclina la tête sur le côté en posant la question.

" On peut dire ça. " Un grand silence.

" Il y a un moyen de le savoir. " dit Riku en souriant intérieurement.

" Vraiment? " demanda Sora, plein d'espoir, et regarda son ami qui le fixait du regard. " Oh! " ajouta-t-il en réalisant ce que Riku voulait dire.

" _C'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout._ " pensa Riku. " _Il n'a pas l'air d'aimer cette idée… Attend, pourquoi est-ce que je devrais m'en soucier, de toute manière?_ "

" D'accord, je vais essayer! " déclara un Sora déterminé en posant une main sur celle de Riku.

" Vr-vraiment? Tu es sûr? " demanda l'autre.

" Allons, Riku! Ce n'est pas comme si je me donnais entièrement à toi! " Il leva les yeux au ciel tout en parlant, ce qui lui valut un rire de la part de son ami, qui posa une main chaude sur sa joue et se pencha, son visage près de celui de Sora. Sora ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à une si jolie vue, ces yeux si profonds le regardant d'une façon intense.

" C'est là que tu es censé fermer les yeux. " dit Riku en continuant de fixer Sora du regard.

" Ah-ah oui, c'est vrai! " répondit l'autre en se dépêchant de faire ce qu'on lui disait. Puis il sentit un souffle chaud sur ses lèvres et attendit que son ami l'embrasse… Mais qu'attendait-il? De son côté, Riku était partagé à propos de la situation dans laquelle il était. Il se disait que cela lui plaisait un peu trop et que c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée après tout. Il devait rapidement faire un choix car Sora était en train d'attendre… Inconsciemment, il réduisit l'écart qui les séparait et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Sora et remarqua que Sora fit de même. Là, c'était inattendu. Lorsque Riku stoppa ce bref baiser et regarda Sora, il lui sembla qu'il fit la moue avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de rougir de plus belle, ce qui fit rire Riku.

" Tu as eu ta réponse? " demanda Riku. L'autre cligna des yeux et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. " Je suis heureux d'avoir pu t'aider. " Soudain, quelqu'un entra brusquement dans la pièce, ce qui les fit sursauter.

" Oh là là, Sora, tu es un homme mort! " s'exclama Roxas pendant qu'il ferma la porte derrière Axel.

" Comment ça va? " demanda Axel à Sora. " Tu as de la fièvre? Tu es tout rouge. "

" N-non, je vais bien. " répondit Sora en regardant ailleurs. C'est alors qu'il se souvint des mots de son cousin. " 'Mort', tu dis? "

" Et comment! Il te cherche! "

" Qui ça? "

" Laexus. " répondit Axel. " Et tu peux te considérer comme quelqu'un de chanceux. Il n'a découvert qu'hier que tu flirtais avec sa copine. " Sora cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et croisa les bras.

" Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais demandé à Kairi de faire des choses dégoûtantes dans sa chambre. Elle a simplement profité de mon état de faiblesse à ce moment là. Bah, je n'en ai plus rien à faire. " conclua-t-il en soupirant. Les trois autres garçons semblèrent confus mais ne firent que hausser les épaules. " Le docteur m'a dit que je pourrai retourner en classe vendredi. Je suppose que je vais devoir rester dans cette chambre pendant une autre semaine si ce Laexus me trouve. Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire pour m'occuper pendant tout ce temps là… "

" Hé là! Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait te briser les jambes ou quoi que ce soit. " dit Roxas.

" Ouais, il te cassera aussi les bras, tant qu'il y sera. " taquina Axel en recevant des regards noirs de la part de Roxas et Riku. A leur grande surprise, cela fit rire Sora.

------

Le jour suivant, ce fut au tour de Roxas de surveiller son cousin, bien que ce ne fût pas nécessaire étant donné qu'il se sentait mieux. Ils rangèrent leur chambre en écoutant de la musique et en faisant exprès de chanter faux uniquement pour voir qui ferait pire que l'autre. Sora plaqua une main sur la bouche de son cousin pour le faire arrêter de chanter mais il finit par être renversé et pris au piège à terre, Roxas le chatouillant. Pendant qu'il secouait la tête, il remarqua quelqu'un dehors qui se tenait au beau milieu du jardin du campus.

" Stop, Roxas, stop ! Je crois que j'ai vu quelqu'un là-bas. " dit Sora à son cousin en désignant la fenêtre. Roxas regarda et cligna des yeux.

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là? " Sora se releva et regarda par la fenêtre. Une petite fille se tenait près d'un arbre en face de leur fenêtre et était en train de pleurer. Sora se leva et courut en dehors de la chambre. Roxas le vit parler à l'enfant et la prendre par la main tandis qu'il revenait au dortoir. Quand il entra dans la pièce, il désigna Roxas.

" Lui, c'est Roxas. C'est mon cousin. " dit-il. La fillette leva la tête et se cacha derrière Sora, s'accrochant à son pantalon. C'était absolument adorable! Elle avait les cheveux châtains et ses yeux étaient de couleurs différentes, ce qui la rendait assez intrigante.

" Je suis ravi de te rencontrer, jeune demoiselle. " dit Roxas en faisant une révérence. " Comment t'appelles-tu? " L'enfant continua de le regarder de derrière son protecteur et dit :

" Je ne veux pas te le dire. " et lui tira la langue. Là, elle semblait moins mignonne…

" Elle ne me l'a pas dit non plus. " dit Sora en voyant son cousin faire la moue. Il baissa le regard lorsqu'il sentit la petite fille tirer sur son pull.

" Je peux te le dire. " lui dit-elle.

" Mais ce ne serait pas très juste pour Roxas, tu sais. De plus, quand quelqu'un se présente, tu devrais en faire de même. C'est ce que font les gentilles petites filles. " dit Sora en s'accroupissant et en lui tapotant le bout du nez, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il adorait les enfants et savait parfaitement comment s'y prendre avec eux. La petite fille rougit et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

" Je m'appelle Yuna. "

" Très bien, Yuna. " dit Sora. " Tu me sembles un peu trop jeune pour être à l'université. Comment et pourquoi es-tu venue ici? " Yuna pensa pendant un instant, ne sachant pas si elle devait leur révéler la raison de sa présence. " On pourrait peut-être t'aider. " ajouta Sora.

" Je-Je cherche mon frère. " dit-elle timidement. Roxas les rejoignit et s'accroupit près de son cousin.

" A quoi ressemble-t-il? " demanda-t-il. " Peut-être qu'on le connaît! "

" Il est… grand et très très gentil. " dit-elle en souriant. Ca ne les aidait pas vraiment.

" Quoi d'autre? Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle? " demanda Sora.

" Riku. " répondit l'enfant. Sora et Roxas furent si choqués qu'ils tombèrent à la renverse. Riku avait aussi une soeur?! Et aussi…

" Comment est-tu arrivée ici toute seule?! " s'exclama Sora, complètement ahuri. Riku vivait vraiment loin de là!

" J'étais avec mon oncle qui habite en ville ici, près de l'université. Je voulais voir Riku mais je me suis peut-être perdue… " Elle était sur le point de se remettre à pleurer.

" Dans ce cas, tu es au bon endroit! " dirent les cousins en souriant. Yuna eut un air extrêmement joyeux et sauta dans les bras de Sora. " Mais tu ne pourras pas le voir maintenant. Il va falloir attendre un peu. " dit Sora.

" Et nous devons prévenir ton oncle. " ajouta Roxas. " Est-ce que tu connais son numéro de téléphone? " Yuna fit signe que non et il soupira. " Je suppose qu'il va falloir attendre Riku dans ce cas. Je vais laisser un mot sur sa porte. " dit-il en prenant du papier et un crayon. Yuna bailla et frotta ses yeux endormis.

" Il est temps de dormir. " déclara Sora en la prenant par la main et en la conduisant à son lit. Elle s'assit dessus et le fixa du regard en rougissant. " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? " demanda Sora en penchant la tête sur le côté.

" Riku s'allonge toujours à côté de moi et me prend dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. " murmura-t-elle. Sora se gratta l'arrière de la nuque.

" On n'y peut rien, je suppose. " Il enleva ses chaussures et s'allongea en se tournant sur le côté tandis que Yuna se replia sur elle-même, contre lui. Il plaça son bras droit sous sa tête et plaça l'autre sur l'épaule de Yuna. Bientôt, tous deux s'endormirent au son de la douce respiration de l'autre.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne sont pas à moi, comme toujours.

A/N : Voilà, à partir de maintenant, vous aurez droit à des chapitres plus longs! J'espère que vous apprécierez celui-ci autant que les autres, sinon plus! Et une fois de plus, merci de lire, commenter et d'avoir ajouté cette fic à vos favoris! XD 

------

" Je n'y crois pas! Ne t'inquiète pas que dès qu'elle se réveillera, elle m'entendra!! " dit Riku. Il était assis en face de Roxas, sur son lit.

" Ne sois pas trop dur avec elle. Elle avait l'air tellement appeurée! " lui dit Roxas.

" Bah. " répondit l'autre. " Bref, tu as dit que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose? "

" Ouais. " murmura Roxas en se rapprochant de Riku pour être sûr qu'il entendrait ce qu'il avait à lui dire. " J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à propos de ce que Sora nous a dit dimanche. " Il s'arrêta de parler pendant un moment, puis continua en regardant Riku droit dans les yeux. " Comment s'appelle le type qui remplace notre prof d'arts plastiques? " Riku se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

" Smith, je crois. " Roxas regarda ses mains qui se resserraient sur son pantalon. " Quelque chose ne va pas? " demanda l'autre, lisant l'inquiétude sur le visage de Roxas.

" Le même nom. " répondit Roxas. " Je m'en souviens maintenant. Sora parlait souvent de quelqu'un qui s'appelait Smith et qui était son professeur d'arts plastiques au lycée. " Il réfléchit un instant. " Bah, c'est un nom courant. " conclua-t-il.

" Oui, mais souviens-toi qu'il nous a dit avoir entendu sa voix. C'était peut-être parce qu'il était dans un état second, mais ça pourrait aussi être vrai. Nous devrions ouvrir l'oeil. " dit Riku.

" Nous serons fixés dès demain. "

------

Lorsque Sora ouvrit les yeux, il les baissa et vit que Yuna était toujours roulée en boule contre lui. Regardant le lit de Roxas, il vit son cousin et Riku qui discutaient. Il se leva mais sentit une main agripper son polo tandis que Yuna marmonna dans son sommeil et fit la moue. C'est alors que les deux garçons se rendirent compte que Sora s'était réveillé. Riku se leva et marcha en direction de sa soeur. Il lui caressa doucement la joue, ce qui la fit sourire et ouvrir les yeux. Au premier abord, elle ne vit personne d'autre que Sora qui lui souriait.

" Vilaine fille! Tu ne devrais pas venir ici toute seule! " dit Riku derrière elle. Ignorant la leçon qu'essayait de lui donner Riku, elle se jetta dans ses bras et se blottit contre son torse.

" Tes amis ont été très gentils avec moi! " s'exclama-t-elle en regardant son frère qui avait l'air furieux.

" Et si ce n'était pas Sora et Roxas qui t'avaient trouvée? Maman ne t'a-t-elle pas prévenue de ne jamais parler aux inconnus? Tu as eu de la chance qu'ils ne soient pas mal intentionnés! " lui dit-il." Bah, tant que tu vas bien, le reste importe peu, mais tonton s'est vraiment inquiété, tu sais? "

" Je suis désolée. " Yuna se recula se regarda ses mains tout en parlant. " Je ne le ferai plus. "

" Très bien. " répondit Riku en lui tapotant la tête. " Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu voulais me voir. "

" Je… Voulais simplement te voir. Tu ne reviens jamais à la maison et tu me manques beaucoup! "

" Je comprends, mais la prochaine fois que tu veux venir au dortoir, demande à tonton de t'y amener. "

" D'accord. " répondit Yuna avec obédience. " Je viendrai te voir aussi Sora! " ajouta-t-elle en souriant et en se blottissant contre ledit garçon.

" J'en serai ravi. " lui dit Sora en lui rendant son sourire. Riku sourcilla légèrement.

" La différence d'âge entre vous deux est bien trop grande. Tu le sais, ça? " dit Riku en les regardant.

" A qui est-ce que tu parles? " demanda Sora en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

" Riku est jaloux parce que j'ai trouvé mon prince! " dit joyeusement Yuna tandis que Sora déglutit bruyamment.

" C'est hors de question! Il est bien trop vieux pour toi, fin de la discussion. " déclara Riku.

" Je ne savais pas que tu avais un côté aussi adorable. " dit Roxas à Riku en lui souriant d'un air narquois. " Tu devrais faire attention Sora! Le frère de ta fiancée va te poignarder dans le dos dès que tu vas regarder ailleurs! "

" Sa fiancée… " commença Yuna, l'air rêveur, tandis que Riku cria sur eux trois. 

------

Yuna dormit dans la chambre de Zexion – lui aussi occupait une chambre au dortoir pendant la semaine – et devait partir le lendemain. Sora était un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir lui dire au revoir. Les cours du vendredi étaient quasiment finis et il était sûr qu'elle était déjà repartie chez son oncle. Il était dans la salle d'arts plastiques, les bras croisés derrière la tête pendant qu'il regardait le plafond, en attendant que le professeur arrive. Roxas n'avait de cesse de le taquiner au sujet de sa toute nouvelle fiancée pendant que Riku le disputait en lui disant d'arrêter. Sora poussa un soupir, espérant que les dernières heures passeraient rapidement. Il ne détestait pas l'art plastique; c'est juste qu'il avait très envie d'être en week-end. Toujours occupé à regarder le plafond, il ne vit pas les regards brefs que lui jetaient ses deux amis, en regardant anxieusement l'horloge. Et finalement…

" Bonjour tout le monde. "

Le professeur – Mr Smith – entra dans la classe alors que tous regagnèrent leurs places. Roxas et Riku virent le visage de Sora pâlir dangereusement. Il regarda Mr Smith, avalant avec beaucoup de difficulté. Il était sur le point de courir hors de la classe, lorsqu'il se souvint où une telle réaction l'avait mené précédemment.

" Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai… " murmura-t-il en plaçant les mains de chaques côtés de sa tête, tirant sur des mèches de cheveux. " Non, non, non, no- " Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et s'aperçut que c'était celle de Riku, et il forma les mots " Tu n'es pas seul " sur ses lèvres, mais cela n'aida pas du tout Sora. Son cœur continua de battre de plus en plus vite. De la sueur perlait sur son front et respirer devint presque impossible. " _Zut, je ne tiendrai pas jusqu'à la fin du cours!_ " pensa-t-il. C'est alors que quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra précipitemment. Il s'agissait de Zexion – Xaldin était avec lui – qui avait l'air inquiet.

" Excusez-moi, monsieur. " dit Zexion, la respiration haletante. " J'aurais besoin de trois de vos élèves, si cela ne vous dérange pas. " ajouta-t-il en regardant Riku, Roxas et Sora. Heureusement, ils étaient assis les uns à côté des autres! Mr Smith fronça les sourcils mais laissa les trois garçons s'absenter. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la salle, Sora fit quelques pas avant de tomber à genoux, la tête lui tournant.

" Tu aurais dû attendre plus longtemps avant de revenir en cours! " s'exclama Xaldin, mais il n'eut pas de réponse.

" Que s'est-il passé? " demanda Riku à Zexion.

" C'est Yuna. " répondit Zexion en faisant face aux garçons. " Je l'ai laissée seule pendant un court instant et quand je suis revenu, elle n'était plus là. Seuls Xaldin et moi sommes libres et pouvons la chercher maintenant, mais nous avons besoin d'aide. " Lorsqu'il entendit cela, le corps de Sora se raidit et il serra les poings, tout comme Riku. " _Elle est toute seule en ce moment…Et probablement effrayée._ " pensa Sora.

" On doit se séparer en plusieurs groupes et la chercher à plusieurs endroits. " réussit-il à dire. Tout le monde le regarda. " Nous partirons en équipe d'une personne, et celui qui la trouve prévient les autres. Tout le monde a son téléphone portable? " Ils aquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. " Bien. " Sora se leva en prenant une profonde inspiration. Il se sentait encore faible mais il faudrait faire avec – pour Yuna. " L'école a trois étages. Trois d'entre vous se rendront à chacun d'eux et fouillerons partout. Il y a aussi trois étages au dortoir, mais nous ne sommes plus que deux. Il faudra faire avec. J'irai au dortoit. Qui vient avec moi? "

" Moi. " dit Xaldin. " _S'il se sentait mal encore une fois, je suis le plus apte à le porter._ " pensa-t-il.

" Ok, allons-y. " dit Sora en s'éloignant rapidement. Une fois au dortoir, le duo se mit d'accord au sujet des endroits qu'ils allaient inspecter. Sora devrait chercher Yuna au rez-de-chaussée – Xaldin pensa que si Sora devait tomber une nouvelle fois, au moins, ce ne serait pas dans les escaliers. Les recherches avaient commencé depuis environ une demi-heure déjà mais ils n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles de la fillette.

" _Où peut-elle bien être? Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose?_ " se demanda Sora. Il s'adossa à un mur. Il se sentait encore faible à cause du choc qu'il avait subit plus tôt. C'est alors qu'il entendit des voix dans le jardin. Il entendit d'abord des garçons… puis un enfant. " Se pourrait-il… " dit-il tout haut en sortant. Il y avait trois garçons qu'il ne connaissait pas – ils n'étaient probablement pas de l'école – et qui entouraient une petite fille.

" Yuna ! " s'exclama Sora en courant vers elle. Elle leva la tête et le regarda. Elle était en train de pleurer.

" Sora ! " dit-elle en courant elle aussi, mais elle tomba lorsqu'elle fut poussée par l'un des garçons, ce qui les fit beaucoup rire. Sora s'accroupit pour l'aider à se relever et la prit dans ses bras en leur lançant un regard noir.

" Vous ne vous en prenez jamais à des gens qui peuvent se défendre, n'est-ce-pas? Les mecs comme vous sont ceux que je hais le plus. " dit-il d'une voix menaçante. Le groupe arrêta de rire et le regarda se lever et parler à Yuna. " Retourne au dortoir et attend-moi à l'entrée. " murmura-t-il dans son oreille. " **Ne bouge pas** de là-bas et attend-moi. Maintenant, vas-y et ne te retourne pas. Fais vite! " Il la poussa légèrement et elle fit ce qu'on lui dit. Il se tourna pour faire face aux trois garçons qui avaient un air amusé.

" Ca veut dire que ce n'est pas un problème si, à la place, on joue avec toi? " dit l'un d'eux.

" Vous n'avez rien à faire ici! " déclara Sora. " Vous n'allez pas à l'université, n'est-ce-pas? Alors vous avez plutôt intérêt à partir avant de vous attirer des ennuis. "

" Tu ne réalises pas la situation dans laquelle tu es gamin! " dit un autre, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. " Hé, les gars, je m'ennuie. " 

" Moi aussi. " dirent les autres au même instant. Ils s'approchèrent de Sora en prenant soin de l'empêcher de s'échapper. Sora était pris au piège et devait réfléchir vite s'il voulait s'en sortir en un seul morceau. Mais le groupe n'allait pas le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait. L'un l'immobilisa en l'attrapant par derrière, tandis qu'un autre se tint devant lui, le bras levé et prêt à lui donner un coup de poing. Sora fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : il lui donna un coup de pied dans l'entre-jambe. C'était vraiment un coup bas, mais ils étaient trois contre un après tout!

" Ordure! " hurla celui qui se tenait derrière Sora en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le dos, ce qui le fit tomber la tête la première et se cogner contre un arbre. 

" QU'EST-CE-VOUS CROYEZ QUE VOUS ETES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE, BANDES D'IMBECILES!! JE VAIS VOUS TUER! " hurla furieusement Xaldin en courant vers le groupe. Les garçons s'enfuirent, laissant Sora gisant sur l'herbe. " Ca va? " demanda Xaldin en secouant le corps inerte de Sora. Il marmonna et ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Xaldin. " J'ai prévenu les autres que nous avons trouvé Yuna, ils devraient bientôt arriver! Mais d'abord, retournons à ta chambre, il faut soigner ta blessure. "

" Les autres? " demanda Sora.

------

Zexion et les deux autres garçons s'attendirent à l'entrée de l'école et partirent au dortoir. Roxas eut toutes les difficultés du monde à ne pas se laisser distancer par les deux frères. Ils marchaient plutôt rapidement. Il était heureux d'être arrivé en face de la porte de sa chambre. Il entra en se déplaçant sur le côté afin que Yuna ne le percute pas lorsqu'elle courut vers Riku et Zexion. Sora était assis sur le lit et parlait avec Xaldin qui finissait juste de mettre un pansement sur le front de Sora.

" Oh là là, Sora ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé?! " s'exclama Roxas en s'asseyant près de son cousin, qui ne répondit pas.

" Des types embêtaient Yuna et il a essayé de se battre contre eux. Evidemment, ça s'est mal fini vu qu'il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Et pour couronner le tout, il n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il ne se souvient de rien! " grogna Xaldin. " Pff, si seulement c'était moi qui avais trouvé Yuna. Rien de tout ça ne se serait passé. " 

" Ce… Ce n'est rien, monsieur! Je vais bien. " dit Sora en agitant les mains devant lui.

" Non, tu ne vas pas bien, idiot! " cria Xaldin. " Et c'est Xaldin, souviens-t'en! "

" Tu es en colère après toi-même et tu te défoules sur Sora! Ce n'est pas juste! " dit sèchement Roxas à Xaldin en fronçant les sourcils. " Calme-toi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tout ça est arrivé. " Xaldin soupira et partit, Zexion le suivant avec Yuna. " Tu es maudit ou quoi? " demanda Roxas à son cousin. " Il ne t'arrive que des sales tours ces derniers temps. " Voyant l'air perplexe de Sora, il ajouta : " On dirait que tu as vraiment tout oublié… Tu te rappelles de moi? "

" Je suis désolé. " répondit Sora en secouant la tête.

" Tu m'as aussi oublié? " demanda Riku. Une nouvelle fois, Sora s'excusa tandis que Riku poussa un soupir. " Super, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant? On était si près de découvrir son passé. " Lui et Roxas soupirèrent. Roxas claqua soudain des doigts.

" Je sais! En fait, c'est mieux comme ça. "

" Oh, vraiment? " demanda ironiquement Riku en fronçant les sourcils.

" Oui. " dit Cloud. Les trois garçons le regardèrent d'un air surpris. " Xaldin m'a appelé, si c'est ce que vous vous demandez. " dit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui. " Enfin bon, comme je le disais, Roxas a raison. En fait, nous pourrions profiter de la situation. On n'a aucunes preuves concernant les agissements de votre professeur auparavant. " Il jetta un oeil à Sora : pas de réaction de sa part. Il avait vraiment tout oublié. " C'est peut-être un moyen assez brutal, mais ça pourrait lui permettre de retrouver ses souvenirs. " Cloud s'assit près de Riku puis s'éclarcit la voix. " Voici le plan : nous n'interviendrons pas lorsque vous-savez-qui parlera à Sora. Nous prétendrons ne pas savoir ce qu'il a pû faire par le passé. Il y aura bien un moment où il va gaffer et se révéler tel qu'il est réellement. " Entendre cela choqua Riku. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse manipuler Sora ! " Ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais un monstre! C'est difficile pour moi de vous demander ça, tu sais. Mais c'est le seul moyen si nous voulons l'envoyer en prison. Sans preuves concrètes, il est aussi innocent que s'il venait de naître. " Riku ferma les yeux et respira profondément.

" Ok. " dit Riku. " S'il n'y a pas d'autre choix, je vous suis. Mais c'est dangereux, vous savez. Je n'aime pas ça du tout… Et s'il se passait quelque chose de mal? "

" J'ai dit que nous ne les empêcherions pas de se parler. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'on ne les surveillera pas, crétin. " répondit Cloud. Riku fronça les sourcils.

" …Bon, d'accord alors. "

" Excusez-moi mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez? " demanda timidement Sora. " On dirait que ça me concerne. "

" N'y pense pas trop, ce n'est rien. " mentit Riku.

" Pour l'instant, profite au mieux de ton week-end, d'accord? " dit Cloud à Sora qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête. " Bien. On se verra la semaine prochaine. " Cela dit, il se leva et les quitta.

------

" Comment as-tu pu oublier le grand Axel?! " s'exclama le petit ami de Roxas. Les quatre garçons regardaient la télévision dans le salon pour étudiants. Axel ne pouvait croire qu'il ait été oublié ; Roxas ne pouvait croire qu'une personne puisse se plaindre autant ; et Riku ne pouvait croire que Sora le regarde aussi fréquemment, ses joues légèrement roses.

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? " demanda enfin Riku.

" Euh-eh bien… " répondit Sora, regardant ses mains posées sur ses cuisses. " En fait, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te demander. Est-ce que tu pourrais me suivre une petite minute? " demanda-t-il en se levant. Riku cligna des yeux pendant un bref instant, mais finit par le suivre en dehors de la pièce. Sora évitait son regard et devenait lentement de plus en plus rouge.

" Je-Je suis désolé d'avoir probablement oublié quelque chose d'aussi important. " marmonna-t-il.

" Oublié quoi? "

" Eh bien, il-il semblerait que nous étions… tu vois… " Sora leva les yeux.

" Amis? " demanda Riku. " Quoi? " ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air étonné de son ami.

" Tu es sûr que nous étions simplement amis? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire alors? " se demanda Sora en sortant une photo de la poche de son pantalon. Il la regarda, puis fixa Riku du regard.

" Je peux voir? " demanda Riku.

" B-bien sûr! " Riku prit la photo et la regarda.

" Que- ?! " s'exclama-t-il, rougissant à son tour. " Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé?! " Sur la photo, Sora était allongé sur le sol… Riku au dessus de lui. La photo avait été prise dans la chambre de Sora. " Ca doit être un malentendu. "

" Mais cette photo- " commença Sora.

" Je sais ce qu'il y a dessus. " le coupa Riku. " On ne sortait pas ensemble, et ça j'en suis sûr. "

" Oh, d'accord. " répondit Sora en soupirant.

" …Tu es déçu? "

" Pas vraiment… Je ne sais pas. " dit Sora en grattant l'arrière de son cou. " Laisse tomber. Retournons au salon, d'accord? " Sora sourit et retourna dans ladite pièce.

" Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? " dit Riku qui regardait toujours l'image. Il ne se rappelait de rien du tout, ce qui était frustrant. Oui, ce devait être ce qu'avait ressenti Sora quelques minutes auparavant : de la frustration. " Bah… " dit-il puis il haussa les épaules. Il marcha en direction de la porte, d'où Sora sortit, le frappant de plein fouet dans le torse. " Quoi maintenant? " demandant Riku en riant.

" Dehors, dehors! Allons dehors! " s'exclama Sora, se cachant toujours le visage dans le torse de son ami.

" J'irai où tu voudras, sauf dehors. Il fait trop froid. "

" Alors, allons dans ma chambre. " dit Sora en relevant la tête. " C'est où déjà… " se demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

" Je vois. " répondit Riku en soupirant. " Allons dans la mienne. " Il attrapa le poignet de Sora et l'entraîna derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit que son ami rougissait toujours. " Bon, voudras-tu bien m'expliquer ce qui t'as fait peur comme ça? "

" Je n'avais pas peur. " le corrigea Sora. " J'étais simplement surpris. "

" Par quoi? "

" Roxas et l'autre type… Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser quand je suis entré. Ils m'ont regardé étrangement. Je me suis excusé de les avoir dérangés puis j'ai couru hors du salon. J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas en colère après moi… "

" Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne le seront pas. " le rassura Riku. Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la chambre de Riku. Alors que Riku ferma la porte, Sora courut vers la fenêtre mais s'arrêta net en milieu de chemin.

" C'est bizarre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà fait cela – courir pour regarder par la fenêtre… " dit Sora en se grattant doucement la joue.

" C'est parce que c'est vraiment arrivé." dit l'autre en se tenant près de son ami qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. " _Cette fois-ci, il ne s'éloigne pas._ " pensa Riku. Soudain, il sentit Sora s'appuyer contre lui, ce qui les fit tomber tous les deux à terre étant donné que Riku ne s'y attendait pas.

" Dis, Riku, est-ce que tu as une petite amie? " dit Sora en fixant le plafond du regard. Il était encore allongé sur le sol.

" Non. "

" Hein? Vraiment?! " s'exclama Sora, à présent assis devant Riku, qui l'imita. " Avec un aussi beau visage, c'est une vraie surprise. Comment ça se fait? "

" Comment veux-tu que je le sache? "

" Laisse-moi deviner! Hm… " réfléchit Sora. " C'est parce queeeeeee… tu as l'air de toujours être de mauvaise humeur, peut-être? Ca te rend pourtant encore plus attirant. " Les joues de Riku prirent une légère teinte rosée en entendant cela. Sora était vraiment franc, contrairement à son habitude. L'amnésie pouvait-elle changer la personnalité de quelqu'un? Il lui faudrait trouver la réponse à cette question. " Tu sais- " dit Sora, interrompant les pensées de son ami. " Si j'étais une fille, je voudrais vraiment sortir avec toi. "

" Quoi? " Riku cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

" Eh bien, tu aimes les filles, non? " Pas de réponse – Et puis là n'était pas la question! " Ce n'est pas le cas? "

" J'ai découvert que je préférais les garçons deux jours plus tôt, quand je t'ai embrassé **toi**. " était ce que Riku voulait répondre, mais il ne le pouvait pas.

" Je vois, tu n'en es pas sûr, toi non plus. " dit Sora.

" Moi non plus? " Enfin, il avait dit quelque chose!

" J'ai une idée! " Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que Riku sorte rapidement de la pièce… " Puisqu'aucun de nous deux n'est sûr d'aimer les filles, pourquoi ne pas essayer de sortir ensemble pendant un mois? "… Après avoir écouté l'idée de Sora.

" Un mois? Ce n'est pas un peu long? "

" Est-ce qu'une semaine serait mieux? " demanda Sora.

" Non, non, un mois, c'est correct. " ajouta Riku en secouant la tête.

" Marché conclu alors! " s'exclama Sora en souriant. Il tendit la main et Riku la serra. C'était un peu gênant, surtout que Sora le fixait du regard.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? " demanda Riku.

" Euh, quand deux personnes sortent ensemble, elles s'embrassent d'habitude, non? " Riku fit un drôle de bruit en essayant de ne pas s'étouffer, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Sora. " Ok, ok, peut-être que je vais un peu trop vite. " ajouta-t-il. Il était sur le point de se lever lorsque Riku s'approcha de lui en posant une main sur la joue de Sora. Sora frissonna doucement, se rapprochant lui aussi. Il regarda ces yeux turquoise qu'il adorait mais qui l'effrayaient aussi. Ils lui rappelaient quelque chose dont il ne se souvenait pas clairement. Perdu dans ses pensées, il fronça légèrement les sourcils et ne remarqua pas que ces yeux magnifiques étaient à présent clos, et aussi que Riku était en train de réduire l'écart qui séparait leurs lèvres. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'on l'embrassait, il ne pensa plus et tout devint blanc dans son esprit. Il ferma lui aussi les yeux et retourna le baiser. Sora faillit sursauter lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son ami sur ses lèvres. Il entrouvrit les lèvres afin de pouvoir approfondir le baiser. Riku explora le nouvel espace qui s'offrait à lui, comme s'il tentait de mémoriser chaque détail. Sora le laissa faire, puis finit par faire de même. Riku s'éloigna afin de respirer et regarda Sora, prenant son visage dans ses mains. Le premier baiser qu'il lui avait donné avait peut-être été rapide, mais il l'avait apprécié. Pendant ces derniers jours, il s'était demandé pourquoi il avait tant aimé ce baiser, et aujourd'hui, enfin, il trouva la réponse. Il était en train de tomber amoureux de ce garçon qui se tenait devant lui et dont les joues rosissaient – probablement à cause du regard intense qu'il recevait.

" Riku, qu'est-ce que tu fais à mon cousin? " demanda Roxas d'un ton agacé. Il se tenait à l'entrée de la chambre. Quand était-il entré? Il fit signe à Riku de le suivre dans le couloir. Une fois qu'ils furent en dehors de la pièce et qu'ils furent sûrs que Sora ne pouvait pas les entendre, Roxas s'exclama :

" Tu as perdu la tête?! "

" **Il **me l'a demandé! " mentit en partie Riku tandis que Roxas soupira.

" Riku, il a perdu la mémoire. Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire? " Il fait une pause. " Les gens ont tendance a oublier ce qu'il s'est passé durant leur amnésie lorsqu'ils se souviennent de leurs sourvenirs perdus. Tu le sais ça, n'est-ce pas? "

" Je ne ferai pas de mal à Sora, tu n'as donc pas à t'inquiéter. " dit Riku.

" Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui, parce que je sais que je peux te faire confiance. " Riku fronça les sourcils." Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'as embrassé mais… Tu ne devrais pas recommencer. " déclara Roxas en regardant Riku droit dans les yeux. " J'ai peur que tu ne te fasses du mal au final. "

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça? "

" Est-ce que tu l'aimes? "

" Evidemment, c'est un bon ami. "

" Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, et tu le sais très bien. " Ils se turent pendant près d'une minute. " Alors? " ajouta Roxas.

" Peut-être. " admit Riku.

" Dans ce cas, tu devrais arrêter tout de suite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te dire ça, mais si tu continues à faire ce genre de choses, tu vas l'aimer de plus en plus, et tu seras totalement anéanti le jour où il ne se souviendra plus de ce qu'il se sera passé entre vous. " Riku, qui regardait son ami pendant qu'il parlait, trouva tout à coup ses pieds bien intéressants. Il savait que Roxas avait raison, mais jamais il ne le dirait tout haut. " Tu as peut-être l'air fort, mais je sais que tu prends les choses à coeur la plupart du temps. S'il te plaît, penses-y, d'accord? " Riku acquiesça d'un signe de tête. " Très bien. Je te promets de te donner un coup de main une fois que tout ça sera terminé! Maintenant, allons-y. Je dois encore aller chercher mon livre dans ma chambre. Axel est en train de regarder une de ces séries débiles, et je vais m'ennuyer si je ne fais rien en attendant que ça se finisse. "

------

Les jours passèrent vite. Riku, Roxas et Axel passaient des heures avec Sora pour essayer de lui expliquer tout ce qui avait rapport à l'université, ainsi que tout ce qui était arrivé avant qu'il ne perde la mémoire; ce qui les amena à…

" Laexus… " dit lentement Sora. " Donc, vous dites qu'il veut me réduire en miettes parce que j'ai failli coucher avec sa copine. Mais pourquoi j'ai voulu faire ça? "

" Tu ne le voulais pas. " répondit Riku. " C'est elle qui a essayé de profiter de toi. "

" D'une certaine façon, ça semble très étrange. "

" Taisez-vous, vous deux! " dit leur professeur. Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre en cours d'arts plastiques. Le sujet de la semaine était la nature morte, et ils devaient dessiner des fruits.

" Pourquoi ne dessine-t-on pas de fleurs? " demanda Sora tout haut. " Je déteste les fruits! Aaargh, pourquoi ça ne va pas?! " Mr Smith rit doucement et commença à s'approcher de la table de Sora mais stoppa net à mi-chemin, voyant son ami Riku lui parler… Une fois de plus.

" Les pommes ne sont pas si rondes. Elles ressemblent plus à ça. " dit Riku, puis il corrigea le dessin de Sora. " Tu vois? Maintenant, tu peux ajouter les ombres. "

" Tu dessines bien Riku ! " s'exclama Sora." Je t'envie. " Le professeur continua de les surveiller tout en vérifiant les travaux des autres élèves.

" _Qui est ce gamin? _" pensa Mr Smith. " _Ils se sont sûrement rencontrés quand Sora a été transféré ici. Ils ont l'air très proches. Je n'aime pas ça._ " Mr Smith vérifia le dessin de Riku.

" Eh bien, eh bien. Si tu veux mon avis – Riku, c'est ça? – tu ferais mieux de t'améliorer avant de donner des conseils aux autres. " Riku se retourna et vit qu'on le regardait d'un air féroce. Ces yeux étaient remplis de tant de haine qu'il en frissonna. " Au fait, j'aimerais parler à ton ami un peu plus tard. Sora, reste ici quand le cours sera fini, tu veux bien? " demanda-t-il en souriant tendrement à Sora, qui ne s'ennuya pas à lui répondre ou même à le regarder, préférant faire la moue. Riku était content de voir qu'il était de son côté, mais cela allait peut-être leur apporter plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose. En tout cas, il devrait être prudent.

------

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, tout le monde rangea ses affaires et quitta la classe, laissant Sora seul. Il resta debout devant le bureau de son professeur et attendit que celui-ci décide de lui parler.

" De quoi vouliez-vous me parler, monsieur? " demanda-t-il. Mr Smith était occupé à noter quelque chose dans son cahier. Quand il eut fini, il leva la tête et sourit à Sora.

" En fait, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te demander. " Sora déglutit. " Tes dons en dessin se sont grandement améliorés. Qu'as-tu fait? " Sora cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

" Vous dites que je me suis amélioré? C'était pire avant? " 

" Tu n'as pas remarqué la différence? " demanda Mr Smith en fronçant le sourcil.

" Je ne me souviens pas de la façon dont je dessinais auparavant. J'ai récemment oublié pas mal de choses. " expliqua Sora.

" C'est pour cela que tu n'as plus peur… Ca explique tout. " murmura Mr Smith, puis il haussa les épaules. Sora n'entendit pas ce qu'il dit. " Peu importe. " conclua-t-il. Il ne dit plus rien pendant un moment et Sora lui dit :

" Au fait, je pense qu'il était injuste de parler à Riku de la façon dont vous l'avez fait tout à l'heure. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas aussi talentueux que vous ne l'êtes, mais il n'était pas nécessaire d'être aussi dur. Je voulais que vous le sachiez. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. " Sora se retourna et fit pour marcher vers la porte lorsqu'il entendit une chaise tomber et sentit qu'on lui attrapait le poignet. Il grimaça à cause de l'étrange sentiment que provoqua en lui un tel geste.

" Attend, Sora. " dit Mr Smith. Il respirait rapidement et fronçait les sourcils. " Ce Riku… Qu'est-ce qu'il représente pour toi? " Sora ouvrit la bouche, assez surpris qu'on lui pose une telle question, surtout venant d'un enseignant.

" Nous sommes… De bons amis. " mentit Sora en détournant le regard. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'ils sortaient ensemble, au risque de fortement le perturber. Malheureusement pour lui, Mr Smith comprit que Sora lui mentait, et il pâlit dangereusement en se mordant la lèvre.

" Je vois. " Il lâcha son emprise sur le poignet de Sora et le regarda s'enfuir hors de la salle. " Il faudra donc que tu m'appartiennes le plus rapidement possible. " murmura-t-il lorsque Sora fut dans le couloir. Riku l'attendait et était adossé à un mur. Il leva la tête et regarda son ami dont le visage était pâle. 

" Allons-y." murmura presque Sora. Il se dirigea vers les portes d'entrée de l'école et sortit, respirant profondément lorsque le vent souffla sur son visage. " C'est froid. " dit-il dans l'air frais. Il se tourna pour faire face à Riku. " Peut-être qu'il va neiger! Ca serait bien! " Il sourit, mais Riku savait que ce n'était pas sincère.

" Est-ce que Smith a fait quelque chose de bizarre? " demanda-t-il à son ami de but en blanc. Sora regardait le sol.

" Non, pas vraiment. Il m'a juste un peu surpris, c'est tout. " Il sentit des bras s'enlacer étroitement autour de lui tandis que son ami murmura à son oreille.

" Si quelque chose t'ennuie, tu peux m'en parler. " Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Sora, puis sur sa joue… Sora agrippa le manteau de Riku en se serrant contre lui, et cela suffit à le rendre calme de nouveau. Il sentit son ami frissonner et il leva la tête.

" Tu as froid Riku ? "

" Ouais, un peu. " Sora sourit tendrement et pris la main de Riku dans la sienne, puis il se dirigea vers le dortoir.

" Tu sais…" commença Sora en regardant en face de lui. " …J'aimerais que les choses restent toujours ainsi. " Il regarda brièvement le sol, puis Riku. " Roxas m'a dit qu'une fois que j'aurai retrouvé mes souvenirs, j'oublierai tout ce qu'il s'est passé durant mon amnésie. En fait, c'est un peu effrayant. C'est un peu comme… Mourir. Je ne veux pas disparaître. " Il se mordit la lèvre et regarda le sol à nouveau. Riku ne dit rien et continua à marcher à côté de son ami. C'était assez étrange d'entendre Sora parler de lui-même de cette façon. Pourtant, il comprenait ce que son ami voulait dire et quand il y pensait, ça lui faisait peur à lui aussi.

Ils se tenaient à présent en face de la porte de la chambre de Sora et se tenaient toujours la main. Sora poussa un soupir et regarda les yeux de Riku. Bien qu'il ne le connaissait pas très bien, il aimait cette partie de lui : ses magnifiques yeux turquoise.

" Riku… " dit Sora en rougissant légèrement. " Je… Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. " Il plaça ses bras autour de la taille de Riku et blotit son visage dans son torse. Riku le prit timidement dans ses bras. " Quand cette partie de ma personnalité disparaîtra, j'aimerais que tu fasses en sorte que l'autre Sora t'aime à nouveau – si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr. " Il leva la tête pour regarder le visage de Riku. " Lui et moi sommes connectés et je continuerai de vivre dans son coeur. J'en suis certain. Alors, je t'attendrai jusqu'à ce jour là. " Ses lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire qui contrasta avec la tristesse de son expression. Pour toute réponse, Riku l'embrassa en resserrant son étreinte. Il se sépara de Sora quelques secondes après, à la grande déception de ce dernier.

" Je le ferai, c'est une promesse. " réussit à dire Riku.

" Merci. " répondit Sora en s'éloignant. " Bon, je dois te laisser maintenant. On a beaucoup de travail. " Riku dit brièvement au revoir puis partit. Sora entra dans sa chambre pour y trouver Roxas qui était allongé sur son lit en lisant un roman.

" Oh, tu es revenu! Je me demandais où tu étais. "

" J'étais avec Riku. "

" Je vois. " Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant ce qui sembla être des heures jusqu'à ce que Sora brise le silence.

" J'aimerais savoir… Que pensait mon autre moi de Riku ? " Roxas soupira et se redressa.

" Sora, arrête de parler comme ça. Tu sais, tu n'es pas si différent de ton autre toi. En fait, c'est le Sora qui est quasi-déprimé qui devrait dire ça. " lui dit Roxas. " Tu étais insouciant avant, mais tu as soudainement changé tout en réussissant à rester toi-même. "

" Je ne comprend pas… " dit l'autre en penchant la tête sur le côté.

" Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Sora sera toujours Sora et qu'il n'y en a qu'un seul. " 

" Oui, mais je… Au final, je vais oublier. Je ne me souviendrai plus de ce qu'il s'est passé avec toi, avec Axel… Avec Riku. " dit Sora en s'allongeant sur son lit, fronçant les sourcils.

" Il y a des choses qui ne peuvent pas s'oublier, même si ton esprit te dit le contraire. Et si tu ne peux vraiment pas te rappeler quoi que ce soit, je t'aiderai, alors ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord? " Roxas sourit et fut soulagé de voir que son cousin fit de même. " Je vais devoir travailler dur, parce que tu es long à la détente. "

" Ha ha, vraiment? " demanda Sora en riant.

" Et comment! " Le reste de la soirée passa vite. Sora était joyeux à nouveau. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'**il** le trouve…

" Es-tu Sora ? " dit quelqu'un derrière Sora et Roxas qui rentraient à leur chambre après le dîner. Un garçon grand et à l'allure costaude se tenait au milieu du couloir et les regardait d'un air menaçant. 

" Euh…oui. Et tu es...? " répondit Sora. Le garçon le regardait d'un oeil noir et il n'appréciait pas cela. Qui était-il pour apparaître et se mettre en colère contre lui sans rais..

" Je suis Laexus. Je pensais que tu me connaîtrais. " 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Kingdom hearts ne sont pas à moi (10ème version).

------

" Je suis Laexus. Je pensais que tu me connaîtrais. "

Maintenant, il avait bien une raison d'agir ainsi. Un instant.. Non, il n'avait toujours pas le droit d'agir de cette façon! Ce n'était pas la faute de Sora! Il vit Laexus se diriger fermement vers lui, un bras rejeté en arrière, puis le frapper au ventre. Sora tomba quelques mètres plus loin, incapable de respirer pendant un court instant. Ce type était vraiment très fort après tout.

" Juste un avertissement : fait encore quelque chose à Kairi et la prochaine fois, je m'assurerai que tu saches où est ta place." Cela dit, il se retourna et commença à s'éloigner.

" Attends un peu! " entendit-il dire Sora de derrière lui, ainsi que le bruit de pas rapides. Laexus se retourna et le vit courir vers lui. Sora le frappa lui aussi dans l'estomac mais Laexus ne tomba pas du tout. Il bougea juste un peu – mais il avait **quand même** bougé. Comment un microbe comme Sora pouvait avoir assez de force pour le faire tituber, ne serait-ce qu'un peu? " Ce n'est pas très sympa de frapper les gens avant même d'avoir entendu ce qu'ils ont à dire! " dit Sora, furieux. Roxas était en train d'essayer d'éloigner son cousin mais il fut repoussé. Sora était passé en mode 'berserk' et il valait mieux ne pas l'ennuyer pour l'instant.

" Tu devrais me **remercier** d'avoir fui ce jour là! Et puis, ça ne serait pas plus logique d'être en colère après **elle**?! Franchement, je ne te comprend pas. Si j'avais une petite amie qui me trompait, je me séparerais d'elle et tu ferais mieux de faire pareil avant qu'elle ne coure après un autre garçon! "

" En fait, elle l'a déjà fait plusieurs fois. " répondit Laexus.

" Quoi? Tu te fiches de moi, non? " Pas de réponse. " Tu es stupide. " Laexus cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Non seulement avait-il été frappé par quelqu'un – même s'il l'avait à peine senti – mais on lui avait également dit qu'il était stupide… Et tout cela par la même personne. Cette personne avait du cran. Sora se tourna et marcha rapidement vers sa chambre en jurant. Roxas le suivit en silence, ne voulant pas le rendre furieux. Lorsqu'ils furent à leur chambre, il vit son cousin aller dans la salle de bain. Il entendit couler de l'eau et quelqu'un se plaindre un peu.

" Sora? Tout va bien? " demanda Roxas. Les bruits stoppèrent et la porte s'ouvrit.

" Je crois que c'est en train de gonfler. " dit Sora en montrant sa main. Elle était rouge et, en effet, gonflée. " Ce type est fait de pierre! Regarde moi ça! C'est lui qui était censé avoir mal!! "

" Dis plutôt que tu ne sais pas frapper quelqu'un correctement. " répondit Roxas. " Il n'y aura personne à l'infirmerie à cette heure-ci. Demandons à Axel s'il a quelque chose pour soigner ça. "

Ils allèrent au second étage et rencontrèrent Riku dans le couloir. " Salut les gars! " les appela-t-il. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et virent Axel en pleine partie de jeu vidéo.

" Tu n'as pas de devoirs? " demanda Roxas en soupirant.

" Si. 'Veux pas les faire. "

" Bref, tu as de la pommade? "

" Euh, oui. Tu t'es fait mal? " demanda Axel en mettant le jeu en pause. Il se retourna pour faire face à ses trois amis.

" C'est pour moi. " dit Sora en montrant sa main enflée. " Rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais frapper Laexus. " ajouta-t-il avant qu'ils ne puissent ajouter quoi que ce soit. Axel se leva et alla dans la salle de bain pendant que Riku dit à Sora de s'asseoir sur son lit, l'air inquiet.

" Est-ce qu'il t'a fait mal autre part? " demanda Riku.

" Il m'a seulement frappé à l'estomac. Je me suis fait mal quand j'ai voulu faire pareil. "

" Tu l'as frappé? "

" **Et** il lui a dit qu'il était stupide. Pour sûr, ça l'a surpris! " dit Roxas. " Je crois que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un se défend contre lui. "

" Si seulement j'avais été avec vous à ce moment là… " dit Riku.

" Beuuurk. " marmonna Sora en soulevant son pull et en regardant son ventre. " Il y a encore une trace. Vous pensez que je vais avoir un bleu? " demanda-t-il. Axel sortit de la salle de bain, tenant dans ses mains un tube de pommade et des bandages.

" Je te la prête jusqu'à mercredi, ça devrait aller mieux d'ici là. Mets-en un peu le matin et le soir avant de te coucher. " expliqua Axel.

" On dirait un docteur. " dit Sora, un large sourire sur les lèvres

" Je me faisais souvent mal aux mains quand je pratiquais encore la boxe… Sans gants. Aah, quels doux souvenirs. " Puisque personne ne voulait savoir de quoi il en retournait – ils s'en fichaient complètement – ils décidèrent de changer le sujet.

" Que t'a dit Smith? " demanda Roxas à Sora.

" Il a dit que je dessine mieux qu'avant… "

" Et? "

" Et il m'a demandé quel genre de relation j'ai avec Riku. Je me demande bien pourquoi il veut savoir ça… " Riku et Roxas écarquillèrent les yeux. Cela ne faisait que trois semaines depuis qu'il enseignait dans leur université et il recommençait déjà! Cela ne pouvait rien apporter de bon.

" Et… Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu? " demanda Roxas.

" J'ai dit que nous étions simplement amis. " répondit Sora. Il prit le tube de pommade et en mit un peu dans la paume de sa main. Il pouvait l'appliquer lui-même, mais mettre le bandage était une tout autre histoire.

"Je vais le faire. " dit Riku. Il s'assit plus près de Sora et prit sa main. " Beurk, c'est encore plein de pommade. " Riku frotta doucement jusqu'à ce que la main de Sora soit moins collante puis il enroula le bandage. " Voilà! " dit-il une fois qu'il eut fini.

" Merci! " s'exclama Sora d'un ton enjoué.

" On revient dans une minute! " dit Axel aux deux garçons. " On va chercher de quoi manger et boire. Soyez de bons garçons vous deux! " Il fit un clin d'oeil et sortit da la chambre avec Roxas, qui lança à Riku un regard qui disait 'ne fais rien de stupide'. Les deux garçons ne dirent rien et regardèrent le sol. Finalement, Sora fut le premier à parler.

" Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller. "

" Je vais bien. " Ils restèrent silencieux à nouveau pendant un court instant.

" Menteur. " dit Sora. " J'ai vu ta réaction quand j'ai dit à Roxas quelle était ma réponse à la question de Mr Smith. " Sora regardait Riku, mais celui-ci évitait son regard. " Riku. " dit-il alors qu'il posa sa main sur la joue de son ami et l'embrassa. Il savait que Riku était surpris car il ne réagit pas du tout, mais pas pour longtemps. Tandis que le baiser s'intensifia, Riku explora la bouche de Sora alors que les bras de ce dernier s'enlacèrent autour de son cou pour le rapprocher. Riku sourit et se pencha en avant, faisant s'allonger Sora sur le lit. Riku stoppa le baiser pour presser ses lèvres sur le cou de Sora, puis y laissa plusieurs baisers légers, ses mains se faufilant en même temps sous le pull de ce dernier. Il stoppa lorsqu'il sentit le corps de Sora se raidir et l'entendit gémir. Riku le regarda et fronça le sourcil, ses mains étant toujours sous son pull. Sora était en train de se mordre la lèvre. Riku souleva son pull et toucha doucement la marque qu'il avait sur le ventre. Sora gémit encore.

" Est-ce que ça fait mal? " demanda Riku.

" Pas vraiment. " répondit l'autre. " Mais tes mains sont vraiment froides. " C'était donc cela la raison.

" Je vois. " dit Riku, un sourire malicieux au lèvres. Il se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur le ventre de Sora.

" Ri-Riku ! " s'exclama Sora en rougissant. Mais Riku ne s'arrêta pas. Sora mit les mains devant sa bouche et ferma les yeux. Soudain, ils entendirent les voix de Roxas et d'Axel. Riku se redressa rapidement tandis que Sora tira sur son pull en se redressant lui aussi.

" Nous sommes de retour! " dit Roxas.

" Et on a de la nourriture! " ajouta Axel.

------

Aucun d'eux deux ne comprit pourquoi Riku était de si mauvaise humeur ce soir là, et ça ne s'améliora pas les jours qui suivirent. Ils remarquèrent aussi que Sora ne lui parlait plus comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, et aussi qu'il le regardait d'une étrange façon.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux deux? Ils s'entendaient encore bien l'autre jour." se demanda Axel. Roxas supposa que quelque chose était arrivé pendant qu'ils les avaient laissés seuls l'autre jour, mais il n'en savait pas plus. Il n'avait aucune idée sur ce qu'il s'était passé et Sora changeait de sujet chaque fois qu'il lui posait des questions.

" 'Sais pas. " répondit Roxas. " Peut-être qu'ils se sont disputés. " Axel haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

Pendant ce temps, Riku devenait véritablement agacé par le comportement de Sora. Chaque fois qu'il essayait de lui parler, il n'avait aucune réponse, si ce n'était un regard étrange. Sora était en train de parler à une fille de leur classe. Riku attendrait qu'ils se séparent puis il le **forcerait** à lui dire quelque chose, même n'importe quoi!

" _Maintenant !_ " s'exclama intérieurement Riku. Il courut dans la direction de son ami, l'attrapa par le poignet et l'attira dans… les toilettes?

" … " Sora sembla confus. " Qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire en m'amenant dans les toilettes? "

" J'ai seulement ouvert la porte la plus proche. " répondit l'autre. Il regarda l'autre garçon qui évita encore son regard. " Sora. " dit-il, ce qui le fit inconsciemment le regarder. " Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. " Pas de réponse. " **Maintenant.** " ordonna-t-il.

" Je ne peux pas. "

" Quoi? " demanda Riku en fronçant les sourcils. Sora tenta de sortir de la petite pièce mais, à la place, il fut poussé contre le mur, des mains agrippant fermement ses épaules. " Je ne te laisserai pas partir avant que tu ne m'aies parlé. " déclara Riku.

" Je… " commença Sora. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée.

" Je vois. " dit l'autre en soupirant.

" He-Hein? "

" Est-ce que tu veux… qu'on se quitte? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu veux qu'on arrête de sortir ens-"

" Non, non, ce n'est pas ça! Pas du tout!! " dit rapidement Sora. " C'est – c'est " Il était trop nerveux et bégayait. " C'estjustequej'étaisassezembarrasséàcausedecequis'estpasséetàchaquefoisquejeteregardaisje- "

" Attend, attend. " lui dit Riku en plaçant une main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. " Je ne comprends pas, ne parle pas si vite. " Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner quand Sora acquiesça d'un vigoureux signe de tête.

" Je-J'étais seulement embarrassé à cause de ce que tu as fait l'autre jour. Tu sais… " Riku pensa pendant un moment, incapable de se souvenir de ce qui aurait pu provoquer l'éloignement de Sora.

" Oh ! " s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il comprit ce que voulait dire son ami. " Je suis désolé. "

" Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. " Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant près d'une minute. Riku pensa qu'ils feraient mieux de sortir de la pièce pour aller à la cafétéria. Il mourait de faim!

------

Axel était en train de jouer avec les restes de son repas. Roxas l'observait d'un air perplexe. C'était la première fois qu'Axel était si silencieux, et cela ne pouvait rien présager de bon. Il était probablement soit malade, soit en colère après Roxas, bien qu'il était sûr de n'avoir rien faire pour provoquer sa colère. Roxas remarqua qu'il lui jetait de rapides coups d'oeil de temps à autres avant de diriger son regard vers sa nourriture.

" Tu es libre ce soir? " demanda tout à coup Axel. Roxas ne répondit pas tout de suite car il lui fallut un certain temps avant de se rendre compte qu'Axel était en train de lui parler.

" Ah, ouais je le suis. Pourquoi tu demandes ça? "

" Eh bien, j-je me demandais si tu pouvais peut-être venir chez moi… "

" Bien sûr! Sora sera ravi. " dit Roxas en souriant.

" Non, seulement toi. " ajouta Axel. " Sora est un gentil gars et tout ce qu'on veut, mais on passe peu de temps rien que tous les deux. " Axel se mordit la lèvre et regarda ailleurs, ses joues rougissant un peu.

" Et? " demanda Roxas, sachant qu'Axel avait autre chose à dire.

" Et j-je serais content si tu voulais bien dormir dans ma chambre. "

" Ca – ça serait bien! " s'exclama Roxas, son visage lui semblant chaud tout à coup. " Mais, et Riku alors? "

" Oui, et moi alors? " Roxas déglutit et se retourna pour voir Riku accompagné de Sora. " Qu'est-ce que vous complotez? "

" Tu tombes à pic! " s'exclama Axel. Les deux garçons s'assirent à la table de leurs amis pendant qu'Axel leur révéla ses intentions. " Riku, est-ce que tu pourrais dormir dans la chambre de Sora? Roxas dort dans mon lit ce soir. " Ledit garçon, qui était en train de boire, s'étouffa. " Ah, non, non ! Je n'avais pas d'arrière pensée, promis! "

" Très bien, je comprends. " dit Riku en riant doucement. " Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Sora ? "

" Ca ne me pose pas de problème. " dit Sora qui ne faisait pas vraiment attention à la conversation. Ces pâtes étaient absolument délicieuses!

" Merci les gars, vous assurez! "

------

Lorsqu'il fut seul dans sa chambre avec Riku, Sora réalisa que ça risquait d'être plus embarrassant qu'il ne le pensait. Il regardait ailleurs, son ami étant assis à côté de lui sur le lit.

" _Reprends-toi!_ " pensa Sora. " _Ce n'est pas très gentil d'être comme ça avec lui ! Il faut que je trouve quelque chose à faire…_ " Il jeta un œil dans la chambre et vit l'ordinateur portable que Misaki et Hiro lui avaient acheté à Noël. Ils lui avaient bien dit qu'il pouvait regarder des dvds dessus, non? Il chercha des films dans l'étagère puis les montra à Riku.

" C'est toi qui choisi! " dit Sora en souriant. Il prit l'ordinateur et s'assit à côté de Riku, sur son lit. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que Riku fasse son choix. Lorsque le film commença, Sora se mit à l'aise, ce qui rendit Riku assez nerveux.

" _On est seuls jusqu'à demain matin, et on est dans le même lit…Oh, bon sang !_ " pensa Riku. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées. Quand il se calma enfin, il jeta un coup d'oeil à Sora qui était en train de froncer les sourcils. Est-ce que ça l'ennuyait qu'il bouge autant? C'est alors que Sora regarda Riku.

" Dis… " dit Sora tout en rougissant.

" Hm ? "

" Je ne pense pas que je devrais m'en soucier mais tu crois que Roxas et Axel vont… Enfin, tu vois. "

" Tu as raison, tu ne devrais pas t'en soucier. Ce sont leurs affaires. " répondit Riku, dont les joues prenaient une teinte rosée.

" Je sais. " dit Sora. " Je ne le comprends pas, mais tout au fond de moi, je suis à la fois inquiet pour Roxas et très en colère après Axel. " dit Sora en se grattant la nuque.

" C'est parce que vous êtes très proches, même si tu ne t'en souviens plus. Tu as peur qu'Axel lui fasse du mal, mais il n'en sera rien. Tu as ma parole. " Sora était en train de regarder le film et n'entendit donc rien de ce que Riku dit. Il était comme un enfant : il vous écoutait pendant une seconde puis vous ignorait la suivante.

" Demain, je n'aurai qu'à lui demander comme ça s'est passé. " dit Sora, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

" Ca ne serait pas mieux d'en faire l'expérience par toi-même? " demanda Riku. Sora déglutit et fit face à son ami, son visage rougissant.

" J-Je ne pensais pas à **ça**! J'étais juste - ouah!! " Riku avait plaqué Sora au lit.

" Moi non plus. Tu n'es pas si innocent, n'est ce pas? "

" Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'empêches de bouger, alors? Et je suis aussi innocent qu'un enfant! " répondit Sora en lui tirant la langue.

" Oui, c'est vrai. " Riku rit et se retira.

" Pff, vraiment… " Sora se rassit, son visage toujours rouge. " Tu m'as fait peur! "

" Allez, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie! " le taquina Riku. Sora ne répondit pas et, à la place, continua à regarder le film. Grâce à Riku qui l'avait distrait, il ne comprenait plus rien. Et bientôt, il se trouva à s'imaginer se réveillant aux côtés de Riku après une agréable nuit. Dire qu'il n'en avait pas envie serait mentir. Il ne **pouvait** pas car il ne voulait pas oublier sa première fois avec Riku. Sora ne savait pas quand cela arriverait, mais il attendrait. C'était pour le mieux, pour eux deux.

" Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ce soir? " demanda Sora. Riku fut surpris, mais il acquiesça d'un signe de tête en lui souriant tendrement.

------

Le bruit du réveil réveilla Sora. Il tenta de l'arrêter mais il ne pouvait pas bouger le bras. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit quelqu'un allongé à côté de lui. Qui cela pouvait-il être et que faisait cette personne ici? C'est alors qu'il se souvint.

" Riku, on va être en retard. " dit Sora de sa voix endormie.

" Encore cinq minutes. " dit Riku en serrant Sora contre lui. Sora blottit son visage contre le torse de Riku, dont la chaleur le fit se sentir en paix. Si seulement ils pouvaient toujours rester comme cela! Mais ils devaient malheureusement aller à l'école.

" Sora, tu es un peu pâle. Tu vas bien? " demanda Roxas, l'air inquiet.

" Oui. J'ai un peu mal à la tête, c'est tout. " répondit Sora. " Sinon, comment ça s'est passé avec Axel ? "

" C'était l'une des meilleures soirées que j'aie jamais passée! " répondit Roxas, un large sourire aux lèvres.

" Si vous pouviez attendre que le cours soit fini pour bavarder, je vous en serai reconnaissante. " leur dit leur professeur – Mrs Lockhart?

" Pardon. " dirent-ils à l'unisson. La sixième heure de cours se finit et ils se dirigèrent vers le prochain.

" Pars en avant, je dois aller aux toilettes! " s'exclama Sora en courant vers ladite pièce, et laissant Roxas avec Riku. " Ah, je me sens mieux maintenant! " dit Sora en sortant des toilettes. Il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers sa salle de cours lorsque quelqu'un l'appela. Se retournant, il vit Mr Smith.

" Je t'ai enfin trouvé! " dit Mr Smith en souriant. " Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te demander. Je voulais emprunter un livre à la bibliothèque, mais ils m'ont dit que tu l'as déjà pris. Pourrais-tu me le prêter? "

" Bien sûr. Je vous le donnerai demain, monsieur. " répondit Sora.

" En fait, j'en ai besoin maintenant. "

" Quoi? Mais je ne l'ai pas avec moi, je l'ai laissé à ma chambre. "

" Nous pourrions aller le chercher. Je reviendrai avec toi et expliquerai tout à ton professeur, d'accord? " demanda l'autre.

" Sora? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu vas être en retard ! Oh, bonjour Mr Smith ! " dit une fille de sa classe.

" Pilepoil! Lena, tu pourrais dire à notre professeur que je vais être un peu en retard? Merci d'avance! " dit Sora en courant vers les portes d'entrée de l'école, son professeur d'arts le suivant. Heureusement, le dortoir était situé près de l'école et il ne serait pas trop en retard. Bah, Mr Smith a bien dit qu'il viendrait avec lui, non? Tandis qu'il s'approcha de sa chambre, son mal de tête s'intensifia au point d'en être malade.

" Bon, où est-ce que je l'ai mis? " se demanda tout haut Sora lorsqu'il fut dans la chambre. " Là! " dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa table de chevet. Tout à coup, Sora eut l'impression que son coeur s'était arrêté de battre pendant un instant lorsqu'il sentit les bras de Mr Smith s'enlacer autour de sa taille. N'attendait-il pas dans le couloir?

" Que- " dit Sora, mais il ne put en dire d'avantage. Il lui sembla que sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. Alors qu'il sentit le souffle de Mr Smith sur son cou, la douleur disparut, aussitôt remplacée par la peur.

------

" Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est aussi long? " se demanda Roxas. " Ca va déjà faire dix minutes. "

" Peut-être qu'il a eu de plus gros 'problèmes' qu'il ne pensait. " dit un garçon assit près de Roxas en riant. " Ne t'inquiète pas, ton cousin sera bientôt là! " Roxas ne répondit pas; Riku non plus.

" J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. " dit Riku. Son ami acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

" Taisez-vous et asseyez-vous. " dit un homme.

" Cloud? " demanda tout haut Roxas.

" Melle Kisaragi est malade et m'a demandé de la remplacer. Bref, je vais faire l'appel. "

" Excusez-moi, monsieur! " dit Lena. Riku la regarda : c'était elle qui parlait à Sora l'autre jour." Sora sera en retard."

" Comment cela se fait-il? " Cloud, Roxas et Riku demandèrent en même temps, ce qui fit rire presque tout le monde.

" On aurait dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire. "

" D'accord, je te remercie. " répondit Cloud en fronçant les sourcils. Il fit l'appel tandis que Riku se tourna pour faire face à la fille dont la place se situait en face de celle de Sora.

" Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il avait à faire? " Elle secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne le savait pas. " Je vois. " dit Riku.

" Oh, c'est vrai! Mr Smith était avec lui! " dit-elle tout haut, sans vraiment le vouloir.

" Où sont-ils en ce moment ? " demanda Riku qui se tenait à présent debout.

" Je-je ne sais pas. " répondit Lena, l'air surpris. Roxas se leva lui aussi alors que Cloud se dirigea vers eux.

" Quelqu'un sait-il où ils pourraient être? " demanda Cloud à la classe.

" J-je les ai entendu parler de quelque chose qui se trouve dans la chambre de Sora. " dit timidement un garçon.

" Ok. Vous pouvez tous partir. " dit Cloud en courant hors de la salle, Roxas et Riku le suivant.

" L'enfoiré! " hurla Riku tandis qu'ils couraient dans les couloirs. " Il savait qu'on le surveillait! "

" Evidemment qu'ils seraient dans le dortoir. " ajouta Cloud. " Personne n'est là-bas si tôt. Ah, Xaldin, Xigbar! Venez avec nous! "

" Salut, Cloudy! Hé, attends! " dit Xigbar qui se mit aussi à courir, son ami faisant de même. " Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? "

" Pas le temps d'expliquer. Contentez-vous de suivre. " ordonna Cloud.

------

" Salaud!! Vous recommencez! Lâchez-moi!! " hurla Sora en essayant de frapper son agresseur.

" Alors comme ça, tu te souviens maintenant? Tu devrais me remercier. " dit Mr Smith en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille de Sora.

" A-arrêtez! " murmura Sora. Il était tellement effrayé que ses jambes ne le soutenaient presque plus. Mr Smith en profita et poussa Sora vers le lit, puis il immobilisa ses poignets d'une seule main au dessus de sa tête. Sora avait l'air horrifié.

" Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance quand il s'agit de toi. " dit Mr Smith en embrassant le cou de Sora. " La première fois que j'ai posé la main sur toi, tu t'es enfui. " Il laissa plusieurs baisers le long du cou de Sora, jusqu'à sa mâchoire. " La seconde fois, j'ai failli t'avoir mais ce stupide type était là. "

" Aïe! " s'exclama Sora lorsqu'il sentit Mr Smith lui mordre le cou.

" Mais cette fois-ci sera la bonne. Personne ne viendra perturber notre petit jeu. " dit-il, son autre main se glissant sous le pull de Sora. Mr Smith se pencha en avant pour murmurer dans son oreille. " Je suis désolé si ça te semble brutal mais, vois-tu, j'ai attendu pendant si longtemps. " Il lécha l'oreille de Sora, ce qui le rendit plus tendu qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mr Smith enleva le pull de Sora et remarqua sur son ventre une marque rouge qui avait presque disparu. Il su immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'un ancien suçon et savait parfaitement qui l'avait fait. Brûlant de jalousie, Mr Smith se pencha en avant et laissa une autre marque sur le torse de Sora. Sora se mordit la lèvre en secouant la tête vigoureusement. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, ni se libérer. Il tenta de forcer Mr Smith à lâcher ses poignets mais, comme la première fois, son étreinte ne fit que se resserrer. Mr Smith était sur le point de laisser une autre marque sur le torse de Sora lorsqu'il l'entendit parler.

" A l'aide… " murmura Sora. Sa respiration était irrégulière et de la sueur perlait sur son front. Jamais il n'avait été aussi effrayé auparavant. " Aidez-moi! " cria-t-il cette fois.

" Personne ne le peut. " dit froidement l'autre. " Nous sommes les seuls dans le dortoir en ce moment. "

" …ku. "

" Quoi? " dit Mr Smith en fronçant les sourcils.

" Riku, aide-moi. " murmura Sora qui était sur le point de pleurer. Ses paroles firent pâlir Mr Smith dangereusement.

" N'essaie même pas de prononcer son nom devant moi! " hurla Mr Smith, son bras partant en arrière pour gifler Sora, ce qu'il ne put faire car quelqu'un retint son poignet. La même personne le fit descendre du lit, le faisant tomber à terre.

" JE VAIS TE TUER!! " s'exclama Cloud.

" Ne le fais pas, ou tu ne seras pas mieux que lui. " dit Xaldin en montrant Mr Smith. " On s'occupe de lui. " Les trois hommes le firent sortir de la pièce. Riku, qui attendait dans le couloir avec Roxas, lança un regard noir à son, à présent, ancien professeur qui fit de même. Il se précipita alors à l'intérieur de la chambre et vit Sora assis sur son lit, le visage caché par ses mains, et en train de sangloter. Il aperçu la blessure que lui avait fait Mr Smith au cou, et serra les dents. Sora avait aussi des traces aux poignets. Riku ne pouvait plus le supporter et s'enfuit hors de la pièce, la colère le rongeant au plus profond de lui-même. Il devait l'extérioriser, mais il ne le ferait pas en face de son ami. C'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin à cet instant. Roxas regarda Sora et s'assit lentement à côté de lui en lui frottant le dos.

" Là, tout va bien maintenant. " dit-il calmement, bien que sa voix tremblait de rage et d'inquiétude.

" Roxas! " s'exclama Sora en serrant fortement les bras autour de la taille de son cousin. Roxas fit une grimace mais ne dit rien et continua à lui frotter le dos.

" Tout est fini maintenant. Tu n'as plus besoin de t'inquiéter. " murmura Roxas.

" Je suis désolé. Je sais que je suis en train de te faire mal, mais j'aimerais rester comme ça encore un peu plus longtemps. " dit Sora d'une voix faible.

" Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour ça, idiot. Je te broierai aussi plus tard. " le taquina Roxas.

------

Pendant ce temps, Riku courait comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. C'était la meilleure façon qu'il ait trouvée pour faire baisser sa colère. Il courut donc jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne puissent plus le porter. Et ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Il était très en colère après lui-même de ne pas avoir été là quand Sora avait eu besoin de lui. Si seulement il était allé avec lui lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés pour aller en cours. Mais il était trop tard à présent. Heureusement, rien de grave n'était arrivé, si l'on pouvait dire. En effet, Sora avait été blessé physiquement et mentalement et il faudrait du temps pour qu'il guérisse. Riku s'arrêta de courir et s'assit sur un banc. Il était dans le parc où Sora et Kairi s'étaient promenés avant les vacances de Noël. Sora s'en rappelait-il maintenant? Riku frissonna. Si tel était le cas, lui et Sora ne sortaient plus ensemble. Oui, Roxas lui avait dit qu'une fois que Sora aurait retrouvé ses souvenirs, il oublierait tout ce qui était arrivé durant sa période d'amnésie. Cela voulait dire qu'ils ne s'enlaceraient, ne s'embrasseraient et ne passeraient plus de nuits ensemble. Ils seraient seulement **amis**. Riku sentit son estomac se retourner lorsqu'il prit conscience de tout cela, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il lui faudrait se réfugier derrière un masque et cacher ses sentiments. Ceux-ci avaient grandi et s'étaient intensifiés plus vite qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Au final, Roxas avait raison : il aurait dû arrêter lorsqu'il le pouvait. Riku aimait déjà beaucoup trop Sora pour l'oublier. Les marques sur le corps de Sora l'avaient enragé parce qu'elles le faisaient pleurer, mais aussi parce que quelqu'un d'autre avait osé toucher **son** Sora. Quand avait-il commencé à l'aimer à ce point? Riku ne le savait pas, et cela le fit tant souffrir qu'il en vint presque à souhaiter ne jamais l'avoir aimé. Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, Riku se leva et retourna au dortoir. Sur son chemin, il rencontra Xigbar qui lui offrit de l'accompagner jusqu'au dortoir, ce que Riku accepta avec joie.

" Pourquoi es-tu déjà revenu ici? Je veux dire, je ne pensais pas te revoir si tôt. "

" Je n'aime pas les policiers. Je les ai seulement accompagnés jusqu'au commissariat et je suis aussitôt reparti. " Son téléphone sonna et il s'empressa de répondre. Riku ne saurait donc pas ce qui arriverait à Smith. Il devra attendre. Xigbar raccrocha et soupira.

" Désolé petit, mais il va falloir marcher plus vite. Je dois emmener Sora au poste. Ils ont besoin de lui. "

" Ne peuvent-ils pas attendre? Il est encore très choqué par ce qui lui est arrivé! "

" Je le sais bien, mais c'est comme ça. Maintenant, dépêche-toi. " Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à la chambre de Sora, il était encore avec Roxas, et son visage était pâle tandis qu'il sortait de la salle de bain.

" Xigbar, le docteur est-il encore ici? C'est la cinquième fois qu'il vomit, il a besoin de médicaments! " dit Roxas, l'inquiétude visible sur son visage.

" On n'a pas le temps pour ça. " dit Xigbar en soupirant. " Sora, viens avec moi. On va au commissariat. " ajouta-t-il en lui lançant son manteau.

" C'est hors de question! " hurla Roxas. " Il n'ira nulle part, il a besoin de se reposer! " dit-il en se tenant devant Sora pour le protéger.

" Roxas, pousse-toi. " dit Xigbar en poussant Roxas, puis il porta Sora sur son dos. Riku empêcha Roxas de les suivre lorsqu'ils quittèrent la chambre.

" Lâche-moi, Riku ! Ordure, tu le laisses emmener Sora là-bas?! " cria Roxas en agitant les bras pour se libérer.

" La ferme. " murmura Riku. Roxas se calma instantanément et le regarda. Il vit une unique larme couler le long de la joue de Riku lorsque celui-ci le lâcha et sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Roxas jeta un oeil à l'horloge : les cours d'Axel étaient quasiment finis. Il quitta lui aussi sa chambre pour rejoindre son amant à sa salle. Plus que jamais, il avait besoin de le voir.

------

A/N: Ouah, déjà le dixième chapitre. Désolée si la mise à jour s'est faite attendre, mais je n'ai pas pu la poster plus tôt. (j'étais déjà en retard pour une autre fic) Voili voilà, maintenant Smith a révélé ses intentions au grand jour et a failli se faire botter les fesses par Cloud. (peut-être qu'il l'a quand même fait au poste de police pendant que personne ne regardait) Bref, on va maintenant entamer la seconde partie de l'histoire, la plus intéressante à mon goût! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant, sinon plus que la première! A très bientôt, et encore merci pour vos encouragements!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne sont pas à moi.

Sora : Ouah! Regarde un peu ça, Riku! On a plein de commentaires!

Riku : Eh ben, je vois ça! en pleine lecture

Becca86 : Hé là, c'est pour MOI qu'on les écrit!

Sora : Qu'elle est égocentrique...

Becca86 : Moi? Jamais.

Riku and Sora : Vraiment?

Becca86 : Bien sûr.

Riku and Sora :….

Becca86 : Bref, encore merci à vous tous pour vos mots d'amour! Merci aussi de suivre cette histoire!

------

Le jour suivant, Misaki vint au dortoir pour ramener Sora chez lui en attendant qu'il se sente mieux. Ainsi, une semaine était passée depuis son retour. Personne n'osait demander de nouvelles de lui à Roxas, et pensaient encore moins à parler de Sora à Riku, car ce dernier ne se sentait pas bien ces derniers temps. Pendant l'une de leurs conversations, Roxas apprit pourquoi Riku était si déprimé et, comme il s'en doutait, cela avait un rapport avec son cousin.

" Comment puis-je lui parler en tant que simple ami? Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux ne plus lui parler du tout et tout oublier. " suggéra Riku.

" Pourquoi ne quittes-tu pas le pays, tant que tu y es? " dit Roxas, Riku le regardant d'un air confus. " Franchement, ce que tu dis est stupide! Même si tu savais te tenir éloigné de Sora, il te poursuivrait jusqu'à ce que tu lui dises pourquoi tu l'as rejeté. Est-ce que ça ne serait pas plus difficile que de prétendre que tu le considères comme un ami? "

" Je ne sais pas. " répondit Riku. Roxas poussa un soupir.

" Enfin bon. Je parie qu'il va bientôt revenir. " dit Axel. " Donc, tu as plutôt intérêt à vite aller mieux. "

" C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. " répondirent les deux autres garçons.

------

Pendant ce temps, Sora était en train de lire dans le salon, chez ses parents. Il était allongé dans le divan, des cookies et un verre de lait posés sur la table basse. Il n'osait pas bouger d'un pouce car sinon, Misaki entrerait dans la pièce et lui dirait de se reposer. Sora soupira, posa le livre sur la table et prit un biscuit.

" Les cookies faits maison sont les meilleurs! " dit-il avec enthousiasme en mordant dans l'un d'eux.

" Oooh! Regarde un peu qui arrive! " entendit-il dire sa mère de la cuisine. Il la vit se diriger vers le couloir d'entrée et appeler quelqu'un. " Entre, entre! " dit-elle tandis que, comme on peut s'en douter, la personne entra. Sora entendit des bruits de pas allant dans sa direction et il se releva pour voir qui était arrivé.

" Leon! " s'exclama-t-il en se levant.

" Salut. " dit Leon.

" Sora! Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger! " s'exclama Misaki en faisant la moue.

" Ca va, maman. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais malade. " dit Sora en tirant Leon par le bras. " On va dans ma chambre! " ajouta-t-il en montant les escaliers, suivi par un Leon inquiet. Ils s'assirent de chaque côté du petit canapé dans sa chambre. " Alors, quoi de neuf? " demanda Sora. Leon le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

" J'ai sû ce qu'il t'était arrivé la semaine dernière. "

" Oh. " répondit simplement Sora, qui regardait ailleurs.

" Je me faisais un sang d'encre, et c'est pour ça que je suis venu. C'est tout au moins l'une des raisons. "

" Je vais bien maintenant. " dit Sora en se grattant le cou à l'endroit où Mr Smith avait laissé une marque. " Quelle est l'autre rai-." Il s'arrêta de parler lorsque Leon attrapa son poignet pour ôter sa main et pouvoir ainsi déposer un baiser sur la trace que Sora avait au cou. Le corps de Sora se raidit mais il ne bougea ni n'essaya de stopper Leon.

" Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour t'aider. " murmura Leon à son oreille. Ses mains se posèrent sur les joues de Sora, et Leon l'embrassa. " Je t'aime. " dit Leon en cessant le baiser. Sora écarquilla les yeux. " Je pars pour un certain temps et je… Je voulais te demander si tu voulais m'accompagner. "

" Ce – C'est soudain. Pour les deux. " dit Sora, regardant ses pieds.

" Cela va faire plusieurs années que je t'aime, et je ne pouvais plus te le cacher. " Leon obligea Sora à le regarder, puis il continua. " Tu sais que j'ai besoin d'une réponse. "

" J-je ne sais pas trop. Quand est-ce que tu pars? "

" Lundi. "

" Si tôt?! Mais il ne reste plus que quatre jours! " Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Sora se mordit la lèvre.

" Sora, est-ce que tu m'aimes? "

" B-bien sûr, mais… " Il jeta un oeil à Leon qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête pour lui faire comprend qu'il pouvait continuer. " … Mais seulement en tant qu'ami. " A la grande surprise de Sora, Leon sourit bien qu'il fut évident que cette réponse l'avait profondément chagriné.

" Je m'en doutais. " Ils restèrent silencieux pendant près d'une minute. Leon ne regardait plus Sora.

" Je suis désolé. " dit Sora.

" Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu n'y peux rien. " Leon haussa les épaules tout en parlant. Il se leva et commença à marcher vers la porte, mais il s'arrêta à mi-chemin. " Je peux te demander une faveur? "

" Bien sûr, n'hésite pas. " répondit Sora. Il se leva et se tint derrière son ami, qui se tourna pour lui faire face.

" Est-ce que je peux… T'embrasser? Si tu n'es pas d'accord, je ne t'en voudrais pas, alors si-."

" D'accord. " dit Sora en se rapprochant. " Mais j'aimerais te demander quelque chose, moi aussi. "

" Bien sûr. "

" Peut-on rester amis? " Leon ne put s'empêcher de rire.

" Evidemment, idiot! " Sora fit la moue. Leon se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sora. Il attira Sora à lui, ses mains posées sur sa taille, et chercha à approfondir le baiser. Sora accepta et entrouvrit les lèvres, laissant ainsi Leon agir à sa guise, ce qu'il imita dès que l'occasion se présenta. Ils se séparèrent, chacun ayant besoin de respirer, et Leon regarda alors Sora d'un air suspicieux.

" Ce n'était pas ton premier baiser, n'est-ce pas? "

" Eh bien, c'était mon premier **véritable** baiser avec un garçon. " répondit Sora, mais l'expression de son ami ne changea pas.

" On aurait pourtant dit que tu l'avais déjà fait plusieurs fois. Bah, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. " Sora décela une pointe de jalousie dans la voix de Leon, mais il n'y fit pas allusion. C'était véritablement son premier baiser. Si ça n'était pas le cas, il s'en souviendrait, non? Leon partit en faisant rapidement ses adieux avant de fermer la porte. Il descendit les escaliers et en bas, Misaki, inquiète, l'attendait.

" Alors? Comment ça s'est passé? " demanda-t-elle.

" Comme je vous l'avais dit. Il a refusé. "

" Je suis vraiment désolée. " dit-elle en prenant les mains de Leon dans les siennes. " As-tu besoin de quoi que ce soit? "

" Ca ira. Merci pour votre soutien durant tout ce temps. " dit Leon en souriant tendrement avant de partir.

------

La sonnerie retentit et indiqua que la dernière heure de cours de la semaine venait de prendre fin. Les élèves s'empressèrent de sortir de la salle, Roxas les suivant plus lentement. Leur nouveau professeur d'arts plastiques était vraiment casse-pieds! Elle n'avait pas arrêté de lui crier dessus parce qu'il ne savait pas dessiner correctement. Comme si c'était de sa faute! Ah, les femmes… Il rentra au dortoir, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas de nouvelles de son cousin et ça l'inquiétait. Est-ce qu'il allait bien? Quand allait-il revenir? La vie au dortoir était ennuyeuse sans personne à taquiner ou à qui parler. Et l'état de Riku empirait de jour en jour. Il n'était même pas venu en cours ce jour-là. Oui, il était grand temps que Sora l'enthousiaste revienne! Axel faisait de son mieux pour les distraire, ainsi que leurs amis qui travaillaient à l'école et au dortoir, mais sans succès. Roxas chercha ses clefs dans son sac, les attrapa et tenta d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

" Allons bon, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ces fichues clefs?! " gromela-t-il.

" C'est ouvert! " entendit-il dire une voix familière. N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, Roxas ouvrit la porte à la volée et vit quelqu'un défaire ses valises.

" Sora! Tu es revenu! " Roxas fit son sourire le plus éclatant et sauta sur son cousin, ce qui les fit tomber tous deux à terre.

" J'apprécie le fait que tu sois heureux de me revoir, mais tu es lourd, tu sais. " dit Sora.

" Ah, c'est vrai! Viens avec moi! " s'exclama l'autre qui ne lui prêtait pas attention. Roxas obligea Sora à le suivre jusqu'à la chambre de Riku et d'Axel. " Ils vont être contents de te revoir, surtout Riku ! Oh là là, Sora! Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point tu as pu lui manquer! "

" Ah bon? " demanda Sora, clignant des yeux. Il ne savait pas que Riku et lui étaient **si** proches. Evidemment, Riku lui avait manqué, mais pas autant que lui ne semblait avoir manqué Sora. Roxas ne prit pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer dans la chambre des deux autres arçons.

" Riku! Regarde qui est revenu! " s'exclama Roxas. Sora entra et vit son ami allongé dans son lit et en train de regarder fixement le plafond. Il avait vraiment l'air d'aller mal. Etait-ce vraiment parce que Sora avait dû rentrer chez lui pendant toute une semaine? Riku fixa Sora du regard pendant un instant, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Sans dire un seul mot, Riku se leva et courut vers Sora, ses bras autour de la fine taille de son ami pour l'enlacer. Sora l'entendit dire quelque chose mais ne comprit pas. Il demanda à Riku de répéter mais celui-ci pointa sa gorge du doigt en se redressant. Sora fronça les sourcils et prit Riku dans ses bras une nouvelle fois, ce qui le surprit. Roxas les regarda, incapable de prononcer un mot.

" Je le savais. " dit Sora lorsqu'il fit un pas en arrière et posa une main sur le front de Riku. " Tu as de la fièvre. Tu devrais te reposer. " ajouta-t-il en l'aidant à retourner à son lit. " Tu n'iras jamais mieux si tu ne fais pas attention, tu sais! " Sora fronça les sourcils en posant des couvertures sur Riku, ce qui lui valut un sourire chaleureux.

" Je ne pensais pas que tu en arriverais au point de t'en rendre malade. " dit Roxas qui soupira. Il faisait référence au problème de Riku concernant Sora. Riku secoua la tête. " Ah, tu as juste attrapé froid alors? Et bien comme il faut en plus. " Riku sourit timidement.

" Je vais rester ici et le surveiller. " dit Sora en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit de son ami. " Si je prends bien soin de lui, il se sentira mieux en un rien de temps! " Il sourit à Riku et se leva pour lui apporter de l'eau. " Je reviens tout de suite! " s'exclama-t-il en sortant. Roxas attendit d'être sûr que Sora ne puisse pas l'entendre avant de parler.

" Est-ce que ça va aller? " Riku fit signe que oui. " Je tiendrai ma promesse et je t'aiderai. Tu verras, il aura vite fait de tomber amoureux de toi! " Riku rit et mima le mot "merci".

Sur le chemin vers la cafétéria, Sora rencontra plusieurs de ses amis qui lui demandèrent tous s'il allait mieux – Il sembla que ses professeurs leur avait dit qu'il était malade. Lorsqu'il put enfin sortir de la cafétéria, presque une demi-heure s'était écoulée. Il se dépêcha mais ralentit son allure dès qu'il aperçut Zexion.

" Zexion! " l'appela-t-il en marchant vers lui. Zexion se retourna.

" Salut, Sora. Content de voir que tu es revenu. " salua-t-il Sora. " Ne me dit pas que tu vas boire toute cette eau à toi seul? " ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard suspicieux au pichet d'eau que tenait Sora.

" C'est pour Riku. " répondit Sora.

" J'ai entendu dire qu'il est malade. Ca te dérange si je viens avec toi? "

" Bien sûr que non! " Sora fit un large sourire et se dirigea vers la chambre de son ami. Il entra après avoir brièvement frappé à la porte et ce qu'il vit l'aveugla pendant quelques instants. Riku se tenait à côté de son lit et était en train de se changer. Riku tourna la tête et sa gorge se serra lorsqu'il vit Sora, qui était littéralement en train de le fixer du regard, lui qui ne portait rien d'autre qu'un caleçon.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends au juste? Entre donc! " dit Zexion, quelque peu agacé. Il poussa Sora à l'intérieur de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui. Surpris par le manque de réaction de Sora, il regarda Riku qui ne bougeait pas non plus. " Tu es en train de baver. " dit Zexion.

" Quoi?! " s'exclama Sora en s'essuyant la bouche avec le dos de la main. " Menteur, ce n'est pas vrai! " dit-il en se tournant pour faire face à Zexion qui avait un sourire narquois.

" Mais je devais faire quelque chose. Tu embarrassais Riku. Le pauvre ne savait plus quoi faire. " Il se déplaça sur le côté pour éviter l'oreiller qui lui fut lancé. Il regarda son frère et fronça les sourcils. " Tu es drôlement silencieux. " dit-il.

" Il est aphone. " répondit Sora en se dirigeant vers la table de chevet de son ami pour y poser le pichet d'eau, tandis que Riku s'allongea sur son lit, à présent habillé. " Est-ce que tu as soif? " demanda Sora. Riku fit signe que non.

" Bon, tu n'as pas l'air si malade que ça. Je pense que ça ira. Fais attention à toi. " dit Zexion avant de quitter la chambre, laissant ainsi les deux garçons seuls. Sora tira une chaise près du lit de Riku et s'assit, l'air préoccupé. Evidemment, Riku le remarqua et, après une minute de silence total, il posa une main sur le genou de Sora.

" Oui? " demanda Sora en relevant la tête. Riku fit signe à son ami pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il était inquiet et qu'il voulait que Sora parle de ses problèmes. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sora comprit enfin ce qu'il voulait dire.

" J-je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça. " dit-il en rougissant un peu, ce qui inquiéta Riku davantage. Il tira sur la manche de Sora pour lui montrer qu'il voulait vraiment qu'il parle. Sora soupira mais expliqua malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre Léon et lui le jour précédent. " Je suis vraiment triste qu'on se soit séparés comme ça. " dit Sora. " Tu penses qu'il va me détester maintenant? " Riku était désolé pour Léon, mais il était aussi heureux. Plus personne n'essayait de lui prendre Sora et il avait donc tout son temps pour le séduire – non – pour faire en sorte que ses sentiments soient partagés, pour qu'ils puissent être ensemble et –

Sora regarda Riku qui, tout à coup, sembla plongé dans ses pensées. Il le fit reprendre ses esprits en s'éclaircissant la voix. Il se rappela alors que Sora attendait une réponse, et il fit signe que non.

" Ca serait bien. " dit Sora, mais il était toujours inquiet. " Tu sais, il m'a dit quelque chose d'étrange quand on s'est embrassés. En fait, j'en suis même plutôt fier! " Il sourit, ses joues devenant légèrement roses.

" Qu'est-ce qu'**il** t'a dit? " Sora se tourna pour regarder Roxas, qui était revenu avec Axel.

" Bienvenue! " dit Axel en faisant signe à Sora.

" Léon est venu hier. " Sora expliqua tout une nouvelle fois. Roxas ne dit rien pendant un moment.

" Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit de si étrange? "

" En fait… " dit Sora en souriant. " On dirait que je suis quelqu'un qui embrasse bien. Il a dit que ce n'était pas mon premier baiser – ce qui est plutôt vrai – mais c'en était vraiment un et je ne me rappelle pas avoir embrassé quelqu'un d'autre comme ça! " Il rit un peu et ne vit pas que Roxas regardait Riku. Il avait l'air un peu déçu et Roxas pouvait comprendre pourquoi. C'est alors qu'il pensa aux paroles de son cousin. Quelque chose clochait.

" A qui as-tu donné ton premier baiser? " demanda Roxas.

" Quoi? " répondit Sora.

" Tu as dit que ce n'était pas ton 'faux' premier baiser. "

" Ah, ça! Eh bien-" Sora regarda brièvement Riku, puis ses pieds.

" _Il est tellement facile à comprendre._ " pensa Roxas, sachant qui son cousin avait regardé avant de rougir. " Attends un peu. Kairi ne t'avait-elle pas embrassé, elle aussi? " Sora cligna des yeux.

" Je l'avais **complètement** oubliée! Pourquoi tu m'as fait m'en souvenir?! " s'exclama-t-il, puis il fit la moue.

" Pardon. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais préféré te dire que Riku avait été le premier. " le taquina Roxas. Voyant que Sora ne répondit pas, Riku écarquilla les yeux.

------

Un mois plus tard, tout était redevenu comme avant. Les autres élèves ne regardaient plus Sora bizarrement – certains d'entre eux avaient su ce qu'il s'était réellement passé et taquinaient Sora, mais lui et ses amis les avaient toujours fait arrêter, ce qui était efficace étant donné que Laexus en faisait partie. Quand Sora était revenu, Laexus lui avait dit qu'il avait quitté Kairi, et qu'il était reconnaissant envers Sora de l'avoir fait réaliser qu'il était stupide de rester avec elle. Heureusement, Roxas avait expliqué à Sora ce qui était arrive entre lui et Laexus, sinon il n'aurait pas compris ce qu'il se passait. Au début, cela semblait bizarre d'être avec Laexus, mais lui et Sora s'entendirent bien rapidement. Maintenant que Sora y pensait, cela faisait un certain temps qu'il n'avait pas revu Kairi… Et ça n'était pas si mal!

" Aujourd'hui est un jour merveilleux! Il fait beau et on n'a pas cours cet après-midi! Comment cela pourrait-il être mieux? " dit gaiement Riku. Voir un tel enthousiasme chez son ami fit rire Sora.

" Sora !!! " appela Roxas de derrière eux en courant dans leur direction, un journal à la main. " Ca... Regarde! " dit-il, la respiration haletante. Sora prit le journal et lut l'article que lui indiquait son cousin. Il parlait de Mr Smith. Riku se rapprocha et lut avec lui. L'article disait que le professeur avait tenté d'abuser d'un de ses élèves – Sora était reconnaissant qu'aucun nom n'ait été donné – et que Mr Smith avait été jugé coupable et le tribunal l'avait envoyé en prison pour un certain temps.

" Ce n'est pas possible! " s'exclama Sora, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Il sauta dans les bras de son cousin puis sautilla autour d'eux.

" Calme-toi! Tout le monde regard- " commença Riku. Il fut incapable de parler lorsqu'il vit Roxas imiter Sora. Ils étaient complètement fous!

" On organise une fête ce soir pour célébrer ça! " dit Roxas lorsqu'il se fut calmé. " Tu vas venir, hein Riku ? "

" Evidemment. " répondit-il.

" Hé, regardez ça! " s'exclama Sora. " Il y a un concours d'écriture! " Il lut l'article en entier puis ajouta : " Je devrais peut-être m'inscrire. "

" Bien sûr que tu devrais! Je suis certain que tu gagnerais ! " dit Roxas.

" Tu le penses vraiment? " demanda Sora.

" Les dissertations ne sont-elles pas un jeu d'enfant pour toi? " dit Riku en souriant, l'air malicieux.

" Ce ne sera pas si facile cette fois-ci. " répondit Sora. Il pensa pendant un instant puis ajouta : " C'est décidé, je vais m'inscrire! "

------

La journée s'écoula rapidement. Tous attendaient avec impatience que vienne le soir. Oui, **tout le monde** car Axel et sa grande bouche n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de parler de leur petite fiesta au groupe de surveillants, ce qui ajouta donc Xaldin, Marluxia et Zexion à la liste. Ce n'était pas la peine de préciser que la chambre des deux cousins était pleine à craquer une fois que tout le monde était entré. Ils durent bouger les lits pour faire plus de place. Xaldin et Marluxia avaient apporté de la bière, tandis que Zexion choisit d'apporter du jus de fruit, ce que Sora apprécia car il n'aimait pas tellement la bière. Axel avait déjà bu trois cannettes et les effets de la boisson commençaient à se faire ressentir ; Xaldin et Marluxia étaient complètement ivres, tout comme Riku qui ne supportait pas très bien l'alcool ; Zexion et Sora buvaient du jus de fruits et se fichaient donc du nombre de verres qu'ils avaient déjà bus ; et enfin Roxas en était à sa sixième cannette et était toujours sobre. Comment cela était-il possible ? C'était un véritable mystère… Pendant que Sora parlait à Zexion, Xaldin vola son verra pour y mettre de la bière et pensa que le jus de fruits couvrirait le goût de l'alcool. Et visiblement, cela avait marché puisque Sora bu sans faire la grimace. Xaldin répéta ce petit tour plusieurs fois mais Sora ne semblait jamais devenir saoul. Etait-ce héréditaire? Tous repartirent à leur chambre aux environs de minuit.

" Bonne nuit les gars! " murmura Roxas afin de ne pas réveiller les autres étudiants.

" Ouais! A d'main, gamin! " dit fortement Marluxia qui n'était pas aussi attentionné que Roxas. Il s'éloigna avec Xaldin, tous deux riant bruyamment. Roxas avait dû les mettre à la porte car son cousin et lui avait besoin de repos, mais les deux hommes ne voulaient pas le comprendre. Il ne restait plus maintenant qu'un seul problème.

" Riku, lâche-le! On doit repartir. **Maintenant**. " ordonna Axel. Riku fit la moue.

" Non. " répondit Riku. Il avait pris Sora dans ses bras à peu près une heure plus tôt et n'avait jamais voulu le lâcher depuis, quoi qu'il puisse lui être dit. Voyant Axel s'approcher, il resserra son étreinte, faisant ainsi davantage rougir Sora.

" Riku! Arrête de faire l'enfant et d'ennuyer Sora! " dit Axel d'un ton agacé. Riku regarda Sora.

" Je t'ennuie vraiment? " Sora leva les yeux vers Riku et le vit le regarder avec des yeux implorants. D'un côté, il ne voulait pas rendre Riku triste, mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas non plus mourir si jeune.

" Besoin d'air. Lâche-moi. " réussit à dire Sora. Les yeux de Riku se remplirent de larmes et il posa la tête sur l'épaule de Sora.

" Ouaaaaaaaah ! Je le savais! Tu ne m'aimes paaaaaaaaaaaaas! " hurla soudainement Riku, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

" Axel, fais quelque chose! **N'importe quoi!** " dit Roxas à son petit ami, mais celui-ci ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Peut-être valait-il mieux le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait à Sora…. Hors de question!!!

" Bon, j'ai voulu essayer d'être gentil, mais visiblement, ça ne marchera pas comme ça. Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai plus d'autre choix! " dit Axel en posant une main sur l'épaule de Sora pour obliger Riku à le lâcher. Mais il retira sa main presque aussitôt. " Il a essayé de me mordre!!! " s'exclama-t-il en courant se réfugier derrière Roxas tandis que Riku leur jetait des regards noirs. Que faire à présent?

" Très bien, je vais dormir dans la chambre d'Axel. Courage, Sora ! " dit Roxas en s'enfuyant de la pièce, Axel sur ses talons. Sora déglutit avec difficulté. Il prit note de cela et pensa à un moyen de les faire payer pour leur trahison! Il remarqua que Riku le tenait moins fermement et essaya de se libérer mais l'autre ne lâcha pas prise.

" Allons, Riku, laisse-moi partir maintenant! Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter. Ils sont partis, et ils n'essaieront plus de nous séparer. " tenta Sora, mais ce fut sans succès. Il poussa un soupir. Il était épuisé. Un garçon koala était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin, même si ledit garçon était plutôt sexy et qu'être dans ses bras était très agréable… Mais là n'était pas la question. " Ok. Bon, je…euh-" bredouilla Sora qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Roxas et Axel allaient vraiment le payer cher! Demain, il les trouverait et leur botterait les… " Ouah! « s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Riku bouger lentement vers le bas de son dos. " Non! Tu ne peux pas faire ça! " s'exclama Sora en pinçant les mains de Riku. Cela lui semblait ridicule, mais au moins ça marchait… Comme s'il allait abandonner si facilement! Les mains de Riku recommencèrent à se faufiler et décidèrent d'ignorer les pincements qui leur étaient faits. Sora serra les dents et tenta de trouver une solution pour calmer son ami.

" _Quefairequefairequefairequefairequefairequefaire__…_ " D'accord, ça ne se passait pas tellement bien. Il réagissait toujours mal à la pression. Peut-être valait-il mieux attendre que Riku en ait assez et se fatigue… Mais les choses pourraient aller assez loin étant donné que Sora n'avait plus de haut et qu'il était allongé sur son lit.

" Quoi?! " s'exclama Sora en se regardant. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que Riku avait commencé à le déshabiller! Et quand Sora fut sur le point de… Faire quelque chose pour arrêter le garçon ivre, ledit garçon ne bougea plus, toujours allongé sur lui, et commença à ronfler doucement. " Ri-Riku? " osa Sora. Pas de réponse. " Tu dors? " Toujours pas de réponse. Il soupira et allongea Riku à côté de lui, puis il mit des couvertures sur eux deux. Il voulait dormir dans le lit de Roxas mais lorsqu'il essaya de se lever, son ami endormi avait attrapé son poignet et avait murmuré quelque chose. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas bouger, il s'allongea et s'endormi lui aussi.

------

Des rayons de lumière éclairaient la pièce lorsque des yeux couleur turquoise explorèrent la chambre. Riku venait de se réveiller et se sentait bizarre. Il se rappelait être allé à une fête dans la chambre de Sora, avoir bu de la bière, et c'était tout.

" Aïe. " dit-il en s'asseyant. Il allait avoir un sacré mal de tête. Il regarda tout autour de lui mais ne reconnut pas sa chambre. " Comment ça se fait? " se demanda-t-il tout haut. C'est alors qu'il entendit de doux murmures, et il regarda à côté de lui. Sora était toujours endormi, replié sur lui-même près de Riku, qui rougit fortement. Pourquoi Sora dormait-il dans le même lit que lui? Et **sans** pull, en plus de ça! Riku fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit plusieurs suçons sur le torse de Sora. Qu'avait-il fait d'autre? Riku se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main, se rappelant un peu trop tard qu'il avait mal à la tête. Il tenta de couvrir le son de sa voix lorsqu'il jura, mais il réveilla malgré tout son ami.

" Riku? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? " demanda Sora, sa voix et ses yeux encore lourds de sommeil. Une vision aussi adorable fit rougir Riku et l'empêcha de dire quoi que ce soit. Inquiet, Sora s'assit et posa une main sur le front de Riku. " Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de fièèèèèèèèèèvre… " dit-il, baillant lorsqu'il finit sa phrase. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, attendant une réponse de la part de son ami. Riku ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose sans vraiment réfléchir. Son esprit était focalisé sur le jeune garçon qui se tenait devant lui.

" Marques. " dit-il, puis il pensa immédiatement " _Brillant__! Tu aurais pu dire 'bonjour', ou n'importe quoi d'autre mais non, à la place, il a fallu que tu dises ça! __Il va penser que je suis bizarre!_ "

" Oh, ça. " dit Sora en regardant son torse. " Ce sont les tiennes. Je suis content que tu te sois endormi après les avoir faites parce que je ne savais pas trop jusqu'où tu serais allé. Et on aurait dit que tu avais l'intention d'aller assez loin. " Riku détourna son regard.

" Je suis désolé. " murmura-t-il.

" C'est bon. Ce n'est pas comme si tu t'étais endormi sur moi pour la première fois. " dit Sora en riant doucement. Voyant l'air confus de Riku, il s'expliqua. " Au nouvel an, tu avais aussi un peu trop bu et tu t'étais effondré sur moi pendant qu'on parlait. Maman n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de nous prendre en photo.. " ajouta-t-il en faisant la moue.

" _Alors, c'est de là que venait cette photo!_ " pensa Riku. Sora bailla de nouveau et sortit du lit en s'étirant les bras. Maintenant qu'il le voyait sans pull, Riku remarqua comme les courbes des hanches de Sora ressemblaient à celles d'une fille. Il sentit le dos de ses mains lui faire mal et y vit des bleus. Et ceux-là, d'où venaient-ils? Sora vit l'air perdu de Riku et expliqua :

" Tu essayais de me peloter les fesses et j'ai essayé de t'en empêcher. Mais bon, ça n'a servi à rien puisque tu l'as quand même fait. " Sora haussa les épaules. " Mais ce n'est pas grave alors ne t'inquiète pas. Je me vengerai plus tard. " Il sourit et se rendit dans la salle de bain, laissant Riku perplexe.

------

Finalement, ils n'allèrent pas du tout en cours ce jour là car ils s'étaient levés trop tard. Quand Roxas retourna dans sa chambre, il se fit disputer par son cousin. Sora était furieux qu'il l'ait laissé seul avec Riku, qui était alors plutôt excité, mais aussi parce qu'il avait dormi dans la même chambre qu'Axel.

" Ca ne paraîtrait pas étrange qu'Axel me tripote. On sort ensemble après tout. Par contre, je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas pour Riku et toi, je me trompe? "

" C'est – Il était ivre, c'est tout! "

" Ouais, et c'est ce qui rend tout ça encore plus étrange! Tu sais ce qu'on dit des personnes qui sont sous l'influence de l'alcool: elles se révèlent telles qu'elles sont. " le taquina Roxas. Ces personnes ne savaient pas à quel point ce qu'elles disaient était vrai. Il espéra que son cousin le prendrait sérieusement. Ce fut le cas, mais pas tout à fait dans le sens où il l'entendait. Sora lui répondit simplement qu'il était absolument **impossible** que Riku veuille qu'une telle chose arrive, puis il partit. Sora ne savait pas qu'il se trompait à son sujet, et il ne le saurait que bien plus tard.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer **: Comme d'habitude...

**A/N :** Réjouissez-vous, car voici un nouveau chapitre! XD Je ne vous dirai pas de qui il s'agit, mais un nouveau personnage va faire son apparition! C'est ce pauvre Riku qui va être content! ;

Misaki : Et sinon, quand est-ce que je reviens? Je n'ai fait qu'une brève apparition – si on peut appeler ça comme ça – dans le dernier chapitre!

Becca86 : Peut-être qu'on te reverra bientôt. sourire machiavélique Bref, encore merci pour vos commentaires! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse chaque fois que j'ai le plaisir d'en lire (et d'y répondre)! Ils me motivent beaucoup! Pour vous remercier, j'ai ajouté une petite surprise à la fin de ce chapitre! (interdiction d'aller directement en bas de la page, petits chenapans !) J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Bonne lecture!

------

Sora retournait au dortoir. Il s'était rendu en ville pour poster l'histoire qu'il avait réussi à écrire en une semaine – la date limite avait été fixée à la mi-Avril et il ne lui restait donc que peu de temps.

" Est-ce que ça va aller? Peut-être qu'ils vont trouver que l'histoire est à dormir debout… Et si jamais ils ne l'aimaient pas? Maintenant que j'y repense, certains passages laissent vraiment à désirer. Je devrais y retourner, leur demander de me rendre ma lettre et les réécrire… " murmura-t-il tout en marchant. Il se gratta le dessus du crâne et décida d'arrêter d'y penser. Ce qui était fait était fait. En plus, les gens commençaient à le regarder bizarrement à force de l'entendre parler à lui-même.

" Sora? " entendit-il une fille l'appeler. Il se retourna et fronça les sourcils.

" Kairi… " répondit-il froidement tandis qu'elle courait vers lui. Ils retournèrent ensemble au dortoir sans vraiment engager de conversation.

" Comment vas-tu? Tu te sens mieux? " demanda-t-elle. Génial, il adorait ces conversations typiques qui comblaient les silences!

" Ouais. " répondit-il sans la regarder. Kairi fixa le sol du regard et se mordit la lèvre, pensant à ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire. En réalité, elle savait précisément ce qu'elle avait à dire.

" Merci. " chuchota-t-elle.

" Merci pour quoi? " répondit Sora en la regardant d'un air suspicieux. Que préparait-elle cette fois-ci?

" Pour l'autre jour, quand tu m'as laissée tomber. " Entendait-il des voix ou était-elle vraiment en train de le remercier de s'être comporté comme une ordure? " Après ça, Laexus m'a quittée. Et tu sais quoi? Ca m'a fait comprendre pourquoi je le trompais si souvent. "

" Ah, vraiment? " demanda nerveusement Sora. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

" J'avais simplement peur d'être seule. "

" Pardon? " Alors là, ça n'avait absolument aucun sens! " Mais tu n'étais pas seule! Tu avais Laexus! "

" Certes, mais… Comment dire? J'avais tellement peur qu'on se sépare que j'essayais de me trouver quelqu'un autre si jamais cela venait à se produire. "

" Il ne t'aurait pas jetée si tu n'étais pas allée chercher ailleurs dès le départ. " lui dit Sora de but en blanc.

" Ca, je l'ai compris bien trop tard. " dit-elle. Ils étaient à présent face aux grilles du dortoir et elle s'arrêta de marcher et regarda le bâtiment. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se tourna vers Sora en lui souriant tendrement. " Je continuerai à chercher cette personne envers qui je serai totalement fidèle. " Elle sortit une petite enveloppe de la poche de son manteau et la tendit à Sora. " Est-ce que tu pourrais la lui donner, s'il te plaît? " Il la prit et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. " Tu es gentil, Sora. Dommage que, par ma faute, tu me détestes, sinon je pense que tu aurais pu être le bon! " Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et courut vers les portes d'entrée du dortoir pour ensuite disparaître à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Sora poussa un soupir et sourit.

" Elle me surprendra toujours. " dit-il, puis il haussa les épaules. Il regarda le ciel en levant une main à ses yeux pour les protéger des rayons du soleil. Il faisait bien trop beau pour rester enfermé dans une chambre toute la journée, et il décida donc d'aller se promener dans le parc. Il se fichait d'être seul tant qu'il était dehors. Il ne se rappelait plus la dernière fois qu'une telle opportunité s'était présentée, ce qui rendit sa promenade d'autant plus agréable. Il observa un groupe d'enfants jouant et riant ensemble. Inconsciemment, il leur sourit. C'est alors qu'il vit l'une d'entre eux courir vers lui. Il reconnut la fillette tandis qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

" Yuna! " s'exclama-t-il gaiement. Il la leva dans les airs tandis qu'elle serrait ses bras autour de son cou.

" Sora! Je suis si heureuse de te voir! " dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

" Moi de même. " répondit-il en l'embrassant elle aussi. Il leva les yeux et vit un homme blond marcher dans sa direction.

" Yuna, qui est ce garçon? " demanda l'homme en regardant nerveusement Sora porter Yuna dans ses bras.

" C'est Sora, tonton! L'ami de Riku. " lui dit-elle.

" Oh, je vois. Tu m'as fait peur à courir vers lui comme ça. " dit-il, l'air soulagé. " Je suis Ansem, l'oncle de Yuna et de Riku. " Ansem semblait être dans la trentaine voire la quarantaine, avait les cheveux blonds, une courte barbe de la même couleur et il portait des vêtements classiques, mais qui avaient tout de même l'air d'être coûteux.

" Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, monsieur. Je suis Sora. " répondit-il, ce qui lui valut un sourire chaleureux de la part d' Ansem.

" Pas la peine de m'appeler 'monsieur'. Tu peux m'appeler Ansem. "

" Sora, viens jouer avec nous! " demanda Yuna.

" Mais Yuna, Sora est peut-être occupé en ce moment. " répondit son oncle.

" S'il te plaîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîît! " insista-t-elle en prenant son air le plus implorant.

" D'accord, j'arrive. " répondit Sora d'un ton enjoué. Il reposa Yuna et la suivit dans l'herbe.

" Les amis, voici Sora ! " dit Yuna à ses amis.

" Salut, Sora ! " dirent-ils tous, certains lui souriant, d'autres s'approchant de lui pour tirer sur ses manches pour qu'il les suivent.

" Bonjour vous tous! " répondit Sora en marchant vers le groupe.

" Bon, voici les règles du jeu! " dit un garçon. Tous les enfants se regroupèrent autour de lui tandis que Sora s'accroupit. " On va faire deux équipes pour jouer au foot! Et – "

" Non, on y a déjà joué la semaine dernière! Et puis, je ne veux pas jouer au foot. " dit une fille, d'autres enfants montrant qu'ils étaient d'accord avec elle.

" A quoi joue-t-on, alors? " demanda Yuna.

" Demandons à Sora ! " dit une autre fille et tous regardèrent ledit garçon. Sora, en pleine réflexion, se tapota le menton avec l'index.

" Je sais! Je vais penser à quelque chose, n'importe quoi, et je vais vous donner des indices concernant cette chose. Je demanderai ensuite à l'un d'entre vous de venir murmurer sa réponse à mon oreille. Si vous vous trompez, vous devrez prendre ma place. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites? "

" On va s'ennuyer si on ne fait que ça. " dit un garçon.

" Je sais, je sais! " s'exclama un garçon qui tenait un ballon dans ses mains. " Si on a faux, il faudra attraper quelqu'un pour qu'il prenne notre place! "

" Ca me paraît très bien! " dit Sora. " Mais je vais juste ajouter quelques règles! Tout d'abord, vous aurez dix secondes pour attraper quelqu'un. Ensuite, vous ne pourrez pas attraper la personne qui vous a fait deviner ce à quoi il pensait. "

" Qui commence? " demanda Yuna.

" Moi! " s'exclama Sora, aussi excité que les enfants qui l'entouraient. Ansem sourit tout en les regardant puis il se plongea à nouveau dans son livre. Après ce qui lui sembla n'être que quelques minutes – en réalité, trois heures étaient passées – il fut interrompu.

" Salut, tonton! " Ansem leva la tête.

" Bonjour, Riku. Tu es venu avec tes amis? "

" Oui. Je les ai amenés ici, vu qu'ils s'ennuyaient. " répondit Riku, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

" En fait, il ne voulait pas venir tout seul. " ajouta Roxas. Axel, qui se tenait derrière lui, acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ils firent ensuite signe à Ansem.

" Je vois. " répondit Ansem en souriant.

" Où est Yuna? " demanda Riku.

" Elle est en train de jouer. " répondit son oncle en pointant du doigt le groupe d'enfants.

" Regarde-moi un peu ce grand gaillard en train de jouer avec eux! Il a l'air de s'amuser autant que ces enfants. " dit Axel avec un petit sourire moqueur.

" C'est Sora! " s'exclama Roxas. " L'imbécile! Je me faisais un sang d'encre! " Il courut ensuite vers son cousin en le disputant, par la même occasion. Lorsque Sora vit l'air furieux de son cousin, il lui tira la langue et prit ses jambes à son cou tandis que Roxas le poursuivait avec les enfants.

" Ne sont-ils pas mignons? " demanda Axel, ce qui fit rire Riku.

" Sora est un bon garçon. Yuna parle souvent de lui quand elle vient chez moi. " dit Ansem en regardant les enfants encercler Sora pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

" Ah, alors c'est elle la fiancée dont me parle si souvent Roxas. " dit Axel. " Mais elle est encore trop jeune pour Sora. " plaisanta-t-il.

" Il est hors de question que je laisse passer ça. " déclara Riku en croisant les bras.

" Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses être surprotecteur, Riku. " dit Ansem en riant doucement. " Même un garçon comme Sora ne conviendrait pas? " plaisanta-t-il.

" C'est justement parce qu'elle a choisi Sora que je ne le permettrai pas. "

" Vous voyez, c'est lui qui l'a vu en premier. " commenta Axel, attirant ainsi les foudres silencieuses de Riku.

" Ah, je comprends mieux. " dit Ansem en hochant la tête.

" Tonton… " dit Riku, l'air inquiet. Ce foutu Axel ! Il n'en ratait pas une !

" Ne t'inquiète pas, Riku. Ca ne me dérange pas. " Il tourna la tête pour faire face à son neveu. " Dis-moi un peu maintenant, depuis quand et comment tout cela a-t-il commencé avec Sora? " demanda-t-il en souriant malicieusement. Riku cligna des yeux et rit nerveusement.

" Bah, c'est une longue histoire. " mentit Riku. Il ne voulait pas parler de ses histoires de coeur dans un endroit où n'importe qui pouvait l'entendre. C'était un sujet privé après tout!

" D'accord. " répondit Ansem, comprenant pourquoi son neveu refusait de lui parler pour l'instant. " Je suppose que nous en reparlerons plus tard. " Il se leva et s'étira les bras au dessus de la tête. " Yuna, il est l'heure de partir! " appela-t-il. Yuna le regarda et courut vers lui en faisant signe à ses amis. Tout le monde repartit en faisant leurs adieux pendant que tombait progressivement la nuit.

" Je me suis bien amusé! Je devrais y retourner un de ces jours! " dit Sora, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles sur les lèvres.

" Mon oncle a l'air de vraiment t'apprécier. C'est une très bonne chose. " dit Riku en lui souriant.

" Vraiment? Il a l'air très gentil! J'adorerais devenir comme lui plus tard! C'est un bel homme, il a l'air plutôt calme, et intelligent aussi! Ce serait certainement mon type de garçon s'il avait mon âge! " dit gaiement Sora.

" Sora, tu parles comme une fille. " dit Roxas, un air dégoûté sur son visage.

" Je dirais même une fille** effrayante**. " ajouta Axel. " Tu sais, une de celles qui s'intéressent à des types qui pourraient être leur père. "

" Et mince! J'ai oublié la lettre de Kairi! " s'exclama Sora en courant vers le dortoir.

" Ouais, c'est exactement le genre de fille dont je parlais. " dit Axel.

------

Kairi quitta l'école quelques jours plus tard. Il n'y avait pas tellement de personnes qui s'en soucièrent – certains avaient même été heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle. Elle avait réussi à laisser son numéro de téléphone à Sora pour qu'ils gardent contact, ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir. Léon l'avait appelé et lui avait dit que la ville dans laquelle il résidait était immense, et aussi qu'il partageait un superbe appartement avec son coach. Sora regretta d'avoir refusé de le suivre, mais cela aurait voulu dire qu'il acceptait de sortir avec Léon, ce qu'il ne pouvait faire puisqu'il ne le considérait que comme un bon ami. En tout cas, Roxas, Riku et lui étaient en cours d'Histoire et ils furent ô combien surpris par les nouvelles que leur professeur avait amenées avec lui.

" Bonjour tout le monde. Retournez à vos places, s'il plaît. " Les étudiants firent ce qu'on leur dit. " Bon, nous avons un nouvel élève. "

" Si tard dans l'année? " dit Lena.

" Oui. Si vous voulez d'autres informations, il faudra les lui demander en personne. Tu peux entrer. " appela-t-il. Un garçon aux cheveux blonds cachés sous un bonnet noir et avec une cicatrice au milieu du visage entra dans la salle de classe, un sourire quasi-machiavélique sur les lèvres. Il se tint près du professeur, s'éclaircit la voix puis se présenta.

" Salut les gars, moi c'est Seifer. Je viens d'emménager en ville et je vais continuer mes études avec vous. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas et, en fait, même si c'est le cas, je m'en fiche pas mal. C'est tout. " Son discours eut ses effets. Quasiment tout le monde trouva Seifer trop arrogant – ce qui incluait Roxas et Riku bien évidemment. Sora, pour sa part, le trouva amusant.

" As-tu besoin que quelqu'un te fasse visiter l'établissement? " demanda le professeur à Seifer.

" Eh bien… " dit-il en regardant les élèves. Son regard s'arrêta sur quelqu'un et son sourire s'élargit davantage. " Je veux qu'**il** m'aide. " finit-il par dire, pointant une personne du doigt.

" Très bien, Sora. Tu l'aideras pendant quelques temps. Maintenant, vas t'asseoir. " dit l'homme avant de parler de la crise économique du pays. Seifer s'assit à côté de Sora et croisa les bras derrière la tête sans se préoccuper de sortir ses affaires de son sac.

" Alors, tu t'appelles Sora? " demanda Seifer.

" Oui. " répondit Sora en prenant des notes dans son cahier. Il se mordait la lèvre tout en écrivant. Certainement un tic.

" Tu vas te faire mal si tu continues à te mordre la lèvre comme ça. " dit Seifer. Roxas et Riku le regardèrent et froncèrent les sourcils. Seifer avait une main dans une poche de son pantalon et son autre bras était posé sur le dossier de chaise de Sora – qui ne sembla même pas le remarquer.

" Je ne me mordais pas la lèvre. " dit Sora.

" Si, je t'ai vu faire. "

" Peut-être. " Sora haussa les épaules et continua à écrire dans son cahier. Seifer se pencha sur le côté et murmura dans son oreille.

" Il serait dommage d'abîmer un si joli visage. " Il fit en sorte de caresser l'oreille de Sora avec ses lèvres lorsqu'il parla et rit lorsqu'il remarqua le visage du jeune garçon devenir écarlate. Il était tellement amusant! Lorsque Seifer se rassit convenablement sur sa chaise, il remarqua les regards noirs que lui jetaient les amis de Sora. Et là, les choses commencèrent à devenir de plus en plus intéressantes.

------

Seifer ne cessa de suivre Sora partout durant toute la journée. Il serait même allé jusqu'à le suivre dans les toilettes s'il avait pu.

" JE LE HAIS! " hurla Riku tandis qu'il claqua la porte de sa chambre, ce qui fit sursauter Axel.

" Tu es timbré?! Tu as failli me faire avoir une attaque! " s'exclama le pauvre Axel. Il observa Riku se jeter sur son lit et fusiller son oreiller du regard. " Je ne pense pas que ce pauvre oreiller t'ait fait quoi que ce soit, alors pourquoi ne pas expliquer ce qui te tracasse? " ajouta-t-il.

" Il y a ce nouveau qui a des vues sur Sora et ça m'agace. Zut alors, il ne le connaît même pas et il est tout mielleux et fait le beau devant lui! " Riku attrapa son oreiller et le jeta sur la porte. Axel poussa un soupir.

" Il est grand temps que tu passes à l'action avec Sora. "

" Quoi? " demanda Riku, l'air surpris. " Mais- "

" Tu sais qu'il est attiré par les garçons et donc, tout ce qu'il te reste à faire, c'est de lui montrer que tu l'aimes. "

" Et comment est-ce que je peux faire ça? – Je veux dire, sans l'effrayer. " Riku pensa pendant un instant. " Comment tu t'y es pris avec Roxas? "

" Tu ne veux pas le savoir. " dit Axel.

" Pourquoi? "

" Tu es bien trop délicat pour ça. " La pièce resta silencieuse.

" Allez, Axel! J'ai besoin de ton aide! Même si je ne peux pas faire comme toi, ça me donnera au moins quelques idées! " dit Riku en se redressant sur son lit. Axel se gratta la nuque et s'assit sur le lit de Riku, à côté de lui.

" Ok, par où commencer… La première fois, j'ai essayé de tripoter ses fesses, mais ça n'a pas marché – et ça ne marche toujours pas. "

" Je n'ai pas besoin des détails, merci bien. " dit Riku qui se sentait désolé pour Roxas.

" Après ça, j'ai essayé de le plaquer contre à peu près tout, mais ça ne lui a pas plu non plus. Heureusement, il est moins réticent avec ça maintenant. "

" **Sans détails**, s'il te plaît! "

" J'ai donc essayé de l'embrasser quand il s'y attendait le moins, mais ça n'a pas marché. J'étais à court d'idées alors j'ai retenté de le tripoter pour, au final, recevoir un bon coup de poing. " Riku eut un air étonné. Il semblait que Roxas avait eu toutes les peines du monde à calmer son ami trop entreprenant… Le pauvre gars. " C'est alors que j'ai eu la meilleure idée que j'aie jamais eue de toute ma vie! " s'exclama Axel, faisant ainsi revenir Riku à la dure réalité.

" Et… C'était? " demanda-t-il nerveusement.

" Je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi. "

" Et il a accepté?! " s'exclama Riku dont le ton sonna plus surpris qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Axel fronça les sourcils.

" Bien sûr que oui. Je savais qu'il ne refuserait pas. Je le savais déjà au plus profond de moi-même. "

" Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que tu es sûr de toi. " dit Riku, l'air écoeuré.

" Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je l'ai vraiment ressenti. " Riku resta songeur. Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire son colocataire. Mais, au moins, ses bavardages lui avaient donné une idée. Axel haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il vit le sourire malicieux de son ami.

------

" Des thermes? On a ça ici? " demanda Sora. La cafétéria était quasiment vide, ce qui n'était pas si étonnant pour un week-end.

" Oui. J'adorerais y aller mais je ne connais personne qui veuille m'y accompagner. " dit Riku.

" Tu aurais dû me demander, je t'aurais acc- " dit Axel mais il se tut lorsque Riku frappa sa jambe de dessous la table.

" Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis? " demanda Riku. Sora pensa pendant un instant puis regarda Riku, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

" Ca me semble génial! Je me ferai un plaisir d'y aller avec toi! Je ne suis jamais allé aux thermes auparavant. Ca va être marrant! "

" Quelle coïncidence, je n'y suis jamais allé moi non plus. " Les quatre garçons – Roxas ne parlait pas car il mangeait de la glace, un moment sacré qui méritait le plus grand des silences – se retournèrent pour regarder celui qui venait de parler. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que la colère de Riku ne s'éveille.

" Salut Seifer! Comment vas-tu? " demanda Sora en lui souriant.

" Je vais bien, merci. " répondit Seifer en prenant place à côté de Sora. " Quand avez-vous l'intention d'y aller? "

" Tu veux venir avec nous? " demanda Sora, à la grande déception de Riku.

" Je ne voudrais pas vous ennuyer. " répondit poliment Seifer.

" _Oui, tu as raison! Ne viens pas!_ " pensa Riku.

" Mais non, tu ne nous dérangeras pas, n'est-ce pas les gars? " demanda Sora. Axel et Roxas regardèrent Riku – ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu par Seifer – puis acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête après quelques secondes.

" Je me suis dit que nous pourrions y aller ce soir. " dit Riku. Tout le monde accepta et Sora le remercia avant de continuer à parler avec Seifer.

------

Ils allèrent aux thermes à pied – elles ne se situaient pas loin du dortoir. Sora marchait aux côtés de son nouvel ami tandis que les trois autres garçons marchaient plus loin derrière eux.

" On va essayer de l'occuper pour que tu puisses avoir un peu de temps libre avec Sora. Je ne sais pas si ça sera si facile, mais on fera de notre mieux! " promit Roxas, Axel hocha la tête.

" Ce soir, c'est ta chance, Riku! Ne la laisse pas passer! " ajouta Axel.

" Et ne fais pas ce qu'Axel m'a fait. Sora n'appréciera pas **du tout**, même venant de toi. " dit Roxas en regardant Axel d'un air un peu furieux. Axel toussa nerveusement. Dans les vestiaires, Roxas remarqua – à sa grande surprise – que son cousin observait Riku à plusieurs reprises, et il se demanda pourquoi il semblait si intéressé. Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque Seifer demanda à Sora :

" C'est quoi cette petite cicatrice que tu as au cou? " Tous – sauf Sora – le regardèrent avec anxiété. Seifer déglutit avec difficulté. Avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? Il n'était pas au courant de l'incident de Sora et il n'en entendrait pas parler.

" Ce n'est rien. Je me la suis faite en étant petit. Je ne m'en rappelle pas vraiment. " mentit Sora. Une fois de plus, il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Riku, qui ne portait q'une serviette autour de la taille. Il regarda ensuite Seifer, qui fronça un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait avec Sora? Il espéra que ses charmes avaient de l'effet sur lui!

" Tu as vu ça? " chuchota Axel à Roxas, faisant référence aux regards de Sora. Roxas fit signe que oui. " Riku est un véritable génie! Il n'aura même pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit! Le bonhomme va lui tomber dans les bras. " Axel eut un sourire malicieux, mais pas Roxas. Cela n'était pas encore si sûr.

Le bassin était plutôt grand et seule une douzaine d'hommes étaient présents et il restait donc beaucoup de place.

" C'est chaud, c'est chaud, c'est chaud! " s'exclama Sora tandis que les autres – qui étaient déjà dans l'eau – le regardaient en riant. " Ca n'est pas drôle **du tout**! " ajouta-t-il en faisant la moue, ce qui les fit rire de plus belle. " Rikuuu ! Fais quelque chose! " Riku arrêta de rire et marcha en direction de son ami.

" Continue simplement de marcher vers moi. Ton corps va s'habituer à la température de l'eau un peu à la fois. " dit-il en tendant une main. Sora tenta de l'attraper, mais il était encore trop loin. Quand il put enfin l'atteindre, l'eau était montée jusqu'à sa taille sans qu'il le remarque. " Tu vois? " lui dit Riku en désignant l'eau. Sora baissa les yeux et fut surpris. Il n'avait plus chaud.

" Merci Riku! Tu m'as sauvé! " s'exclama Sora en jetant ses bras autour du cou de Riku. Ledit garçon se retourna et lança à Roxas un regard nerveux. Pour toute réponse, Roxas haussa les épaules. Seifer s'empressa de marcher en direction de Sora et de Riku et s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux.

" Allez, essaie de te rapprocher, Sora! " dit-il, imitant Riku. Sora lâcha Riku et marcha vers Seifer. Riku fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Sora se diriger vers Seifer et le prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'il réussit à arriver face à lui.

" Aaah, je me souviens! " dit soudainement Roxas en claquant des doigts. Axel l'observa d'un air confus. " Misaki m'a raconté que quand Sora était plus jeune, il était bizarre pendant l'été. Visiblement, il réagissait étrangement à la chaleur. Je pense qu'au final, venir dans une source d'eau chaude était une mauvaise idée. "

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? " demanda Axel.

" Eh bien, elle m'a raconté qu'il avait un très bon ami à l'école primaire. Un jour, il est venu chez Sora pendant l'été, et il n'est jamais revenu et n'a plus jamais parlé à Sora après ça. Misaki s'était inquiétée et avait parlé à la mère de ce garçon. Elle a dit à ma tante que son fils avait peur de Sora parce qu'il s'était mis à le prendre dans ses bras sans prévenir et ne voulait plus le lâcher. Pour faire simple, il est comme Riku quand il a trop bu. "

" Ouah, c'est bien la première fois que j'entends parler de quelqu'un qui est ivre avec de l'eau chaude… " dit Axel en regardant Sora. Il repoussait Riku, qui essayait de le séparer de Seifer. Quand même, c'était bizarre! Plus tard dans la soirée, ils décidèrent de manger sur place et se rendirent donc dans une pièce qu'une dame fort agréable leur indiqua. Une seule, mais grande table était posée au milieu de la salle. L'endroit en lui-même était totalement blanc. Ils s'assirent tous à table. Sora se sentait assez nerveux, assis entre Seifer et Riku qui se fusillaient mutuellement du regard sans raison apparente – du point de vue de Sora, bien sûr. Il fut tellement heureux lorsqu'on leur apporta enfin leur repas. Il mourait de faim! Pendant qu'il mangea, il commença à jeter de brefs regard à Riku, **encore. **Sauf que cette fois-ci, il fut remarqué. Riku porta son regard sur Sora mais ce dernier se contentait de regarder son assiette chaque fois qu'il fut surpris. Au début, c'était amusant mais ce petit jeu l'agaça rapidement.

" Quelque chose ne va pas? " demanda enfin Riku. Sora s'étouffa avec sa nourriture et but une longue gorgée d'eau. Lorsqu'il se sentit mieux, il regarda son ami.

" Non, pourquoi tu demandes ça? " mentit Sora.

" Parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder et c'est assez embarrassant. " La franchise de Riku fit rougir Sora. Il avala plusieurs fois, ne sachant ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire.

" Ne t'occupe pas de lui. " dit Seifer en souriant à son plus jeune ami. " Tu peux me regarder à longueur de journée si tu le souhaites. Ca ne me dérangera pas le moins du monde. "

" Fais ce que tu veux, je n'en ai plus rien à faire. " dit Riku en recommençant à manger.

" _Non, non, non! Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça! Riku, arrête de faire l'idiot et fait quelque chose!_ " pensa Axel en regardant Sora, puis Riku et finalement Seifer, qui semblait apprécier la tournure des événements. Il essaya de regarder Roxas qui était, eh bien, simplement en train de manger. Les dures paroles de Riku heurtèrent Sora qui regarda ses mains posées sur ses cuisses.

" _Je l'ai mis en colère. Il m'a gentiment demandé de venir ici avec lui, et j'ai tout gâché…_" Sora se mordit la lèvre et essaya de regarder Riku pour voir s'il allait ajouter quelque chose. Malheureusement, ce dernier le remarqua et Sora détourna son regard. Riku soupira, se leva et l'attrapa par le poignet.

" Excusez-nous, on revient dans une minute. " dit-il en tirant Sora, qui était paniqué, derrière lui. Riku ferma la porte et se tourna vers son ami qui se protégeait la tête avec ses bras. " Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? " lui demanda Riku en haussant les sourcils.

" Tu ne vas pas me frapper? " demanda Sora en ouvrant un oeil avec précaution. Son ami se mit à rire.

" Bien sûr que non! " Sora poussa un soupir. " Bon, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, peut-être vas-tu enfin te décider à me dire la vérité. " Une fois de plus, Sora rougit, mais légèrement cette fois-ci. Ah là là, il était adorable! Un tel spectacle n'avait pas de prix!

" Je me disais simplement que… Tu as un beau corps. Et- " Et Riku n'entendit pas la suite. Avait-il entendu juste? Et comment! Riku rit, se sentant soudainement bien fier. " Riku, tu vas bien? " demanda Sora, l'air inquiet lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Riku avait la tête ailleurs et s'était mis à rire sans raison apparente. Riku cligna des yeux. " Alors, comment tu fais ça? "

" Comment je fais quoi? " demanda l'autre.

" Je le savais, tu ne m'écoutais pas! " Sora fit la moue mais se répéta tout de même. " J'étais en train de te demander comment tu pouvais avoir de si beaux muscles. Je suis tellement maigre que c'en est affreux. Je rêverais d'avoir un si joli corps! Donne-moi ton secret! " dit-il, le regard rempli d'espoir.

" Eh bien, je - Euh… " marmonna Riku qui était assez embarrassé par le fait que Sora soit en train de le fixer du regard sans jamais cligner des yeux une seule fois. Il déglutit avec difficulté. Depuis quand faisait-il si chaud ici? On pouvait entendre les vois des autres clients résonner dans les pièces voisines, mais Riku, lui, ne les entendait pas. Il ne voyait plus non plus ce qui l'entourait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était Sora et ses grands yeux bleus qui le regardaient. Pourquoi étaient-ils là? Qu'attendait Sora? Riku avait tout oublié.

" Riku? " demanda Sora, inquiet. Il s'approcha de son ami qui le regardait toujours, les yeux dans le vague. C'était assez effrayant. « Hé! Tout va bien? Hé ho! » ajouta Sora en agitant une main devant les yeux de Riku. Pas de réaction. Là, il devait vraiment faire quelque chose pour le réveiller, mais quoi? Il tenta de lui pincer la joue et eut enfin une réaction.

" Aïe! Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça? " dit Riku en se frottant la joue.

" Tu étais ailleurs. Bah, je suppose qu'on parlera plus tard. " dit Sora en faisant la moue. C'est alors que Riku se rappela soudainement la question que lui avait posée son ami.

" Je faisais partie de pas mal de clubs de sport au lycée. " dit-il tandis que son ami se retourna pour le regarder en lui souriant. Riku observa sa silhouette de haut en bas. La façon dont Sora se tenait en ce moment même le rendait si… 'Mignon' n'était pas le bon mot. C'était beaucoup plus que ça, moins innocent. Il cligna des yeux. Il était **attirant**, et Riku se dit qu'il aurait pu le dévorer à n'importe quel instant. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se rapprocha de Sora et le prit dans ses bras, se blottissant le visage dans son cou. Bien qu'il se soit tendu face à un tel geste, les bras de Sora enlacèrent Riku d'eux-mêmes. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait, Sora fronça les sourcils. Au bout d'un certain temps, il s'habitua à être dans les bras de Riku. D'une certaine façon, cela semblait familier. Pourquoi? Sora ne le savait pas, mais cela était agréable et réconfortant.

" Riku ? " demanda-t-il enfin, voyant que l'autre ne le lâchait pas.

" Encore un instant, s'il te plaît. Je voudrais rester comme ça encore un peu. " dit Riku en serrant Sora un peu plus fort.

" Tu n'es pas ivre, hein? " demanda Sora en se rappelant la dernière fois où il s'était retrouvé dans les bras de Riku. Son ami rit doucement. Sora était content que son ami ne se soit pas redressé, sinon il aurait vu ses joues devenir rouges lorsqu'il avait senti son souffle sur son cou. " _Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi? Le prendre dans mes bras et rougir comme ça…_ " Riku finit par le lâcher et sourit.

" On ferait mieux d'y retourner ou les autres vont s'imaginer des choses. " dit Riku sur un ton enjoué.

" _Et à qui la faute, à ton avis?_ " pensa Sora. Il haussa les épaules et suivit son ami dans la pièce, ignorant le fait qu'Axel le regarde en souriant bêtement. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, ils payèrent et retournèrent au dortoir.

" Au fait, je ne savais pas que tu avais une chambre au dortoir! Je pensais qu'il n'y avait plus de place. " dit Sora à Seifer, qui le regarda, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

" Comme une des filles est partie, j'ai pris sa chambre. Visiblement, sa colocataire a déménagé. "

" Tu es tout seul, alors? Ca n'est pas trop triste? " demanda Sora en levant les yeux vers Seifer.

" Si je te disais que non, ce serait mentir. Ce n'est pas tous les jours, mais il m'arrive de souhaiter que quelqu'un soit avec moi. " Seifer se rapprocha de Sora et glissa un bras autour de sa taille. Voyant cela, Riku allait dire quelque chose mais fut stoppé par Roxas. Axel et lui le regardèrent d'un air confus. A quoi pensait-il? Dans tous les cas, ils continuèrent de regarder les deux garçons qui marchaient devant eux.

" Que- " dit Sora d'un ton paniqué. Il jeta un oeil à la main posée sur sa hanche, puis au visage de Seifer.

" Eh bien, tu pourrais venir me voir de temps en temps. Ca m'aiderait. " dit Seifer, qui avait dans ses yeux une lueur étrange que Sora ne sut identifier. Seifer tenta de rapprocher Sora de lui mais tout ce qu'il y gagna, ce fut d'être pincé à la main.

" Visiblement, ce ne serait pas pour parler avec toi. " dit Sora qui, à présent, le fusillait du regard. Riku se retint de rire lorsqu'il vit l'air frustré de Seifer. Finalement, il était content d'avoir écouté le conseil Roxas. Vas-y, Sora !

" Oh, allez! Je n'avais pas de mauvaise intention, je te le jure! " dit Seifer en riant nerveusement. Le regard de Sora s'adoucit et il regarda face à lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent arrivés en face du dortoir. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Riku remarqua que Sora avait encore l'air un peu furieux et il espéra que son cousin n'allait payer pour la stupidité de Seifer. Lorsque Riku pensa à la réaction qu'avait eue Sora, il était heureux que ce dernier n'ait pas réagi de la même manière lorsqu'il l'avait enlacé. Et il remercia la partie de Sora qui n'avait pas oublié à quel point ils avaient été proches quelques semaines auparavant – même si Sora n'en était pas conscient.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: Je suis trop paresseuse pour l'écrire. (c'est la même chose que d'habitude)

A/U: Voilà encore un autre chapitre! (ce que je vais vite !) On va dire que ce chapitre marque la fin d'une période calme de l'histoire. Mais je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps ! Bonne lecture !

------

" Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire? Il n'y a personne ici…. " Sora était seul dans sa chambre et cela, c'était un véritable problème. Il avait besoin de parler, mais à qui? Riku était sorti en ville avec quelques uns de ses amis – il avait demandé à Sora de venir avec eux, mais il avait refusé car il ne voulait pas les ennuyer – et Roxas était parti voir un film avec Axel. Eux aussi lui avaient demandé s'il voulait aller avec eux, mais ça ne lui emblait pas correct. De ce fait, il se trouvait là, seul dans cette chambre isolée et froide. Il regarda son téléphone portable. Peut-être quelqu'un allait-il l'appeler s'il y croyait dur comme fer. Mince alors, ce genre de chose n'arrive que dans les films! " Je vais appeler Léon. " conclut-il. Il composa le numéro de son ami et attendit.

" A_llo ?_ " vint la réponse de Léon.

" Salut, Leon ! C'est Sora ! "

" _Oh, salut! Quoi de neuf?_ "

" Bah, rien. " Léon attendit un instant avant de répondre.

" …_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_ "

" Pardon? Rien, je vais bien! "

" _Ne mens pas__. Je te connais assez bien pour savoir quand quelque chose te tracasse. Crache le morceau._ " ordonna Léon. Sora déglutit. Depuis quand était-il si intimidant? "_En plus, tu ne m'appellerais pas sans avoir de raison de le faire. __Alors? _"

" Je suis tout seul et je m'ennuie à mourir! Aide-moi, s'il te plaît! " se plaint Sora.

"_ Roxas n'est pas avec toi? _"

" Bien sûr que non, sinon je ne m'ennuierais pas!" dit Sora en faisant la moue, bien que son ami ne puisse pas le voir.

"_ Ne me dis pas que tu ne parles qu'à ton cousin? Tu n'as pas d'autres amis?_ " demanda Léon qui sembla désolé pour Sora.

" Si, j'ai bien d'autres amis mais ils sont tous sortis. "

" _Je vois, alors je ne te sers qu'à tuer le te- _" Léon arrêta de parler et fit un bruit étrange. Sora, confus, fronça le sourcil.

" Leon? Tout va bien? J'ai entendu quelque chose de bizarre… C'était toi? " demanda-t-il.

" _Oui. _" répondit l'autre d'un ton sec, ce qui surpris Sora. Avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? "_Enfin bon, je suis sûr que tu ne m'as pas appelé uniquement pour ça. Tu sais, tu pourrais aller te promener pour te changer les idées. Tu faisais toujours ça quand tu vivais encore chez tes parents. _"

"…" Pour le coup, c'était assez inattendu! Leon le connaissais bien, et ça le fit sourire. Sora rit doucement et dit : " Eh bien, il y a bien autre chose mais je m'en suis déjà occupé. En quelque sorte. " Il haussa les épaules et, à nouveau, réalisa que son ami ne pouvait pas le voir. " C'est un nouveau qui est arrivé dans notre classe. Il a essayé de me draguer mais je lui ai bien fait comprendre qu'il ne m'intéressait pas. Rappelle-moi, s'il te plaît, de ne plus m'approcher des types nommés Seifer. " dit Sora, puis il rit nerveusement.

" _Seifer, tu dis? Un type blond? Avec une cicatrice sur le visage?_ " demanda Léon. Sa voix tremblait, ce qui était tout sauf une bonne chose. Sora cligna des yeux.

" Comment se fait-il que tu le connaisses? " Il entendit son ami rire et il eut soudain une sueur froide. Il n'était visiblement pas content **du tout**.

" _Ne t'approche pas de lui. Cet idiot me défiait tout le temps. S'il en a après toi, c'est seulement parce que je m'intéressait à toi. On dirait bien qu'on sera ex-æquo cette fois-ci. _" dit Léon. Une fois de plus, il fit un bruit étrange. Sora écouta attentivement et il aurait pu jurer qu'il avait entendu quelqu'un d'autre.

" Très bien, je m'en rappellerai. Bon, on dirait que tu es occupé là. Je t'appellerai plus tard! " Quelqu'un sembla prendre le téléphone des mains de Léon et parla.

" Ouais, tu nous as interrompus gamin! Rappelle plus tard, tu veux? Merci. " dit un homme. Sora dû éloigner le téléphone de son oreille car l'homme était littéralement en train d'hurler. Visiblement, c'était quelque chose d'important. Sora voulut s'excuser mais il réalisa qu'on avait déjà raccroché. Là, Léon n'allait pas s'en sortir si facilement, même s'il n'avait été celui qui avait été impoli. En tout cas, Sora s'ennuyait toujours et ne savait pas quoi faire. Il aurait pu lire un livre, mais lequel? Et puis, de toute façon, il n'en avait pas envie. Pourquoi ne pas regarder un film? Aucun ne l'intéressait. Il avait bien des devoirs à faire, non?... C'est alors que Sora écarquilla les yeux. Venait-il juste de penser à faire ses devoirs pour passer le temps? Ca n'allait pas du tout! Il avait vraiment besoin de faire quelque chose, et rapidement!

------

"Riku? Tu as l'air d'être sur une autre planète! Tu es toujours avec nous? " lui demanda Larxene. Pas de réponse. Il continua de regarder le mur en face de lui. Un sourire malicieux apparu sur les lèvres de Larxene. " Je pourrais t'aider si tu le souhaites! " fredonna-t-elle mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'agir.

" Je te préviens, n'essaie pas de faire quoi que ce soit à mon frère. " dit Zexion en se dirigeant vers eux. Il s'assit sur le banc à côté de son frère.

" Ah, mais je m'ennuie moi! Ca va faire des heures depuis qu'ils sont entrés dans ce magasin! Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent?! " cria presque Larxene en agitant les bras frénétiquement.

" Bah, ça ferme à dix huit heures. Au moins, on sait qu'ils ne resteront pas là plus tard que ça. " Elle fit simplement un drôle de bruit puis croisa les bras, frappant le sol du pied. Zexion jeta un œil à Riku et vit son expression sans…..expression. " Riku, ça va? " demanda-t-il. Pas de réaction. Zexion sourit et ajouta : " Oh, regardez qui voilà! Sora, nous sommes ici! ". Riku leva rapidement la tête et chercha son ami. " Je plaisantais, gros bêta. " Riku fusilla son frère du regard.

" Ce n'était pas drôle **du tout**. " dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

" Au moins, tu parles à nouveau. " Zexion haussa les épaules. " Je suppose que tu pensais à un certain jeune homme. " Les joues rouges de Riku lui prouvèrent qu'il avait raison. Avoir raison était une chose si appréciable!

" Quoi? Riku est amoureux? " demanda Larxene dont l'humeur s'améliora soudainement. " Qui est-ce? Je la connais? Raconte-moi tout, je veux savoir! Mais parle, bon sang!!" dit-elle en étranglant le pauvre garçon.

" Peut-être qu'il va te répondre si tu arrêtes de l'étrangler comme ça. Et puis il ne s'agit pas d'une fille. " dit Zexion en observant attentivement le visage de son amie.

" Quoi? " demanda-t-elle, surprise par une telle révélation et relâchant son emprise sur le cou de Riku. Ignorant ses toussotements, elle continua. " Oooh, je comprends mieux maintenant! " dit-elle en souriant narquoisement. " Je parie que c'est Sora? " demanda-t-elle, bien qu'elle sache qu'elle ait raison.

" Comment tu as su?! " s'exclama Riku, la main frottant toujours son cou endolori.

" Marly m'a parlé de la petite fête que vous avez faite l'autre jour. Visiblement, tu étais littéralement **collé** à lui. " dit Larxene à Riku, son sourire s'élargissant chaque seconde. Un frisson parcouru soudainement le dos du jeune garçon. " Laisse-moi t'aider. " Et la voilà qui remettait ça.

" Je ne pense pas que ça serait très sage, vu la tournure qu'ont pris les choses la dernière fois que tu as essayé 'd'aider' quelqu'un. " dit Zexion.

" Ouais, merci bien. " dit Xaldin tandis qu'il les rejoint sur le banc, faisant ainsi tomber Riku. Il n'y avait tout simplement pas assez de place pour eux tous, et Riku était jeune et pouvait donc rester debout en attendant que les autres sortent du magasin. " Cette pauvre fille ne veut même plus me regarder. "

" Tu n'as juste pas fait ce que je t'avais dit." Dit Larxene en haussant les épaules. " Je n'y peux rien si tu ne sais pas déshabi- "

" Ca sera tout." La coupa Riku. " Je ferai les choses par moi-même. **Seul**." Dit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

" Bah, fais ce que tu veux. Mais ne viens pas ramper à mes pieds en me demandant des conseils parce que je ne ferai que te rire au nez. " dit-elle, vexée une nouvelle fois et croisant les bras.

" Il n'en fera rien, tu peux me croire. " dit Xaldin en souriant malicieusement.

" Quoi?! Tu cherches les ennuis, hein?! Très bien, crétin! Ramène-toi, je te fais la tête au carré **maintenant**! " cria-t-elle en se levant et en jetant des regards noir à Xaldin.

" Comme si tu pouvais gagner face à moi. " dit-il en se moquant d'elle, ce qui ne fit que la mettre davantage en colère.

" Allons, Larxie. Ne t'énerve pas comme ça en plein milieu de la rue. Les gens vont croire que tu es folle, ce qui n'est pas le cas. " dit Marluxia en posant une main sur l'épaule de Larxene. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et lui sourit.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui aurais pas fait mal! " fredonna-t-elle, ignorant les trois garçons qui riaient bruyamment derrière elle. "_Un de ces jours, je leur montrerai à ces sales petits-_" pensa-t-elle mais elle fut interrompue.

" Bon, Xigbar aussi est sorti! Allons-y! " dit Xaldin lorsqu'il se fut calmé." Où va-t-on à présent? "

" Confiserie. " dit Zexion. Tous le regardèrent d'un air confus.

" Mais je pensais que tu n'aimais pas les sucreries… " dit Riku tandis que les autres acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

" Ce n'est pas pour moi. En fait, je pense que je me débrouillerai mieux que Larxene pour t'aider. "

" Oh ho! La demoiselle aime les choux! N'est-ce pas chou ! " dit Xaldin, puis il éclata de rire. Il remarqua rapidement que ses amis étaient en train de s'éloigner, bien trop honteux par l'affreuse blague qu'il venait de faire.

" D'où te vient l'idée qu'il aimerait les bonbons? " demanda Riku.

" Je l'ai deviné, en quelque sorte. Et quelqu'un m'a aussi aidé. " Son frère le regarda d'un air confus. " Disons que c'est une amie proche qui m'a dit que Sora adore le sucre d'orge. "

" Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit, mais si ça m'aide, je lui serai reconnaissant toute ma vie! " dit Riku en souriant, et se demandant quels bonbons il pourrait bien acheter pour son ami… Et aussi pour lui même.

------

"Fini!" s'exclama Sora d'un ton triomphal lorsqu'il eut fini ses devoirs. Quelle tristesse…. Bref, il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire et il s'ennuya de nouveau presque aussitôt. Il décida de se balader dans les couloirs du dortoir et trouva quelqu'un qu'il pensait connaître.

" Lae- " commença-t-il, mais il s'arrête subitement. Le type ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Laexus mais il y avait quelque chose de différent. Les cheveux peut-être? Ils semblaient être plus bouclés. En tout cas, le type se retourna et jeta un oeil à Sora, qui se sentit bien petit tout à coup.

" Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous répète que Laexus est plus petit que fois et a les cheveux plus courts? On ne se ressemble pas **du tout**." dit le garçon.

" _Tu dis ça mais tu lui ressemble quand même beaucoup, même si tu ne le veux pas. _" pensa Sora. " Est-ce que vous seriez parents par hasard? " osa-t-il demander. Il le regretta bien vite lorsqu'il vit ses mains **énormes** et **musclées** et probablement **douloureuses **se resserrer.

" Nous sommes frères. " dit l'autre. " Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Si tu veux ennuyer quelqu'un, va te trouver une autre victime. " Sora cligna des yeux. Venait-il vraiment de dire 'victime' ? A propos de lui même? Sora ne savait pas qu'il avait l'air si intimidant.

" Je- Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'embêter! Je t'ai simplement confondu avec quelqu'un et je pensais- "

" Ouais, c'est ça. Après tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un comme toi chercherait après quelqu'un comme moi. Maintenant, fiche-moi la paix s'il te plaît. " Le grand type commença à s'éloigner mais Sora courut après lui, essayant de suivre son rythme. Ce fut une tâche ardue étant donné que Sora faisait trois pas tandis que l'autre n'en faisait qu'un. Il regarda nerveusement Sora puis regarda de nouveau face à lui.

" Je suis Sora. "

" … "

" Dis, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par 'quelqu'un comme toi'? Je ne pense pas être encore si célèbre que ça. " dit Sora en croisant les bras derrière sa tête. L'autre grogna mais répondit malgré tout.

" Tu es le seul à avoir osé se défendre face à mon frère. Forcément que j'allais te connaître. Et grâce à toi, j'ai eu un mal de tête monstre quand il est revenu et m'a expliqué à quel point il était vexant qu'un microbe comme toi l'ait fait taire en face d'autres personnes. " Sora déglutit et voulut parler, mais il fut interrompu. " En fait, ça m'a fait me sentir un peu mieux. J'ai toujours pensé que mon frère était un de ceux qui ne rataient jamais rien – tout au moins quand il s'agissait de se battre contre quelqu'un. Mais tu m'as montré qu'il pouvait être vaincu par des gens bien plus faibles que lui." Il ne parla plus et regarda Sora d'un air surpris mais aussi agacé. " Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça…." Il marcha plus vite mais Sora courut à côté de lui. Il n'était pas décidé à la laisser partir si facilement après qu'il ait dit qu'il était **faible**!

" Hé, ne t'enfuis pas après avoir insulté les gens! Pff, tu es vraiment comme ton frère! Vous faites ce que vous avez à faire, et puis vous partez sans même écouter ce que les autres ont à dire! C'est vraiment aga- "

" Je ne suis **pas** comme lui. Retiens bien ça. " Sora cligna des yeux avant de choisir ses mots avec précaution.

" Est-ce qu'il se pourrait que… Vous ne vous entendiez pas? " L'autre garçon le fusilla du regard, mais il l'ignora. " Comment cela se fait-il? " Le plus grand garçon soupira et continua à marcher. Ils étaient à présent dehors, et Sora regretta de ne pas avoir pris son manteau avec lui. " Je m'étais toujours dit qu'avoir un frère devait être génial. " dit Sora dont la voix tremblait à cause de la fraîcheur du temps. " C'est dommage que des frères ne s'entendent pas. Tu sais, mon cousin a un grand frère et, il y a quelques mois de ça, ils se sont disputés. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi au départ, mais j'ai ensuite compris pourquoi les gens se disputent entre eux parfois. Tu sais pourquoi? " demanda-t-il au garçon, qui s'arrêta de marcher et le regarda d'un air confus. " C'est parce qu'ils tiennent les uns aux autres. " conclut-il en souriant. Il vit une main gigantesque se lever et s'attendit au pire. Il ferma les yeux et espéra que ça ne ferait pas trop mal et, surtout, que ça ne durerait pas trop longtemps. Cette même main s'abaissa et ne fit que se poser sur sa tête.

" Tu amies bien te mêler des affaires des autres, n'est-ce pas? " Sora ouvrit les yeux et vit que les lèvres de son interlocuteur formaient un sourire chaleureux. Il rit nerveusement. Etait-ce le genre d'expression qui voulait dire 'je vais te massacrer' ou était-ce amical? L'autre retira son manteau et le jeta à Sora. " Tu as l'air d'avoir froid. Je te le prête jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne. "

" Vraiment? Merci, mais... Où va-t-on exactement? " demanda Sora en mettant le manteau, qui était beaucoup trop grand pour lui.

" J'ai simplement besoin d'acheter un livre, ça ne prendra pas longtemps. " Il attendit que Sora marche à côté de lui, puis il ajouta : " Mon nom est Lexaeus."

" Je suis ravi de te connaître! " dit joyeusement Sora.

------

Riku respira profondément, ses yeux fermés. Il se tenait devant la porte de la chambre de Sora et de Roxas… Et il se sentait ô combien stupide…

"_ Allons bon, j'ai l'air d'un collégien qui tombe amoureux pour la première fois et qui a peur de parler à la personne qu'il aime… __C'est complètement stupide. __**Je**__ suis__ stupide. _" Intérieurement, il se cogna la tête contre le mur jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une porte s'ouvrit ; en fait, celle devant laquelle il se tenait debout.

" Riku, est-ce que tout va bien? " demanda Roxas à son ami. Riku avala et fit signe que oui. " Euh, tu veux entrer? " demanda l'autre, ne sachant pas si cela était très sage. Riku le remercia et entra dans la chambre. Il jeta un oeil autour de lui mais ne vit pas celui pour qui il était venu. Il soupira en regardant ses pieds.

" Sora n'est pas là. Je pense qu'il a dû sortir se changer les idées. On dirait bien que ce pauvre gars s'est ennuyé. " dit Roxas en pointant du doigt les devoirs qu'avaient faits son cousin et qui étaient encore sur le bureau. Riku fit une grimace. Cela avait dû être un dur moment pour lui. " Dis-moi un peu, c'est quoi ce sachet? "lui demandaRoxas.

" Du sucre d'orge. " répondit-il.

" Wow, je suppose que c'est pour Sora. Il va être content. " Roxas sourit à son ami. " C'est une bonne chose que tu l'ais sû! "

" En vérité, c'est mon frangin qui me l'a dit. Visiblement, il a de bonnes connaissances. " Il regarda le sol, l'air triste tout à coup. " C'aurait été mieux si je l'avais appris par moi-même. " Roxas se gratta la nuque avant de parler, l'air assez embarrassé.

" Tu sais, si tu veux en savoir plus sur Sora, il faudra lui poser tes questions directement à lui. Il n'est pas vraiment du genre à parler souvent de lui. Il préfère écouter les autres. C'est pour ça qu'il ne nous a rien dit de ses problèmes la dernière fois. J'espère seulement qu'il en aura tiré des leçons et qu'il nous parlera dès qu'il en ressentira le besoin. " Roxas soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit. " Tu peux t'asseoir, ne te gêne pas. " ajouta-t-il en montrant le lit de son cousin. Riku acquiesça lentement d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers le lit de Sora. Roxas releva la tête et remarqua que son ami n'avait pas l'air d'être en forme. Il se redressa.

"Hé, tu te souviens de la tête de Seifer quand Sora l'a envoyé promener? " Il rit un peu, et Riku l'imita. Bon, pas tout à fait. Il avait simplement sourit, mais c'était mieux que rien! " Je me demande ce que cet imbécile prépare. J'espère qu'il va le laisser tranquille maintenant. "

" J'ai entendu dire qu'il tournait autour d'autres personnes – La plupart sont des filles. Kairi est partie, mais quelqu'un suit ses traces on dirait. " dit calmement Riku, puis il rit doucement. Lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas et quelqu'un faire ses adieux, il regarda la porte. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit.

" Salut les gars! Vous êtes déjà revenus? " demanda Sora en souriant de toutes ses dents. " Tu m'as teeeeeeeeeellement manqué! Heureusement, je ne m'ennuierai plus! " dit-il en sautant sur Roxas, ce qui lui valut quelques sermons.

" Oui, tu avais l'air désespéré au point de faire tes devoirs. Pauvre chose. " dit Roxas en tapotant la tête de son cousin. Sora se releva et marcha vers Riku, puis il s'assit à côté de lui.

" Je reviens dans une petite minute." dit Roxas en se levant. " Je ramène de quoi boire, j'ai soif. "

" Bonne idée! " s'exclama Sora. Dès que Roxas ferma la porte derrière lui, Sora jeta un œil au sachet de Riku. " Cette odeur… " dit-il lentement. Riku déglutit. " Ca ne peut être que celle du sucre d'orge! " Riku le regarda en fit semblant d'être surpris. " Je le savais! C'est bien ça? Je ne me suis pas trompé, n'est-ce pas? " Riku rit et lui tendit le sachet.

" Je me suis dit que ça te plairait sûrement. " dit Riku.

" Je veux! " Sora ouvrit le sachet et regarda à l'intérieur. " Mes préférés! " s'exclama-t-il. Lorsqu'il entendit cela, l'humeur de Riku s'améliora. Il y avait plusieurs sortes de sucres d'orge – ils avaient tous le même goût – mais il avait choisi ceux qu'il préférait. Et par chance, Riku avait choisi ceux que Sora préférait! Pour sûr, c'était une chose dont il pouvait être fier! Il s'arrêta de penser lorsque son ami jeta ses bras autour de son cou et le fit tomber en arrière.

" Qu'est-ce que tu- " commença Riku.

" Merci beaucoup! Mercimercimercimercimercimercimerci… " dit Sora d'un ton enjoué.

" D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris. Mais est-ce que tu pourrais te relever, s'il te plaît? " demanda Riku. "_Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ça mais… Euh, je crois que j'aime un peu trop ça…_" Il soupira, soulagé, lorsque Sora le lâcha. Sora pris des bonbons et en tendit un à Riku.

" Pour toi! " dit-il en lui souriant, tandis que son ami prit lentement une sucrerie. Sora ôta le papier de la sienne et la mangea. Riku regarda ailleurs mais son regard se posa rapidement sur son ami. " Quoi? " demanda Sora, confus par la réaction de son ami.

" _Tu me demandes 'quoi'? Tu-Tu- Tu fais des bruits bizarres! Argh, je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait bégayer même en pensant!!!_ " Riku couvrit ses oreilles avec ses mains et fixa du regard le mur face à lui. "_Ha! __Tu peux faire tout le bruit que tu veux, je ne l'entendrai pas! _"

" Je pense que tu as un sérieux problème…" dit tout haut Sora mais, évidemment, son ami ne pouvait pas entendre. C'est alors que Roxas revint, portant des cannettes de jus d'orange.

" J'espère que je n'ai été trop long…. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Riku? " demanda Roxas en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Il jeta un oeil à son cousin qui haussa les épaules puis continua à manger son bonbon. C'est à ce moment précis que les yeux de Roxas s'écarquillèrent. " Sora! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète d'arrêter d'être aussi bruyant quand tu manges des bonbons?! Tu es en train de gêner Riku, espèce d'idiot! " Sora regarda Roxas, puis Riku dont le visage était aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il manqua de s'étouffer avec son sucre d'orge et le jeta rapidement dans la poubelle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une telle chose arrivait. Léon se rappelait encore le jour où Sora mangeait un esquimau…. Le pauvre n'avait pas pu lui faire face pendant toute une semaine.

" Je suis désolé, Riku! Je n'avais pas l'intention de te… Enfin, tu comprends..."

" Je dois partir, à demain. " dit Riku en se levant, puis il s'enfuit hors de la pièce. Sora jeta un regard paniqué à son cousin qui haussa simplement les épaules. Ils n'y pouvaient rien.

------

Le jour qui suivit, le cours de littérature fut silencieux. Horriblement silencieux. Sora jeta de brefs coup d'oeil à Riku constamment, mais l'autre semblait l'ignorer. Après tout, c'était compréhensible après un événement si embarrassant. Et le fait que Sora ne connaisse pas les sentiments que Riku éprouvaient pour lui n'aidait en rien. A présent, Sora pensait probablement que son ami était un pervers. Riku sursauta quand il entendit Cloud appeler son nom.

" Riku, pourrais-tu expliquer la phrase que je viens juste de lire? " Riku ne faisait pas du tout attention et il regarda Sora, qui avait encore cette étrange expression – du moins, du point de vue de Riku. Là, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter!

" Je ne suis pas un pervers! " hurla-t-il au pauvre Sora qui fut surpris et sursauta. Il pâlit lorsque son ami s'enfuit hors de la salle de classe, tandis que les autres élèves riaient bruyamment. Cloud ne dit rien, mais la façon dont sa paupière gauche tremblait ne présageait rien de bon.

" Sora! Tu resteras à la fin du cours, j'ai à te parler! " dit-il sèchement. Sora s'entassa sur sa chaise. Ca n'était vraiment pas son jour… Lorsque le cours fut fini, Sora se rendit au bureau de son cousin, comme celui-ci le lui avait 'gentiment' ordonné plus tôt. Il tira nerveusement sur une mèche de cheveux et attendit que Cloud parle.

" Très bien, qu'as-tu fais cette fois-ci? " demanda Cloud. Sora cligna des yeux et ne dit rien. Il ne savait pas lui même ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Mince alors, il ne faisait que manger un simple bonbon! Voyant que son cousin ne répondait pas, Cloud continua. " Je suis vraiment **très **en colère après vous. "

" Pou-Pourquoi ? " demanda Sora dont la voix tremblait. Cloud lui jeta un regard noir puis soupira.

" J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez fait un fête pour célébrer l'incarcération de tu-sais-qui, et vous ne m'avez même pas proposé de me joindre à vous. "

" Je suis désolé. " répondit Sora.

" Je sais. " dit Cloud. " Bah, tu pourrais te rattraper. " Sora sembla confus et allait demander quelque chose mais il n'eut pas le temps. " Viens avec moi, on sort. "

" On s- Maintenant?! Mais j'ai- " dit Sora tandis que son cousin prit son sac et l'attrapa par le poignet en le tirant derrière lui. Ils roulèrent en voiture pendant près d'une heure jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à…

" Pourquoi sommes-nous chez moi? " demanda Sora à son cousin qui était en train de sourire.

" C'est une surprise! " répondit son cousin. Il entrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison et furent accueillis par une Misaki surexcitée qui serra son fils dans ses bras.

" Sora, mon chéri! Bienvenu à la maison! Viens avec moi! " dit-elle en l'entraînant dans le salon, Cloud sur leurs talons. Là se tenait Hiro et des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas : un homme grand qui ressemblait un peu à Riku et une merveilleuse femme. Tous deux sourirent et s'approchèrent de lui.

" Bonjour, Sora. Laisse-nous nous présenter. Voici mon mari, Sephiroth. Je suis Trish. " dit la femme d'une voix basse.

" Tu as oublié de dire que nous sommes les parents de Riku. " dit Sephiroth.

" C'est vrai. Nous sommes les parents de Riku. " dit-elle, puis elle se tourna soudainement pour faire face à son mari. " Je n'avais **pas** oublié! Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de finir! " dit-elle d'un ton agacé. Son mari se mit à rire. Sora ne pouvait s'empêcher de les fixer du regard. Il n'avais encore jamais personne – et un homme, en plus de ça – avec des cheveux aussi longs et magnifiques. Il se demanda s'ils étaient aussi soyeux que ceux de Riku. Et il ne savait pas non plus qu'une femme pouvait être aussi belle et ne pas être une déesse – à part sa mère, évidemment. Ses pensées furent interrompues quand Misaki le frappa à la tête.

" Ne fixe pas les gens du regard comme ça, c'est grossier. " dit-elle. Sephiroth se rapprocha et se pencha pour regarder Sora de plus près.

" Tes yeux sont épatants! Regarde un peu ça, Trish! " dit-il. Sa femme fit ce qu'il lui dit.

" Eh bien, tu as raison. Ils sont fascinants! Je ne pense pas avoir déjà vu un bleu comme celui-ci! " Sora déglutit. C'était vraiment embarrassant d'être regardé de cette façon par des personnes – et de si près! Il se promis ne plus **jamais** fixer les gens du regard.

" Venez donc vous asseoir! Je vais apporter le gâteau! " dit Misaki en leur montrant la table. Sora s'assit à côté de son père, en face des parents de Riku. Ils étaient toujours en train de le regarder.

" Alors, comment se porte notre garçon? C'est à peine s'il nous appelle et Zexion est aussi bavard qu'une statue. " dit Trish, souriant et soupirant en même temps.

" Il…" commença Sora en jetant un oeil au couple assit en face de lui. Ne pouvaient-ils pas regarder autre chose pendant ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde?! Comme l'avait fait Riku durant toute la matinée! " Il… Oh c'est pas vrai, je m'en veux! Je l'ai mis en colère et il ne veut plus me parler, et encore moins me regarder! Et je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fait de mal! Je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute! Je vais… Je vais me transpercer la main pour me faire pardonner! " hurla Sora en attrapant un couvert posé à côté de son assiette.

" Avec une cuillère? " demanda Sephiroth, un petit sourire moqueur apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

" Depuis quand es-tu devenu masochiste? " ajouta Cloud.

" QUOI?! Sora, si tu as des soucis, il faut nous en parler! Ou au moins à quelqu'un de ton école! " dit Hiro, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage.

" Le seul problème que j'ai en ce moment est arrivé par ma faute! " dit Sora en enfouissant son visage dans les paumes de ses mains. " Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? "

" Tu pourrais nous expliquer comment tout a commencé. Quand Riku a-t-il commencé à t'ignorer? " demanda Sephiroth.

" Eh bien, tout allait encore bien hier – jusqu'à ce que je lui offre un bonbon. Il n'aime pas les sucreries, c'est ça? " demanda Sora qui paniquait à nouveau.

" Non, il les aime bien. C'est étrange. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé autre chose? " demanda Sephiroth.

" Bah, non. On était simplement assis sur mon lit et on mangeait des bonbons. " Cloud écarquilla les yeux.

" Je vois. " dit Cloud, tout bas au départ. Il pensa pendant un instant puis ses yeux grandirent davantage. " Et comment, je vois trop bien pour sa propre gouverne! " dit-il furieusement. "_ Connaissant la façon qu'a Sora de manger des sucreries, je parie qu'il a dû 'réagir', ce qui n'est pas normal pour quelqu'un qui le considère comme un __**ami**_ " pensa-t-il. D'une certaine façon, il sembla que Trish entendit ses pensées – ou plutôt, elle comprit ce que Cloud avait voulu dire.

" Oh! " s'exclama-t-elle en regardant Sora et en rougissant à nouveau. Sephiroth la regarda d'un air inquiet et se pencha pour qu'elle puisse murmurer à son oreille. Il écarquilla les yeux et jeta lui aussi un oeil à Sora. Il regarda ensuite sa femme.

" Tu en es certaine? " demanda-t-il et elle fit signe que oui. " Oh. " dit-il simplement. Sora les regarda, puis Cloud qui était clairement en colère. Il se demanda se qu'il se passait. Avait-il manqué quelque chose d'important?

" Voilà le gâteau, tout le monde! J'espère que vous avez faim! " dit Misaki d'un ton enjoué en sortant de la cuisine, un gâteau dans les mains. Elle le posa sur la table et regarda ses invités. Mis à part son mari, ils avaient tous des expressions bizarres. " Quelque chose ne va pas? " demanda-t-elle.

" Veuillez nous excuser, nous revenons dans un court instant. " dit Trish en se levant et en entraînant la mère de Sora dans la cuisine. Elle ferma la porte et se tourna vers elle.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu me fais peur… " dit Misaki en mordillant l'ongle de son pouce.

" Ca concerne nos garçons. On dirait bien que nous avons un **énorme** problème. " dit-elle en regardant Misaki, dont les yeux s'agrandirent.

" Qu'a encore fait Sora?! " dit Misaki qui était prête à s'excuser à la place de son fils.

" En fait, rien. Je crois que c'est Riku qui pose problème. " Voyant que Misaki ne comprenait pas, elle continua. " On dirait bien que mon fils aime le tien. "

" Evidemment, ce sont de bons amis. " dit Misaki. Trish secoua la tête. " Non? Mais… "

" Je vais être plus claire. Mon fils aime le tien, mais plus qu'en simple ami. "

" Oh non, pas encore! " s'exclama bruyamment Misaki, mais elle fut réduite au silence par la main de son amie sur sa bouche.

" Chuut!!! Tu veux qu'ils nous entendent?! " murmura Trish, puis elle retira sa main.

" Ce n'est pas la peine de le cacher, je l'ai découvert de toute façon. " Les deux femmes sursautèrent et se tournèrent pour voir que Cloud les avait rejoint. " Laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose. Il est **hors de question** que je laisse arriver ça et- "

" Et tu ne feras rien du tout parce que la dernière fois que tu t'es mêlé des histoires de cœur de ton frère, vous avez fini par vous disputer! " dit furieusement la mère de Sora.

" Comment se fait-il que tu saches ça? " demanda Cloud, surpris.

" Sora me l'a dit. Heureusement que tu avais un gentil cousin pour t'aider. Mais laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose. Si tu te disputes avec lui, je doute fort que Roxas puisse t'aider. Ne te méprends pas, c'est un bon garçon, mais il n'essaiera même pas de tenir avec toi, tu peux en être certain. " Cloud ne dit rien et émit simplement un bruit sourd.

" Et mon avis alors?! " dit Trish en frappant le sol du pied. Les deux autres personnes la regardèrent. " Je viens juste d'apprendre que mon fils aime les autres garçons et vous ne vous souciez même pas de savoir comment je prends la nouvelle! "

" Tu ne devrais pas être contre ça s'il est heureux. " dit Misaki. Cloud lui jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet. " Si Sora me disait qu'il s'intéressait à un autre garçon, je ferais de mon mieux pour l'encourager et l'aider à être heureux. C'est tout ce qui importe. " Trish fit un pas et se tint face à Misaki, et elle regarda droit dans les yeux.

" Bien sûr que je n'ai rien contre ça! " dit-elle d'un ton enjoué en prenant les mains de Misaki dans les siennes. " Eh bien, ça m'a vraiment surprise mais on n'y peut rien de toute façon. " ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules. " Mais ton fils va poser de gros problèmes. Il n'a pas l'air d'être au courant. "

" J'espère que Riku est fort et patient. Léon a eu du mal à faire réaliser ses sentiments à Sora, même s'il l'a essayé de l'aider. Mais surtout, ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est que mon bébé ne voit le prince des oignons que comme un ami. "

" Le prince des oignons? " demanda Trish en haussant un sourcil.

" C'est une longue histoire. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. "

" Excusez-moi mais, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, je suis toujours là! " dit Cloud, en colère. Il n'aimait pas du tout qu'on l'ignore, bien qu'il ignorait lui-même les autres la plupart du times. " Je suis toujours contre- "

" Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas parler avec les hommes dans le salon? Je suis sûre qu'ils vont être heureux de te voir! " dirent les filles en le poussant en dehors de la cuisine. Elles fermèrent la porte puis la verrouillèrent.

" Vous auriez pu me dire clairement que ma présence n'était pas désirée… " marmonna Cloud.

------

Roxas était dans sa chambre, et Axel était assis près de lui sur son lit. Ce pauvre Roxas avait l'air inquiet et fronçait les sourcils.

" Si ça continue comme ça, ils ne vont plus jamais se parler. " dit Roxas avec inquiétude. " Qu'est-ce que je peux faire? " ajouta-t-il en regardant son petit ami.

" Rien. Ce serait ce qu'il y a de mieux. " dit Axel en ignorant les protestations silencieuses de Roxas. " Il y aura des moments où tu ne pourras pas aider ton cousin, et il faut que tu l'acceptes. C'est comme ça. "

" Mais – "

" Pas de mais, jeune homme. Laisse un peu de temps à Riku et il finira par oublier ce qu'il s'est passé… Peut-être. " Roxas lui jeta un regard noir. " Quoi? C'est vrai! Si c'était moi, j'aurais toutes les peines du monde à te parler – et même à te regarder. Et Sora est tellement innocent, ça n'aide pas. Riku doit se sentir vraiment mal. " Roxas poussa un soupir et posa la tête sur l'épaule d'Axel.

" Je suppose que tu as raison. " dit-il puis il ferma les yeux. Axel posa un bras autour de la taille de Roxas et entrelaça les doigts de son autre main avec ceux de Roxas. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant ce qui sembla être des heures et ils se sentirent en sécurité. Ils froncèrent les sourcils quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte en entra.

" Je-J'interromps peut-être quelque chose? " demanda Riku, voyant ses deux amis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

" Ah, Riku! Entre donc. " dit doucement Roxas. Riku ferma la porte et s'assit près du couple. " Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? " demanda Roxas. Son ami le regarda tristement.

" Le temps où Sora et moi étions ensemble me manque. Je ne peux même plus le regarder maintenant! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire? " dit-il bruyamment avant de froncer les sourcils. " Tout ça ne m'amène nulle part! Je m'étais dit que j'aurais pu être proche de lui rapidement. "

" Tu **es** proche de l- "

" Seulement en tant qu'**ami**, et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire ça! Mais peut-être que tout lui avouer serait la solution. J'en sais rien! " conclut-il en croisant les bras et en faisant la moue. Roxas ne put s'empêcher de rire. " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle? " demanda Riku en le fusillant du regard.

" Je pensais que tu serais plus déprimé que ça. Visiblement, je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter pour toi. " Roxas sourit à Riku. " Tout ira bien. Dès que tu cesseras d'avoir des pensées douteuses chaque fois que tu vois Sora, bien sûr. " taquina-t-il.

" Ce n'est pas comme si je le voulais! C'est de sa faute! " s'exclama Riku en fronçant les sourcils.

" C'est triste qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte. " répondit Roxas en riant doucement. Riku écarquilla les yeux. Etait-il possible d'être aussi…. " Je ne t'ai pas menti quand je t'ai dit qu'il avait du mal. " ajouta-t-il. Et tout ce que put faire Roxas, ce fut de tapoter doucement le dos de son ami pour le réconforter.

------

Bonus **exclusif** : Sora et Cie chez les Sims! XD

Evénement marquant n°1 : Cloud et sa petite famille – composée d'Axel (qui est actuellement son conjoint suite à un léger problème), Sora et Roxas – ont emménagé chez eux et Sora n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se laver dans la cuisine pour inaugurer le lavabo. (je crois qu'il lui a plu)

Réactions :

Riku: Alors comme ça on se lave dans la cuisine? rire moqueur

Sora: B-Bah c'est juste un jeu, hein! tout rouge

Cloud: Exhibitionniste….

Becca86: J'ai tout filmé!!! XD

Evénement marquant n°2 : Peu de temps après l'incident du lavabo dans la cuisine, Sora s'est attiré les foudres de sa famille en mettant le feu à la gazinière.

Réactions :

Roxas: Mais t'es un vrai danger public ma parole!!

Sora: …

Cloud: Heureusement qu'on avait installé un détecteur de fumée.

Becca86: En fait, le plus drôle là dedans, c'est qu'Axel était complètement paniqué. pleure de rire

Evénement marquant n°3 : Depuis sa nuit de folie avec Axel, Cloud ne pense plus qu'à ça!

Réactions :

Becca86: Quand même, vous ne formez pas ce qu'on peut appeler le "couple parfait"…

Cloud: Je ne suis pas du genre à m'intéresser à ce genre de choses… pense à Aerith

Roxas: Axel, ordure!!! Comment tu as pu oser me faire ça à moi?!!

Becca86: Oh alors là, tu es mal placé pour parler, l'ami! Et voilà la raison!

Evénement marquant n°4 : Une nouvelle famille a emménagé en face de la famille Strife : la famille Wise! (c'est petit, vraiment petit comme blague…) Elle est composé de Xemnas et de Riku, qui semble plutôt intéressé par le jeune blondinet d'en face. (venu passer la soirée chez lui à l'occasion.)

Réactions :

Riku: Moi? Des vues sur Roxas? Oo;

Roxas: ….

Axel: En effet, Becca avait raison… sort son mouchoir

Becca: En attendant, Riku n'a fait que le draguer un peu. Bon, c'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais prévu mais bon… regarde Sora

Sora: Hé, tu ne leur as même pas dit que Roxas et moi sommes des petits génies!! boude

Becca86: …. Ah oui, c'est vrai, ils ont ramené de bons bulletins.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi… (à part certains d'entre eux)

A/U: … Ben je sais pas quoi dire alors passons directement à la lecture du chapitre!

------

" Ok, maintenant, tu fais ça et après, tu dis ça! " dit Sora en levant les poings comme s'il était en colère et sur le point de se battre. Le garçon immense qui se tenait devant lui – Lexaeus – le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

" Bon, écoute, je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter pour ça. Ca me convient d'être tel que je suis. "

" Non, ça ne te convient pas! Tu dois te prouver à toi-même que tu vaux autant que ton frère! Là, essaie de me coller une droite! " dit Sora en tournant la tête et en pointant sa joue du doigt.

" Tu es cinglé. Je m'en vais. " dit Lexaeus en s'éloignant. Sora courut après lui et marcha à ses côtés. " Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux tant m'aider? "

" 'Sais pas. Peut-être parce que tu me fais penser à mon cousin. Il se faisait souvent embêter au collège. C'était toujours moi qui le défendais, mais je n'étais malheureusement pas si fort que ça. " dit-il, puis il rit nerveusement. Il se tût lorsqu'il vit Riku se diriger vers eux. Riku rougit légèrement quand il vit Sora et se mit à marcher plus vite, les ignorant en passant à côté des deux garçons. Sora soupira et regarda ses pieds.

" Ce n'est pas lui le gars avec qui tu es tout le temps? " demanda Lexaeus en regardant Riku qui était à présent loin d'eux. " Vous vous êtes disputés? "

" Pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ma mère à l'air de trouver ça amusant… Et moi qui pensais qu'elle serait toujours de mon côté. " dit Sora en fronçant les sourcils. Lexaeus resta silencieux et continua à marcher, ne remarquant pas que Riku s'était soudainement retourné et courait vers eux. Ils allèrent dehors – Sora lui avait demandé s'il voulait se promener avec lui – et Sora stoppa net lorsqu'il remarqua un groupe de garçons qui passaient devant les grilles du dortoir. " Ce sont eux! " dit-il d'un ton furieux alors que Lexaeus et lui s'approchaient du groupe. Bah, ce n'est pas comme si Sora avait envie de les voir, c'est juste que Lexaeus faisait de très grands pas! En tout cas, les garçons tournèrent la tête et virent Sora, furieux, marcher vers eux. Ils eurent un sourire moqueur.

" Hé, si ce n'est pas le héro de la gamine de l'autre jour! Tu as tellement aimé te faire botter les fesses que tu es venu en redemander? " demanda l'un d'eux tandis que les autres riaient bruyamment derrière lui.

" Qui sont-ils? " demanda Lexaeus à son ami. Il espérait vraiment qu'ils ne se battraient pas. Il ne le voulait pas, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il détestait la violence. Les gens devraient apprendre à mieux s'entendre! Malheureusement pour lui, son souhait ne deviendrait pas réalité, et il le sût dès l'instant où Sora marcha vigoureusement vers eux, ses yeux flamboyant d'une rage non contenue.

" Maintenant que vous en parlez, je crois qu'il est temps de rendre la monnaie de votre pièce! Ca va être génial de déverser toute ma colère sur vous, bande de moins que rien! Lexaeus, regarde bien! C'est comme ça qu'on se bat contre quelqu'un! " Une fois cela dit, Sora courut vers le groupe de garçons et frappa, mordit, donna des coups de pieds et fit tout ce qui était possible pour donner à quelqu'un une mort lente et douloureuse – Bon, pas tout à fait mais vous voyez un peu l'idée.

" _Wow, mon frangin a eu de la chance qu'il n'ait pas été autant en colère après lui. Ces pauvres gars ne font pas le poids face à lui. Il y en a même un qui le supplie d'arrêter. _" Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Lexaeus était désolé pour ces types. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un le heurta violemment par derrière. Il se retourna et aperçut Riku étalé de tout son long sur le sol.

" Ow. Tu es **vraiment** fait de pierre! " marmonna-t-il tandis que Lexaeus l'aidait à se relever. " Enfin bon, où est So- " commença à dire Riku. Il vit quelqu'un qui ressemblait à Sora en train de démonter des garçons, ce qui le laissa pantois. Ouah, il était petit mais il savait comment mettre une rouste! Attends un peu, ces cheveux en épis…. " Sora?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait?! " hurla Riku sans bouger d'un pouce.

" Il se défoule sur ces garçons. "

" Bah, ça je le vois bien. Et sinon, pourquoi tu ne l'arrêtes pas? "

" Pourquoi **toi** tu ne l'arrêtes pas? "

" Je ne veux pas mourir pour l'instant, merci. "

" Pareil pour moi. " Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment. " Il finira par se calmer. Probablement. "

" J'espère juste qu'ils ne seront pas morts d'ici là. " ajouta Riku.

" Ca serait de ta faute. Au départ, c'est toi qui l'as mis en colère après tout. " Il baissa la tête pour regarder Riku qui lui lança un regard nerveux.

" Quoi?! " s'exclama-t-il. Il regarda ensuite Sora, qui était toujours aussi furieux, de nouveau. "_ Bah, tant qu'il se calme et qu'il ne me frappe pas comme ça…_" pensa-t-il, mais il secoua vivement la tête peu après. " _Mais à quoi je pense?! Là n'est pas la question! Il est en colère après moi et je ne sais même pas pourquoi! Bon, peut-être que le fait que je l'aies ignoré pendant ces derniers jours y est pour quelque chose, mais…_" continua-t-il de penser, ne remarquant pas que Sora avait arrêté de tabasser les garçons qui s'enfuyaient à toutes jambes.

" Ha! Et n'essayez même pas de revenir! " leur cria Sora. " Je me sens bien mieux maintenant! " ajouta-t-il. Il cligna des yeux lorsqu'il aperçut Riku, debout près de Lexaeus. Avait-il vu ce qu'il venait de se passer? " Riku? Que fais-tu ici? " Riku revint à lui et secoua frénétiquement la tête.

" Je-Je peux revenir plus tard si je t'ennuie. "

" Non. En fait, moi aussi je voulais te parler. " dit Sora en regardant ses pieds. Oups, il lui faudra nettoyer cette tache de sang plus tard. Lexaeus les regarda puis dit :

" Je vais rentrer, je n'ai plus envie de me promener. A plus! " dit-il en s'éloignant, laissant ainsi les deux adolescents seuls. Sora releva la tête et regarda son ami.

" Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi? Je n'ai pas envie de marcher seul. "

" Pas de problème. " dit Riku en haussant les épaules. Ils se rendirent au parc et s'assirent sur un banc, en face du lac. Cela rappela de vieux souvenirs!

" C'est ici que Kairi et moi sommes venus le jour où elle a voulu m'embrasser. " dit Sora en riant. Riku sourit tendrement mais continua à regarder les canards. " Je suis désolé. " dit soudainement Sora.

" A quel sujet? " demanda l'autre, tournant la tête vers son ami.

" Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait exactement, mais visiblement, je t'ai mis en colère. "

" Non, pas du tout! Je n'étais pas en colère, j'étais juste – Euh…" marmonna Riku. " …_ juste en train d'avoir des pensées douteuses à chaque fois que je te regardais, alors je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux t'éviter._ " pensa-t-il. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Sora, dont l'expression était confuse. " Laisse tomber. " conlut-il, sachant que son ami était trop long à la détente pour comprendre la situation dans sa totalité. " Sinon, qui étaient ces gars? "

" Ils embêtaient Yuna le jour où Zexion est venu nous demander de l'aider à la chercher. Elle était dans le jardin du dortoir avec eux. D'après Xaldin, c'est à cause d'eux si j'ai été amnésique. " Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur ses lèvres. " Ca leur apprendra! "

" Je suppose, oui. Au fait, pourrais-tu dire à ton cousin d'arrêter de dormir avec Axel quasiment tous les soirs? C'est assez embarrassant de savoir qu'ils se font des câlins dans le lit juste à côté du mien… "

" De – Des câlins?! " bégaya Sora, ses yeux s'agrandissant.

" Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Ils ne font rien… Pour l'instant. Mais je ne me sens quand même pas très à l'aise. "

" Ouf, tu m'as fait peur! " dit l'autre en riant nerveusement. " D'accord, j'essaierai de lui parler quand il rentrera. "

" Où est-il? " demanda Riku.

" Il devait aller à sa banque, ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. Axel est avec lui. "

------

Et comme l'avait dit Sora, Roxas était en train d'attendre dans la banque avec son compagnon. Il n'avait pas de problèmes financiers ; il était bien trop prudent pour ça. Il avait simplement besoin d'argent et le distributeur à l'extérieur était en panne. Il dût donc aller à l'intérieur. Il n'était pas en veine. Il y avait tellement de monde à l'intérieur! N'avaient-ils rien de mieux à faire?! Roxas avait **horreur** d'attendre. Il était pourtant patient la plupart du temps. Bah, il n'y avait que trois dames avant lui. Il serait sorti d'ici dans moins d'une heure – S'il avait de la chance, bien sûr. Un homme entra dans la banque. Il portait un beau smoking et une cagoule. Visiblement, c'était à la mode! D'autres hommes en portaient eux aussi… Finalement, ça ne semblait pas être une si bonne chose.

" Les mains en l'air! " hurla l'un d'eux en sortant un revolver de son si beau costume, ses 'amis' l'imitant.

" Je savais que ça n'était pas mon jour…" murmura Roxas. Mais personne ne l'entendit puisque tout le monde criait et priait pour qu'on leur laisse la vie sauve. Tout devint silencieux quand l'un des hommes tira en l'air.

" Fermez-la et asseyez-vous! Maintenant! " hurla l'un des bandits. Les gens obeïrent et les regardèrent d'un air nerveux. L'un des voleurs se rendit au guichet et demanda à l'employé de lui donner tout l'argent qui se trouvait dans le bâtiment, tandis que les autres volaient les objets de valeur que possédaient les clients.

" File-moi tout c'que t'as, gamin! " demanda un homme à Roxas, qui leva la tête pour le regarder puis soupira.

" Je n'ai rien. J'étais venu ici pour retirer de l'argent. " répondit-il. L'homme le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

" Allons, blondinet, ne mens pas! J'voudrais pas te blesser, tu sais. Faire mal aux gamins, c'est contre mes principes. "

" Vous feriez mieux d'ajouter le vol à votre liste. " commenta un homme courageux, près de Roxas. Le voleur lui tira une balle dans la jambe sans aucun avertissement. Le hurlement du brave homme résonna dans la salle devenue silencieuse tandis que les gens se couvrirent les oreilles avec leurs mains. Le visage de Roxas devint pâle.

" Alors? " demanda l'homme dont le ton se voulait calme.

" Je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai rien! " s'exclama bruyamment Roxas. L'autre n'insista pas et demanda aux clients de lui remettre leurs affaires. L'homme blessé avait cessé de crier mais il semblait souffrir atrocement et continuait de gémir. " Oh bon sang, on va mourir ici…" murmura Roxas.

" Ne dit pas ça. Ils partiront une fois qu'ils auront ce qu'ils veulent et tout redeviendra comme avant. Ne t'inquiète pas. " lui dit Axel en lui souriant tendrement. Roxas sentit les larmes monter mais aucune ne coula.

" Si j'avais su que j'allais mourir aujourd'hui, je ne t'aurais pas dit d'arrêter hier! Je ne veux pas mourir et encore être vierge! " dit Roxas tout haut en posant la tête sur le torse de son petit ami.

" Arrête ça! On ne va pas mourir! Et ne dit pas de choses pareilles, les gens nous regardent! " s'exclama Axel, embarrassé par les regards que lui jetaient les autres personnes.

" Vous deux, là-bas! Fermez-la ou je vous tue! " hurla l'un des voleurs – le chef sembla-t-il.

" Oooh, n'est-ce pas mignon! Il réconforte son amant!" dit joyeusement un autre.

" Je savais que tu étais gay. " commenta le bandit qui se tenait près de lui.

" Je ne le suis pas! " s'exclama-t-il en faisant face à son collègue. " Je pensais juste que c'était- "

" Ce que je viens de dire vaut pour vous deux aussi! " ajouta leur chef.

" _Les voleurs, de nos jours, sont vraiment stupides…_" pensa Axel qui soupira. Il baissa la tête et vit que Roxas se tenait toujours à lui, ses mains agrippées à son manteau. Un peu plus tard, les bandits étaient partis et une ambulance était venue emmené le blessé à l'hôpital. Le chemin du retour au dortoir fût terriblement silencieux.

------

" C'était une super promenade, tu ne trouves pas? " dit gaiement Sora en faisant face à Riku. " On devrait sortir plus souvent! J'aime bien marcher avec toi, ça me rappelle les promenades que je faisais avec mon père! "

" Je ressemble à ton père à ce point là? " demanda Riku, à moitié blessé et à moitié content.

" Pas du tout, mais nous parlions aussi de beaucoup de choses. C'est votre point commun. " Riku poussa un soupir de soulagement. Sora retira son manteau, le jeta sur son lit et s'assit sur le matelas. Il tapota la surface à côté de lui, invitant ainsi son ami à venir s'asseoir près de lui. Riku posa son manteau sur une chaise et s'assit. " Tu sais, je crois que j'ai une super idée! " dit soudainement Sora en changeant de position afin d'être face à Riku.

" Vraiment? " demanda l'autre qui n'était pas très à l'aise. Sora était assis si près de lui! N'avait-il jamais entendu parler de l'espace personnel?

" Tu vois, comme ton frère s'occupe du dortoir, il pourrait effectuer quelques modifications sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. En fait, il n'y aurait que lui qui les remarquerait. "

" Quel **genre** de modifications exactement? " Quel était ce pressentiment que ressentait Riku?

" Roxas et toi pourriez échanger vos chambres! " Voilà, c'était ça.

" Tu es malade?! On ne peut pas faire ça! " s'exclama fortement Riku, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas voulu.

" Bien sûr que si! Ca ne sera pas si difficile que ça! "

" _L'échange ne sera pas difficile. C'est plutôt le fait que je vais devoir vivre avec toi qui va causer des soucis!_" pensa un Riku paniqué. " Non. "

" Allez, Riku! Nous faisons ça pour eux! Et puis comme ça, tu pourras dormir tranquillement à nouveau! "

" _Ca, c'est que __**toi**__ tu penses._" Riku ne dit rien.

" Ne veux-tu pas rendre Axel heureux? C'est ton ami, tu te souviens? "

" … "

" Tu ne voudrais quand même pas rendre un **ami** – probablement le **meilleur ami** que tu aies jamais eu – malheureux, n'est-ce pas? " insista Sora en mettant l'accent sur certains mots. Ah! Riku a réagi! " Si tu acceptes, je ferai n'importe quoi pour te remercier! "

" Ne dis pas ça quand tu ne peux décemment pas faire 'n'importe quoi'. "

" Si, je te le promets! "

" Vraiment? Alors, si je te disais que je n'ai pas eu de petite amie depuis trèèèèèèèèèèès longtemps et que, de ce fait, je ne me suis pas 'amusé' avec l'une d – "

" D'accord, je ferai tout ce qui ne nécessitera pas que j'enlève mes vêtements. " dit Sora, interrompant son ami. Il était perspicace parfois!

" Un baiser. "

" Quoi? " demanda l'autre d'un air surpris.

" Embrasse-moi et j'y réfléchirai. " Sora fronça les sourcils.

" Non. Je t'embrasse et tu acceptes. "

" Nan. " insista Riku. Sora poussa un soupir et croisa les bras. Allons bon, Riku pouvait se montrer très têtu! Ca n'était pas grand chose après tout!

" Peut-être que… " se demanda Sora. " Tu préfèrerais que ce soit moi qui vienne dans ta chambre? "

" Ca ne change rien. " Un grand silence à nouveau. Riku jeta un oeil à Sora, qui regardait ses mains posées sur ses cuisses. Sora se mordit la lèvre et rougit. A quoi pensait-il cette fois-ci? C'est alors qu'il leva la tête et regarda son ami droit dans les yeux.

" Et si je… " commença-t-il mais sa voix le trahit. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer. " Et si je t'embrasse avec la langue? " Eh bien, voilà qui devenait plus intéressant! Dommage pour lui, cependant.

" C'est ce que je voulais dire par 'baiser'. C'était bien tenté. " Riku rit doucement.

" Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, alors?! " demanda Sora d'un ton agacé.

" Eh bien, 'n'importe quoi'. " dit Riku pour taquiner Sora, qui haleta lorsqu'il se rapprocha de lui.

" Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne peux rien faire de tel! " s'exclama Sora, son visage prenant une teinte écarlate. Et Riku qui ne cessait de réduire la distance qui séparait leurs visages!

" J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre. " mentit Riku.

" Tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire! " s'exclama Sora en se penchant en arrière pour garder ses distances.

" Tu sais, j'ai une durée d'attention très courte. " dit l'autre, ses yeux verts fixés sur les yeux bleus de son ami, devenant de plus en plus grands à mesure qu'il se rapprochait.

" J- Je…" bégaya Sora, faisant un léger bruit lorsqu'il finit par être allongé sur son lit. Et ces magnifiques yeux turquoise qui étaient de plus en plus proches! Quelques mèches de cheveux argentés lui chatouillaient le visage. Il leva les mains et couvrit la bouche de son ami. " Je ne peux pas coucher avec toi! Si tu as besoin de 't'amuser' avec quelqu'un, alors va te trouver une copine! " s'exclama-t-il. " Ouah! " Sora retira rapidement ses mains lorsqu'il sentit son ami les lui lécher.

" Laisse-moi t'embrasser maintenant et j'accepterai… Peut-être. " taquina Riku en souriant d'un air triomphal. Son ami sembla penser pendant un instant.

" Promets-moi d'accepter et je te laisserai, euh… " Les yeux de Sora regardèrent brièvement ceux de Riku avant de se porter sur le mur. Riku eut un sourire espiègle.

" Ok, ça marche! " dit-il. Il se pencha ensuite en avant pour l'embrasser… Lorsque quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. Tous deux se tournèrent et virent Axel et Roxas qui se tenaient sur le pas de la porte et les regardaient d'un air suspect.

" Ce- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez! " s'exclama Sora en poussant Riku pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. " Roxas, tu es tout pâle. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? "

" Disons que nous avons eu un petit problème à la banque. " dit Axel en se grattant la nuque. " Ne t'inquiète pas, il se sentira mieux d'ici demain! Bon, on s'en va Riku! Je pense qu'il vaut mieux les laisser seuls. " ajouta-t-il en sortant de la pièce. Riku se leva, sourit à Sora avec une expression qui disait presque 'Je viendrai le chercher plus tard' qui le fit frissonner. Une fois que la porte fut fermée, Roxas jeta ses bras autour du cou de son cousin et ne dit rien.

" Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? " demanda Riku à Axel alors qu'ils rentraient à leur chambre. Axel haussa les épaules.

" Des types ont volé de l'argent à la banque. "

" Quoi?! "

" Aucun de nous n'a été blessé. Il n'y a qu'un homme qui a été blessé par balle à la jambe. Le pauvre mec… " Axel eut un sourire machiavélique, ce qui était plutôt inattendu.

" Ne me dis pas que ça t'a amusé? " demanda Riku en regardant son colocataire d'un air suspicieux.

" Bien sûr que non! Ca m'a juste fait pensé à ce que m'a dit Roxas à ce moment là. "

" Et c'était? " demanda Riku, souhaitant déjà ne pas l'avoir fait. Trop tard.

" Il regrettait que nous n'ayons pas passé une nuit chaude, passion- "

" ARRETE IMMEDIATEMENT! " hurla l'autre en se couvrant les oreilles. " J'ai compris alors tais-toi! " A cet instant, Riku sut qu'il valait mieux accepter l'offre de Sora.

------

Le jour qui suivit, les choses se déroulèrent telles qu'Axel les avaient prédites. Roxas se sentait mieux et ne pensait plus à l'incident de la veille. De son côté, Sora faisait de son mieux pour cacher son excitation. Il verrait Zexion afin de lui parler de son plan génial. Il avait demandé à Riku de l'accompagner au cas où son frère n'accepterait pas. Roxas était assez inquiet de l'humeur de son cousin. Ce n'est pas qu'il voulait qu'il soit déprimé. C'est juste que le voir si agité apportait souvent de mauvaises nouvelles. Si seulement il savait ce qui l'attendait cette fois… Il essaya de le faire parler durant les cours de Philosophie mais Sora ne voulut pas en dire un mot. Il finit donc par abandonner. Ce soir là, les deux amis se rendirent à la chambre de Zexion. Le frère de Riku sembla surpris de les voir mais il les laissa entrer malgré tout.

" Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici? " demanda Zexion. Riku ne dit rien et décida qu'il s'assoirait dans un coin de la pièce et attendrait que cela soit fini. Après tout, ça n'était pas son idée.

" Eh bien, en fait, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te demander. " Sora tenta de regarder Zexion dont le visage ne trahissait aucune émotion. " Tu vois, euh- " Il réfléchit à une excuse pour justifier sa demande de laisser Roxas changer de chambre avec Riku. C'est alors qu'il eut une idée. " Oui, Riku ne s'entend pas très bien avec Axel! Et je me demandais si- "

" Cesse de mentir et dis-moi tout. " l'interrompit Zexion. Sora eut un frisson et tira nerveusement sur une mèche de ses cheveux.

" Je me demandais si Roxas pouvait changer de chambre avec Riku. "

" Pourquoi? " demanda Zexion. Riku les regarda. Son frère croisait les bras et avait les sourcils froncés. Ca ne se passait pas si bien que ça.

" Riku ne sait pas dormir parce qu'ils se font des c- "

" Ok, je comprends. " dit rapidement Zexion en posant une main sur la bouche de Sora pour le faire taire. " Dis-moi maintenant pourquoi je ferais ça pour vous? Je veux dire, je ne vous dois rien, non? "

" … " Les deux adolescents ne surent pas quoi répondre. Il marquait un point là.

" En plus, je ne suis pas tellement proche d'eux. "

" D'accord, j'ai reçu le message. Je n'y penserai plus. " dit Sora en se dirigeant vers la porte, Riku se levant pour le suivre. Mais il ne bougea plus lorsqu'il vit son frère attraper son ami par le bras. Sora tourna la tête et le regarda d'un air confus.

" Je pourrais y repenser si tu me fais une faveur. " dit Zexion tandis qu'un sourire malicieux faisait son apparition. " Sors avec moi et ta requête sera acceptée. " Riku écarquilla les yeux. Que pensait-il être en train de faire?!

" Sortir avec toi? " répéta Sora en clignant des yeux. " _Ces deux là ne sont pas frères pour rien. _" Il poussa un soupir puis ajouta : " Que ferait-on au juste? "

" Il y a un film que j'aimerais voir mais personne ne veut venir avec moi. Donc, c'est toi qui viendra. "

" D'a – D'accord, tant que ce n'est pas un film d'horreur. "

" Je ne regarde pas ce genre de choses. Est-ce que tu connais le livre 'Le rêve d'un insomniaque'? "

" Bien sûr que je le connais! Ils en ont fait un film? C'est génial! " s'exclama Sora en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Zexion sourit à l'adolescent surexcité, puis il regarda son frère. Oh, il avait l'air d'être furieux. " Quand est-ce qu'on y va? " demanda Sora.

" Samedi, à trois heures. Je passerai te prendre. " Une fois cela dit, les deux garçons partirent, l'un en souriant, l'autre en marmonnant des injures.

" Très bien, tout ce qu'on a à faire maintenant, c'est amener tes affaires dans ma chambre sans qu'ils le remarquent. Ce sera dur, mais on peut quand même le faire! " dit gaiement Sora en regardant brièvement son ami.

" Hm." fut la réponse de son ami. Sora tourna la tête et le fixa du regard. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec lui.

" Pourquoi es-tu en colère? "

" Je ne le suis pas. " grommela Riku.

" Si, je le vois. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas! " insista Sora, mais il n'eut pas de réponse. Il marcha un peu plus vite et se tint devant Riku en fronçant les sourcils. " Dis-le moi. **Maintenant**. " ordonna-t-il. Riku déglutit avec difficulté, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était en train de mourir de jalousie parce que son propre frère avait demandé à celui pour qui il en pinçait de sortir avec lui. Il se contenta donc de regarder le sol fixement. Sora finirait par en avoir assez et s'en irait. En tout cas, il pensait qu'il le ferait. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant près d'une demi-heure. " Ok, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici pendant toute la nuit, alors si tu pouvais me faire le plaisir de dire quelque chose, je t'en serai reconnaissant. " Pas de réponse. " Est-ce que j'ai encore fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? " Toujours pas de réponse. " Riku! " Le sol était si beau, et il était **hors de question** que Riku arrête de le regarder pour répondre. Franchement, Sora, lorsqu'il était en colère, pouvait être très buté! Comme s'il pouvait parler… Finalement, Riku leva la tête lorsqu'il sentit des mains plaquées sur ses joues, puis les pincer.

" Aïe! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?! " s'exclama Riku en se reculant pour ne plus être à la portée de son ami. " Ca fait mal, espèce d'andouille! "

" Au moins, ça te fait parler. " dit sèchement Sora. L'ambiance changea soudainement.

" Ecoute, je ne veux pas en parler pour l'instant. " dit Riku. " J'ai besoin de temps, d'accord? " Son ami cligna des yeux.

" Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ça plus tôt? On a presque perdu une heure à rester planter là sans rien dire! " dit Sora d'un ton à moitié en colère et à moitié amusé. Il sourit, puis se mit à rire de la stupidité de la situation. Tous deux rirent pendant un moment.

------

Pendant ce temps, dès lors que les deux garçons avaient quitté sa chambre, Zexion attrapa son téléphone et composa un numéro. En fait, c'était celui de sa mère.

" _Allo? _" dit Trish.

" C'est moi. J'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour toi et Misaki. " dit-il.

" _Vraiment? _" répondit-elle d'un ton amusé.

" J'ai demandé à Sora de sortir avec moi. "

" _Et en quoi est-ce supposé être une bonne nouvelle?! Et ton pauvre frère, alors?! _" dit Trish d'un ton sévère.

" Oh, je pense qu'il prend la chose plutôt bien en fait. Enfin bref, j'ai besoin de ton aide. "

" _Oh non, je ne veux pas qu'il soit furieux après moi. Trouve quelqu'un d'autre._ " Elle raccrocha après avoir parlé. Super, à présent, même sa propre mère lui en voulait, et il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion d'expliquer quoi que ce soit! Cependant, il lui restait encore un dernier espoir! Et il composa un autre numéro.

" _Oui?_ " dit une femme.

" Misaki? C'est Zexion. "

" _Oh! Bonsoir, mon garçon! __Comment vas-tu? Quelque chose ne va pas? C'est plutôt rare que tu nous appelles! _" dit rapidement Misaki.

" Maman est en colère après moi et vous êtes mon dernier espoir. Voudriez-vous m'aider? "

" _Je ne sais pas trop. Dis-moi d'abord ce qui ne va pas._ " Zexion inspira profondément avant de parler. Il fallait que ça se passe bien!

" Sora va au cinéma avec moi samedi, et j'aurais voulu savoir ce que je pourrais faire pour que sa relation avec Riku s'améliore. " Si seulement il avait su dire les choses de cette façon quand il avait appelé sa mère!

" _Ah, je vois! Eh bien, tu pourrais lui poser des questions concernant Riku, comme ce qu'il pense de lui, par exemple. Tu sais, tu pourrais lui demander n'importe quoi. Il est trop bête pour savoir quelles sont tes intentions. _" Elle soupira et secoua la tête bien que personne ne puisse le voir. " _Tu as un frère bien courageux, tu sais. Souhaite-lui bonne chance de ma part. Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas te parler longtemps, je suis en train de préparer le dîner. _"

" D'accord. " répondit Zexion. " Pardon de vous avoir ennuyée. Au revoir. " dit-il avant de raccrocher. Ca ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé, mais au moins, il savait qu'il pouvait parler librement.

------

" Arrêtez ça. Tout de suite. " grommela Riku en s'asseyant sur son lit pour lancer des regards noirs aux deux adolescents allongés dans le lit à côté du sien.

" Allez quoi, on ne fait rien! " dit Axel d'un ton agacé.

" Oui, bien sûr. Alors comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait plus de haut! Je suis sûr qu'il en avait un tout à l'heure! " s'exclama Riku, pointant un doigt accusateur en direction de Roxas qui rougit comme une tomate.

" Je suis désolé, je lui ai dit – " commença-t-il, mais il fut aussitôt interrompu par son petit ami.

" Si ça te dérange, tu sais qu'il y a un lit de lire dans la chambre de Sora. " dit Axel en fronçant les sourcils.

" Mais ici c'est **ma** chambre! " grommela Riku.

" C'est la mienne aussi. "

" … " Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, tandis que le regard de Roxas passa de l'un à l'autre. Il était sur le point de parler lorsque Riku prit son oreiller, une couverture et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui.

" Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû venir. " dit Roxas.

" Ce n'est pas grave, il se calmera assez vite… Je pense. " Axel regarda Roxas, qui lui lança un regard inquiet.

Pendant ce temps, Riku descendait bruyamment les escaliers. Il commençait à se demander pourquoi il avait pris son oreiller. Il y en avait un dans le lit de Roxas. Peu importe. Il ne pensa même pas à revenir sur ses pas pour aller le déposer à sa chambre. Il était bien trop effrayé par ce qu'il pourrait y voir. Il frissonna. Il regarda l'horloge accrochée dans le couloir. Il était 23 heures. Génial, il allait probablement réveiller Sora. Bah, il mettrait tout sur le dos d'Axel. Tout était de sa faute! Oui, et Sora le fracasserait, tout comme ces types, l'autre jour. Et il rirait devant son corps inanimé!

Ahem.

Et le voilà qui se tenait en face de la porte numéro 13 en tremblant comme un enfant. Non, il n'avait pas peur. Il avait juste un peu froid. C'est ça : il avait **froid**. Il leva une main et frappa, oubliant pendant un court instant comment respirer. Il entendit le bruit des couvertures que l'on enlève puis celui de pas. De pas lents. Donc, Sora était **bien** déjà endormi. Il n'était pas en veine. La porte s'ouvrit et un Sora endormit se tint sur le pas de la porte, ses yeux à moitié fermés à cause de la lumière provenant du couloir.

" Riku? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? " dit Sora d'une voix endormie en se frottant les yeux. Ses cheveux étaient plutôt en désordre et le haut de son pyjama était légèrement relevé, laissant ainsi voir la peau de son ventre. Riku déglutit nerveusement.

" I-ils-euh…" marmonna Riku. Sora cligna des yeux puis se déplaça sur le côté afin de laisser entrer son ami.

" Je vois. Il est grand temps qu'ils aient leur chambre. " dit Sora avec un petit sourire. Riku entra et tenta de marcher vers le lit de Roxas. **Tenta**, car il faisait sombre dans la pièce et il n'y voyait pas grand chose. Les yeux de Sora, pour leur part, s'étaient habitués à la faible quantité de lumière, et il prit le bras de son ami pour le guider. " Là, tu peux t'asseoir maintenant. " dit Sora, puis il bailla. Il se tourna et fut sur le point de retourner dans son lit lorsqu'il sentit Riku s'agripper au haut de son pyjama. " Hm? " demanda-t-il, encore trop endormi pour parler. Bientôt, la main qui se tenait au tissu chercha une main à attraper et tira pour faire s'asseoir Sora. A présent, trouver le sommeil était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il pensait. Sora sentit la main de son ami lui caresser la joue et, peu après, un souffle chaud sur son oreille. " Que- " dit Sora dans un souffle, puis il rougit.

" Tu me dois toujours un baiser. " murmura l'autre. Il n'était pas venu pour ça, mais Sora avait eu l'air à la fois si mignon et attirant lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte. Riku n'y pouvait rien.

" Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. " dit nerveusement Sora. " Tout au moins, pas pour l'instant. "

" Pourquoi pas? "

" Parce que tes mains sont déjà en train de se glisser sous mes vêtements… "

" … Ah bon? " Et à ce moment précis, Sora souhaita que l'interrupteur soit près de lui.

" Riku, comment se fait-il que tu fasses toujours ce genre de choses? Je veux dire, je suis un garçon, tu sais. " Dans son état stable, Riku aurait entendu la légère panique dans la voix de son ami. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et il se contenta de le pousser doucement sur le lit et embrassa les draps. Oups, mal visé. Quand il sentit le cou de Sora, il se pencha et y posa ses lèvres à plusieurs reprises, ne faisant pas attention au corps de Sora qui se raidissait. Lorsque les lèvres de Riku touchèrent la mâchoire de Sora, il fut repoussé.

" Non! Arrête ça! " s'exclama Sora. Et soudain, Riku réalisa à quel point son ami était effrayé. " Arrête ça, s'il te plaît… "

" Je – Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… "

" Ne dis plus rien. " murmura Sora en se levant, puis il s'assit sur son lit. Aucun d'eux ne dit autre chose, et Riku remarqua que Sora passa la nuit entière à lui tourner le dos.

------

A/N: Ah, je pense que vous allez me détester, mais je vais quand même oser arrêter le chapitre ici. (comme il l'était à la base) ; Pour la peine, je vais me dépêcher de traduire la suite! XD En fait, je crois que j'ai autant hâte que vous de poster la suite. Lol Allez, à très bientôt!

------

La suite de : Sora et Cie chez les Sims!

Evénement marquant n°5 : Oh là là, la famille Strife est complètement déboussolée depuis qu'un cambrioleur s'est introduit chez eux! Sora est allé donner un coup de main à Jessica, l'agent qui s'est chargé de l'arrestation de l'affreuse Je-sais-plus-son-nom. Axel et Cloud n'ont plus trouvé le sommeil, et Roxas a essayé de se remonter le moral en dansant dans sa chambre. Au final, ils ont tous pleuré pendant un moment…

Réactions:

Axel: Comment ça "pleuré"?! Je ne pleure jamais moi!

Cloud: …

Becca: Peut-être, mais qu'est-ce que tu peux te plaindre parfois! -3

Sora: Ha ha ha, c'est plutôt de Roxas que tu parles là!

Roxas: C'est pas de ma faute si je peux pas rentrer parce que toi et ton petit copain Rudy parlez en plein milieu de l'entrée!

Sora et Becca: C'est pas mon – son – petit copain!!!

Evénement marquant n°6 : Ca y est, la famille Wise a enfin le téléphone!!! XD Hé hé hé, on va pouvoir inviter Riku à la maison, hein Roxas? Il va faire connaissance avec Sora comme ça! Mon plan machiavélique se déroule à la perfection!!! Par contre, c'est papa Xemnas qui n'a pas trop apprécié.

Réactions:

Riku: Bah il aime jamais rien ce vieux maniaque! Tout ce qui lui ferait plaisir, c'est d'avoir une éponge et de quoi nettoyer toute la baraque…

Becca: Hé là, on ne se moquepas du boulot de papa! Il a monté en grade, et maintenant, il a le plaisir de tout nettoyer au boulot! Tu devrais être fier de lui!

Roxas: Fils indigne.

Riku: Mais je disais pas ça pour me moquer de son travail, moi!! ;

Sora: Ha ha ha, il a l'air marrant! Faudrait l'inviter un de ces jours!

Riku: Sora… Merci de me soutenir!!

Sora: … Je parlais de Xemnas.

Cloud et Axel: Mais il est déjà venu, tu sais…

Sora: Ah bon?...

Tout le monde sauf Sora: …

Evénement marquant n°7 : Riku a eu 20/20!!! Il a annoncé la nouvelle à papa Xemnas qui était en train de nettoyer la douche. J'ai bien crû qu'il allait l'ignorer mais il l'a vite félicité! (après avoir fini, quand même)

Réactions:

Sora et Roxas: Pourquoi tu as fait une partie spéciale pour lui et même pas pour nous?!!

Becca: Parce que c'était évident que vous auriez de bonnes notes! XD

Riku: C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ça? TT;


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: Même en essayant de l'acheter, Sora a continué à dire qu'il n'était pas à moi….

A/U: Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que le chapitre précédent vous a probablement laissés sur votre faim. Mais pas d'inquiétude (ou peut-être que si?) car voici le suivant! Bonne lecture.

------

Encore une fois, Sora et Riku ne s'adressèrent pas la parole pendant des jours, ce qui inquiéta leurs amis à nouveau. Puis vint le samedi et Sora sortit avec le frère de son ami. Le chemin en voiture fut affreusement silencieux et gênant. Zexion se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer avec Sora, mais il décida d'attendre qu'il ressente le besoin de lui parler. Le moment tant attendu arriva après qu'ils eurent vu le film – qu'aucun d'eux n'avait véritablement regardé – et mangent de la glace dans un petit restaurant non loin de là. Zexion était en train de parler de Riku et Sora semblait embarrassé à la mention du nom de celui qui allait bientôt devenir son colocataire.

" Je vois. Mais il n'avait sûrement pas l'intention de te faire du mal, tu sais. " dit Zexion lorsque Sora lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé avec Riku quelques jours plus tôt.

" Je sais. Ce n'est pas Riku le problème. " dit Sora en regardant son dessert, son visage se crispant.

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas alors? " Sora resta silencieux pendant un instant avant de parler doucement et à voix basse – si bas qu'il était difficile d'entendre ses paroles.

" Il semblerait que je sois incapable d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. Je pensais que tout allait bien jusqu'à cette nuit là. "

" Mais tu n'as pas réagi comme ça quand Riku était ivre et ne voulait plus te lâcher…" se dit tout haut Zexion en penchant la tête sur le côté.

" J'étais un peu ivre moi aussi. " dit Sora, l'air un peu honteux. Il jeta un œil à Zexion qui était en train de réfléchir.

" Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider. Il est psychologue. Son bureau n'est pas très loin de l'école, je pourrais t'y conduire. Je ne sais pas quand il pourra te recevoir, mais je pourrais toujours essayer de l'appeler aujourd'hui – Si ça t'intéresse, bien sûr. "

" Un – Un psychologue? " demanda Sora en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'était pas fou! Juste un peu déprimé!

" Sora, voir un psychologue ne veut pas dire que tu es fou, tu sais. La plupart des gens vont les voir parce qu'ils ont besoin de parler de leurs soucis à quelqu'un. Et puis, les fous vont dans des **hôpitaux psychiatriques**. " dit Zexion en lui souriant chaleureusement. Sora regarda sa glace une nouvelle fois puis fit lentement 'oui' de la tête.

" D'a – D'accord. Je pourrais essayer, je pense. " murmura-t-il presque.

" Très bien. Je reviens dans une minute. " Cela étant dit, Zexion se leva et s'éloigna. Sora continua à manger sa crème glacée.

" _Quand même, ça me fait tout drôle… Bah, je ne pense pas que ça me ferait du tort d'essayer. Je n'ai pas besoin d'y aller plus d'une fois. Je verrai bien…_ " pensa-t-il, ne voyant pas son ami revenir.

" Demain. " dit-il simplement. Sora lui jeta un regard confus, et il ajouta donc : " Mon ami. Il dit qu'il peut te voir demain. "

" Quoi? Mais c'est dimanche! "

" Nous irons chez lui. Il a dit que ça serait un bénéfice pour toi – Pour plusieurs raisons. Tu es toujours partant? "

" Il a accepté. Ca serait grossier de dire que je ne veux plus y aller. " dit Sora en haussant les épaules. Oui, il irait là-bas et ne reverrait plus jamais cet homme de toute façon.

------

Comme Sora fut surpris quand il réalisa que la maison de l'ami de Zexion était aussi son bureau! Il entra et fut accueilli par la secrétaire qui lui dit de se rendre dans la salle d'attente. C'était bizarre. La secrétaire était en fait un homme….. Comment était ce psychologue, alors? Il frissonna et décida de ne pas y penser. La salle d'attente était petite mais confortable. Quelqu'un était déjà en train d'y attendre son tour, le visage caché derrière un magazine. Sora s'assit et regarda sa montre. 14 heures. Il espérait ne pas rester ici pendant trop longtemps.

" Sora? " entendit-il. Il leva la tête et regarda l'autre personne qui attendait. Il s'agissait d'un garçon plus vieux que lui, aux cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules. Et il avait d'étonnants yeux marron. Oui, on pourrait croire que c'était plutôt banal mais les siens avaient une petite pointe de couleur orange. C'était tout de suite moins banal. En tout cas, Sora eut un air étonné.

" Excuse-moi, mais est-ce que je te connais? " demanda-t-il.

" Non, mais moi je te connais. Je suis l'un des amis de Laexus. Mon nom est Allan. " dit le garçon en tendant sa main gauche, un sourire aux lèvres.

" Ravi de te connaître. " dit Sora en lui serrant la main.

" J'ai été réellement surpris quand Laexus m'a dit que c'était toi qui lui avait répondu. J'ai toujours su que les garçons les plus forts n'étaient pas les plus grands! " dit Allan en faisant un large sourire. Sora fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne sachant pas si il était en train de se moquer de lui ou non. Peut-être était-il en train d'essayer de venger son ami. " Mais tu n'es pas tel qu'il t'a décrit. " ajouta l'autre garçon. " Il ne m'a pas dit que tu étais autant sur la défensive. "

" Je ne le suis pas! " dit Sora en faisant la moue.

" Si tu l'es. Je t'ai fait un compliment et tu n'as pas eu l'air de l'apprécier. Est-ce parce que je t'ai dit que j'étais un de ses amis? " Sora écarquilla les yeux. Venait-il juste de lire dans ses pensées ou quoi?! " Ne prends pas cet air effrayé! " dit Allan. " Je ne suis pas l'un de ces charlatans qui lisent dans les esprits! " ajouta-t-il avant de se mettre à rire. Mais il l'avait pourtant déjà fait deux fois….. C'est alors qu'une porte que Sora n'avait même pas vue s'ouvrit soudainement et qu'un homme apparut. Il avait lui aussi de longs cheveux blonds et le visage émacié. Il avait l'air très calme. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit ami avec Zexion.

" Bonjour, les garçons. " dit l'homme. " Si vous voulez bien me suivre. " Il fit un pas de côté et leur fit signe d'entrer dans la pièce. Sora s'attendait presque à trouver une de ces chaises typiques aux psychologues, mais seuls deux fauteuils banals étaient placés en face d'un immense bureau. Ils s'assirent et attendirent que l'homme parle.

" Bien, laisse-moi me présenter – Sora, c'est ça? " Sora fit signe que oui, puis l'homme continua. " Tu peux m'appeler Vexen. Au fait, Allan est mon plus jeune neveu, ce pourquoi lui aussi est ici aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas? "

" Ce n'est rien. " dit Sora tout en se disant : " _Comme si j'avais le choix! _" Il tourna la tête et vit l'autre garçon rire doucement. Argh, avait-il **encore** lu dans ses pensées?!

" Alors, comment ça va, Al? " demanda Vexen, ce qui fit stopper de rire le garçon, au grand soulagement de Sora.

" Bah, je pense que je vais mieux maintenant. Je peux le voir et le regarder droit dans les yeux sans plus jamais avoir envie de le tuer. " dit Allan en haussant les épaules.

" Explique ta situation à Sora. " dit Vexen, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de son neveu. " Parler de tes problèmes à d'autres est un progrès en soi. Cela montre que tu acceptes ce qu'il t'arrive. " Allan fronça les sourcils et jeta un oeil à Sora. " Mon père et moi étions très proches et je l'ai toujours considéré comme un exemple à suivre. Mais récemment, j'ai appris que mes parents allaient divorcer parce qu'il trompait ma mère. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à le détester autant. "

" N'importe qui aurait réagi comme toi. " dit lentement Sora.

" Ce qu'il a omis de dire – volontairement, je suppose – c'est qu'il a fait de la dépression à cause de ça durant ces deux derniers mois. " ajouta Vexen.

" Deux mois?! Et tu commences à aller mieux seulement maintenant? Ca a dû être difficile… " dit Sora.

" En fait, je dirais plutôt qu'il s'en est remis assez rapidement. " dit Vexen. " Les gens qui souffrent d'une telle maladie ont besoin de plus de mois, voire d'années avant de pouvoir vivre à nouveau à peu près normalement. "

" Des années? " demanda Sora d'un ton surpris. Lui-même se sentait déprimé de temps à autres, mais ça ne durait jamais plus de deux heures… Le petit veinard!

" La déprime, c'est lorsqu'une personne se sent un peu triste. Il y a ensuite la dépression qui, elle, concerne les personnes qui ne s'attendent plus à rien de bon. La plupart du temps, un tel état survient suite à un choc violent. Mais si l'on a un fort caractère, on peut se remettre sur pied plus ou moins rapidement. " Sora acquiesça d'un signe de tête et resta attentif. Lorsque Vexen ne parla plus, il pensa à ses propos. Ce qu'il ressentait n'était certainement pas de la dépression, ce qui le rassura car cela semblait être quelque chose de terrifiant – Du moins pour quelqu'un d'aussi enjoué que lui.

" Et toi? Pourquoi es-tu ici? " demanda Allan en souriant. " Ce ne serait pas juste que je sois le seul à parler, tu ne crois pas? " Sora déglutit bruyamment. C'était à présent très embarrassant. Comment pourrait-il expliquer une chose aussi honteuse?

" Ce que tu diras ne sera répété à personne d'autres, tu peux donc parler l'esprit tranquille. " l'assura Vexen en souriant. Sora le regarda lui, puis Allan. Tous deux le fixaient du regard, ce qui ne l'aidait pas du tout. Mais ils arrêteraient probablement une fois qu'ils auraient entendu ce qu'il avait à dire, non? Il était venu ici pour parler de ses problèmes après tout. Sora respira lentement puis parla.

" Je- " commença-t-il, mais il s'arrêta. Comment pourrait-il dire cela? Il ne voulait pas passer des heures à tout expliquer en détails, ce serait une perte de temps. Tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était faire bref et précis. " L'un de mes professeurs a tenté de me violer. " dit-il finalement. Les yeux des deux autres personnes s'écarquillèrent.

" Eh bien. Zexion m'avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire grave, mais je ne pensais vraiment pas à ce genre de situation. " dit Vexen en soupirant. Sora regarda Allan, qui était en train de regarder le sol.

" Vous ne vous…. Moquez pas de moi? " demanda Sora, ce qui lui valut des regards confus.

" Pourquoi ferait-on ça? " demanda Allan en fronçant les sourcils.

" Parce que je… Je suis un garçon, je vais à l'université et une chose pareille m'est arrivée. Et avec un homme en plus! " dit Sora, puis il haussa la voix involontairement en finissant sa phrase. " Ce n'est pas normal… Ce n'est pas normal du tout.." ajouta-t-il en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Vexen soupira.

" Sora, ce n'est pas à toi d'avoir honte. Tu n'y pouvais rien. Ce qui est arrivé n'était pas de ta faute. "

" Mais je n'ai rien fait pour l'arrêter. " dit-il.

" L'as-tu laissé tenté d'abuser de toi? N'as-tu pas essayé de l'arrêter? Même pas pendant un seul instant? "

" J'ai bien essayé de l'arrêter! Je n'ai pas pu, c'est tout. "

" Tu es en train de te contredire. " dit Allan à qui Sora lança un regard noir. " Hé, ne me regarde pas comme ça enfin! " ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

" Quand est-ce arrivé? " demanda lentement Vexen.

" C'était juste après les vacances de noël. "

" Il y a donc trois mois…. Comment se fait-il que tu ne viennes ici qu'aujourd'hui? T'est-il arrivé autre chose? " demanda Vexen en posant les coudes sur son bureau, puis il posa le menton sur le dos de ses mains. Sora rougit et fit signe que oui. Ils attendirent patiemment qu'il explique.

" Un ami m'a ta-taquiné et j'ai vraiment eu peur parce que je –je me suis rappelé ce jour là. Mais je pensais avoir oublié il y a longtemps de cela. " dit-il, ses yeux reflétant la panique qui l'envahissait.

" Il est impossible que tu surmontes une chose pareille en seulement quelques jours. " dit Vexen. " Tu as perdu la confiance que tu avais envers autrui, ce qui est l'une des conséquences d'un abus sexuel. "

" Il y a d'autres conséquences? " demanda Sora. D'après la façon dont Vexen avait parlé, il semblait que oui.

" Plusieurs, en fait. Il y en a cependant deux principales. Les gens qui ont été abusés perdent confiance en leur entourage, ou deviennent obsédés par les relations sexuelles. Visiblement, tu fais partie de la première catégorie. Cet homme était-il quelqu'un en qui tu avais confiance? "

" Eh bien, nous nous entendions bien. Je le considérais comme un bon ami. " admit Sora.

" La personne qui t'a 'taquiné' est-elle quelqu'un de proche aussi? " demanda l'homme.

" Oui. Mais je sais qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal. " ajouta précipitamment Sora.

" Mais tu as eu peur de lui. " Sora rougit de honte. " Ne t'inquiète pas, tes réactions ne sont pas étranges. " dit Vexen en souriant chaleureusement. " Ce qui t'empêche d'être insouciant, c'est cette agaçante petite chose que l'on appelle le subconscient – Le pire ennemi de l'homme, en réalité. " Les adolescents le regardèrent, des expressions confuses sur leurs visages après qu'ils aient échangé un regard. " Pour faire simple, ta conscience te dit d'arrêter d'être sur la défensive, tandis que ton subconscient te dit de faire tout le contraire et ne te laisse pas d'autre choix que de l'écouter. " Il vit le visage de Sora pâlir dangereusement.

" Mais... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire alors? " demanda-t-il, Allan acquiesçant d'un signe de tête.

" Rien. "

" Hein? " dirent-ils en même temps.

" C'est ce qui fait de tout ça une véritable plaie. Tu ne peux pas contrôler ton subconscient. Tu dois attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il te permette d'être insouciant. C'est pour cela que je l'appelle le pire ennemi de l'homme. La plupart du temps, il essaie de te protéger, mais il rend la vie infernale en agissant ainsi. " Il marqua une pause puis regarda les deux adolescents droit dans les yeux. " Mais tu peux l'aider à changer d'avis. "

" Vraiment? Comment? " demanda Sora, plein d'espoir.

" Tu devrais trouver quelqu'un en qui tu puisses avoir totalement confiance. Une petite amie par exemple. "

" Qu-quoi?! " s'exclama Sora en rougissant. " Je ne crois pas que ce- "

" L'amour est un des liens les plus forts que l'on puisse avoir avec une autre personne. Cela pourrait être un bon remède à ta maladie. Je ne te dis pas de te trouver quelqu'un en sortant de ce bureau, et je ne te l'impose pas non plus. Tu pourrais aussi essayer de te rapprocher davantage de tes amis. Par exemple, de cet ami qui t'as effrayé. Essaie de lui parler, même si ça te tue intérieurement. Je préfère te prévenir que ce ne sera pas facile. Il te faudra faire beaucoup d'efforts, ce pour quoi tu es prêt j'espère. "

" Oui. " dit Sora, la détermination se lisant dans ses yeux. Allan le regarda avec envie, mais sourit.

" Très bien. Je pense que ce sera tout pour cette semaine. Nous nous reverrons la semaine prochaine, Al, comme d'habitude. Quant à toi Sora, je pense que nous devrions nous revoir. Je te laisse y réfléchir, d'accord? Tu n'auras qu'à dire à Zexion quelle est ta décision, pour qu'il puisse me tenir au courant. " Vexen se leva et tandis une main à Sora qui la serra en souriant. D'une certaine façon, cela avait été agréable de pouvoir lui parler. Il ne savait pas s'il reviendrait, mais il y penserait sérieusement. Quand il sortit de la maison, la lumière du soleil l'aveugla pendant quelques secondes et il leva une main pour se protéger les yeux. Le temps était assez frais, bien qu'il fût ensoleillé. Mais c'était agréable. Il envoya un message à Zexion pour lui dire qu'il rentrerait à pied jusqu'au dortoir.

" Je suis désolé. "

Sora sursauta et fit volte-face, une main sur la poitrine dans une vaine tentative pour calmer son coeur. Allan était en train de le suivre.

" Je ne savais pas ce qu'il t'était arrivé. J'ai vraiment agi comme un crétin. "

" Ce n'est rien. Au moins, ça m'a fait parler. " dit Sora en souriant chaleureusement à Allan qui marchait à présent à côté de lui. " Au fait, il semblerait que tu as aussi vécu des moments difficiles. Si mes parents devaient se séparer, je pense que moi non plus je ne l'accepterais pas très bien. "

------

" Oh là là, ça ne va pas. Il a dû lui arriver quelque chose! "

" Peut-être qu'il est sorti. Ne t'inquiète pas, il va revenir. "

Misaki et Hiro s'inquiétaient. S'inquiétaient **vraiment**. Misaki avait essayé d'appeler son fils au dortoir mais les étudiants lui répondaient sans cesse qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre pour l'instant. Cela faisait à présent une heure, et ils n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles de Sora. Soudain, le téléphone sonna et elle décrocha rapidement.

" A - Allo? " dit-elle.

" Salut maman, c'est moi! Roxas m'a dit que tu as essayé de m'appeler. Quelque chose ne va pas? " demanda Sora d'un ton inquiet. Ha, il pouvait l'être!

" Espèce d'andouille! C'est **toi** le problème! Des gens n'arrêtaient pas de me dire que tu n'étais nulle part au dortoir et j'ai commencé à me demander si tu n'avais pas été enlevé, ou – "

" Je te demande pardon maman. J'étais… Sorti. " Misaki, étant une bonne mère qui s'occupait bien de son fils, su que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'il parla. Elle poussa un soupir.

" Très bien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? " dit-elle, sachant qu'il était probablement en train de rougir ou de chercher une excuse. " Et pas de mensonges. " ajouta-t-elle. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui parle de Riku. Zexion lui avait dit qu'ils ne s'entendaient plus très bien ces derniers temps mais il n'avait jamais dit pourquoi. Elle pensait que Sora lui en parlerait et elle fut donc très surprise par la réponse qu'il lui donna.

" J'étais chez un psychologue. "

" Un quoi?! Sora! "

" Je ne savais pas que j'allais le voir! Vraiment! Zexion m'a parlé de l'un de ses amis hier et j'ai eu un rendez-vous pour aujourd'hui. Moi-même, je ne m'y attendais pas! " dit-il sur un ton agacé. Allons bon, pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça?! Ce n'était rien de bien inquiétant, si?

" Je vois. " Une fois de plus, elle poussa un soupir. Un looooooong soupir. " Est-ce que… Tu vas y retourner? " demanda-t-elle.

" Peut-être " dit-il en haussant les épaules, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir.

" Sora, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il faut prendre à la légère. C'est plutôt sérieux, tu le sais ça? "

" J'ai seulement besoin de parler, c'est tout " répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

" Tu pourrais tout aussi bien le faire avec Roxas, ou quelqu'un d'autre. "

" Non. Je… Je ne peux pas. " Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un instant.

" Tu vois? C'est **vraiment** sérieux. Tu lui disais toujours tout! Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas la même chose cette fois-ci aussi? Sora, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que ce n'est pas aussi grave que je ne le pense! " Il ne répondit pas immédiatement car sa gorge était sèche.

" Je suis désolé, je dois partir. " répondit-il avant de raccrocher. Il grommela en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et courut dehors. Il s'assit sur un banc en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et cacha son visage. Il pleuvait mais il s'en fichait complètement. " _Pourquoi est-ce que je pleure pour ça? Ca n'est rien de grave... _" Il se rappela des mots de sa mère. C'est vrai qu'il allait toujours voir Roxas pour lui dire ce qui le tracassait. Toujours. Jusqu'à cette fois, bien sûr. Il ne pouvait pas parler de la façon dont il se sentait vis-à-vis de sa situation. Oui, Mr Smith était en prison et ne pouvait plus lui faire de mal – Tout au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit libéré, mais ça n'était pas pour maintenant et d'ici là, Sora ne vivrait plus dans cette ville. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir du jour où cet homme l'avait réellement trahi. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que n'importe qui pouvait se moquer de lui pour finalement le blesser. Depuis quand pensait-il de cette façon? Eh bien, depuis l'incident. Ca n'était pas flagrant, mais Sora avait changé. Même si ça n'était qu'un tout petit peu. Tout ce que les gens voyaient, c'était qu'il riait et blaguait de nouveau. Mais ne disait-on pas que les gens qui semblaient les plus heureux étaient en fait les plus tristes? " _Pendant que je ris, j'oublie tout le reste. Si je ris, c'est parce que je suis heureux._ " pensa-t-il pour essayer de se convaincre. Mais qui essayait-il de tromper? Il n'y avait personne alentour. Il cligna des yeux. Pourquoi voulait-il se tromper lui-même? "_ Qu'est-ce que je veux oublier au juste? _" La réponse était plutôt évidente. " _Pourquoi je ne peux pas oublier? C'est arrivé il y a trois mois, ça ne devrait plus rien me faire maintenant!_ " Mais ça n'était pas ainsi. Il s'était dit que parler de ce qui lui était arrivé au lycée allait l'aider et ça avait été le cas. Mais cette fois, cela semblait différent. Ca ne semblait pas si simple. " Je suppose que je ferais mieux de retourner là-bas…." murmura-t-il en séchant de nouveau ses larmes. " Pleurer n'a jamais aidé en quoi que ce soit, alors arrête! " dit-il d'un ton ferme.

" Tu peux dire des choses intelligentes parfois. "

Sora se retourna brusquement et vit Allan qui se tenait derrière lui, une douce expression apparaissant sur son visage tandis qu'il le regardait. Il s'assit sur le banc, à côté de Sora, et prit le visage de celui-ci dans ses mains. Il essuya les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber et, étonnamment, il lécha ses pouces à présent mouillés pour goûter à cette eau salée. Son regard croisa celui de Sora et Allan sourit d'un air chaleureux lorsqu'il remarqua que Sora rougissait légèrement.

" Alors, que se cache-t-il derrière ses larmes? " demanda Allan en regardant droit dans les yeux bleus de l'autre garçon. Pendant une seconde, Sora sembla perdu. Il finit par se calmer et soupira en regardant le sol.

" Rien. " mentit Sora. Bon, ce n'était un mensonge qu'à moitié. Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi perturbé. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Allan qui secouait la tête. Etait-ce un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres?!

" Il nie. " fredonna-t-il, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Sora. " Tu sais, tu ne feras pas de progrès si tu restes toujours autant sur la défensive. "

" Je t'ai dit que je ne le suis pas! " hurla Sora en se levant et en serrant les poings.

" Vraiment? " demanda Allan, ses yeux étudiant ceux de l'autre adolescent. Sora eut un frisson. C'était comme s'il était encore en train de lire dans ses pensées.

" Sora? Est-ce que tout va bien? " demanda quelqu'un. Cette voix ne pouvait être que la sienne. Sora resta immobile quand il vit Riku courir vers lui. " Est-ce qu'il t'ennuie? " demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant près du banc et en fusillant littéralement Allan du regard.

" Non, on ne faisait que parler. " répondit Sora en ignorant le sourire moqueur d'Allan qui apparaissait. " J'avais l'intention de retourner à ma chambre de toute façon. " ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant. Riku cligna des yeux en regardant Allan qui haussa simplement les épaules, puis il courut après son ami. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en face de la chambre de Sora.

" Est-ce que tes affaires sont prêtes? " demanda Sora dont la voix tremblait un peu. Il avait souhaité qu'elle ne le fasse pas, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Lorsqu'il regarda Riku, il vit de l'inquiétude dans son regard, et il déglutit bruyamment. Voilà qu'il l'avait encore inquiété. Ou embarrassé. Ou mis en colère. Ou…

" Euh, oui. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? "

" Je voulais apprendre la nouvelle à Roxas aujourd'hui. Il aura assez de temps pour préparer ses affaires et les emmener dans ta chambre. " Riku croisa les bras, l'air songeur.

" Es-tu sûr de toujours vouloir faire ça? "

" Ouais, bien sûr! " répondit Sora, sa voix tremblant un peu plus.

" Sora, ne mens pas. " Cette fois-ci, Riku le regardait d'un air sévère, et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Sora fronça les sourcils et regarda ses pieds. " Ecoute, si tu n'es plus d'accord pour qu'on fasse l'échange, dis-le moi. " Riku fronça les sourcils en voyant que son ami évitait encore son regard. " Regarde moi! " s'exclama-t-il en relevant la tête de son ami. " Maintenant, dis-moi que ça ne te pose pas de problème – Si c'est vraiment le cas, bien entendu. " ordonna-t-il. Sora avala nerveusement, mais il fixa ses yeux sur ceux de Riku.

" Ca – Ca me va. " bégaya-t-il, mais son regard montrait qu'il était déterminé.

" Très bien. " dit Riku dont le regard s'adoucit. Ils tentèrent d'entrer dans la chambre mais, à leur grande surprise, la porte était fermée à clé. Sora pris ses clés et l'ouvrit. Il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur.

" Où est-ce qu'il peut bien être? " demanda-t-il.

" Idiot. S'il n'est pas ici, où crois-tu qu'il puisse être? " demanda Riku en le poussant avec le doigt. Sora fit la moue mais suivit son ami à sa chambre. Ils stoppèrent net lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits venant de l'intérieur.

" Dis, tu entends ça, Riku? " demanda Sora, l'air inquiet.

" Ou-Ouais. " répondit l'autre, évitant le regard de son ami. " Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de- " commença-t-il mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, ou même d'attraper son ami par le bras lorsqu'il le vit ouvrit brusquement la porte.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas! J'arr…. " La voix de Sora diminua tandis que Riku soupira. " Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh, mes yeux!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " hurla Sora en courant hors de la chambre sans fermer la porte derrière lui. Il était bien trop perturbé par ce qu'il venait de voir pour penser à faire une chose aussi banale. Riku s'excusa brièvement en fermant la porte, en prenant soin de ne pas regarder à l'intérieur. Il entendit quelqu'un crier, suivit par un énorme bruit de fracas dans les escaliers.

" Sora! Tu vas bien?! " appela-t-il en courant à son ami. Sora était tombé dans sa hâte de partir loin de là.

" Je n'y crois pas! Mon propre cousin! Oh non, je ne pourrai plus jamais le regarder en face! " dit Sora sans même se relever. Il resta allongé sur le sol, son visage caché sous les bras. Riku ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui lui valut un regard noir dissimulé.

" Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne l'avais jamais vu tout nu. " dit l'autre qui riait encore.

" Mais il n'y avait jamais que nous deux! Et il ne faisait pas l'a- "

" D'accord, d'accord, je vois ce que tu veux dire. " Finalement, Sora s'assit et regarda ses pieds, son visage toujours aussi rouge, ou peut-être légèrement violet? " Est-ce que tu… Vas bien? "

" Non. " répondit franchement Sora. " Tu sais, je crois qu'il est grand temps de lui faire part de notre plan – Quand ils auront fini, bien sûr. " Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure et Riku dû tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce que disait son ami.

Peu de temps après, Roxas et Axel les rejoignirent dans la chambre de Sora. Roxas fut assez triste lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son cousin ne le regardait pas. Bah, il fallait s'y attendre après ce qu'il venait de voir. Il était venu s'excuser mais il fut surpris quand Sora l'interrompit. Etait-il tellement en colère?

" Il faut qu'on te dise quelque chose. " dit Sora. Il regarda Roxas qui avait un air surpris. Il pensait que son cousin ne voudrait plus jamais lui parler. Bref… " Bon, visiblement, vous empêchez Riku de dormir tranquillement, alors nous avons pensé à quelque chose. En fait, tout est déjà prêt. " Il resta silencieux et bientôt, Roxas ne pouvait plus attendre.

" Et de quoi s'agit-il exactement? " demanda-t-il d'un ton nerveux.

" Seul Riku est déjà prêt à apporter ses affaires ici. Et comme la chambre est trop petite pour nous trois, il faudra que tu emballes tes affaires et que tu ailles avec Axel ; si tu acceptes, bien sûr. " dit Sora, un sourire nonchalant sur les lèvres tandis que son cousin réalisa ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

" Merci, Sora! " s'exclama Roxas, un immense sourire sur les lèvres, en courant vers son cousin. Cependant, ledit cousin leva une main pour l'arrêter.

" Tu me remercieras convenablement quand tu auras pris une douche. Je ne veux pas avoir son odeur sur moi… " murmura Sora en rougissant à nouveau. Roxas rit nerveusement.

------

La semaine passa rapidement, à la surprise de tous. Les trois amis avaient souvent vu Sora parler avec un jeune garçon blond qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, et tout ce qu'ils apprirent sur lui fut son prénom. Plus important, l'échange des chambres s'était bien déroulé et trois jours suffirent. Cela aurait pu être bien plus rapide s'ils n'avaient pas eu de cours et s'ils n'avaient pas décidé de fêter l'événement le dimanche. Durant la semaine, Sora avait parlé à Zexion et lui avait dit qu'il souhaitait continuer à voir Vexen, ce qu'il sembla apprécier. Allan avait aussi dit à Sora qu'ils pourraient s'y rendre ensemble et lui avait proposé de passer le prendre à sa chambre – Allan vivait lui aussi au dortoir. Ce à quoi ne s'attendait pas Sora, ce fut la réaction de Riku lorsqu'Allan vint le chercher.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux? " grommela Riku en se tenant sur le pas de la porte pour empêcher le jeune homme d'entrer.

" C'est un plaisir de te voir, pour moi aussi. " rétorqua Allan. Cependant, son expression s'adoucit lorsque Sora apparut derrière son ami.

" Salut, Allan! " dit Sora. " Allons-y! A plus tard, Riku! " dit-il en lui faisant signe tandis qu'il s'éloigna avec Allan, qui tira la langue à Riku. Venait-il de se moquer de lui?! Les deux adolescents sortirent du bâtiment, et la route jusqu'au bureau de Vexen fut agréable et enjouée. En tout cas, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent et commencent à parler avec lui. D'une certaine façon, le comportement de Sora changeait du tout au tout lorsqu'il était avec lui.

" Comment se fait-il que tu sois si différent quand tu es ici? " demanda Allan à Sora, de but en blanc. Vexen regarda brièvement son neveu, puis il tourna la tête vers Sora.

" Différent? " demanda Sora d'un ton surpris. Il regarda nerveusement Vexen. Etait-ce bizarre?

" Al est-il différent quand il est ici? " demanda Vexen à Sora.

" Eh bien, non. " répondit-il. Vexen sourit.

" Sais-tu pourquoi? "

" Non. " répondit Sora. " _Mais vu votre petit sourire, je suppose que vous le savez, __**vous**_ " pensa-t-il. Il entendit Allan ricaner à côté de lui. Franchement, il jurerait qu'il pouvait entendre ses pensées!

" Parles-tu de ton passé avec lui, ou avec tes amis? " demanda Vexen. Pour toute réponse, Sora secoua la tête. " Il nie. " dirent en même temps Vexen et Allan. Sora fronça les sourcils. " Souviens-toi de ce que j'ai dit la semaine dernière. Parler de tes problèmes montre que tu les acceptes, et ça n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas. " Sora regarda le sol. Etait-ce sa faute s'il était comme ça? Ce n'était pas comme si cette situation l'amusait! " C'est très embêtant. Tant que tu ne fais pas face à la réalité, j'ai bien peur que tu ne puisses pas continuer à avancer, Sora. "

" C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. " grommela Sora, à présent en train de jeter au sol des regards noirs.

" Je ne le sais que trop bien. " dit Vexen en souriant tendrement. " Mais si tu le souhaites, tu peux changer. C'est- " Il fut interrompu par son secrétaire qui frappa à la porte et l'informa que quelqu'un le demandait au téléphone. Vexen se leva et sortit de son bureau, laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls pendant un moment. Sora pensait à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Donc, essayer de tout oublier n'était pas la bonne solution?

" Je peux comprendre ce que tu es en train de traverser, tu sais. " dit soudainement Allan, ce qui fit sursauter Sora. " J'ai moi aussi eu le même problème. Au début, je fuyais la réalité, et quand elle m'a rattrapé, je n'étais rien de plus qu'une coquille vide. " Il se tourna pour faire face à Sora, qui regardait toujours le sol, mais l'écoutait tout de même. " Plus tu essaies d'oublier une chose et plus c'est difficile. Alors, si tu veux oublier ce que t'as fait cet homme, il faut d'abord le reconnaître. "

" Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour aller mieux? " demanda lentement Sora en évitant toujours le regard de son ami. Cela l'embarrassait et il savait que s'il le regardait, il finirait par rougir, ce qui semblerait étrange.

" Tout simplement ce mon oncle t'a dit de faire : j'ai accepté ce qui m'arrivait. Ca s'est fait à la manière forte, mais ça a marché. " dit Allan en haussant les épaules.

" A la manière forte? " demanda Sora en tentant un bref regard vers l'autre garçon.

" J'ai vu mon père avec la femme avec qui il trompait ma mère. Et comme j'avais ce qu'ils appellent tous 'un fort caractère', j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais plus me lamenter sur mon sort parce que ma mère avait besoin de moi ; ou au moins qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de plus d'ennuis qu'elle n'en avait déjà. " Il fixa Sora du regard et vit qu'il commençait à rougir. Bizarrement, Sora ne pouvait pas regarder ailleurs. " Peut-être que c'est ce dont tu as besoin, toi aussi. "

" Voir mon père? " demanda Sora qui était à présent incapable de penser clairement. Ces yeux étaient en train de l'hypnotiser. "_ C'est probablement un autre de ses pouvoirs. _" pensa Sora, ne remarquant pas que l'autre jeune homme s'était levé et se tenait maintenant derrière lui.

" Je pourrais peut-être t'aider. " lui murmura Allan à l'oreille, posant ses bras autour du cou de Sora. Ce dernier rougit à cause de la sensation qui l'envahissait. Il détestait que les gens lui fassent ça. C'était ce que **lui** faisait toujours. " Tu n'as qu'à demander. " ajouta-t-il, ses lèvres caressant à présent le cou de son ami. Allan sentit le corps de Sora se crisper, mais il l'ignora.

" Arrête, s'il te plaît. " demanda Sora, dont la peur lui fit perdre la voix. Il voyait à nouveau la scène : debout dans la chambre étroite, les bras de cet homme autour de sa taille et de doux murmures à son oreille tandis que sa peur grandissait. Tout arrivait de nouveau. Voyant que Sora ne parlait pas, Allan se tint devant lui et remarqua qu'il avait le visage pâle. Il s'accroupit en soupirant et posa une main sur l'un des genoux de son ami.

" Sora, regarde moi. " demanda Allan. Sora ouvrit lentement les yeux et le regarda. " Qui vois-tu? "

" T-toi? " répondit Sora, confus.

" C'est ça. C'est moi. " Sora le regarda nerveusement, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. " Ton problème, c'est que dès que quelqu'un essaie d'être un peu plus intime avec toi, tu fais le rapport avec ton prof. Tout le monde n'a pas les mêmes intentions que lui. C'est ça que tu ne veux pas comprendre. "

" Non, c'est mon subconscient qui ne le veut pas. " répondit timidement Sora. Allan se mit à rire.

" Oui, on pourrait dire ça. " Il tapota la tête de son ami. " Tu es adorable, tu sais! Tu n'as qu'un an ou deux de moins que moi, mais tu ressembles à un enfant. "

" Hein? " demanda Sora en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

" Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre! " dit Vexen en entrant dans son bureau.

------

Bientôt, les deux garçons durent retourner au dortoir. Sora demanda à Allan de l'attendre dehors car il voulait parler à Vexen. Il regarda Sora en se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

" Je voulais simplement savoir combien vous demandez pour une séance. " demanda franchement Sora. Pour sûr, ça fit rire Vexen. Ouah, son rire, c'était quelque chose! Il faisait peur et rire en même temps….

" Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. "

" Quoi? Mais- "

" Les amis de Zexion sont aussi les miens, et il est absolument hors de question que je leur demande de l'argent. " Bien que Sora fasse de son mieux pour le convaincre, Vexen ne l'écouta pas et il comprit rapidement que c'était une bataille perdue d'avance. Sora abandonna donc et se rendit à l'endroit où l'attendait Allan. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Sora devint écarlate, se souvenant du comportement de son ami dans le bureau un peu plut tôt. Il savait que ce n'était qu'un moyen de l'aider à surmonter sa peur, mais c'était bien trop gênant! Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi intime avec d'autres personnes. Riku l'avait compris quelques jours auparavant.

" Bon, je suppose que c'est ici qu'on se sépare. " dit Allan en faisant face à Sora. Ils étaient à l'entrée du dortoir. Ils entendaient à peine les voix des autres étudiants. Ils étaient trop éloignés d'eux. Sora apprécia ce silence et se détendit.

" Oui. " répondit-il simplement. Que pouvait-il dire d'autre?

" Dans ce cas, à demain. " dit Allan en se rapprochant. " Sora. " murmura-t-il à l'oreille de l'autre garçon, sa voix soudainement rauque.

" Quo- " Sora voulut parler mais il en fut incapable, car des lèvres était posées sur les siennes.


	16. Chapter 16

Larxene: Ecoutez-moi tous! Nous devons nous débarrasser du yaoi! C'est sale et contraire à la morale! Si les gens continuent de le diffuser, il va mener le monde à sa destruction! Alors, si vous ne voulez pas que cela arrive, rejoignez-nous et-

Riku: lui donne un coup de pied Dégage, tu n'es pas au bon endroit pour parler de ce genre de choses.

Sora: la frappe aussi Il a raison! Disparais, démon!

Larxene: se lève avec difficulté Oh, allez quoi! Je plaisantais! Et ça fait mal, crétins de gamins! Je vais vous botter le-

Becca: Oui, oui, mais avant de faire ça, lis donc ça tout haut. lui tend une feuille de papier

Larxene : prend la feuille " Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts sont la propriété de Square-Enix. Mais les autres sont à moi. " Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit toi-même?

Becca: Trop paresseuse. sourire machiavélique

Larxene: la fracasse puis court après Sora et Riku

Becca: B...Bonne lecture! Tout ce sang, c'est le mien...? pâlit

------

" Sora? Ne me dis pas que tu es encore en train de rêvasser! " murmura Roxas en poussant le bras de son cousin avec son doigt. Sora cligna des yeux puis tourna la tête vers lui.

" Quelque chose ne va pas? " demanda Sora.

" Ben oui! C'est déjà la cinquième fois! Et le cours a commencé il n'y a qu'une heure! " répondit Roxas en fronçant les sourcils. " Tu étais comme ça pendant toute la journée, hier. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?! "

" Je te l'ai déjà dit. Il ne s'est rien passé. " mentit Sora en regardant Cloud, qui les fusillait du regard. Oups.

" Tu ne sais pas mentir. " dit Roxas qui regardait aussi son frère. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant le reste du cours, tandis que Riku les regardait sans cesse. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Même quand ils étaient seuls au dortoir, Sora n'avait pas dit un seul mot à Riku et ça avait été comme ça depuis que Sora était revenu de sa mystérieuse promenade avec le type nommé Allan. Riku n'aimait pas ça. Il était sûr qu'Allan avait dit ou fait quelque chose à son ami, mais il était évident que ledit ami ne voulait pas en parler. Cela inquiétait vraiment Riku, vu la façon dont s'étaient terminés les événements la dernière fois que Sora avait caché des choses à Roxas et à lui. C'était très compliqué.

" Oh non, pas toi aussi! " Riku leva les yeux vers Roxas qui semblait agacé et se tenait devant lui, les mains sur les hanches. " Lève-toi, on va à la cafétéria. " ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant. Riku rangea ses affaires et sortit de la salle. Il sentit une main se refermer sur son poignet et l'attirer derrière un groupe d'étudiants. Ses yeux turquoises se posèrent sur des yeux bleus.

" Il est encore avec lui. " murmura Roxas en pointant devant lui. Sora était en train de parler avec un garçon.

" Allan... " murmura Riku. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua le visage de Sora devenir de plus en plus rouge et une main – trop familière au goût de Riku – posée sur son épaule. " Je vais le **tuer**! " grommela Riku en se dirigeant vers le 'couple', les poings serrés. Il n'entendit même pas Roxas l'appeler.

" Tiens donc, mais qui voilà. " dit Allan en souriant sournoisement lorsqu'il vit Riku s'approcher. " C'était quoi son nom déjà? " Sora se tourna pour jeter un oeil.

" Hé, Riku! Nous sommes ici! " appela Sora en faisant signe à son ami.

" On dirait que vous êtes plutôt proches. " dit Allan en souriant. " C'est lui qui t'a 'taquiné'? "

" Mais de quoi tu parles? " demanda Sora, regardant Allan et inclinant la tête sur le côté. Il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait.

" Laisse tomber. " répondit l'autre en donnant une légère pichenette sur le front de son ami. Sora croisa les bras et fit la moue. "_ Comme c'est mignon!_ " pensa Allan, puis il sourit.

" Sora! Nous allons déjeuner. Tu ne viens pas? " demanda Riku, ignorant la présence d'Allan.

" Oui, je suis moi aussi enchanté de te voir. **Encore**. " rétorqua Allan. C'était déjà la seconde fois! " Comme tu es un des amis de Sora, je pensais que tu serais plus sympathique. " ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Riku le regarda – d'un air mauvais – puis s'éloigna, entraînant Sora par le poignet.

" A plus tard! " dit Sora. Il suivit Riku en silence, n'étant pas très sûr de savoir quoi dire pendant un certain temps. C'est alors qu'il osa poser **la** question. " Tu es fâché? "

" Non. " grommela Riku. Sora n'insista pas. Il savait trop bien que Riku ne l'admettrait pas. Il n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur non plus un peu plus tôt ce jour là. " _Ca doit être les hormones_. " pensa-t-il. Peu de temps après, cela lui sembla si stupide qu'il se mit à rire.

------

Les premiers jours de Juin étaient ensoleillés et pas trop frais. En fait, on aurait presque pu dire qu'il faisait chaud. Presque. Les quatre garçons s'assirent dans l'herbe et parlèrent de tout et de rien. Leurs professeurs étaient absents et ils décidèrent donc de se détendre dehors, au grand plaisir de Sora. Ils étaient un peu fatigués car ils avaient eu beaucoup de devoirs durant les semaines précédentes. L'année scolaire allait bientôt prendre fin et les enseignants étaient donc moins sévères avec les élèves et ils décidèrent de leur donner une semaine de repos avant... Euh, les vacances d'été. Axel avait des examens, mais était toujours aussi insouciant. Il savait qu'il les réussirait de toute façon. C'était toujours comme ça.

" Dis, Sora, est-ce que tu sais quand tu auras les résultats du concours? " demanda Roxas.

" Je crois qu'ils ont dit que j'aurai une réponse à la mi-juillet, par là. " répondit Sora.

" Ils prennent bien tout leur temps. " dit Riku.

" Je ne suis pas le seul participant. " répondit Sora.

" Comment tu le sens? Tu penses pouvoir gagner? " demanda Axel, curieux.

" 'Sais pas. On le saura bien assez tôt. " dit Sora en haussant les épaules.

" C'est quoi le premier prix? " demanda Roxas, devenant soudainement tout excité.

" Un voyage. Ils n'ont rien dit d'autre. "

" Ca a l'air bien! " dirent les trois garçons en imaginant la plage, la mer et le sable blanc. Sora se retint de rire à la vue des visages de ses amis.

Lorsque la journée arriva à sa fin, Sora jeta littéralement son sac à dos sur son lit et se rendit dehors. Ces derniers temps, il avait l'habitude de s'allonger dans l'herbe du jardin du dortoir, juste en face de sa chambre comme convenu avec Riku. De cette façon, il pouvait parler à Sora quand il en avait besoin – et surtout, il pouvait garder un œil sur lui. Cela, il ne l'avait pas dit à Sora, bien évidemment. Et donc, comme d'habitude, Sora s'allongea dans l'herbe, les bras croisés sous la tête, et il regarda passer les nuages. Au bout d'un moment, il se redressa lorsqu'il entendit parler Riku.

" Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas avec moi, Riku? Ce serait plus simple pour parler. "

" Pas question. Je ne m'assois pas là. "

" Quoi? Ne me dis pas que tu as peur d'être tout sale? " le taquina Sora. Riku se figea. En réalité, il était le genre de garçon à détester être sale. Il avait toujours été comme ça. Il tourna la tête pour regarder son ami qui avait ces yeux suppliants et irrésistibles.

" D'accord, je viens. " dit Riku, soupirant à cause de sa défaite. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de résister à ce regard. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta. Vivre au rez-de-chaussée était plutôt pratique. Il s'assit près de Sora et regarda les bâtiments de la ville lointaine.

" Quand j'étais petit... " commença Sora. Riku le regarda. " J'avais l'habitude de m'allonger dans l'herbe durant le printemps et l'été. Ce que j'aimais le plus, c'était l'odeur de l'herbe coupée. Du coup, quand papa tondait la pelouse, je me roulais à terre. Maman me disputait parce que j'avais plein de tâches vertes sur mes vêtements, ainsi que sur mon visage et tout ça. C'était à ce moment là que papa se joignait à moi et rendait maman encore plus furieuse. C'était si amusant! Enfin, ça l'est toujours. " conclut Sora en riant. Riku n'aurait su décrire le sentiment qui l'envahit. C'était la première fois que Sora lui parlait de ce qu'il aimait. Ca n'était pas grand-chose, mais tout de même! Il se sentit aussi désolé de ne pas pouvoir partager son… Loisir. " Et toi? " demanda Sora.

" Hm? " répondit son ami qui était encore à moitié perdu dans ses pensées.

" N'y avait-il pas des choses que tu aimais faire? "

" Euh..." dit vaguement Riku, cherchant dans ses souvenirs. " J'adorais les bains moussants. "

" Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. " dit Sora en ricanant. " Je suppose que tu n'étais pas un enfant parfait. N'as-tu jamais fait de trucs qui ont rendu tes parents fous de rage? "

" Non, jamais. Contrairement à toi, j'étais un bon garçon. "

" Allez! Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose! Raconte-moi! " ordonna Sora.

" Laisse-moi y réfléchir. " Riku réfléchit pendant un instant pendant que Sora patienta. Riku éclata de rire soudainement. " Hahahahaha, ah oui, j'avais complètement oublié ça! " dit-il lorsqu'il se fut calmé.

" Quoi? Quoi? Dis-moi! " dit Sora en se redressant une nouvelle fois.

" J'avais dans les huit ans. J'avais vu un film à la télé qui parlait d'un homme portant une fausse moustache. Elle était magique, ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. Je me rappelle que chaque fois qu'il la mettait, les gens ne le reconnaissaient pas. Bref, je trouvais que sa moustache était cool et j'en voulais une moi aussi. Du coup, j'avais coupé une mèche de mes cheveux et l'avais collée sur mon visage avec de la glu. Ma mère m'aurait tué! Mais papa avait trouvé ça drôle et il s'est moqué de moi pendant longtemps à cause de ça. "

" C'était carrément stupide! " s'exclama Sora en se tenant le ventre, incapable de s'arrêter de rire.

" Il y en a encore d'autres! " dit Riku en souriant. Après un certain temps, leur ventre leur faisait mal tant ils avaient ri, et Riku s'était finalement allongé dans l'herbe. C'était agréable. Il comprit pourquoi Sora le faisait tout le temps. Ils regardèrent les nuages ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'une voix brise le silence qui s'était installé.

" On dirait que vous vous amusez bien! " Ils tournèrent tous deux la tête et virent Allan marcher dans leur direction.

" Ah, génial. " marmonna Riku, mais Sora ne l'entendit pas.

" Tu veux faire le paresseux avec nous? " proposa Sora en faisant un grand sourire.

" Oui, pourquoi pas. " répondit Allan en s'allongeant près de Sora. Riku jeta un oeil à son ami. Le voilà qui rougissait encore! Ce que ses yeux ne pouvaient pas voir, c'était que la main d'Allan tenait celle de Sora, qui n'essayait pas le moins du monde de la retirer. En fait, il ne détestait pas du tout ce contact et, de ce fait, il serra la main d'Allan plus fort. Ne supportant plus la présence de ce dernier, Riku se leva et retourna dans sa chambre en prétendant avoir des 'choses' à faire.

" Je crois qu'il ne m'apprécie pas du tout. " dit Allan en soupirant. " J'aimerais au moins savoir pourquoi. "

" Roxas m'a dit que Riku avait été froid avec lui la première fois qu'ils se sont vu. Mais ils sont devenus très bons amis à présent. " dit Sora tout en souriant à Allan. " Ne t'inquiète pas. Un jour, il te parlera. "

" Je l'espère bien, sinon ce serait plutôt gênant. "

" Pourquoi ça? " demanda Sora, l'air confus.

" Eh bien... "

------

Le jour qui suivit, Riku était assis sur son lit et écoutait son baladeur mp3. Il vit la porte s'ouvrir et un garçon aux cheveux rouges venir sauter près de lui en disant des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre. Il éteignit donc son baladeur.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? " demanda Riku.

" Je disais que je suis content pour toi! " dit Axel. " Après tous ces mois, Sora et toi êtes enfin un couple! "

" Un quoi?! " demanda Riku en fronçant un sourcil. Roxas entra soudainement dans la pièce, son visage se crispant lorsqu'il vit l'expression sur le visage de Riku. " Roxas, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? " demanda Riku, remarquant que Roxas n'était pas à l'aise.

" De quoi est-ce que tu parles? " tenta Roxas.

" Je ne sais pas. En fait, je pensais que tu aurais pu me renseigner au sujet de Sora et de cette histoire de 'couple'. " lui dit Riku en fronçant les sourcils.

" Zut, Axel! Je t'avais dit de fermer ta grande bouche! " cria Roxas à son petit ami.

" Hé là, calme-toi, tu veux? De toute façon, tout le monde en parle à l'université. " dit Axel à Roxas, puis il se tourna pour faire face à Riku. " Donc, ce n'était pas toi? "

" Ne crois-tu pas que je serais le premier à savoir que Sora sors avec moi? " rétorqua sèchement Riku. Il n'aimait pas cela du tout. Il regarda Roxas d'un air sévère. " Alors? Me diras-tu ce qu'il se passe ou faudra-t-il que je le demande à Sora en personne? " Roxas déglutit bruyamment.

" Eh bien, c'est- "

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici? Vous faites une fête? " demanda une voix enjouée. Tout le monde porta son regard vers la porte où se tenait Sora. " Quoi? " ajouta-t-il, leurs regards le rendant nerveux.

" Viens, Axel. " dit Roxas en l'attirant hors de la pièce et en fermant la porte derrière eux. Sora aurait pu jurer l'avoir entendu lui murmurer 'bonne chance' quand il passa à côté de lui. Sûrement son imagination.

" J'ai entendu dire que tu sortais avec quelqu'un. " lui dit Riku sur le ton de la discussion.

" Comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà au courant? Il me l'a demandé hier. " répondit Sora, se mordant nerveusement la lèvre. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi se sentait-il nerveux? " Bah, j'avais l'intention de te le dire, de toute façon. " ajouta-t-il en souriant, tandis qu'il marchait vers le lit de son colocataire et s'assit sur le bord. " Tu vois, juste après que tu nous aies quittés hier, Allan m'a dit qu'il voulait sortir avec moi. " Ces mots eurent le même effet que si des milliers d'aiguilles avaient transpercé le coeur de Riku. Avait-il bien entendu?

" A-Allan? Il... " bégaya Riku.

" Oui, nous formons officiellement un couple! N'est-ce pas génial? " demanda joyeusement Sora.

" Couple... " répéta Riku en serrant les poings.

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Riku? Tu as l'air pâle. " Tandis qu'il regardait son ami, les yeux de Sora reflétaient son inquiétude. Sora tendit une main pour toucher le front de son ami, mais il eut un léger sursaut quand Riku la repoussa d'un geste brusque.

" Ca va. " grommela-t-il en se levant et en sortant précipitamment de la chambre, ne voyant pas l'expression inquiète de Sora. Celui-ci se leva et regarda par la fenêtre, voyant Riku marcher d'un pas déterminé vers les portes du dortoir quelques secondes plus tard.

" Je peux entrer? " demanda quelqu'un en frappant à la porte.

" Oui, bien sûr. " répondit Sora. Il tourna la tête et sourit à Allan. Il regarda encore une fois par la fenêtre, mais il ne pouvait plus voir Riku. Il soupira.

" Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse. " dit Allan qui se tenait debout derrière Sora, et qui posa les bras autour de la taille de son petit ami. Il posa le menton sur l'épaule de Sora.

" Riku est en colère et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Encore. " murmura Sora en se reposant sur le torse d'Allan. " On se dispute souvent ces derniers temps..."

" Ah, je comprends! " dit Allan d'un ton enjoué. " Lui aussi devrait trouver une jolie fille à aimer! " ajouta-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le cou de Sora.

" 'Aussi'? Hé, je ne suis pas une fille! " répondit Sora en riant doucement.

" Vraiment? Mais tes hanches sont presque comme celles d'une fille. Elles sont si fascinantes..." dit-il, sa voix diminuant alors qu'il posa les mains sur les hanches de Sora. Celui-ci avala nerveusement mais se détendit lentement. " Tu n'es toujours pas habitué, n'est-ce pas? " demanda Allan en faisant tourner son petit ami pour qu'il puisse être face à lui.

" Je-je suis désolé. " murmura Sora en regardant ses pieds.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave. Je t'aiderai à surmonter tout ça. " Voyant que Sora avait toujours les yeux baissés, il souleva sa tête pour l'obliger à le regarder. " Es-tu encore en train de penser à ce que tu m'as dit? Tu devrais peut-être en parler à mon oncle. " ajouta Allan.

--Flash-back--

_" Je crois qu'il ne m'apprécie pas du tout. " dit Allan en soupirant. " J'aimerais au moins savoir pourquoi. __"_

_" Roxas m'a dit que Riku avait été froid avec lui la première fois qu'ils se sont vu. Mais ils sont devenus très bons amis à présent. " dit Sora tout en souriant à Allan. __" Ne t'inquiète pas. Un jour, il te parlera. "_

_" Je l'espère bien, sinon ce serait gênant. __"_

_" Pourquoi ça? " demanda Sora, l'air confus._

_" Eh bien... " Allan se redressa et demanda à Sora de faire de même, ce qu'il accepta. Il était tendu. Que se passait-il? " En fait, je t'aime beaucoup. __"_

_" Merci! Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup. Tu es quelqu'un de bien! " répondit gaiement Sora._

_" Non, tu m'as mal compris. __"_

_" Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire al- " dit Sora, mais il se tût lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'essayait de lui dire Allan. Il avait vraiment du mal... Parfois._

_" Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi? __"_

_" Quoi? Mais on ne s'est rencontrés il y n'a que deux semaines, et on se parle à peine, et- "_

_" Disons que ça a été le coup de foudre. Ecoute, on s'entend plutôt bien, tu es mignon et à chaque fois que je te regarde, il y a ces pensées salaces qui ne cessent d'apparaître dans mon esprit. __"_

_" Des pensées quoi? " demanda Sora en faisant la moue. Allan se contenta de rire et prit le visage de Sora dans l'une de ses mains. Il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa. Il fut content de remarquer que Sora lui retournait le baiser._

_" Est-ce que ça veut dire oui? " demanda-t-il d'un ton assuré lorsqu'il se recula. " Je suppose que c'est le cas. " ajouta-t-il en voyant le visage de Sora devenir écarlate._

_" Dis, Allan... " commença-t-il. Il regarda brièvement celui qui était à présent son petit ami, qui lui fit signe de continuer. " Est-ce que tu penses... Qu'il est possible que je sois attiré par les garçons à cause de ce qui m'est arrivé? " demanda-t-il, inquiet._

_" Je crois avoir lu quelque chose à ce sujet, dans l'un des livres de tonton. Eh bien, oui c'est possible. Tu as découvert ton orientation sexuelle après l'accident? __"_

_" Oui... Attends, non! "_

_" Oui ou non? " Sora essaya de se rappeler le jour où il avait découvert qu'il aimait les garçons. Il était sûr que c'était quand Riku l'avait embrassé, après qu'il se soit évanoui après l'assaut de Kairi. C'était ce qui avait tout déclenché. Pour sûr, il avait aimé ce baiser. Et bizarrement, embrasser Riku semblait familier, bien qu'il n'ait su dire pourquoi il avait ressenti cela._

_" Non, je l'ai su avant ça. " déclara Sora en souriant, suite à ses souvenirs._

_" Alors, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. " conclut Allan en haussant les épaules._

_" Oui, tu as raison__. "_

--Fin du flash-back--

"Non, tu m'as déjà aidé au sujet de mes orientations. Maintenant ça va. C'est juste que c'est encore difficile pour moi de laisser les autres me toucher de cette façon. Smith était le seul à le faire, alors à chaque fois que quelqu'un se comporte de façon intime avec moi, je me rappelle ce jour là. J'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'y habituer. Je n'y penserai plus après un certain temps. " dit Sora en se grattant nerveusement le cou. Il regarda Allan, qui était en train de lui sourire. Ce sourire aurait fait fondre toute une banquise.

" Tu es fort, tu sais. Je crois que je suis jaloux. " dit Allan, puis il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'autre garçon. Sora fut surpris par la soudaineté de son acte, mais rapidement, il se laissa faire. Allan mordilla doucement la lèvre supérieure de Sora afin de pouvoir rendre le baiser plus intense, ce qui ne lui posa aucune difficulté car Sora entrouvrit les lèvres sans protester. Souriant tout en l'embrassant, Allan explora le nouvel espace qui s'offrait à lui et il invita éventuellement Sora à l'imiter. Au départ, la réaction fut plutôt mitigée, mais rapidement, le jeu se transforma en une danse où chacun tentait de dominer l'autre. La bouche de Sora lui semblait froide lorsqu'Allan cessa le baiser. De toute façon, ils avaient tous les deux besoin de respirer.

" Voilà qui est étrange. " déclara Allan en croisant les bras.

" Quoi donc? " demanda Sora, l'air confus.

" La façon que tu as eue de m'embrasser. "

" Ce-C'était si mauvais que ça?! Je suis désolé, je- " dit Sora qui paniquait. Mais Allan l'interrompit rapidement.

" Ce n'est pas ça. C'était très bien, en fait. Mais... Comment pourrais-je expliquer ça? On dirait que tu as adapté ta façon d'embrasser à celle de quelqu'un d'autre. "

" J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre. " dit Sora en fronçant les sourcils. Pourtant, il faisait de son mieux.

" Laisse tomber, ce n'est pas grave. " répondit Allan en haussant les épaules.

------

Plus tard ce jour-là, dans la soirée, Roxas était inquiet au sujet de Riku et de son cousin. Il savait que Riku avait quitté sa chambre – il l'avait vu revenir au dortoir dans la soirée, quand il avait regardé par la fenêtre. Et le garçon curieux qu'il était ne put s'empêcher d'aller les voir en ignorant les protestations d'Axel. Il sentit l'inquiétude grandir à chaque pas qu'il fit.

Pendant ce temps, Sora regardait Riku qui était assis sur son lit, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Il dessinait vigoureusement quelque chose, ce qui signifiait qu'il était de mauvaise humeur. Finalement, Sora ne pouvait plus le supporter.

" Riku, pourquoi tu ne me parles pas? "

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? " répondit Riku en jetant un oeil à son colocataire tandis qu'il lui répondait.

" Tu sais ce que je voulais dire. " dit Sora en soupirant. Il se leva et marcha en direction du lit de son ami et s'assit sur le bord. " Ecoute, quand je suis arrivé ici, tu étais la première personne à qui j'aie parlé et aussi le premier dont je sois devenu proche – mis à part Roxas, bien sûr. Je sais que quelque chose t'ennuie et tout ce que je veux, c'est t'aider. Mais ça, je ne peux pas le faire tant que tu ne te décides pas à me parler. "

" Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire. " dit Riku. "_ A part rompre avec Mr Je-me-crois-mieux-que-tout-le-monde._ " pensa-t-il.

" Si. Et je sais quoi faire, en fait. " répondit Sora en faisant la moue. " C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de t'aider à te trouver une petite amie. " Riku leva brusquement la tête, son regard presque sévère. " Dis-moi quel est ton type de fille et je t'en trouverai une qui corresponde à tes goûts! "

" Laisse tomber, ok? Si je veux une copine, je saurai m'en trouver une tout seul. "

" Ne sois pas si tendu! Regarde, ça pourrait t'aider à te détendre! " dit Sora, un sourire machiavélique sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il prit son ordinateur portable.

Un peu plus tôt, Roxas descendait les escaliers et marchait lentement vers son ancienne chambre. Se tenant en face de la porte, il prit une profonde inspiration, pour se calmer, avant de frapper.

" _C'est ridicule! __Je ne devrais pas être aussi-_ " Ses pensées furent interrompues par des bruits étranges venant de la chambre de son cousin. Sora était-il en train de chanter? Et **cette** chanson...

" Ne me dites pas qu'il chante **ça**?! " murmura-t-il. Il ne frappa qu'une seule fois et entra. Il se figea.

" -eurs; U est pour ukulélé; N est pour se curer le nez, mâcher d- Oh, Roxas! Salut! " s'exclama Sora lorsqu'il s'arrêta de chanter, au soulagement de Roxas. Mais il était trop tard.

" Combien de fois faudra-t-il te répéter de ne plus **jamais** chanter ça?! " cria Roxas en essayant d'étrangler le pauvre Sora.

" Mais-mais j'essayais simplement de remonter le moral de Riku! Et puis tu n'es pas mon père, je peux faire ce que je veux! Même chanter les chansons de Bob l'éponge! " répondit Sora en souriant, puis en tirant la langue.

" Oui, Riku a l'air d'aller très bien! " dit ironiquement Roxas en désignant ledit garçon. Sora tourna la tête et remarqua que Riku regardait dans le vague et souriait d'un air absent. " Tu vois! Tu l'as fait devenir fou! "

" Je n'irais quand même pas si loin que ça. " dit Sora.

" Ce..." murmura Riku. Les deux garçons le regardèrent. " Ce... C'était trop cool! Je veux le revoir!! "

" Oh non, il a perdu la tête! " s'exclama Roxas, une expression horrifiée apparaissant sur son visage. "Ou pire. Il est peut-être possédé! On devrait trouver un exorciste et- "

" Il faut que je me souvienne des paroles! Je suis sûr que Yuna adorerait ça! Tu ne crois pas, Sora? "

" Bien sûr que si! Regardons la vidéo une nouvelle fois! "

" D'accord! " dit Riku d'un ton enjoué.

" Je ne reste pas ici. Qui sait si la stupidité n'est pas contagieuse. " marmonna Roxas avant de quitter la chambre. Mais bien qu'il ait dit cela, il avait le sourire aux lèvres en retournant dans sa propre chambre. Finalement, il s'était inquiété pour rien et c'était pour le mieux. Sora et Riku passèrent leur soirée à écouter et à apprendre les paroles de la chanson, en oubliant qu'ils avaient un travail à faire pour leur cours d'Histoire le lendemain. Ils s'étaient attendus au pire, mais leur professeur ne leur dit rien. Peut-être ne se sentait-il pas très bien? En tout cas, ça les avait sauvés!

Ils n'allèrent pas en cours l'après-midi. Leur enseignant ne venait plus travailler car il souhait être en vacances un peu plus tôt. Si seulement les autres étaient eux aussi comme lui... Bref, Roxas rejoignit Riku et Sora, et ils retournèrent ensemble au dortoir. Ils décidèrent de laisser leurs sacs dans leurs chambres et d'aller manger en ville. Ils iraient ensuite se promener. Ils achetèrent des sandwiches puis se rendirent au centre commercial.

" C'est immense! " s'exclama Sora lorsqu'ils furent entrés dans le bâtiment.

" Tu n'étais encore jamais venu ici? " demanda Riku. Sora et son cousin firent non de la tête. " Je vais vous faire visiter dans ce cas. " Le rez-de-chaussée ne contenait que des magasins de vêtements et la plupart d'entre eux étaient plutôt chers. Sora et Riku rirent beaucoup quand Roxas rougit à cause de l'une des employées, qui lui avait fait un clin d'œil en lui souriant. Sora remarqua que plusieurs filles fixaient Riku du regard alors qu'ils passaient à côté d'elles. Il essaya de voir si l'une d'elle avait intéressé son ami mais Riku les avait simplement ignorées. Lui trouver une petite amie ne serait pas une tâche aisée... Mais Sora était un garçon entêté et il n'abandonnerait pas son projet, même si son ami le lui disait. Sora était content mais aussi un peu triste – juste un tout petit peu – que personne ne le remarque. Bah, Allan l'avait remarqué et c'était tout ce qui comptait! Au bout d'un moment, ils se dirent que rien ne les intéressait ici et se rendirent donc au premier étage.

" Ah, il y a une librairie là-bas! Je reviens! " s'exclama Sora.

" Ok, on sera dans le magasin de farces et attrapes. " dit Roxas en se dirigeant vers ledit magasin, Riku le suivant.

" _Il y a tellement de livres! Comparé à celui-ci, le magasin qu'il y a chez moi est minuscule!_ " pensa Sora.

" Hé, si ce n'est pas Sora! " Entendant son nom, il se retourna pour regarder l'homme qui venait de l'appeler.

" Monsieur Vexen? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? " demanda joyeusement Sora en se dirigeant vers lui. " Vous avez acheté pas mal de choses! " ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à la pile de livres que portait Vexen. " C'est pour votre travail ou pour votre loisir? " demanda Sora. Il avait remarqué que tous traitaient de la psychologie.

" Les deux. En un sens, mon travail est aussi mon loisir. " répondit Vexen en souriant. " J'en ai des tonnes chez moi. Je pourrai te les montrer la prochaine où nous nous verrons. "

" Ce serait génial, mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je comprenne quoi que ce soit. " dit Sora en riant.

" Tu ne devrais pas dire ça! Allan en a lu la moitié, et il a compris. Ca ne serait donc pas bien dur pour toi. "

" Vous le pensez vraiment? "

" Bien sûr! En fait, je pense que certains livres pourraient t'aider. J'en préparerai une paire pour toi. "

" Mais je ne pourrai pas vous les rendre avant un bon moment. Je ne reviendrai qu'au mois de Septembre. "

" Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tant que tu as l'intention de me les rendre, ça ne pose pas de soucis. " dit Vexen en riant. Ce rire sinistre...

" Qui est-ce, Sora? " demanda Roxas. Il entra dans la boutique, Riku le suivant de près.

" Eh bien, euh- " marmonna Sora en regardant ailleurs. Vexen sembla surpris.

" Tu ne leur as pas dit? Sora, je pensais que tu étais d'accord. Ne me dis pas que tu es venu uniquement à cause de Zexion? "

" Non, ce n'est pas ça! J'ai juste oublié de leur dire. En quelque sorte. " dit Sora, puis il regarda ses deux amis confus. " Roxas, Riku, je vous présente monsieur Vexen. C'est le psychiatre que je vois en ce moment. "

" **Psychologue** pour être exact. " le corrigea Vexen. " Je ne fais pas qu'écouter mes patients. "

" Tu vois un psychologue? " demanda Roxas en fronçant les sourcils.

" Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça! Il ne se porte pas si mal que ça. En fait, il commence à aller mieux. " dit Vexen à Roxas.

" Là n'est pas la question. " dit Riku. " On ne savait même pas qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il ne nous a rien dit. "

" Eh bien je suppose qu'il sera capable de tout vous dire à présent. N'est-ce pas, Sora? " répondit Vexen.

" Oui, et c'est grâce à vous. " dit Sora.

" C'est toi qui a fait la partie la plus difficile du travail. " répondit Vexen. Il regarda ensuite sa montre et dû rapidement les quitter car il devait voir des patients. Lorsque Sora eut fini de se promener dans les rayons, les adolescents décidèrent qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer. Sora avait de nombreuses choses à expliquer à ses amis...


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Nous savons tous à quel point Sora et Riku forment un couple adorable! Malheureusement, leurs créateurs connus sous le nom de Square-Enix ne les laisseront pas être heureux et créeront d'autres personnages pour empêcher leur bonheur! C'est absolument injuste!!

AU: Ah, quel plaisir de voir que vous êtes plusieurs à suivre cette histoire, voire même à me laisser des mots d'amour (parfois "vache")! Ah, j'oubliais que certains l'ont même ajoutée à leurs favoris!! XD Je vous dois une reconnaissance pas éternelle! (Je divulguerai un spoiler à la personne qui aura trouvé de quoi provient cette expression légèrement détournée) Bref, sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes (probablement "toutes" seulement ; ) une agréable lecture!

Edit: Ah là là, le correcteur d'othographe m'a lâchée hier et du coup, il y avait pas mal de fautes que je n'ai pas vues! Mais c'est corrigé maintenant! yeah!!

------

" Tu es allé au bureau de Vexen pour ça?! Bon d'accord, ce n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère, mais on aurait pu t'aider! Nous, au moins, on ne t'aurait pas fait payer! " s'exclama Roxas qui était un peu irrité. Son cousin venait d'expliquer pourquoi il avait eu besoin de voir un psychologue et – Sora s'en était douté – Roxas ne l'avait pas si bien pris.

" Je vous en aurais parlé si j'en avais été capable. Mais c'était bien trop embarrassant. " répondit Sora.

" C'est un **étranger**! " dit son cousin.

" Et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, c'est plus facile de parler de ce genre de choses avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Je… J'avais peur que vous me trouviez étrange. "

" Idiot. On ne penserait jamais ça même si tu nous disais que tu aimes les oignons. " dit Riku.

" Mais Riku, ce n'est pas bizarre d'aimer ça tu sais. " répondit Roxas en fronçant le sourcil.

" Si! Comment peut-on aimer un truc qui sente aussi fort? Franchement! " s'exclama Riku.

" Tu n'aimes pas les oignons, n'est-ce pas? " demanda Sora.

" Ben oui! " Sora rit doucement. C'était un détail qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie. " Attend un peu… " ajouta rapidement Riku. " C'était au bureau de Vexen que tu allais tous les dimanche? "

" Oui, avec Allan. " répondit Sora. " C'est là que je l'ai rencontré. " ajouta-t-il en souriant, se souvenant de leur première rencontre.

" Oh, je vois. " grommela Riku qui soupira presque aussitôt. Il ne voulait pas se disputer encore une fois avec son ami. Ca ferait s'inquiéter Sora, et c'était la dernière chose dont il avait envie. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le droit d'être en colère contre Sora parce que celui-ci sortait avec quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient ensemble. Bon, c'était le cas **avant** mais Sora avait tout oublié. C'était bien la veine de Riku… Il regarda Sora et remarqua qu'il avait l'air inquiet. " Je suis heureux pour toi. " dit Riku. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il fallait dire, après tout?

" M-merci. " répondit Sora en rougissant.

------

L'année scolaire se finit sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive vraiment, et tous retournèrent chez eux. Allan avait eu toutes les difficultés du monde à se séparer de Sora, qui lui avait dit qu'ils se reverraient bientôt. Il n'avait pas l'air si triste que ça, du point de vue d'Allan. Finalement, ils se promirent de s'envoyer des messages régulièrement, ce qu'ils firent. Le temps s'écoula vite et on était à présent à la mi-Juillet.

" Sora, qui est Allan? " demanda Misaki à son fils. Il était dehors, allongé dans l'herbe tout en lisant un des livres que lui avait prêtés Vexen.

" Comment se fait-il que tu le connaisses? " demanda Sora, l'air surpris.

" Eh bien, les filles raffolent des ragots, tu sais. Et justement, il se trouve que Trish a entendu Riku parler d'un garçon nommé Allan et avec qui tu sembles êtres très proche. " dit-elle en regardant Sora droit dans les yeux. Elle marqua une courte pause. " Alors, qui est-ce? " Sora soupira. Il ne pourrait pas y échapper, alors autant tout lui dire pour être tranquille le plus rapidement possible.

" C'est mon petit ami. " dit-il en regardant nerveusement sa mère. " Tu n'es pas en colère, hein? "

" Pourquoi le serais-je? " demanda-t-elle, l'air sérieux.

" Eh bien parce que je… Je ne suis pas comme les autres garçons. Je n'aime pas les filles… " Il murmura sa dernière phrase en regardant fixement le sol.

" Sora, tu devrais savoir que je ne me mêlerais jamais de ta vie privée. Tant que tu es heureux, le reste importe peu. " dit-elle. Elle fit un grand sourire lorsqu'elle vit la gêne de son fils se dissiper. " _Je suis quand même triste pour Riku._ " pensa-t-elle. " Bref, il y a une lettre pour toi! " Elle remit ladite lettre à Sora qui la prit lentement.

" Ce sont les résultats du concours! " chuchota-t-il, de la sueur perlant sur son front. Il avait enfin la réponse qu'il attendait tant, mais il avait peur de la connaître.

" Eh bien alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends? Est-ce que tu veux que je l'ouvre à ta place? " proposa Misaki.

" Non! Je vais le faire moi-même. " répondit rapidement Sora en ouvrant l'enveloppe. Il en sortit une feuille de papier qu'il lut. Sa mère se tint devant lui et attendit. "Je… " commença Sora.

" Oui? " le pressa Misaki.

" J'ai gagné… " dit-il en regardant sa mère.

" Et c'est ça ta réac – Ouah! " s'exclama-t-elle en voyant son fils se lever subitement et la tirer par les bras pour la serrer brièvement dans ses bras. Il se mit ensuite à bondir dans tout le jardin et finit par hurler et rire comme un fou en se roulant dans l'herbe.

"C'est quoi tout ce bruit? " demanda Hiro en rejoignant sa femme qui essayait de sermonner Sora.

" Notre garçon a gagné le concours d'écriture auquel il s'était inscrit. " dit-elle en soupirant. Son fils agissait comme un enfant, bien qu'il soit étudiant. Elle vit son mari se précipiter vers Sora. **Lui**, au moins, serait peut-être capable de le raisonner.

" C'est formidable! Bravo, mon garçon! " s'exclama Hiro avant de se rouler lui aussi dans l'herbe pour imiter son fils.

" Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi! " se plaignit Misaki. " Je vais **encore** avoir un mal de chien à laver ces vêtements! "

L'humeur de Misaki s'améliora rapidement, car Trish lui rendait visite cet après-midi là. Elle fut donc surexcitée quand on sonna et qu'elle ouvrit la porte.

" Bienvenue! Oh tu es venu aussi, Riku? C'est gentil! " s'exclama Misaki en se plaçant sur le côté et en leur faisant signe d'entrer. Ils allèrent dans le salon où ils furent témoins de l'un des plus étranges spectacles qu'ils n'aient jamais vu. Sora et son père étaient assis sur le canapé et ne portaient rien d'autre que leur caleçon. Riku déglutit nerveusement.

" Bon, je pense que vous avez retenu la leçon. Vous pouvez partir et vous habiller. " dit Misaki. Sora salua Trish et attrapa Riku par le poignet. Il monta les escaliers et l'attira dans sa chambre.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? " demanda Riku à son ami en fermant la porte.

" Papa et moi avons été punis parce qu'on faisait les idiots dans l'herbe. " expliqua Sora, enfilant un T-shirt jaune. " Ah oui, Riku! J'ai gagné le concours! Je n'arrive pas à y croire! " ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son ami au visage écarlate. " Ouah! Tu as chaud, Riku? "

" Non. " marmonna l'autre. " _Mais toi, tu l'es. " _pensa Riku en jetant un oeil aux jambes de Sora. Son torse n'était pas mal non plus, mais ce fichu bout de tissu avait tout gâché! Et dire qu'il fut un temps où il pouvait presque le toucher à loisir…

" Si tu le dis. " Sora haussa les épaules en parlant. Il fouilla dans son placard et décida que son bermuda en jean ferait l'affaire.

" Qu'as-tu gagné? " demanda Riku qui tentait de s'empêcher de penser un peu trop.

" Ils disent que j'ai gagné une semaine de vacances sur une croisière de luxe. Je peux emmener quatre personnes avec moi. Je crois que c'est pendant la première semaine du mois d'Août. Est-ce que tu seras libre? " demanda Sora en souriant.

" Moi? Mais il y a sûrement d'autres personnes que moi que tu voudrais inviter. "

" Tu es le premier à qui j'aie pensé. Viens, s'il te plaît! " le supplia Sora.

" Bah, ça me va mais il faut que je demande à ma mère. "

" Allons lui demander maintenant! " s'exclama Sora en courant hors de sa chambre.

Pendant ce temps, Misaki parlait avec Trish dans la cuisine en buvant un thé glacé.

" Alors comme ça, Allan est son amoureux… " dit Trish en soupirant. " Je n'aurais pas su le deviner, étant donné que Riku n'avait pas l'air d'être blessé par ça. Il manque d'émotions, autant que son père. " conclut-elle en poussant de nouveau un soupir.

" Je suis désolée pour le prince des oignons. C'est un bon garçon et je pensais sincèrement que Sora aurait fini par partager ses sentiments… " dit la mère de Sora en regardant son verre.

" 'Prince des oignons' ? C'est quoi ce surnom? " demanda Trish, un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

" Vous voilà! " s'exclama Sora d'un ton enjoué en entrant dans la cuisine.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, poussin? " demanda Misaki.

" En fait, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais demander à Trish. " dit Sora en regardant la mère de son ami. " Est-ce que Riku peut venir en vacances avec moi au moins d'Août? "

" En vacances? Ca m'a l'air bien! Où vas-tu? " demanda la mère de Riku.

" Eh bien, j'ai gagné un voyage d'une semaine sur une croisière lors d'un concours. "

" C'est génial! Félicitations! Riku, je compte sur toi pour prendre plein de photos! "

" Merci maman, tu peux compter sur moi! " s'exclama Riku qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

" Est-ce que toi et papa allez venir? Ca sera marrant! " demanda Sora à sa mère.

" Nous ne pouvons pas. On travaille et il est trop tard pour demander un congé. Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Roxas? Je suis sûre qu'il sera content de vous accompagner. " dit Misaki en souriant à son fils.

" Ok, je vais lui demander. " répondit Sora.

" Oh, et pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas chez nous avant de partir en voyage? Comme ça, tu pourras voir Riku avant qu'il ne parte. En plus, on habite plus près du port. "

" Tu t'en vas? " demanda Sora.

" Oui, on part chez mon oncle à l'étranger. Ca va faire des années que je ne l'ai pas vu. " dit Riku à Sora.

------

Sora passa la semaine qu'il lui restait à appeler son cousin et d'autres personnes pour leur demander s'ils étaient libres en Août. Lorsqu'il eut trouvé quatre amis pour l'accompagner, il était déjà temps pour lui de faire ses valises et d'aller chez Riku.

" Il faut que je fasse des courses chez l'épicier. " dit Trish. C'était le deuxième jour depuis l'arrivée de Sora. " Est-ce que tu viens, Riku? "

" Il fait trop chaud dehors. Je reste ici. "

" D'accord. Sora vient avec moi, alors garde bien la maison pendant que nous sommes partis. A tout à l'heure! " s'exclama-t-elle, Sora la suivant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Ils entendirent vaguement Riku leur répondre "Je ne suis pas un chien! " de sa chambre. Les rues étaient calmes et ils rencontrèrent peu de personnes sur le chemin. Ils étaient tous deux tristes de devoir quitter le magasin si frais, mais ils ne pouvaient pas passer la journée entière à l'intérieur. Si?

" Ces fraises n'étaient vraiment pas chères! Je vais faire de la glace. Vous allez adorer ça! Mon père en faisait souvent quand j'étais plus jeune! "

" Vraiment? Vous avez eu de la chance! Mon père, lui, ne fait pas la cuisine. "

" Je peux te montrer comment la faire si tu veux. " dit Trish en traversant la rue sans regarder s'il n'y avait pas de voitures.

" Attention! " s'exclama Sora en voyant une voiture rouge rouler à toute allure dans sa direction. Il courut et la poussa de l'autre côté de la route où elle atterrit. Elle se redressa, encore sous le choc, et chercha Sora du regard. La voiture s'était arrêtée et devant elle, Sora était étendu sur le sol.

" Oh mon dieu! Sora! " s'exclama-t-elle en courant dans sa direction. Heureusement que la rue était en sens unique, sinon elle aurait provoqué un autre accident en la traversant de nouveau. Elle expira, sans se rendre compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée de respirer, quand Sora se releva.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien. " dit-il, une main posée sur le côté de son torse. Il transpirait. Le conducteur sortit de sa voiture et s'agenouilla près de Sora pour l'aider à se lever.

" Tout va bien, gamin? Monte, je vais te conduire à l'hôpital. " dit l'homme. Il regarda ensuite Trish d'un air sévère. " Vous êtes sa mère? Vous devriez faire plus attention quand vous traversez! " dit-il d'un ton furieux.

" J-je suis désolée… " fut tout ce que Trish pu dire à cet instant car elle était encore choquée.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. " dit Sora en tentant de sourire à la mère de son ami. Ses côtes lui faisaient horriblement mal, et c'était donc difficile. " Faites simplement… Attention la prochaine fois, d'accord? "

" Je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus. " murmura-t-elle. Elle était sur le point de pleurer.

" Je pense que nous ne devrions pas tarder. " dit l'homme en faisant se lever Sora et en l'aidant à monter dans la voiture, tous deux suivis par Trish. La route jusqu'à l'hôpital fut brève grâce à la circulation qui était plutôt fluide. Le conducteur resta avec eux, jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière demande à Sora de la suivre. Sora dit à l'homme que tout irait bien et le remercia poliment de l'avoir amené à l'hôpital. Lorsque la radio fut finie, Sora remit son T-shirt et attendit la visite du docteur.

" Oh, pardon. Je crois qu'elle a oublié de vous dire d'attendre avant de vous rhabiller. Pourriez-vous retirer votre haut à nouveau s'il vous plaît? " demanda gentiment le vieil homme, bien qu'il ne fut pas souriant du tout. Bah… Sora fit ce qu'on lui dit. " Bon, on dirait bien que tu as eu de la chance, gamin. Tu aurais eu les côtes brisées si tu avais été heurté un peu plus violemment. Elles sont simplement fêlées mais, comme tu peux le sentir, ça fait quand même assez mal. Tu devras donc appliquer de la pommade et porter un bandage pendant deux semaines. Ca devrait être suffisant. " dit le docteur en marchant vers Sora, tout en prenant le tube.

" Avez-vous l'intention d'en mettre sur moi maintenant? " demanda Sora en fronçant les sourcils.

" Euh, oui. " répondit l'homme, qui était confus par sa réaction.

" S'il vous plaît, n'en faites rien. Je m'en chargerai moi-même. "

" Est-ce que tout va bien? " demanda le docteur, à présent suspicieux.

" Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je veux simplement… Que ce soit quelqu'un que je connaisse qui le fasse. Je sais que ce n'est pas très poli, mais s'il vous plaît, ne me posez pas de questions. " L'homme le laissa partir et le suivit pour voir qui l'accompagnait. Quand le docteur entendit Sora demander à Trish de l'aider à mettre la pommade, il ne trouva plus nécessaire de s'inquiéter. De toutes façons, il devait s'occuper d'autres patients.

Pendant ce temps, Riku se faisait un sang d'encre. " _Ca devrait prendre maximum trente minutes pour aller jusqu'à l'épicerie et revenir ici. Mais ça va faire bientôt trois heures qu'ils sont partis! Je suis sûr qu'il est arrivé quelque chose! _" pensa-t-il en se rongeant les ongles tandis qu'il tournait en ronds dans le salon. Il relâcha un lourd soupir lorsqu'il entendit les voix de sa mère et de son ami venir de l'entrée.

" Vous revenez bien tard! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?! " s'exclama Riku alors qu'ils entraient dans la pièce.

" On a eu un petit problème. " répondit simplement Sora. Riku jeta un oeil à sa mère dont le visage était affreusement pâle. " Alors, vous pouvez m'aider? " demanda Sora à Trish en prenant une chaise. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

" Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?! " hurla presque Riku quand Sora enleva son T-shirt. Un énorme bleu commençait à apparaître sur le côté de son torse.

" Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Ne t'en fais pas. " répondit Sora en souriant un peu. Il s'assit tandis que Trish mit un peu de pommade dans ses mains. Elle massa lentement le bleu de Sora, ainsi que le pourtour de la marque. Elle se figea quand elle sentit les muscles du buste de l'adolescent se crisper. Il faisait la grimace.

" Oh, Sora! Je suis tellement désolée! " s'exclama-t-elle en pleurant sur les genoux dudit garçon. Elle ne pouvait plus contenir ses larmes.

" M-mais non! Je suis désolé, je ne devrais pas faire la grimace comme ça! "

" Imbécile! Ce n'était pas de ta faute, alors tu n'as pas à t'excuser! Et tu peux même crier autant que tu le veux, même si j'en deviens sourde! Je l'aurais mérité! " s'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en continuant à appliquer la pommade.

" Je serai à l'étage. " dit Riku, se disant que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour poser des questions. Au bout d'un moment, son ami le rejoignit et lui expliqua tout. Bien que Sora ait répété à son ami qu'il n'était pas utile de s'inquiéter, Riku savait, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire, que des côtes fêlées faisaient mal. Mais Sora lui avait dit de ne pas y penser, et il cacherait donc son inquiétude. Les jours qui suivirent, Trish insista pour être celle qui aiderait Sora à soigner sa blessure. Et, très franchement, il était content qu'elle ne laisse pas Séphiroth le faire. Il était vraiment sympa, mais Sora avait peur de finir avec des côtes brisées s'il le touchait. Séphiroth avait beaucoup de force.

------

Il fallut plus de temps que prévu pour conduire jusqu'au port, mais Sora et Riku y arrivèrent enfin. Trish était venue avec son mari et avait aidé les deux garçons à sortir leurs bagages du coffre de la voiture. Enfin, c'était le père de Riku qui avait quasiment tout fait. Ils attendirent que les trois autres invités arrivent. Riku savait déjà qui étaient les deux autres personnes qui allaient les accompagner, et il avait sa petite idée quant à la dernière. Un quart d'heure environ passa jusqu'à ce que Roxas et Axel arrivent. Tout le monde salua brièvement tout le monde, et tous discutèrent en attendant la dernière personne.

" Alors, à qui as-tu demandé de venir? " demanda Roxas à son cousin un peu plus tard.

" En tout cas, il ou elle a intérêt à faire vite, sinon on devra le laisser ici. " ajouta Axel.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas. " leur assura Sora. " Regardez, le voilà! " Ils se retournèrent tous et virent Allan se diriger vers eux.

" Salut les gars! Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre! " dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

" Je m'en doutais. " dit Riku quand le dernier invité les eut rejoints. Allan le regarda d'un air sévère. " Ca fait plaisir de te voir! " ajouta Riku en lui souriant. Les yeux des trois autres garçons s'agrandirent.

" Euh… Merci, pareil pour moi. " répondit Allan en souriant timidement.

" Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, vous feriez mieux de monter à bord avant que le bateau ne parte. " dit Séphiroth. Les garçons acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et se dirigèrent vers la croisière nommée Le Croisé des Mers.

" Ouaaaaaaah! " dirent-ils, leur bouche grande ouverte.

" Ce machin doit faire au moins… 100 mètres de haut! " s'exclama Axel.

" Crétin, je veux bien que ce soit haut, mais quand même pas à ce point là. " dit calmement Roxas. Le petit groupe marcha en direction d'un homme qui attendait devant la rampe d'accès. Il portait un uniforme blanc et bleu marine.

" Bonjour les enfants. En quoi puis-je vous être utile? " demanda-t-il, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

" Bonjour, monsieur. " répondit Sora tandis que les autres se contentèrent de faire oui de la tête. " Euh, nous faisons partie des passagers de cette croisière. "

" Puis-je vous demander quel est votre nom? " demanda poliment l'homme, en regardant une feuille posée sur la planche qu'il portait et en prenant un crayon.

" Je suis Sora Haruno, monsieur. " Le marin parcourut ce qui était probablement la liste des noms des passagers.

" Voilà, Haruno Sora! Gagnant du fameux concours annuel organisé par le journal Pete's. Félicitations, petit! "

" M-merci. " répondit timidement Sora.

" Le vainqueur est plutôt jeune cette année! Tu dois sûrement être ce que les gens appellent un 'génie'. " dit l'homme. Il regarda à sa droite, puis à sa gauche et sortit de la poche de son uniforme une feuille de papier soigneusement pliée qu'il tendit à Sora. " S'il te plaît, pourrais-tu la signer toi aussi? C'est un peu comme une tradition ici. Je travaille sur ce bateau depuis près de dix ans et j'ai demandé à chaque gagnant du concours de me donner un autographe. " Il sourit lorsqu'il vit Sora écarquiller les yeux. " Comme tu peux le voir, la plupart de tes prédécesseurs sont à présent de célèbres écrivains. " L'homme se tût lorsque le capitaine du bateau se dirigea vers eux. " Nous continuerons notre petite conversation plus tard – Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, bien sûr. Les quatre garçons derrière toi sont-ils tes invités? "

" Oui, monsieur. " répondit Sora.

" Dans ce cas, bienvenue à bord! " L'homme sourit tandis que Sora lui remit la feuille après l'avoir signée. Riku et lui firent signe à Trish et Séphiroth puis montèrent à bord. L'entrée était magnifique! La pièce était circulaire avec des escaliers, à droite et à gauche, en face des quatre adolescents. Un lampadaire luxueux était accroché au milieu de la pièce. Une charmante bonne entra dans l'entrée par une porte cachée derrière les escaliers et les salua.

" Bienvenue à bord du Croisé des Mers. Vous pouvez laisser vos bagages ici, nos employés se chargeront de les amener à votre chambre. Souhaitez-vous que je vous fasse visiter la croisière? "

" Oui, bien sûr. " répondirent-ils tous en même temps, ce qui leur valut un adorable rire de la jeune femme. Une heure plus tard, à peu près, la visite prit fin et les laissèrent pantois. Ce bateau ressemblait à une ville flottante! Vraiment! Il y avait tout, du petit café aux terrains de sport!

" Je vais vous conduire à votre chambre. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vous prie. " leur demanda la bonne, les faisant soudainement se remettre de leur choc.

" Dites, mademoiselle. Comment pouvez-vous vous promener ici et rester aussi imperturbable? Cette croisière est tout simplement stupéfiante! " s'exclama joyeusement Axel.

" Eh bien, cela va faire cinq ans que je travaille ici, monsieur. Je m'y suis donc habituée. " répondit-elle poliment.

" Je vois. J'adorerais travailler ici! "

" Ce n'est pas aussi bien que vous le pensez, monsieur. " dit-elle en soupirant. " Les passagers ne sont pas toujours très aimables avec nous. "admit la bonne en s'assurant que personne d'autre que les quatre garçons ne puissent l'entendre. " Les personnes riches nous considèrent comme de simples esclaves. Elles ne savent pas respecter la dignité d'une personne. Je me demande même si elles sont respectueuses les unes envers les autres… " dit-elle. " Ne répétez pas ce que je viens de vous dire, s'il vous plaît. "

" Nous ne dirons rien, ne vous en faites pas. " répondit rapidement Sora en lui souriant. La bonne rougit et se contenta de faire oui de la tête.

" J'ai entendu Yuki parler avec vous avant que vous ne montiez à bord. Alors comme ça, vous êtes le gagnant de Pete's? Vous êtes si jeune! " dit-elle, excitée. Ils entrèrent dans une chambre immense, dont le numéro était le 005.

" C'est aussi ce qu'il m'a dit. " répondit Sora en regardant autour de lui. Ca avait l'air de coûter vraiment cher!

" Evidemment! D'habitude, les vainqueurs ont dans les vingt cinq ans. Ils ont parfois même plus de la trentaine! C'est donc véritablement surprenant de voir que c'est un enfant qui a gagné le concours. Je parie que vous êtes très talentueux! J'ai hâte de lire l'histoire que vous avez écrite! Ils ont dit que le livre sortirait en Août, alors je n'aurai pas à attendre trop longtemps! " dit-elle en souriant.

" Un livre? " demanda Riku. " Je n'en ai jamais vu édité par eux. "

" Bah, évidemment! C'est le seul qu'ils éditent et il est vendu avec une édition spéciale du journal, qui inclut les commentaires du jury sur les cinq meilleures histoires sélectionnées, y compris celle du gagnant. " dit fièrement la bonne.

" Je les ai tous achetés. Ils sont vraiment bien. " dit Sora. " Les dix derniers, tout au moins. Je n'arrive malheureusement pas à trouver les plus anciennes éditions. "

" Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas inscrit plus tôt? " demanda curieusement la jeune femme.

" Je le voulais vraiment, mais je ne me sentais pas encore prêt. Je pense que je le suis maintenant. " répondit Sora en croisant les bras derrière la tête.

" Je comprends. Bien, il faut que je parte à présent. Avez-vous besoin que je vous fasse visiter la chambre avant que je ne m'en aille? "

" Ca ira. Merci de tout nous avoir montré. " dit Roxas en souriant.

" Tout le plaisir est pour moi! " s'exclama la bonne. " N'hésitez surtout pas à nous appeler si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Il y a un téléphone dans chaque chambre. Appuyez simplement sur le bouton vert et vous serez en relation directe avec la chambre des employés. Je vous souhaite de passer un agréable voyage. " dit-elle. Puis elle partit.

" Ok, regardons un peu tout ça maintenant! " s'exclama Axel en se frottant les mains. Il y avait deux chambres à coucher – une avec deux lits et une autre avec trois lits – , une immense salle de bain, un salon avec une grande télévision sur laquelle il y avait certainement beaucoup de chaînes. De nombreux hublots laissaient entrer la lumière dans le compartiment et l'on pouvait aussi regarder au dehors et admirer le bleu de la mer.

" Allons sur le pont! " proposa Sora.

" Je voulais aller faire un tour au casino. " dit Axel.

" Moi aussi. " ajouta Roxas. " On pourrait se retrouver au restaurant à midi. "

" Ca me convient parfaitement. " dirent Riku et Allan.

" D'accord. " dit Sora en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. " Je vous reverrai tout à l'heure dans ce cas! " s'exclama-t-il avant de s'enfuir de la pièce. Il prit les escaliers et se rendit au second étage. Lorsqu'il fut à l'extérieur, il regarda tout autour de lui. Il y avait là peu de personnes. Il marcha en direction de la rambarde et s'y appuya pour admirer la mer.

" Hé, Sora! " appela un homme. Sora tourna la tête et vit le marin qu'il avait rencontré un peu plus tôt courir vers lui – Yuki, c'était ça?

" Bonjour, monsieur. " répondit Sora. " _J'espère qu'il ne va pas me courir après pendant tout le voyage._ " pensa-t-il en même temps. Ce monsieur avait l'air sympathique mais un peu trop bavard.

" Je voulais simplement te souhaiter bonne chance. J'espère que toi aussi tu deviendras célèbre! " dit Yuki en levant le pouce pour le féliciter. " Ah, et merci pour l'autographe! Ren sera heureuse! "

" Ren? Ne travaille-t-elle pas ici aussi? En tant que bonne? "

" Oui, c'est ça. Tu l'as rencontrée? "

" Je pense que c'était elle, mais je n'en suis pas certain. " répondit Sora.

" Hm, c'est bien. " dit Yuki en souriant. Il le quitta quelques instants plus tard et Sora fut seul de nouveau à regarder la mer. C'était quelque chose qu'il aurait pu faire toute la journée durant. C'était apaisant. Les heures passèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit surpris quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

" Ah là là, Sora! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches?! Ca va faire une heure qu'on t'attend! " dit Allan, l'air sévère. Sora regarda sa montre, et elle indiquait midi trente.

" Il est déjà si tard?! " s'exclama-t-il tandis que son petit ami l'attira vers les escaliers. Allan s'assura que personne n'était aux alentours, puis il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Sora qui fut surpris.

" Je m'inquiétais, tu sais. " dit Allan.

" Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention. "

" Je devrais te punir pour que tu ne recommences plus! " déclara Allan d'un ton triomphal.

" Vraiment? Et puis-je te demander ce que tu as l'intention de faire? " demanda Sora en souriant sournoisement.

" Ceci! " répondit l'autre en embrassant Sora à nouveau. Au début, il pensait que ce ne serait qu'un petit bisou mais il se rendit compte assez rapidement qu'il se trompait lourdement. Sora entrouvrit instinctivement les lèvres lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son partenaire lui lécher les lèvres, le suppliant de la laisser entrer. Allan commença alors à embrasser Sora plus ardemment et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, le faisant haleter – non pas de plaisir mais de douleur.

" J-je suis désolé! Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal? " demandant Allan en se reculant légèrement pour regarder le visage de Sora.

" Non, ne t'inquiète pas. " mentit Sora. Cela faisait presque une semaine depuis qu'il avait été renversé par une voiture, mais ses côtes le faisaient encore souffrir. " On devrait y aller, je suis sûr qu'ils nous attendent. " Et c'était effectivement le cas. Roxas disputa un peu son cousin mais sa colère s'apaisa dès qu'il commença à manger le délicieux repas qu'il avait commandé. La nourriture était vraiment succulente. Ils se restaurèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'un serveur apporte de la liqueur à leur table quand ils eurent fini de manger. Au début, les garçons se regardèrent d'un air curieux. D'accord, la plupart d'entre eux étaient assez vieux pour boire de l'alcool mais Sora et Roxas n'étaient pas encore majeurs. Pendant une fête entre amis, ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance, mais sur une croisière peuplée d'adultes, c'était une toute autre histoire. N'en avaient-ils rien à faire? Sora tenta de l'expliquer au serveur qui se tenait toujours debout à côté de leur table. Mais tout ce qu'il répondit, ce fut que c'était la 'tradition de la maison.' Ils burent donc tous la liqueur – ils ne voulaient pas vexer le garçon - , la plupart d'entre eux ne pouvant se retenir de faire la grimace en reposant leur verre. Sora regarda sa montre et se leva en demandant à Riku de le suivre. Riku ne comprenait pas et regarda les autres d'un air perplexe. Roxas et Axel haussèrent les épaules, tandis qu'Allan ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. S'il était jaloux, il le cachait bien. Riku vit Sora quitter précipitamment le restaurant et il dut courir pour le rattraper.

" Mon bandage est en train de se desserrer. Est-ce que tu pourrais le refaire, s'il te plaît? " demanda Sora quand ils furent dans le grand couloir qui conduisait aux chambres des passagers. Riku regarda nerveusement son ami.

" Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à Roxas de le faire? " Il se corrigea rapidement lorsqu'il vit Sora le regarder d'un air mauvais. " Je veux dire, est-ce que ça ne serait pas moins gênant que ce soit lui qui le fasse? "

" Idiot. " répondit sèchement Sora. Riku se sentait de plus en plus nerveux. Pourquoi était-il en colère? Il n'avait rien dit de mal! Une seconde… Riku s'arrêta de marcher, Sora ne remarquant pas que Riku ne le suivait plus. Sora titubait légèrement. On pouvait le remarquer si l'on y faisait très attention. Voilà, ça expliquait ces sautes d'humeurs! C'était mignon cette façon qu'avait Sora d'essayer de cacher le fait que la liqueur avait plus d'effets sur lui qu'il ne voulait le laisser croire. Riku le suivit dans la chambre puis ferma la porte derrière lui. Pendant que Sora retirait son T-shirt, Riku alla dans la salle de bain où étaient entreposées les valises en attendant d'être vidées. Il entendit vaguement Sora lui dire – de sa position dans le salon – de regarder dans la poche avant de son sac, ce que fit Riku. Il y trouva la pommade et les bandages. Il retourna ensuite dans le salon où il vit Sora qui l'attendait, assis sur le sol.

" Ne t'assois pas là, ce n'est pas très confortable. " dit Riku, prenant délicatement son ami par les bras pour l'aider à se lever, puis il le conduisit dans l'une des chambres à coucher. Sora cligna des yeux en entrant dans la pièce, jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux trois lits, puis il décida que celui du milieu était celui qu'il préférait. Il s'assit dessus, Riku le suivant et s'asseyant devant lui.

" Non non. " dit Sora d'un ton taquin. " Assieds-toi plutôt derrière moi. Ce sera plus simple pour toi. "

" Tu sais, ça ne changera pas grand chose. "

" Si. Comme ça, je ne verrai pas ton expression perverse pendant que tu toucheras mon corps si sexy. " dit Sora en souriant sournoisement. Etait-il sérieux?! Bah, il était ivre alors il ne pensait sûrement pas un seul mot de ce qu'il disait, bien qu'il était **effectivement** sexy à sa propre façon. Voyant que Riku ne bougeait pas, Sora se retourna pour lui tourner le dos. Riku leva les yeux au ciel et se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas le contredire pour l'instant. Il retira les bandages presque défaits, les posa sur le côté et prit le tube de pommade. De son côté, Sora écoutait attentivement les bruits que faisait son ami. Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre quand les mains de Riku glissèrent sur sa peau, et quelques secondes après, il rougit en entendant les bruits que faisaient les mains de Riku – causés par le liquide. "_Quand me suis-je mis à penser à des choses aussi__… bizarres?!_ " pensa Sora qui paniquait intérieurement. Cependant, il finit par se détendre lorsqu'il n'entendit plus rien pour finalement se crisper à nouveau lorsque les mains de son ami massèrent ses côtes fêlées. Il fit une grimace au début pour essayer de s'empêcher de haleter à cause de la douleur, mais il finit bientôt par ce calmer et se reposer sur le ferme torse qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il était en train de s'endormir lorsque la sensation d'un tissu posé sur lui le réveilla doucement. Il baissa les yeux et remarqua que son ami était en train de poser le bandage autour de son torse. C'était presque comme si Riku le prenait dans ses bras, et c'était une pensée fort agréable.

" Ce n'est pas trop serré? " demanda Riku à Sora lorsqu'il eut fini d'envelopper le mince buste de son ami.

" Pardon? " demanda Sora d'une voix encore endormie. Il tourna la tête pour regarder Riku et se figea lorsqu'il sentit le bout de son nez frôler celui de Riku. Ils se fixèrent du regard pendant ce qui leur sembla durer une éternité, Riku déglutissant nerveusement. Et maintenant? Quand Riku pensa qu'il était ridicule de se sentir gêné pour cela et décida de se lever et de quitter la chambre, il remarqua l'étrange expression de Sora. Il regardait Riku, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes tandis qu'il se tourna complètement pour faire face à son ami. Riku écarquilla les yeux en voyant de fins bras s'enlacer autour de son cou, et le visage de Sora se rapprocher de plus en plus. Et avant même qu'il ne puisse dire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot, les lèvres de Sora étaient sur les siennes. Il sentit monter en lui un sentiment de panique lorsqu'il sentit son plus jeune ami le pousser pour le faire s'allonger sur le lit. Et puis, plus rien. Le son de la respiration calme de Sora fit réaliser à Riku qu'il s'était endormi. Soupirant – il ne savait pas si c'était de soulagement ou de déception – , Riku déplaça Sora pour qu'il puisse se redresser, ne manquant pas l'occasion de déposer un baiser sur son front. Riku ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant son ami endormi.

" Je me demande quand je pourrai à nouveau me réveiller à tes côtés… " se demanda Riku en repoussant les mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient placées sur le visage de Sora.

" 'A nouveau' ? " Riku se tourna d'un geste brusque vers la porte et vit Allan qui s'y tenait debout, les bras croisés. Et n'avait-il pas l'air furieux! Bah, il pouvait bien l'être.

" Désolé. " murmura Riku en passant à côté de lui. Il stoppa, Allan l'attrapant par le poignet.

" Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. " Les yeux couleur noisette d'Allan lancèrent des éclairs à ceux de Riku. Allan ferma la porte et entraîna l'autre garçon dans le salon. " Alors? "

" Alors quoi? " répondit Riku.

" Riku, j'ai tout entendu. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de se lever aux côtés de Sora? On dirait bien que tu caches quelque chose, non? "

" Non. " mentit l'autre. Le regard d'Allan devint plus sévère encore.

" Eh bien, tu peux peut-être le tromper lui, mais ça ne sera pas si facile avec moi. Alors, dis-moi tout. Maintenant. " ordonna-t-il. Riku lui lança un regard noir pendant un court instant, mais celui-ci finit par s'adoucir. " Sora t'a-t-il dit qu'il avait souffert d'amnésie il y a quelques mois? "

" Pas du tout. Quand est-ce arrivé? " répondit Allan, étonné.

" Quelques semaines avant que Smith ne l'attaque. D'après ce que Sora nous a dit, tu dois être au courant. "

" En effet, j'étais au courant pour son professeur. "

" Il s'est battu avec des types et a eu de vilaines blessures : une au front et l'autre, c'était son amnésie. Ca a duré pendant à peu près deux semaines. Il s'est rappelé de tout quand **c'est** arrivé. Mais il a tout oublié de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces semaines. "

" A-t-il oublié des choses importantes? " demanda Allan, qui était quasiment sûr de ce que Riku allait lui révéler.

" On sortait ensemble. " Allan ouvrit puis ferma la bouche pendant qu'il pensait à ce qu'il devrait dire.

" Pourquoi ne lui as-tu rien dit? " demanda finalement Allan.

" Je ne pouvais pas. "

" Mais pourquoi? "

" Parce qu'il ne me considère que comme un ami. "

" Bizarrement, je ne pense pas que tu le laisseras te considérer comme un simple ami. " répondit Allan en croisant les bras.

" Eh bien, tu peux être malin parfois. " dit Riku, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

" Hé, merci. " Allan sourit lui aussi en parlant. " Donc, ça fait de nous des rivaux. " Il tendit la main à Riku. " Bonne chance! " Riku regarda la main qui lui était tendue, puis il la serra.

" Pareillement. "

" Cependant, je ne m'excuserai pas. " dit sérieusement Allan.

" C'est parfait. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. " Et cela étant dit, ils se séparèrent.

------

Ouvrant lentement les yeux, Sora se réveilla dans une chambre sombre qu'il ne reconnut pas comme étant la sienne. Il paniqua l'espace de quelques secondes, puis il se souvint qu'il était en croisière avec ses amis. Mais il ne se souvenait pas clairement comment il était arrivé dans la chambre à coucher. Peut-être s'était-il endormi dans le restaurant et quelqu'un l'avait amené ici. Il se releva en regardant à ses côtés et vit un lit vide à sa gauche, et Allan en train de dormir à sa droite. L'horloge indiquait minuit et quatre minutes. Avant de se lever, Sora s'étira les bras et bailla. Il quitta la chambre et décida d'aller jeter un oeil aux différents endroits qui se trouvaient sur le bateau. Un petit café était ouvert, mais il n'y avait que des adultes à l'intérieur. Continuant son chemin, il aperçut une discothèque non loin de là. Encore des adultes. N'y avait-il qu'eux? Soupirant, Sora décida de se rendre sur le pont encore une fois. Un vent froid caressa son visage et ses membres découverts quand il ouvrit la porte menant à l'extérieur, et il fut surpris de remarquer qu'il avait presque froid. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait l'arrêter. Il s'assit sur l'une des chaises longues qui entouraient la gigantesque piscine et il regarda le ciel. Il n'y avait pas un seul nuage et il pouvait aisément voir les étoiles. Il changea de position pour être à son aise et il resta là pendant un moment. Un moment qui devint des heures. Sora se rendit compte que le soleil se levait lorsqu'il commença à avoir des difficultés à voir les astres. Il se leva et admira la magnifique scène qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait toujours pensé que les levers de soleil étaient quelque chose de fabuleux, et c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait un au dessus de la mer. C'était totalement différent de ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de regarder depuis son jardin. Cette fois-ci, il pouvait parfaitement le voir. Il s'appuya contre la rambarde et, plusieurs heures plus tard, il se rendit au restaurant pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il était, une fois de plus, entouré d'adultes. Il en aperçu quelques uns qui le regardaient, puis qui murmuraient quelque chose à leurs amis. " _Ce que c'est grossier._ " pensa-t-il, les ignorant. Il finit son repas puis sortit. Il heurta quelqu'un en sortant de la pièce et s'excusa succinctement. Il tourna la tête pour regarder la personne et il écarquilla les yeux. Une jeune fille! Et elle avait l'air d'être du même âge! Quelle chance!

" Est-ce que ça va? " demanda-t-il en remarquant l'air sévère de la demoiselle.

" Oh, tu n'es pas un de ces vieux! " s'exclama-t-elle en joignant les mains devant elle et en faisant soudain un grand sourire. Sora eut un petit rire nerveux. Et si l'un de ces ' vieux ' l'avait entendue? Il serait plutôt en colère. " Je suis soulagée de rencontrer d'autres personnes de mon âge! Quel est ton prénom? Moi, c'est Lizzie! " dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

" Enchanté de te connaître. Mon nom est Sora. " répondit-il en tendant la main, mais il se figea lorsqu'elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Puis il rougit, espérant que personne ne les avait vus.

" Dis moi Sora, es-tu le seul ado sur cette stupide croisière? "

" Non, je suis venu avec des amis. "

" Tes amis? Ouah! D'habitude, les enfants qui sont sur des croisières si luxueuses sont avec leurs parents! Tu dois être très riche! " dit la jeune fille, ses yeux écarquillés.

" En fait, j'ai remporté le premier prix d'un concours, ce pourquoi j'ai pu monter à bord d'un tel bateau. "

" Ah, je vois! " répondit Lizzie en souriant.

" Serais-tu en train de draguer? " dit Axel. Il se dirigeait vers Sora, Roxas marchant à ses côtés. La jeune fille, qui leur tournait le dos, se retourna pour les regarder.

" Depuis quand sais-tu draguer? Et les filles, qui plus est. " le taquina Roxas.

" Hé, vous abusez! Je ne draguais pas! Je ne peux pas faire ça! " s'exclama Sora dont les joues étaient encore rouges.

" Ha, c'est vrai. Allan ne serait pas content sinon. " répondit Axel. Lizzie cligna des yeux.

" Allan? Qui est-ce? C'est un de tes amis? " demanda-t-elle.

" Euh… Ouais. " dit Sora. Lizzie avait l'air d'être le genre de fille à parler à tort et à travers, et il pensa donc qu'il valait mieux faire attention à ce qu'il disait quand elle était dans les parages. Elle attrapa Sora par le poignet et l'entraîna vers les chambres.

" Sora, j'ai très envie de voir ta chambre! " fredonna-t-elle.

" Quoi? Elles ne sont pas toutes identiques? " demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient de ses amis. Ils marchèrent en silence et Lizzie ne parla que lorsqu'ils furent dans la chambre de Sora.

" C'est quoi le nom du grand type? " demanda-t-elle.

" Axel…" dit Sora en fronçant le sourcil. A quoi pensait-elle? Elle semblait de plus en plus suspecte.

" Crois-tu que j'aie une chance avec lui? C'est complètement mon type de garçon! " dit-elle d'un ton enjoué, le sourire aux lèvres.

" Non. " répondit Sora de but en blanc.

" Hein?! Pourquoi? " dit-elle fortement, ce qui fit grimacer Sora.

" Allons bon, c'est quoi tout ce bruit?! J'essaie de dormir, bande d'idiots! " s'exclama Riku en sortant de la chambre à coucher.

" Tu étais ici, Riku? Mais je ne t'ai pas vu quand je suis sorti! " dit Sora, surpris.

" Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne pouvais pas – " dit Riku qui ne put plus parler dès lors que son regard croisa celui de Lizzie. Sora les regarda tous les deux en se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

"_ Pourquoi ne parlent-ils plus? Et ces regards… Attend, c'est ça que l'on appelle 'l'amour au premier regard' ? __Alors Lizzie est le genre de fille qui plaît à Riku? __Très bien, il faut que je m'en souvienne au cas où – _" pensa Sora, mais ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix de la jeune fille.

" Ri…Riku? C'est vraiment toi?! "


	18. Chapter 18

Kairi: Comment se fait-il qu'on n'entende plus parler de moi?

Becca: Pas besoin. Je ne pense pas que je vais écrire quelque chose sur toi.

Kairi: Quoi?! Comment peux-tu me faire ça à moi! pleure

Becca: soupire Là, là. donne un bonbon

Sora: Hé, moi aussi j'en veux un!

Becca: D'accord, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est signer ce petit bout de papier qui dit que tu es à moi!

Sora: ….. Hors de question. De toute façon, tu aurais des tas d'ennuis si je faisais ça.

Becca:…. Certes.

------

" Ri… Riku? C'est vraiment toi?! " s'exclama Lizzie, les yeux écarquillés.

" C'est pas vrai… " marmonna Riku.

" Quoi? Vous vous connaissez? " demanda Sora d'un ton étonné.

" Non. " répondit son ami.

" Comment peux-tu dire ça?! Tu es cruel! " cria Lizzie, ce qui fit grimacer les deux garçons. " Nous sommes sortis ensemble pendant près d'un an! " s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux larmoyants.

" Tu es la petite amie de Riku? Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il ne faisait pas attention aux autres filles. " taquina Sora.

" **Ex** petite amie. " corrigea Riku. Lizzie fronça légèrement les sourcils.

" Ri-Riku, je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir. " dit-elle en souriant. " Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai espéré pouvoir te revoir une nouvelle fois. Et aujourd'hui, mon voeux est enfin exaucé. Tu sais, l'époque où nous formions un couple me manque vraiment… " Elle rougit mais ne quitta jamais Riku des yeux lorsqu'elle parla. Riku ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais il fut surpris lorsque ce fut Sora qui parla à sa place.

" Pas question. " dit Sora. Lizzie tourna la tête pour le regarder et lui lança un regard noir. Il fit de même. " Tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser faire après ce que tu viens de me dire? Si c'est le cas, alors tu te trompes lourdement. " ajouta-t-il.

" Que t'a-t-elle dit? " demanda Riku en haussant un sourcil.

" Oh, pas grand chose! Vraiment! " dit-elle précipitamment, mais Riku l'ignora.

" Elle se demandait si Axel pourrait être intéressé par elle. "

" Tu plaisantes! " s'exclama Riku avant d'éclater de rire.

" C'est pourtant la triste vérité. " répondit Sora en soupirant.

" Vous n'avez pas de coeur! Vous osez vous moquez des sentiments purs et sincères d'une jeune fille! " s'exclama-t-elle, à présent sur le point de pleurer.

" Dit celle qui avait des vues sur un autre garçon il y a quelques minutes. " commenta Sora.

" Ah et, c'est juste pour te prévenir, tu as un peu trop de poitrine pour Axel – Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. " ajouta Riku. Et ce fut la phrase de trop. Elle sortit de la pièce en trombe en jurant et claqua la porte derrière elle.

" Quelque chose de semblable était déjà arrivé quand vous étiez ensemble? " demanda Sora.

" On peut dire ça. " répondit Riku en haussant les épaules.

" Alors je suis content de l'avoir envoyée promener. "

" Mais tu es qui au juste? Mon petit ami? " demanda Riku en souriant sournoisement.

" Nan, simplement le meilleur ami que tu aies jamais eu! "

Le sourire de Riku s'effaça pendant un court instant mais revint presque aussitôt.

" Merci beaucoup. " dit-il. Et il le pensait sincèrement.

------

Ils décidèrent de passer la journée ensemble. L'une des choses que Riku appréciait à propos de Sora, c'était qu'il ne cessait pas de le voir sous prétexte qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un. Les choses seraient-elles différentes si Sora était au courant des sentiments de son ami? Prendrait-il ses distances ou ferait-il simplement comme si Riku ne lui avait jamais rien dit? Riku ne voulait pas perdre son ami, et il décida donc de tout garder pour lui. Peut-être finirait-il par voir Sora comme un ami avec le temps. Il trouverait ensuite quelqu'un d'autre dont il tomberait fou amoureux. 'Fou amoureux' ? Allons bon, c'était encore pire que ce qu'il pensait. Bref, où qu'ils aillent, les gens répétaient à Sora combien il était jeune pour gagner le concours de Pete's. Certains d'entre eux lui avaient même dit que c'était une honte et que le jury avait uniquement eu pitié de lui – C'étaient certainement d'autres participants. Les deux garçons se rendirent à la piscine et furent heureux de n'y voir personne. Se disant qu'il serait dommage de ne faire que regarder la piscine, Riku se baigna.

" Hé, est-ce que tu viens? " demanda Riku à son ami.

" Je ne peux pas, Riku. Tu devrais le savoir. " dit Sora en faisant la moue, ce qui le rendit adorable. Il voulait vraiment aller le rejoindre.

" Mais ce n'est pas drôle si je suis tout seul… " répondit l'autre en faisant lui aussi la moue. Et il avait l'air si…

" Arrête ça! " s'exclama Sora qui riait comme un fou. " Ta tête est vraiment bizarre! "

" Oh, vraiment? " Les yeux de Riku brillaient avec malice tandis qu'il nageait lentement en direction de son ami. Quand il se trouva assez près, Riku attrapa Sora par la jambe et le fit tomber dans la piscine. Le pauvre ne s'y attendait absolument pas.

" R-R-Ri-R-Riku, espèce d'-d'andouille! " bégaya Sora. " C'est f-froid! "

" Tu auras vite fait de t'habituer. Allez, tu ferais mieux d'enlever tes vêtements. Ce sera plus simple pour nager. "

" M-mais je n'ai pas de maillot de bain! " répondit Sora.

" Alors garde ton short. " répondit Riku en haussant les épaules. Sora considéra l'idée pendant un instant, puis il retira son t-shrit, ses bandages et ses chaussures. Quelques heures plus tard, ils retournèrent à leur chambre pour se changer et prendre quelque chose à manger. Ils prirent des sandwiches et se promenèrent dans la ville artificielle du bateau. Ils visitèrent rapidement le casino – qui était rempli de vieux hommes – et se demandèrent ce qu'Axel pouvait bien y trouver de si intéressant. Les magasins de vêtements étaient plutôt bien mais ne vendaient rien qui leur plaisait. Finalement, ils se rendirent à la discothèque aux alentours de huit heures du soir. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par leurs trois autres amis.

" Je veux danser! Qui vient? " demanda joyeusement Sora en se levant, et en regardant ses amis assis autour d'une petite table.

" Nous venons! " répondit Axel.

" 'Nous'? " demanda Roxas et il se retrouva à être emporter vers la piste de danse. Il ne restait plus que Riku et Allan. Ils regardèrent Sora danser au rythme de la musique.

" On dirait qu'il s'amuse bien. " dit Allan en souriant.

" Oui. " répondit Riku. Il ajouta ensuite " Je peux te poser une question? "

" Tout dépend de ta question. Vas-y, je t'écoute. " répondit Allan.

" Qu'est-ce qui fait que tu aimes Sora? " Allan sembla prit au dépourvu. La question était assez soudaine.

" Eh bien… " répondit-il en réfléchissant. " Au départ, je ne l'aimais pas de cette façon. Il était très extraverti et sympa, tout comme me l'avait dit Laexus. Mais j'ai rapidement compris que ce n'était pas de l'amitié que je recherchais. Ca peut sembler ridicule de tomber amoureux d'une personne que l'on ne connaît que depuis quelques jours, mais je n'y pouvais rien. Sa force est ce que j'ai le plus aimé chez lui. Et bizarrement, c'est aussi ce qui me rend jaloux de lui. J'aurais aimé être comme lui…" dit Allan, puis il poussa un soupir. Il regarda Riku droit dans les yeux. " Et toi? " Riku savait qu'Allan allait lui poser la question et il ne perdit donc pas son sang-froid.

" Il est différent des autres. "

" Bah, nous sommes **tous** différents des autres…" répondit Allan en haussant les sourcils.

" Oui, mais il n'est pas du tout comme eux. " répondit Riku qui souriait en regardant Sora. Ah, il y avait ce vieux grigou qui était bien trop près de Sora! " La première fois que les gens me rencontrent, ils me disent souvent que je suis séduisant. " Ah, Sora venait juste d'écraser le pied du vieil homme qui s'était même éloigné. Riku était tellement occupé à surveiller Sora qu'il ne remarqua pas Allan lever les yeux au ciel à cause de ce qu'il venait de dire. " Mais ce n'est pas ce que Sora m'a dit. Il m'a dit que j'avais l'air en colère. " Puis Riku se mit à rire.

" Ce n'est pas un compliment, tu sais. Je ne serais pas content qu'on me dise ça. " dit Allan.

" Tu as raison. Mais il se fichait pas mal de mon apparence et j'étais vraiment reconnaissant d'avoir un ami qui souhaite sincèrement me **connaître**. "

" Je vois. " répondit Allan. Sora courut vers eux et entraîna son amant avec lui. Riku les regarda s'éloigner et se leva pour retourner à sa chambre. Il fit quelques pas, lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par le bras. Il se retourna.

" Où est-ce que tu vas? Tu ne viens pas avec nous? " demanda Sora, l'air inquiet. Riku était étonné, mais aussi heureux que son ami soit revenu pour lui.

" Si, mais seulement si tu danses avec moi. " répondit finalement Riku en souriant malicieusement.

" Hum, Allan ne va pas aimer ça…" pensa tout haut Sora. " Bah, je fais ce que je veux! " ajouta-t-il d'un ton enjoué en prenant la main de Riku dans la sienne, pour ensuite se précipiter sur la piste de danse. Et en effet, Allan n'avait pas aimé ça. Il se fichait que son petit ami danse avec son grand rival. Ce qui l'avait mis hors de lui, c'était que Sora n'ait pas dansé avec lui en **premier**. Mais leur dispute ne dura pas longtemps et ils oublièrent tout. Ils avaient beaucoup ri quand Lizzie – qui les avait probablement suivis – avait tenté de séduire Axel, mais avait été complètement ignorée. Sora était quand même un peu désolé pour elle.

------

Le reste du voyage passa rapidement, et ainsi arriva le dernier jour. Ils étaient tous quelque peu tristes de devoir partir, mais ils étaient aussi contents de rentrer chez eux. Les deux cousins étaient seuls pendant les dernières semaines des vacances d'été, et ils les passèrent donc ensemble.

" Quand vas-tu enfin finir ce livre? " demanda Misaki à son fils. Ils étaient tous les deuxdehors. Sora lisait le livre de chez Pete's qui contenait les meilleurs histoires qui avaient été envoyées. Il devait admettre que les autres histoires étaient absolument formidables, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la sienne avait été choisie.

" Depuis quand lis-tu les livres publiés par Pete's? " demanda Sora en regardant sa mère et en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

" Depuis que l'histoire de mon fils y a été publiée. " répondit-elle fièrement. " J'aimerais bien la lire, et ton père aussi alors dépêche-toi! "

" Tu sais, ce livre ne va disparaître au bout d'un moment. Tu auras tout le temps que tu voudras pour le lire plus tard. " rétorqua-t-il. Elle murmura quelque chose et retourna dans la maison, ce qui fit rire Sora. Elle pouvait être si puérile parfois. " D'accord, d'accord, je me dépêche. J'ai presque fini de toute façon. " ajouta-t-il. Et quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Misaki et Hiro quand ils découvrirent l'histoire de Sora. Elle était excellente, évidemment, mais ce qui les avait le plus étonné, c'était le scénario. Comme Sora était quelqu'un d'enjoué la plupart du temps, ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il écrive une histoire mignonne et heureuse, ce qui était l'opposé de ce qu'ils avaient lu. Ca parlait d'un jeune garçon qui avait découvert que l'homme qu'il fuyait était revenu et devait, de ce fait, s'enfuir à nouveau. Mais le jeune garçon avait compris que fuir n'était pas la solution et qu'il lui fallait faire face à son ennemi afin que tout finisse une bonne fois pour toutes. Les sentiments du protagoniste étaient si bien décrits que l'on pouvait ressentir la pression sous laquelle il était. Tout le monde avait sûrement pensé que Sora était un très bon écrivain capable de comprendre et de décrire les sentiments humains, mais ses parents, eux, savaient que c'était surtout parce qu'il était arrivé la même chose à leur enfant. Ils étaient heureux que Cloud ait pu l'aider à cette époque – ce pourquoi ils lui avaient demandé d'amener Sora chez eux pour célèbrer l'incarcération de Smith, mais aussi pour remercier Cloud comme il le méritait. En parlant de Cloud, ils avaient entendu dire qu'il était parti en vacances avec une demoiselle. Roxas leur avait dit que son nom était Aerith et que cela faisait bientôt trois mois qu'ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter, à la surprise générale. Oui, Cloud n'était pas du genre à parler de sa vie privée. Sora et ses parents espéraient pouvoir rencontrer Aerith un jour.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent vite et bientôt, il était temps de retourner en cours. Cette fois, ce fut Zexion qui conduisit les garçons au dortoir – il devait lui aussi y aller de toute façon.

" Hé, regardez qui est là! " s'exclama Marluxia tandis que les quatre garçons sortaient leurs valises du coffre de la voiture. " Vous avez besoin d'aide? " proposa-t-il, sa petite bande acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. Grâce à eux, tout avait été amené dans les chambres en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

" Hein? Riku habite avec Sora maintenant? Mais depuis quand? " demanda Xigbar, l'air surpris.

" Depuis que le machin nommé 'Axel' ne pouvait plus garder les mains dans ses poches quand Roxas venait dormir dans sa chambre, ce qui remonte maintenant à plusieurs mois. " répondit Riku, dont les propos firent rire Sora.

" Oh ho! Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient déjà aussi intimes! " s'exclama Larxène d'un ton enjoué.

" En fait, ils n'ont pas encore eu l'occasion de se montrer intimes. " répondit Sora.

" Mais tu les as vu – " commença Riku qui fut interrompu quand Sora plaqua une main sur sa bouche, émettant un grand 'clap' par la même occasion. Riku fit une petite grimace.

" A ce moment là, ils ne faisaient **rien**! Roxas m'a dit qu'on les avait interrompus avant qu'Axel puisse lui m – " Cette fois, ce fut la main de Zexion qui couvrit la bouche de Sora, qui sursauta.

" On a compris alors arrêtez maintenant. Ton cousin commence à être très gêné. " dit Zexion. Sora tourna la tête pour regarder Roxas, dont le visage était écarlate.

" Dé-désolé, je ne voulais pas – " bégaya Sora.

" Ce n'est rien. Ton tour viendra quand tu le feras avec Allan. Je ne manquerai pas cette occasion. " répondit Roxas en jetant un regard noir à son cousin. Sora écarquilla les yeux.

" Allan? Tu as un petit copain aussi, Sora? Tu ne nous l'as jamais dit. " dit Larxène en fronçant les sourcils, les bras croisés.

" Si j'avais su que tu aimais les garçons, je t'aurais demandé de sortir avec moi. " dit Xaldin. Tout le monde le regarda. " Je plaisantais. " ajouta-t-il.

" Je crois que nous devrions partir. Il commence à se faire tard et je crois qu'ils voudront vider leurs valises et tout ça. " dit Zexion à ses collègues et Roxas, en les poussant vers la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque tout le monde fut parti, Riku remarqua que Sora avait à peine bougé et qu'il avait toujours cet air étonné sur le visage.

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Sora? " demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet. Sora cligna des yeux avant de les poser sur Riku.

" C'est rien. " finit-il par répondre.

" Encore en train de mentir. " marmonna Riku et, comme il s'en doutait, son ami l'entendit.

" Je ne peux pas en parler avec toi. Tu ne comprendrais pas. " répondit Sora en fronçant les sourcils. Riku s'assit sur son lit et tapota la place juste à côté de lui pour dire à Sora de venir s'asseoir près de lui.

" Je ferai de mon mieux pour comprendre. Si je ne peux pas t'aider, je te le dirai de suite et je ne t'ennuierai plus avec ça. " promit Riku en souriant à Sora. Comme Riku le lui avait demandé, il s'assit sur le lit.

" Ca ne me fera rien d'essayer. " dit Sora en haussant les épaules. " En fait, j'étais en train de penser à ce que m'a dit Roxas. " admit-il, ses joues commençant à rougir.

" Il ne faisait que plaisanter, ne t'inquiète pas. Roxas ne ferait pas ça… Je crois. " répondit Riku.

" Pas ça. " le corrigea Sora, son visage rougissant un peu plus. " Je pensais à… Euh, des choses personnelles. " Riku le regarda d'un air absent. " Des choses **très** personnelles. "

" Oh! " s'exclama l'autre, réalisant ce que lui disait son ami et rougissant un peu à son tour. " Eh bien, vous sortez ensemble après tout. Ce genre de chose finira par arriver un jour ou l'autre. "

" Je le sais bien. Je n'y avais simplement pas encore pensé. "

" Si tu savais, pourquoi est-ce que ça te choque autant alors? " demanda Riku en haussant un sourcil.

" Je… " commença Sora dont la voix tremblait un peu. " Je ne sais si je peux faire ça. "

" Tu n'es peut-être pas encore prêt? " Riku regarda son ami. Sora regardait ses mains, posées sur ses cuisses, en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre. " Sora, tu ne devrais pas autant t'inquiéter pour ça. Ca viendra un jour et à ce moment là, tout se passera bien. Tu verras. "

" Et s'il n'attendait pas jusqu'à ce jour là? Et si jamais il me laissait parce que je n'ai pas voulu coucher avec lui? " demanda Sora. Il avait les yeux larmoyants et, pour une raison inconnue, cela mit Riku hors de lui. Pas à cause de Sora, bien sûr, mais à cause d'Allan.

" Alors c'est que votre relation n'avait pas lieu d'être. " dit-il, sa brutale déclaration faisant légèrement sursauter son ami. " Et j'ajouterai qu'il ne saurait pas ce qu'il manque. " Riku se leva, s'étira les bras bien haut puis continua à ranger ses affaires.

" Riku? "

" Hm? "

" Je peux… " commença Sora. La question qu'il était sur le point de poser le fit se sentir étrange. C'était comme s'il avait déjà dit la même chose à Riku auparavant. Il détestait ces sensations de déjà vu. " Je peux dormir avec toi? Seulement ce soir, je ne t'embêterai plus après! " dit-il, ses joues prenant une teinte rosée.

" Bien sûr. " répondit Riku en souriant. Il continua à sortir ses affaires de son sac tout en se rappelant la dernière fois où son ami lui avait posé cette question, des mois plus tôt.

" Riku? " dit à nouveau Sora.

" Oui? " demanda l'autre en riant doucement.

" Merci. "

" Pas de problème. "

Quand ils eurent fini de tout ranger, ils se changèrent puis se mirent au lit.

" Ca me rend nostalgique! " dit gaiement Sora. " C'est comme cette fois où on a partagé mon lit au nouvel an! Mais tu ne t'en rappelles sûrement pas, vu que tu étais ivre. "

" Merci de me le rappeler. " dit Riku en lui pinçant le bras. " _Je me rappelle pourtant de plus de choses que toi__. C'est dommage que je sois le seul à me rappeler de tous ces moments. _" pensa-t-il en regardant son ami qui riait. "_Peut-être qu'être ici avec toi ne me ferait pas me sentir coupable si tu savais tout. Mais bon, encore une fois, tu ne me vois que comme un simple ami, alors ça ne sert à rien d'y penser._ " Riku était sur le point de se rapprocher pour déposer un baiser sur le front de Sora, mais il se ravisa et se contenta de fermer les yeux. " Bonne nuit. " murmura-t-il en commençant déjà à s'endormir.

" Bonne nuit. " dit Sora en regardant le visage de Riku. Ici, allongé à côté de Riku, il se sentait en sécurité, et bientôt ses soucis s'envolèrent et il s'endormit.

------

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Sora fut surpris de ne pas pouvoir bouger. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, la pièce était légèrement éclairée par les rayons du soleil au travers des rideaux, et il remarqua que le visage de son ami était dangereusement près du sien. Il rougit légèrement et essaya de se libérer de son emprise. Malheureusement, Riku ne fit que le serrer davantage.

" Doux… " marmonna Riku dans son sommeil, puis il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Sora. Il éternua quelques secondes plus tard.

" Beurk! N'éternue pas comme ça dans mes cheveux! " s'exclama Sora en repoussant son ami, qui ne voulait pas le lâcher. Riku fronça les sourcils et finit enfin par se réveiller.

" B'jour. " dit-il en souriant tendrement.

" Oui, bonjour. " répondit l'autre qui essayait toujours de se libérer. " Est-ce que tu pourrais… "

" … " Riku regarda les mains de Sora posées sur son torse, puis il chercha les siennes du regard. Il ne pouvait pas les voir car l'une était dissimulée sous la taille de Sora, et l'autre l'enlaçait. " Pardon. " dit-il en relâchant son ami. Sora roula hors du lit et s'étira en baillant bruyamment. Ce n'était vraiment pas charmant… Plus tard, ils se rendirent en cours et rencontrèrent Roxas en chemin.

" Tu as bien dormi? " demanda Sora à son cousin.

" Non. Je n'ai plus l'habitude de dormir seul. " répondit Roxas.

" Seul? Axel n'est pas là? " demanda Riku, l'air confus.

" Il a dit qu'il rentrerait ce soir. Ses vieux n'ont pas pu l'amener au dortoir hier. " Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle et rencontrèrent leurs camarades de classe. La plupart d'entre eux étaient déjà avec eux l'an passé, et d'autres avaient redoublé leur seconde année. Cloud fut celui qui les salua pour leur premier jour et il expliqua en détails les matières qui leur seraient enseignées. Sora était heureux mais aussi triste quand il apprit que les cours d'arts plastiques ne seraient suivis que par ceux qui l'avaient demandé. Il ne verrait plus Riku aussi souvent qu'avant. Quand la sonnerie retentit, Sora fut surpris de voir qu'il était déjà l'heure de manger. Riku et lui mangèrent avec ses deux cousins, et ils furent rapidement rejoints par Allan.

" Bonjour tout le monde! Ca faisait longtemps, Sora! Tu m'as manqué! " s'exclama Allan en donnant un bref bisou à Sora. Cloud fronça les sourcils.

" C'est qui? " demanda-t-il en fusillant 'l'intrus' du regard.

" Il s'appelle Allan. C'est mon petit ami. " répondit Sora sur le ton de la discussion tandis que ledit petit ami pris place à côté de lui.

" Oh, vraiment? Depuis quand? " demanda Cloud, son regard de plus en plus sévère.

" Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu autant aux histoires de coeur de Sora? " demanda Roxas. Son frère n'aborda plus le sujet et mangea en silence. Allan le regarda d'un air suspicieux mais oublia vite ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cloud se leva lorsqu'il eut fini son repas.

" Je tiens à te prévenir. " dit-il en lançant un regard noir à Allan. " Ne pense même pas à lui faire du mal. C'est retenu? "

" Et le revoilà avec ses menaces. Encore. " murmura Sora en se cachant le visage dans les mains.

" Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ferais du mal? " Et pour la première fois, Cloud sembla prit au dépourvu. Il grommela et partit. " Qui est-ce? " demanda Allan à Sora.

" C'est mon plus vieux cousin. " répondit Sora.

" Et mon frère. " ajouta Roxas.

" … " L'expression d'Allan ne changea pas le moins du monde. " _Pas étonnant que ça m'ait fait pensé à ma première rencontre avec Roxas._ " pensa-t-il. Il leva les yeux et aperçut le visage de Riku qui souriait en parlant. Allan tourna la tête et vit la même expression sur celui de Sora. " Vous avez l'air bien proches, vous deux. " dit Allan, faisant exprès d'interrompre leur conversation. " Je vais finir par être jaloux. "

" Tu le serais? " demanda Sora, surpris.

" Bien évidemment. Mais je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter autant. Bientôt, tu seras à moi pour de bon. " dit Allan en souriant à son amant d'un air charmeur. Sora sembla soudainement nerveux.

" Ce n'est pas très drôle de plaisanter à propos de ce genre de choses. " commenta Riku.

" Oh allez, vous avez perdu votre sens de l'humour ou quoi? De toute façon, je n'étais pas en train de plaisanter, et je vais vous en donner la preuve pas plus tard que maintenant. " Il fixa ses yeux noisette sur les yeux bleus de Sora. " Et si tu venais à ma chambre une de ces jours? "

" Tu pourrais venir, toi aussi. " proposa Sora.

" Pas question. Pas quand Riku est là. Je n'ai rien contre lui, " ajouta-t-il précipitamment à la vue du regard de Riku " Mais j'apprécierais un peu d'intimité. "

" Et ton colocataire? " demanda Sora en penchant la tête sur le côté.

" Je n'en ai pas encore. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que nous en profitions tant que nous en avons l'occasion! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Ca te va ce soir? Ou peut-être demain? "

" Ce… " commença Sora. "_ C'est bien trop tôt!!! On vient juste de revenir et tu m'en demandes déjà autant! Ok, ça va faire plusieurs mois qu'on sort ensemble mais…_ " pensa-t-il, paniqué. Riku le remarqua et l'aida.

" Nous avons déjà quelque chose de prévu. Une autre fois, peut-être. " dit Riku.

" Il a raison. Désolé. " répondit Sora en remerciant discrètement son ami.

" Très bien. " répondit Allan qui était, de toute évidence, déçu. Sora sentit son coeur se retourner à la vue de son expression. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt pour ce qu'Allan voulait de lui… Les cours de l'après-midi étaient très ennuyeux et chaque minute sembla durer une heure entière. Lorsque Riku et Sora rentrèrent de l'école, ils se rendirent au parc et jouèrent avec Yuna et les autres enfants. Ils jouèrent à cache-cache jusqu'à près de huit heures du soir. Ansem était tellement intéressé par son livre qu'il n'avait pas vu l'heure passer. Avant de partir, il félicita Sora pour le concours et lui avoua qu'il avait grandement aimé son histoire. Cela rendit Sora fou de joie. Quand leur conversation fut terminée, les deux garçons décidèrent de rester un peu plus longtemps au parc et se promenèrent. Ils retournèrent au dortoir une heure plus tard.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? " demanda Riku à son ami. Sora et lui avaient rencontré Axel sur le chemin du retour et l'avaient suivi jusqu'à sa chambre. Roxas était là lui aussi et regardait Sora jouer aux jeux vidéos.

" Ce n'est pas encore assez gros. " se dit Sora. " Je ne peux pas l'attraper. "

" Regarde, il y a plein de chats là-bas! Tu peux sûrement les avoir! " dit Roxas en pointant quelque chose sur l'écran de la télévision.

" C'est vrai! " répondit son cousin.

" Franchement, c'est quoi ce jeu? Ca m'a tout l'air d'être stupide et complètement inutile! Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle à faire rouler une boule qui attrape tout sur son passage? "

" Ca s'appelle Katamari et c'est l'un des jeux les plus drôles! " dit fièrement Axel. "… Et, il faut l'admettre, l'un des plus stupides. "

" Ah, le temps s'est écoulé! Le roi est furieux. " dit Sora en riant.

" Evidemment qu'il l'est! Ton katamari n'était pas assez grand. Laisse-moi essayer! " dit Roxas.

" C'est hors de question. " dit Axel en débranchant la console de jeux.

" Hein?! " chouinèrent les deux garçons. Axel désigna l'horloge du doigt. Il était minuit et quart.

" Je suis fatigué et j'aimerais bien dormir si ça ne vous dérange pas. " dit-il d'un ton ironique. Sora fit oui de la tête et suivit Riku dans le couloir. Roxas rangea les jeux ainsi que la console, et lorsqu'il se retourna, il posa les yeux sur le torse nu d'Axel. Roxas rougit, mais il fut incapable de détourner le regard.

" Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît? " le taquina l'autre. Voyant que Roxas ne répondait pas, Axel se dirigea vers lui et plaça une main sur sa tête pour la tapoter. " Hé, ne te mets pas à rêvasser comme ça sans prévenir. Tu me fais peur. "

" Hm? " demanda Roxas, sa voix semblant plus adorable que d'habitude – Axel pensait qu'elle l'était. Roxas leva la tête pour regarder son amant dans les yeux, les siens étant plus sombres qu'à l'accoutumée. Les joues d'Axel rougirent.

" Ne me regarde pas de cette façon. " dit Axel qui tournait à présent le dos à Roxas.

" Pourquoi? " demanda l'autre.

" Parce que… " commença Axel. " … J'ai peur de faire une chose que l'on regretterait tous les deux si tu continues. " Roxas rougit. Peu après, il fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher d'Axel et, se tenant derrière lui, il l'enlaça par la taille.

" Je ne le regretterai pas du tout. " murmura Roxas. " Après tout, je ne t'ai pas demandé d'arrêter la dernière fois. " En un rien de temps, Axel se retourna et prit Roxas dans ses bras, ce qui le surprit. Il se dirigea vers son lit et fit s'y allonger le jeune garçon. Axel se pencha en avant et effleura les lèvres de son amant avec les siennes. Roxas mit ses bras autour du cou d'Axel et l'attira à lui pour approfondir leur baiser. A la surprise d'Axel, ce fut Roxas qui prit les initiatives. Roxas lécha les lèvres si taquines qui l'empêchaient d'aller plus loin. Il se mit alors à les mordiller tendrement, puis plus fermement jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'entrouvrent et le laisse explorer le mystérieux domaine. Roxas changea leur position pour qu'il puisse être au dessus. Mais dire à Axel de laisser Roxas prendre l'avantage était comme demander à un poisson de sortir de l'eau. Il n'était **pas question** qu'une telle chose se produise! Emettant un grognement sourd, Axel changea leur position et Roxas se trouva de nouveau en dessous de lui. Il cessa le baiser et après avoir reprit son souffle, il pressa ses lèvres contre le cou de Roxas, le faisant trembler doucement.

" Tu es sûr de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout? " murmura Axel à son oreille, la respiration haletante. " Sinon, dis-le maintenant avant que je ne puisse plus m'arrêter. " Roxas ricana.

" Tu ne t'arrêterais pas, même si je te le disais. C'est déjà trop tard. " dit Roxas, puis il déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. " Seulement, sois doux s'il te plaît. " murmura-t-il en évitant le regard de l'autre garçon et en rougissant.

" D'accord. " répondit Axel en lui souriant tendrement.

------

Pour une raison que Sora ignorait, l'humeur de son cousin était affreusement bonne et il était tout simplement jaloux.

" D'habitude, c'est moi qui suis de si bonne humeur! " s'exclama Sora.

" Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a pas le droit d'être heureux. " répondit Allan. Ils allaient au bureau de Vexen pour la dernière fois. En principe. " Ce n'est pas trop lourd? Peut-être que je devrais le porter? " demanda-t-il en désignant le sachet que portait Sora. Il voulait rendre les livres de Vexen.

" Ca va, merci. "

" Tu les as vraiment tous lus pendant les vacances d'été? Tu es rapide! "

" Oui, ils étaient très intéressants alors je les ai vite lus. Je crois qu'ils me seront d'une grande aide. "

" Ils parlent de quoi? " demanda Allan en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

" La plupart parlent de personnes qui se mentent à elles-mêmes, et comment les faire accepter la réalité. Savais-tu que certains finissent même par devenir amnésiques à cause de ça? C'est étonnant! "

" Oui, je sais. " répondit Allan. Sora avait déjà eu ce problème auparavant.

" Et d'autres livres parlent des personnalités multiples. C'était absolument fascinant! " s'exclama Sora.

" Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse autant? "

" J'aimerais écrire quelque chose à ce sujet! Tu sais, un peu comme Dr Jekyll et Mr Hyde. Mais je n'ai pas encore de bonnes idées… "

" Ca me semble bien. J'espère que tu me montreras ça. " dit Allan en souriant à Sora. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, qui leur était à présent familier, et furent une fois de plus accueillis par Demyx, l'étrange secrétaire. Les deux garçons prirent place dans la salle d'attente. L'attention d'Allan fut attirée par le rire de Sora. " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? " demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

" Ne te rappelles-tu pas? La première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés, nous étions assis dans ces mêmes chaises. " dit Sora. Il s'en souvenait, comme c'était adorable!

" Ah bon? " demanda l'autre, qui eut un petit sourire quand Sora fit la moue. Allan voulait simplement paraître cool. " Je plaisante. Je n'aurais évidemment pas oublié une chose aussi importante. " ajouta-t-il en se levant. Il se dirigea vers Sora et se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser.

" Pardon de vous interrompre, mais je voulais simplement vous faire savoir que vous pouviez entrer. " déclara Vexen, empêchant son neveu d'échanger sa salive avec Sora.

" Tonton! Tu as ruiné l'ambiance! " dit Allan en soupirant. " Allons-y. " dit-il à Sora. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau et s'assirent.

" Tenez. " dit Sora en tendant le sachet à Vexen. " Merci beaucoup. "

" De rien. J'espère que ça t'aidera. " répondit Vexen en prenant le sachet.

" Oui. "

Vexen sourit, heureux de voir qu'il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de peur dans le regard de Sora.

" Très bien, commençons. " dit l'homme. " Visiblement, tu as suivi mon conseil Sora. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu choisirais un garçon, et encore moins qu'il s'agirait de mon neveu. " Sora, honteux, regarda ses pieds. " Mais, tu sais, ça ne fait rien. Si vous êtes heureux comme ça, je ne vous arrêterai pas. " ajouta-t-il. " Alors, comment cela se passe-t-il cette fois? " demanda Vexen à Allan.

" Parfaitement bien. Je ressens bien quelque chose pour lui cette fois. " répondit Allan.

" Cette fois? " demanda Sora, curieux de savoir ce que cela voulait dire.

" Je suis sorti avec pas mal de personnes avant toi, il y a plusieurs mois. Mais je n'avais jamais vraiment ressenti quoi que ce soit avec elles. Je suppose qu'elles n'étaient pas celles qu'il me fallait. " dit Allan en haussant les épaules.

" Ou peut-être était-ce parce que tu avais peur? " tenta Vexen. Il continua lorsqu'il vit que son neveu ne semblait pas protester. " Après tout, tu voulais seulement te protéger. Tu ne voulais pas souffrir comme ta mère. Elle aussi a pu continuer à avancer, et à présent, elle sourit comme avant. Lorsque j'ai appris que toi non plus tu ne te sentais pas bien, j'ai été très inquiet. Ce genre de situation peut parfois très mal se finir. Heureusement que vous deux êtes forts de caractère. "

" Probablement. " répondit simplement Allan, puis il regarda Sora. " Ce qui nous est arrivé n'était cependant pas aussi dur que ce que Sora a dû endurer. " Vexen ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il changea d'avis quand il vit que Sora voulait lui aussi dire quelque chose. Cela pourrait être bien plus intéressant – Au niveau du résultat, bien sûr.

" Idiot. Tu ne peux pas comparer. Les mauvaises choses affectent tout le monde, même lorsqu'elles ne sont pas sérieuses. Ce qui importe, ce n'est pas de savoir qui a dû endurer l'expérience la plus difficile. Non, c'est la capacité à surmonter les épreuves qui est importante. " dit Sora, l'air sérieux. Il semblait si sérieux qu'il en aurait presque été intimidant.

" Je n'aurais pas pu dire mieux moi-même. " dit Vexen en souriant. Ah, il était si fier de Sora.

" Tu as lu ça dans un de ces livres? " le questionna Allan en regardant son petit ami d'un air suspicieux.

" Pas vraiment. Disons qu'ils m'ont aidé à m'en rendre compte. " répondit Sora en souriant.

" Allan, on ne trouve pas toutes les réponses dans les livres. Il faut parfois savoir les trouver soi-même. C'est à ça que sert un cerveau. " taquina Vexen. Son neveu fronça les sourcils et croisa le bras, marmonna un " 'le savais " tout bas. " Et toi, Sora? "

" Moi? " demanda Sora, confus.

" Eh bien oui, comment te sens-tu? Y a-t-il quelque chose qui te tracasse? "

" Euh… Oui? "

" Allons, ne me demande pas si tu te sens bien, tu devrais le savoir mieux que moi. " Sora rougit à cause de cette déclaration, mais Vexen avait raison et il ne pouvait donc pas le contredire. Sora s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler.

" Il y a bien une chose qui me tracasse ces derniers temps, mais Riku m'aide alors ça devrait aller. Non, ça ira. " répondit Sora. Allan lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil.

" Je vois. On dirait bien que je suis inutile à présent. " dit Vexen. " C'est étrange. Je devrais être content, mais je suis triste en fait. Je crois que vous allez me manquer. "

" Dans ce cas, nous reviendrons mais ce ne sera que pour dire bonjour! " proposa Sora d'un ton enjoué.

" J'en serais ravi. " répondit Vexen. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, les deux adolescents sortaient du bâtiment. Sora remarqua qu'Allan avait un air ennuyé sur le visage.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'ennuie? " osa-t-il.

" Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas? Dès que quelque chose ne va pas, tu vas voir Riku! " Allan fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il cria sur Sora. " **JE **SUIS TON PETIT AMI, À CE QUE JE SACHE!! "

" Ce n'est pas la peine de me crier dessus! " répondit Sora qui n'aimait pas le ton sur lequel lui parlait l'autre. " Sortir avec toi ne signifie pas que je doive abandonner mes amis! "

" Là n'est pas la question! Ce dont je voudrais que tu te rendes compte, c'est que tu ne te confies **jamais** à moi! Riku n'est pas le seul qui puisse t'aider! "

" Oh, et puis qu'est ce qui cloche chez toi aujourd'hui?! Tout d'abord, je me **suis** confié à toi auparavant et il semble que tu ne t'en rappelles même pas. Ensuite, ça ne t'a jamais dérangé que je lui parle jusqu'à présent! " La colère de Sora augmentait lentement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Allan était soudainement aussi furieux contre lui, ce qui l'agaça au plus haut point.

" Tu n'es pas venu me voir cette fois. Pourquoi? " demanda Allan en attrapant Sora par les épaules et le regardant – et non avec des yeux doux – droit dans les yeux. Sora ne sourcilla pas.

" Je ne pouvais pas t'en parler, c'est tout. " répondit-il, les dents serrées. Il sentit l'étreinte qu'avait sur lui l'autre garçon se resserrer.

" Ca me concernait alors. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit? " ordonna-t-il, ne lâchant pas prise.

" Lâche-moi, Allan! Tu me fais mal! "

" Non. Réponds et je te laisserai. " Sora commençait à présent à avoir peur. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette lueur dans les yeux de son amant. Il y avait tant de haine. Peut-être ne l'aimait-il déjà plus, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas ce qu'il voulait. Sora sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux lorsqu'il sentit les ongles d'Allan s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Il se mordit la lèvre et resta silencieux. Au bout d'un moment, le regard d'Allan s'adoucit et il cligna des yeux, comme s'il sortait d'un état de transe. Il lâcha Sora lorsqu'il vit ses mains posées sur ses épaules et les jointures devenues blanches.

" Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû – " commença Allan mais Sora s'enfuit en courant. Du moins, il **essaya** car Allan l'attrapa par le poignet. " Attend, je ne voulais vraiment p – " Cette fois, Allan fut interrompu quand Sora le poussa violemment avec son autre main, le faisant tomber sur le derrière sur le trottoir.

" NE ME TOUCHE PAS! " hurla Sora avant de courir. Et il courut pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne puissent plus le supporter. Il tomba dans l'herbe du parc, le visage contre le sol. Il n'essaya même pas de bouger. Il voulait vraiment pleurer mais il retint ses larmes. Zut alors, c'était un garçon! Un peu plus tard, le soleil se coucha et il était toujours allongé au même endroit. Il entendit quelqu'un courir dans sa direction et tenta de regarder la personne. " _Deux? _ " pensa-t-il.

" Sora! " cria Yuna en s'agenouillant près de lui.

" Salut. " dit Sora en s'asseyant. Il regarda à côté d'elle, là où Ansem s'était lui aussi accroupi, ses yeux reflétant son inquiétude.

" Est-ce que tout va bien, petit? Tu es tout pâle. " dit Ansem.

" Je vais bien. " répondit Sora en essayant de se lever. Et c'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait même plus se tenir debout. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû courir autant.

" Yunie, donne un coup de main à tonton. Prend le sachet, s'il te plaît. " demanda Ansem en donnant le sachet à Yuna, qui acquiesça d'un vigoureux signe de tête. Il porta Sora sur son dos jusque chez lui. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, il fit s'allonger Sora dans son confortable canapé. " Peux-tu lui apporter de l'eau? " demanda Ansem à la fillette. Elle courut jusqu'à la cuisine sans prendre la peine de répondre. Ansem prit son téléphone et composa un numéro, tout en s'asseyant sur un des accoudoirs du divan, à côté de Sora.

" Vous appelez un docteur, n'est-ce pas? Je me sentirai vite mieux, ne vous en faites pas. " dit Sora d'une petite voix. Il avait la gorge sèche.

" J'appelle Zexion. Il viendra te chercher. "

" Non, je vous en prie! Je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'inquiète! "

" Il demandera probablement à Riku de venir avec lui. Il doit être très inquiet en ce moment. Il vaudrait mieux leur laisser savoir que tu vas bien. "

" Dans ce cas, dites-leur seulement que je suis ici. Dès que je saurai me tenir sur mes jambes, je rentrerai au dortoir à pieds. "

" Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il pour que tu puisses remarcher? " demanda Ansem. Sora cligna des yeux.

" Je ne sais pas. "

" Ce pourquoi je demande à Zexion de venir te chercher. " Et il marquait un point. Sora baissa les yeux et soupira. Il entendit vaguement l'oncle de Riku parler au téléphone et quitter la pièce.

" Et voilà. " dit Yuna en tendant un verre de lait à Sora. " Maman me donne toujours du lait pour que je me sente mieux! Je suis sûre que ça t'aidera. "

" Merci, Yuna. " dit Sora en la prenant dans ses bras. " Je vais vite aller mieux, et ce grâce à toi. " dit-il. Et il espérait que c'était vrai. Il prit le verre et but son contenu à petites gorgées. Ansem revint et s'assit à nouveau.

" Zexion sera bientôt ici. Que s'est-il passé au juste? " demanda Ansem, l'air inquiet. Sora lui dit la vérité, se doutant qu'un simple "rien du tout" ne marcherait pas. Il parla donc après quelques minutes d'un silence oppressant.

" Je me suis disputé avec quelqu'un. " Bah, il n'avait pas à tout lui raconter en détails. " Je me suis enfuis, je suis tombé là, et je n'ai plus bougé jusqu'à ce que vous me trouviez. "

" Je comprends. Comment te sens-tu? "

" Bizarre, mais ça ira mieux d'ici demain. " Ils furent interrompus par une sonnerie. " Déjà? " demanda Sora, étonné.

" Aller de ton école à chez moi en voiture prend peu de temps. C'est très proche d'ici. " expliqua Ansem en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Derrière elle se tenait Zexion, calme comme à son habitude, qui salua brièvement son oncle. " Il est dans le salon. " lui dit Ansem. Zexion entra dans ladite pièce et se dirigea vers le fauteuil. Il se pencha et prit Sora dans ses bras, ce qui le fit devenir écarlate.

" Je suis désolé tonton, mais je ne peux pas rester ici trop longtemps. J'ai encore du travail à faire. Je viendrai une autre fois. "

" Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Prends simplement bien soin de lui, il a eu une dure journée. " Zexion fit oui de la tête et partit.

------

Sora tomba sur le sol quand il essaya de descendre de voiture. Ses jambes étaient encore trop faibles. Son attitude lui valut un long sermon. Zexion le porta à sa chambre et entra sans frapper. Il ne pouvait pas de toute façon.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois que t – " s'exclama Riku qui était surpris. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Sora. " Sora? Où étais-tu? Je me suis inquiété! " dit-il tandis que son frère allongea Sora sur son lit.

" Je te laisse t'occuper de lui. Je dois partir. " dit Zexion à son petit frère. " Pardon. " dit-il cette fois-ci à Sora. Puis il sortit de la chambre, laissant ainsi les deux garçons seuls.

" Tu as une mine affreuse. " dit Riku en s'asseyant près de son ami, sur son lit.

" Merci du compliment. " marmonna Sora.

" Que t'est-il arrivé? " Et voilà la question que Sora redoutait. Cela ne l'ennuyait pas que ce soit Ansem qui la lui pose car il savait que, d'une certaine manière, il pouvait l'éviter même si ce n'était qu'un peu. Mais Riku… C'était une autre histoire.

" Je me suis disputé avec Allan. " dit Sora, décidé à ne pas laisser son ami savoir pourquoi cela s'était produit.

" Vous vous êtes disputés? Comment ça se fait? Vous vous entendiez bien il y a encore quelques heures de cela. " dit Riku. Il remarqua que Sora évitait son regard. " Est-ce que tu me caches quelque chose? " ajouta-t-il. Aucune réponse. Il soupira. " Très bien, si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, ce n'est pas grave. Rappelle-toi simplement que tu peux venir me voir si tu as besoin. " dit-il, un sourire chaleureux graciant son visage. Et ce fut tout ce dont Sora eut besoin pour évacuer son chagrin. Il leva un bras et le posa sur ses yeux tandis qu'il se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Au départ, Riku pensait que Sora était fatigué et il fit donc pour partir. Mais c'est alors qu'il vit des larmes tomber sur l'oreiller de son ami.

" Sora… " dit-il tout bas en retirant le bras du visage de son ami. Il fit s'asseoir Sora et le prit dans ses bras. " Là, tout ira bien. Je suis avec toi. "

" C'est ça le problème. " dit Sora dont la voix était étouffée. Et cette révélation le fit sangloter de plus belle. " On s'est disputés à cause de toi, Riku. " Riku écraquilla les yeux. Qu'avait-il fait de mal? Il ne se rappelait pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit qui ait pu mettre Allan en colère – Tout au moins, pas au point de le faire avoir un différent avec Sora. " Il pense que je ne devrais pas venir te voir quand j'ai besoin de parler, mais l'autre jour, je ne pouvais pas faire ça! Comment est-ce que je peux lui dire que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de rapports sexuels avec lui? Il serait encore plus en colère qu'il ne l'a été aujourd'hui! Je ne veux plus que ça se produise! Dès le départ, je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de sortir avec lui! Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. " dit-il précipitamment entre des sanglots.

" Allons, calme-toi. Il était peut-être seulement de mauvaise humeur. Je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas pensé un seul mot de ce qu'il a dit. " Riku se redressa et posa les mains sur les épaules de Sora, qui fit une grimace et se recula. Là, Riku n'aimait pas ça du tout. " Tu as mal aux épaules? " Il eut sa réponse en voyant l'air paniqué de son ami. " Laisse-moi regarder. " dit-il, mais Sora ne le laissa pas faire.

" Non, je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas! " dit-il en sanglotant plus fort encore.

" Non, ce n'est pas vrai! Je t'ai à peine frôlé et on aurait dit que je venais de te frapper! " s'exclama Riku. " Ecoute, je veux seulement t'aider, mais je ne pourrais rien faire si tu m'en empêche. " Il agrippa le bas de la chemise de Sora avec précaution et la lui retira. Il avait sur les épaules des marques qui semblaient avoir été faites avec les doigts. " C'est lui qui t'a fait ça? " demanda Riku, son regard devenant sévère. Sora fit oui de la tête.

" Oui, mais – "

" N'essaie pas de le défendre. Personne ne peut avoir de bonne raison de te faire ça. " Il passa une main sur la peau rougie, ce qui fit encore grimacer Sora. " Ca a l'air douloureux. "

" P-pas vraiment. Mais tes mains sont… " commença Sora. Encore cette impression de déjà vu. "… Vraiment froides. " Il baissa les yeux. " _Il y a ces étranges sentiments ces derniers temps. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de déjà lui avoir dit tout ça avant? C'est – _" Ses pensées furent interrompues quand il s'aperçut que Riku se penchait vers lui. Il pensa qu'il allait l'embrasser, ce qu'il fit, mais sur son épaule. Sora se crispa puis se détendit quelques secondes plus tard. Il laissa Riku déposer de délicats baisers sur sa peau blessée, sans se rendre compte qu'il était en train de presser son corps contre celui de Riku. " Est-ce que ça te soulage? " demanda Riku tout bas. Sora ne répondit pas, il se contenta de faire signe que oui. C'est à ce moment que Riku se rendit compte que Sora l'enlaçait, ses bras atour de sa taille. " Tu as dit que c'était à cause de moi? "

" O-oui. Parce que je te parle toujours à toi plutôt qu'à lui. " dit Sora en relâchant son étreinte. Ses larmes ne coulaient plus et il avait les yeux rouges. Même cela ne le rendit pas moins mignon.

" Je suis désolé. Je vais aller lui parler, alors ne t'inquiète pas. " dit Riku, pensant que cela apaiserait Sora.

" Non! Ce sera pire! J'irai moi-même. " répondit Sora, qui se mordit ensuite la lèvre.

" Tu as l'air fatigué. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer. Je vais aller te chercher de l'eau, au cas où tu aurais soif. " dit Riku, puis il embrassa son ami sur le front. Il le fit s'allonger et quitta la chambre. Il se rendit rapidement au bureau de son frère pour lui demander le numéro de la chambre d'Allan. Une fois qu'il l'eut obtenu, il se rendit au second étage et frappa à la porte dudit garçon. Allan répondit enfin.

" Ah, c'est toi. " dit Allan en soupirant. " Ecoute, je – " commença Allan mais l'autre l'interrompit.

" J'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas m'interposer entre toi et Sora, mais ça n'était visiblement pas assez. Et je ne peux pas quitter le dortoir parce qu'il a besoin de moi. Mais je l'aurais fait si tu ne l'avais pas traité de cette façon. " Le regard de Riku devint de plus en plus mauvais à mesure qu'il parlait.

" Pourquoi es-tu venu ici, exactement? " demanda Allan, lui lançant lui aussi un regard noir.

" Je ne resterai plus dans l'ombre. Je saisirai chaque occasion qui se présentera pour te reprendre Sora. Retiens bien ça. " menaça Riku. Il attendit la réponse d'Allan mais il partit, comprenant qu'il n'en aurait pas.

" Cette fois, j'ai vraiment tout fichu par terre…" chuchota Allan.

------

Disclaimer: C'est triste mais les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne sont pas à moi.

A/U: Eh bien, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il était long ce chapitre! pffiu Mais le voilà qui est enfin fini! Allez, plus que 5 chapitres et c'est bon! Eh oui, déjà. (Ou 'enfin', c'est comme vous préférez) J'ai dans la tête une idée pour une prochaine fic qui sera uniquement écrite en français. (Celle-ci, comme vous le savez, a sa version en anglais) J'ai une idée très générale, mais il faut encore que je peaufine tout ça. Je me pose encore des questions au sujet du rating… Je le mets en T ou M? (Ou entre les deux?) Vous en pensez quoi? XD Allez, on se revoit au prochain chapitre!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: Tout ce que je possède, ce sont mes personnages originaux et l'histoire.

------

Riku se rendit à la cafétéria, – heureusement, elle était encore ouverte – prit un pichet et le remplit d'eau tout en pensant à ce qu'il venait de dire à Allan. " _Je saisirai chaque occasion qui se présentera pour te reprendre Sora. _" La même scène n'avait de cesse de lui revenir à l'esprit, faisant grandir son malaise. " _J'ai dit ça mais est-ce que j'ai une chance au moins? _" pensa-t-il en regardant absentement le pichet se remplir. "_ Quand je l'ai embrassé, Sora a eu l'air d'aimer ça même si c'était sur son épaule. Il m'a même pris dans ses bras. Peut-être qu'au final, ce n'est pas sans espoir. _" Il ne se rendit pas compte que le pichet était en train de déborder tant il était perdu dans ses pensées. " _Il m'aimait avant, alors pourquoi est-ce que ça ne se reproduirait pas? Je vais le faire quitter ce salaud et ensuite, je lui révèlerai tout une fois qu'il aura oublié Allan. _"

" Que crois-tu que tu sois en train de faire, jeune homme?! " dit un furieux cuisinier à Riku en arrêtant le robinet. " Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne paies pas l'eau qu'il faut la gâcher! " Riku cligna des yeux et s'aperçut enfin des dégâts qu'il avait causés.

" Pardon, j'étais en train de penser. " s'excusa-t-il.

" Eh bien si tu veux mon avis, tu ferais mieux de ne plus le faire. " rétorqua l'homme.

" Non, je n'en veux pas. " dit Riku qui s'enfuit aussitôt de la cafétéria quand le cuisinier lui lança un regard noir. Riku ouvrit lentement la porte de sa chambre et y trouva Sora qui, comme il s'y attendait, s'était endormi. Il posa le pichet sur la table de nuit et posa des couvertures sur son ami. Riku mit ensuite son pyjama et se mit lui aussi au lit.

------

Sora se réveilla en sursaut, le front couvert de sueur et son coeur battant à tout rompre. Il essuya l'unique larme qui coulait le long de sa joue et regarda le réveil posé sur la table de chevet.

" _Il est encore si tôt._ " pensa-t-il en soupirant. Riku dormait à poings fermés. Sora se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il prit une douche rapide, puis décida de se promener en ville en attendant de devoir aller en cours. Il était content de ne pas avoir réveillé son colocataire. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre aux questions que celui-ci lui aurait probablement posées. L'air frais de la nuit le fit se sentir mieux en un rien de temps. Les mains dans les poches, il marcha dans les rues encore paisibles en remarquant que certains restaurants et cafés n'étaient toujours pas fermés. Des bruits venant d'une sombre ruelle attirèrent son attention. Il y jeta un œil et aperçut deux personnes.

" Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, vous avez trop bu. " dit calmement une femme.

" Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi? Je te promets qu'on s'amusera bien. " répondit l'homme. Il avait en effet l'air plutôt mal en point.

" Partez, s'il vous plaît. " répondit la femme, sa voix trahissant l'anxiété qu'elle tentait de dissimuler. Sora vit l'homme attraper le bras de la fille et l'attirer derrière lui. Ils se dirigeaient vers lui. Sora se recula afin que l'individu ne le voie pas tout de suite. Quand il fut juste à côté de Sora, celui-ci fit remarquer sa présence.

" Allons, ça ne se fait pas d'ennuyer les dames, vous savez? " dit Sora.

" Qu'est' ce tu veux gamin? " grommela l'homme dont l'haleine sentait l'alcool. Beurk.

" Elle ne veut pas vous suivre alors fichez-lui la paix. " répondit Sora qui voyait la jeune femme tenter de se libérer.

" Et que vas-tu- " commença le poivrot. Il cligna des yeux puis s'effondra la tête la première. Puis il se mit à ronfler bruyamment.

" Est-ce que ça va? " demanda Sora à la femme, ignorant l'homme endormi.

" Oh! " s'exclamèrent-ils tous les deux.

" Je vous connais! " dit Sora en tentant de se rappeler où il l'avait déjà vue.

" Tu es le cousin de Cloud, n'est-ce pas? Sora, c'est ça ? "

" Ouais. " répondit-il en faisant oui de la tête.

" Je suis Aerith… Euh, allons à l'intérieur. " ajouta-t-elle. Cet affreux bonhomme était tellement bruyant… Elle entra à l'intérieur du café nommé La Tanière du Loup. Sora fit la grimace en voyant le nom mais la suivit tout de même dans le commerce rempli de… Motards? Les clients se turent pour regarder Sora, qui se sentait mal à l'aise.

" Hé minus, t'es pas chez le marchand de glaces ici. " dit un homme.

" Regardez-le, il va mouiller son pantalon! " taquina un autre.

" Evidemment, avec la tronche que t'as. "

" Allez-vous arrêter de l'ennuyer? " leur demanda poliment Aerith. Ils la regardèrent tous. " Pendant que vous étiez ici à parler bien sagement, ce charmant jeune homme m'a aidée à me débarrasser d'un type complètement ivre. "

" Vraiment? " demandèrent en même temps plusieurs motards.

" Vous ai-je déjà menti? " demanda Aerith, question qui resta sans réponse. Elle entendit le téléphone sonner et s'excusa brièvement, laissant Sora seul au milieu des hommes qui le dévisageaient.

" Euh… Ravi de vous connaître? " dit-il tout bas en tirant nerveusement sur le bas de son pull. L'un des hommes se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Il était très grand! Sora leva la tête et regarda le géant qui avait un sourire malicieux.

" Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche ici. Laisse-nous te montrer comment on se dit bonjour! " dit l'homme en posant une main sur l'épaule de Sora.

L'appel dura plus longtemps que prévu et Aerith ne revint que vingt minutes plus tard dans le café où elle fut témoin d'un bien étrange spectacle. Les clients étaient rassemblés autour d'un homme et l'encourageaient – il n'y avait jamais de filles. Aerith vit qu'il s'agissait de Sora lorsqu'elle se rapprocha.

" Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez?! " hurla-t-elle. Sora était en train de boire un énorme verre de bière et, vu le nombre de verres vides posés sur la table, ça n'était sûrement pas le premier. En face de lui, l'homme qui avait parlé à Sora un peu plus tôt avait l'air stupéfait.

" Regarde un peu ça, Aerith! Le petit est sur le point de battre le record de Cid! C'est déjà son sixième! " dit un motard.

" Idiot! Il est encore trop jeune pour boire de l'alcool! Mais à quoi pensiez-vous? Vous êtes cinglés ou quoi?! " s'exclama Aerith, furieuse.

" Allez, il suffit de le regarder! Il s'amuse bien avec nous. " répondit un autre. Chacun retourna à sa place après qu'Aerith leur ai envoyé son plus mauvais regard et Sora les observa.

" Vous partez déjà? " demanda-t-il, l'air surpris.

" Tu as vraiment bu tout ça? " questionna-t-elle en regardant les verres.

" Euh, oui. Mais c'était seulement parce qu'on faisait un concours! Je ne bois pas autant d'habitude, je le promets! "

" Je me demande ce que Cloud en penserait... " se demanda-t-elle tout haut en soupirant.

" Ah oui! Roxas m'a dit que vous sortiez ensemble! Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait aussi à Cloud! " dit Sora tout en s'asseyant à l'un des tabourets au comptoir. Il essayait de changer de sujet. Aerith ricana, puis posa les coudes sur le comptoir pour poser le menton dans les paumes de ses mains.

" Comment se fait-il que tu sois debout si tôt? " demanda-t-elle. Sora regarda ailleurs. " Quelque chose t'ennuie, ça se voit. " ajouta-t-elle. " Est-ce que je peux t'aider? "

" Pas vraiment. " répondit Sora. " Tout est de ma faute, de toute façon. "

" Qu'as-tu fait? " demanda Aerith.

" En fait... J'ai laissé quelqu'un d'autre que mon – ". Il jeta rapidement un œil derrière lui pour s'assurer qu'on ne l'entendrait pas. " – Petit ami me toucher. " finit-il.

" Alors ce que Cloud m'avait dit était vrai. " dit-elle en souriant. " Bref, qu'est-ce que tu entends par 'te toucher'? Quelqu'un t'a tripoté? " Allons bon, c'était bizarre qu'une fille aussi jolie utilise de tels propos.

" Non. En fait, un ami m'a pris dans ses bras et je n'ai rien dit. Mais je ne sais pas si ça avait une signification particulière pour lui... " dit Sora en regardant fixement le comptoir.

" Hmm... " fit Aerith. " Tu y penses peut-être un peu trop. Ce n'était sûrement qu'un geste amical. Pourquoi t'a-t-il pris dans ses bras? "

" Je me suis disputé avec Allan, mon amant. " Sora été étonné de voir la facilité avec laquelle il racontait tout à Aerith alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas tant que ça.

" Moui. Je pense qu'il voulait simplement te réconforter, rien d'autre. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense. " répondit-elle en souriant.

Il fut bientôt temps pour Sora de rentrer. Aerith le remercia à nouveau de l'avoir aidée puis il partit. Il arriva en cours juste à temps.

" Où étais-tu? Tu n'étais plus dans la chambre quand je me suis réveillé, je me demandais quoi! " dit Riku en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

" Pardon. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir alors je suis sorti. " répondit Sora. Riku fit une grimace.

" Wow. C'est moi ou tu as bu de la bière? " demanda-t-il. Sora rougit.

" Tu aurais un bonbon à la menthe? " demanda Sora. " Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard. " ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air confus de son ami. Sora fut content de ne pas voir Allan pendant le déjeuner. Au final, il y avait Riku, Axel, Roxas et lui. Il était en train de manger son dessert pendant que ses amis discutaient. Roxas lisait le journal puis se mit soudain à jurer.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Roxie? " demanda Axel.

" Sora, regarde ça. " dit Roxas en tendant le journal à son cousin et en désignant un article. Sora le prit et le lut. Il était écrit que Smith avait été retrouvé mort la veille dans sa cellule. Les policiers en avaient conclu qu'il s'était donné la mort après avoir laissé un message disant qu'il s'était tué à cause de l'un de ses élèves, dont le nom n'était pas cité mais Sora savait qu'il s'agissait du sien. Il pâlit et commença à pleurer quelques minutes après.

" Quoi? Ne me dit pas que tu as pitié de ce salaud! " s'exclama Roxas. Son cousin fit signe que non. " Alors c'est à cause du message? Tu ne devrais pas t'en inquiéter, ce n'était pas de ta faute. "

" Je le sais. " répondit Sora entre deux sanglots.

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ce cas? " demanda Axel qui ne comprenait absolument pas sa réaction.

" Rien, et c'est bien ça le problème. " dit Sora. Les trois garçons froncèrent les sourcils, confus. " Je ne ressens rien. Pas de tristesse ni même de joie. Je ne ressens rien du tout. " Puis il se mit à sangloter de plus belle. Autour d'eux, les gens les observaient.

" Quoi? Vous avez un problème? " rétorqua Axel en leur jetant des regards mauvais.

" Allons dehors. " proposa Riku en entraînant Sora derrière lui. Quand ils furent dans la cours de l'école, ils firent s'asseoir Sora sur un banc et Riku s'accroupit devant lui. " Sora, ce n'est rien, tu sais. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant. " essaya-t-il.

" Si! Même s'il m'avait fait quelque chose de mal, il restait une de mes connaissances et quand j'ai appris qu'il était mort, ça ne m'a rien fait. Peut-être que je suis en train de devenir comme ceux qui n'ont plus de coeur. Mais je ne veux pas! " s'exclama Sora.

" Penses-tu réellement que les gens sans coeur se lamenteraient de ne plus avoir de sentiments? Si ça te préoccupe autant, alors tu n'es pas comme eux. " déclara Riku. Il fut soulagé de voir que Sora se calma.

" Tu le crois vraiment? " demanda Sora d'une façon assez enfantine en regardant son colocataire, puis ses autres amis qui acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

" Sora, tu es tellement choqué que tu ne sais pas comment réagir. N'y réfléchis pas trop, d'accord? " dit Riku. Sora acquiesça.

" Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te montrer ça. " dit Roxas.

------

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme et Sora oublia rapidement ses brusques changements d'humeur. Il était en fait simplement fatigué et s'inquiétait de ce qu'il était arrivé entre lui et Allan. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait lui parler. De toute façon, il ne pourrait pas l'éviter indéfiniment. Il l'aperçut en rentrant au dortoir. Sora regarda nerveusement Riku avant de lui dire de ne pas l'attendre. Il courut vers son amant et lui tapota l'épaule. Allan se retourna.

" Sora? " demanda-t-il, l'air surpris.

" Est-ce que je peux te parler? " dit Sora.

" Bien sûr. " Ils se rendirent dans la chambre d'Allan, bien que Sora ne se sente pas tout à fait à l'aise à cette idée. Mais il se contenta d'ignorer cette impression. Il pose son sac sur le sol, près de la porte afin d'être sûr qu'il ne dérange personne, pendant que son petit ami allumait la radio. Sora s'assit sur le lit, rapidement suivi par Allan. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'Allan se décide à parler.

" Je te demande pardon. "

" Quoi? " demanda Sora. Il ne faisait pas vraiment attention.

" A propos de l'autre jour. Je t'ai crié dessus et je le regrette sincèrement. Je n'aurais pas dû. "

" Ce n'est rien. " murmura l'autre. Allan le regarda.

" Tu as de la chance d'avoir un ami comme Riku. " Sora tourna la tête pour regarder Allan. " Il est venu m'engueuler hier. Je l'ai bien mérité. "

" Oui, il est vraiment gentil." se dit Sora tout haut, un sourire chaleureux le rendant encore plus attachant. Le regard d'Allan se remplit soudainement de tristesse.

" Je me demande si tu as ce genre d'expression quand tu parles de moi. " dit Allan en souriant d'un air coupable. Sora ne comprit pas et inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté. Allan se rapprocha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Sora serra les draps dans le creux de ses mains mais ne l'arrêta pas. Allan se redressa pendant une brève seconde, puis l'embrassa passionnément cette fois. Lentement, Sora se calma et finit par l'embrasser lui aussi tandis que la langue d'Allan se glissa entre ses lèvres. A sa propre surprise, Sora ne paniqua pas du tout lorsqu'Allan le fit s'allonger sur le lit. Ca lui semblait tout simplement normal. Sora enlaça ses bras autour du cou d'Allan en l'attirant davantage vers lui.

Pendant ce temps, Riku était seul dans sa chambre. Il tournait en ronds en se rongeant nerveusement les ongles. Il jeta un œil à l'horloge. Cela faisait presque une demi-heure et son colocataire n'était toujours pas rentré. Quand on frappa à la porte, il espéra que ce soit Sora mais écarta cette idée presque aussitôt. Il ne frapperait pas s'il s'agissait de lui, à moins qu'il ne veuille faire une surprise à Riku? En tout cas, il ouvrit la porte. C'était Zexion, qui remarqua immédiatement l'anxiété de son jeune frère.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? " demanda-t-il.

" C'est Sora. " répondit Riku. Zexion s'assit sur une chaise en soupirant. Cela allait prendre un certain temps. " Il est avec Allan en ce moment. Ca va bientôt faire une heure qu'ils sont ensemble dans sa chambre. "

" Comment sais-tu qu'ils sont là-bas? " lui demanda son grand frère.

" Je les ai vus entrer dans le dortoir, et comme Sora ne revenait pas, je les ai cherchés et ne les ai vus nulle part. Et je suis sûr qu'ils sont encore là-bas. Que dois-je faire? " dit-il, paniqué.

" Ils sont sûrement en train de flirter un peu, rien de plus. " répondit Zexion.

" Je suis sûr qu'ils font plus que flirter. Allan en a marre de simples baisers; il l'a dit à Sora. Mais Sora n'est pas encore prêt. J'espère qu'il ne lui force pas la main. "

" Il y a d'autres étudiants dans le dortoir. Ils m'auraient déjà prévenu si quelque chose n'allait pas. " dit calmement Zexion à son frère. Mais cela ne l'aida en rien.

" Malgré tout, je ne peux pas laisser une telle chose se produire. Je vais aller là haut et faire comme si j'avais besoin de parler à Sora. " dit Riku en se dirigeant vers la porte.

" Surtout pas. " lui dit son grand frère. Riku se retourna en fronçant les sourcils. " Ca pourrait mettre Sora en colère contre toi. Si ça lui va, tu ne devrais pas l'arrêter. Il sait ce qu'il fait. " Et Zexion marquait un point.

La musique qui se jouait semblait bien lointaine tandis que Sora avait la tête qui tournait de plus en plus vite. Chaque contact, chaque baiser rendait son corps plus ardent encore et rendait sa respiration plus difficile. Sora émit un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit les mains d'Allan se glisser sous son débardeur et toucher la douce peau de son ventre.

"_ Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire?! _" pensa Sora. Sa raison lui disait à la fois d'arrêter et en demandait toujours plus. Allan stoppa le langoureux baiser et jeta un oeil aux frêles épaules de son petit ami. Son regard devint triste tandis qu'il murmura " Je suis désolé " et déposa de doux baisers sur les marques qu'il lui avait faites le jour précédent. Sora se sentit soudain coupable en se rappelant que Riku avait déjà fait la même chose. Il s'en voulut encore plus quand il se rendit compte qu'il pensait à son ami pendant un moment aussi intime. Allan déboutonna sa propre chemise, puis ôta le débardeur de Sora avant de l'embrasser brutalement en émettant des gémissements. Il émit un grand bruit lorsque Sora se cambra et fit accidentellement se frotter leurs hanches. Allan se recula, tous deux ayant besoin de reprendre leur souffle, puis s'attaqua au cou de son amant pendant que l'une de ses mains défaisait le bouton du pantalon de Sora. Les doigts de Sora s'emmêlèrent dans les cheveux d'Allan tandis qu'il ferma les yeux et murmura doucement son nom. Prenant cela comme un bon signe, Allan déposa plusieurs baisers jusqu'à l'abdomen de Sora, dont les yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement.

" _Encore un de ces déjà vus?!_ " pensa Sora en paniquant. " _Comment cela se fait-il? Je n'ai encore jamais fait de chose pareille! Bon allez, calme-toi, ce n'est rien. Contente-toi de te détendre._ " se dit-il en refermant les yeux pendant qu'Allan continuait de l'embrasser. Cependant, il le regretta amèrement. Sora commençait à avoir mal à la tête et une petite voix lui disait d'arrêter et de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait oublié. " _Ce que j'ai oublié?_ " pensa-t-il.

Flash-back

" J'ai une idée! Puisque aucun de nous n'est sûr d'aimer les filles, pourquoi ne pas essayer de sortir ensemble pendant un mois? " dit Sora.

" Un mois? N'est-ce pas un peu long? " demanda Riku.

" Est-ce qu'une semaine serait mieux? "

" Non, non, un mois me convient. " répondit Riku en secouant la tête.

" Très bien, marché conclu! "

Fin du flash-back

" _Qu'est-ce que c'était? Quand est-ce arrivé? Je ne m'en souviens pas..._" pensa Sora.

Un autre flash-back

Riku posa fermement les bras autour de la fine taille de son ami.

" Si quelque chose te tracasse, tu peux m'en parler. " murmura Riku à l'oreille de Sora avant de l'embrasser sur le front, puis sur la joue... Sora serra le manteau de Riku dans ses mains en pressant son corps contre le sien, et cela suffit à le rassurer. Sora sentit Riku trembler un peu et il leva les yeux vers lui.

" Tu as froid, Riku? "

" Oui, un peu. " Sora lui sourit tendrement et prit sa main dans la sienne, puis se dirigea vers le dortoir. " Tu sais... Je voudrais que les choses restent toujours ainsi. " dit Sora.

Fin du flash-back

"_ C'est arrivé lorsque Smith m'a demandé de rester après la fin du cours. Visiblement, il était au courant pour Riku et moi._ " pensa Sora avant de froncer les sourcils. " _Riku et moi?_ "

Flash-back

" Est-ce que ça fait mal? " demanda Riku.

" Pas vraiment. " répondit Sora. " Mais tes mains sont vraiment froides. "

" Je vois. " répondit l'autre en souriant malicieusement. Il se pencha en avant et embrassa Sora sur le ventre.

" Ri-Riku! " s'exclama Sora en rougissant, mais son ami ne s'arrêta pas. Sora plaqua les mains sur sa bouche et ferma les yeux.

Fin du flash-back

Sora, à ce moment, ce sentait vraiment très mal. Comment avait-il pu oublier des moments aussi importants? Et surtout, pourquoi Riku ne lui en avait-il rien dit? Ses pensées furent interrompues quand il sentit la main d'Allan se diriger vers une zone sensible de son corps.

" A-Arrête, s'il te plaît. " lui dit promptement Sora. Allan se redressa en retirant sa main et regarda son petit ami d'un air inquiet.

" Qu'y a-t-il, Sora? " demanda-t-il. Sora se redressa lentement.

" Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas. "

" Ce n'est rien. Nous essaierons plus tard. " dit Allan en se penchant en avant pour l'embrasser, mais Sora se recula.

" Je dois partir. " dit Sora en prenant son sac et en quittant la chambre, oubliant complètement qu'il était torse nu et que son pantalon était dangereusement bas sur ses hanches. Il descendit les escaliers, d'autres étudiants le regardant d'un air suspicieux. Il baissa les yeux sur lui en se demandant ce qu'ils avaient tous à le regarder de cette manière.

" Merde! " s'exclama-t-il en rougissant comme une pivoine. Il courut en direction de sa chambre et entra vite à l'intérieur. Une fois entré, il soupira. Il se dirigea vers son lit tandis que Riku sortit de la salle de bain.

" Sora!!! " s'exclama-t-il en s'élançant vers lui et en le faisant tomber à la renverse. " Est-ce que tu vas bien? " Ses yeux verts scrutaient le pauvre garçon paniqué qui était allongé en dessous de lui, sur le sol.

" Ou-Oui, merci. " bégaya Sora. " _Je me sens tellement nerveux, ce n'est pas bon._ "

" Comment se fait-il que tu ne portes pas ton maillot? " lui demanda Riku de but en blanc en fronçant les sourcils.

" Je te promets qu'on n'a rien fait! " s'exclama Sora en levant les mains d'un geste défensif. Son colocataire soupira.

" Bah de toute façon, ça ne me regarde pas. " dit Riku en se levant. Sora ne dit rien et se redressa en se contentant de regarder ses pieds. C'était gênant de se retrouver seul avec Riku maintenant qu'il se souvenait de tout. " Tu ne vas pas mettre quelque chose? " demanda Riku en désignant le torse de Sora.

" Ne me dit pas que ça te dérange? " osa son ami.

" Fais comme tu veux. " dit Riku en s'asseyant sur son lit. Allons bon, Sora pensait qu'il aurait au moins été un peu choqué ou même embarrassé. Il pensait qu'il aurait **réagi**! Mais non, Riku semblait totalement indifférent.

" _Peut-être qu'après tout, il ne voulait pas me blesser à ce moment là__. Pourtant, __**il **__m'a embrassé la plupart du temps. Et c'est lui qui m'a pris dans ses bras le premier hier._ " pensa Sora. Il tournait le dos à Riku et ne pouvait donc pas voir le visage de son ami, ce qui rendit les choses plus simples pour lui demander : " Dis Riku, est-ce que tu me caches quelque chose? " Riku fut surpris par cette question si soudaine et le livre qu'il était en train de lire tomba sur le lit, faisant par la même occasion un léger bruit. Sora l'entendit.

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? " demanda Riku dont la voix était calme malgré sa nervosité. Il devrait remercier son père pour ce merveilleux don.

" Eh bien... " dit Sora en tournant la tête pour regarder son ami. " Je plaisantais. " dit-il d'un ton enjoué en souriant. Il se leva et fouilla dans sa garde-robe afin de trouver quelque chose à mettre, son dos toujours tourné vers Riku. Ainsi, il pouvait cacher la tristesse qui se lisait sur son visage.

------

" Sora, quelle mouche t'a piqué ces derniers jours? " demanda Roxas. Ils étaient en cours de Littérature, assis au dernier rang. Voyant que son têtu de cousin ne voulait pas répondre, Roxas fit la moue. " Tu te montres plutôt froid envers Riku et on ne sait même pas pourquoi. C'est très agaçant! "

" Qui est 'nous'? " questionna Sora sans même le regarder.

" Tout le monde sauf toi! Je pensais que vous étiez enfin en bons termes à nouveau, et je ne m'attendais donc pas à ce que Riku vienne me voir pour me demander ce qui clochait chez toi. " Sora poussa un soupir puis se décida à regarder son cousin.

" Il me cache des choses. En fait, ça fait déjà un moment qu'il fait ça. "

" On a tous nos secrets. " répondit sagement Roxas.

" Bien sûr, mais tu aimerais bien les connaître quand ils te concernent. " Sora fixa sa table du regard. " Il aurait dû me le dire... " dit-il tout bas.

" Sora... " commença Roxas.

" Crois-tu qu'il m'aime toujours? "

" Qui ça? "

" Riku, évidemment. "

" ... " Roxas écarquilla les yeux. Comment avait-il su? Riku ne le lui avait sûrement pas dit. " Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? "

" Hier, je me suis souvenu de tout. Je sais que nous sommes sortis ensemble pendant que j'étais amnésique. J'ai dû oublier ce qu'il s'était passé pendant cette période quand Smith m'a agressé. "

" Tu t'intéresses à lui? " demanda Roxas.

" Je ne sais pas. C'est étrange. Je me rappelle clairement avoir été son petit ami pendant un moment, mais c'est comme si j'avais été quelqu'un d'autre. C'est dur à expliquer. " dit l'autre. Soudain, il réalisa une chose. " C'est pas vrai, comme j'ai été stupide! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il n'appréciait pas Allan au début. Pourquoi ne m'en suis-je pas rendu compte?! Et dire que j'ai annoncé à Riku que je sortais avec Allan avec tant de joie. Je ne suis qu'un monstre... " dit Sora dont la voix tremblait à cause de la panique.

" Calme toi, tu ne savais pas. " Roxas frotta doucement le dos de son cousin pour le réconforter. Il y avait une question qu'il voulait lui poser, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir. Il la posa quand même. " Ecoute, j'aimerais te demander une chose. Tu n'as pas à me répondre si tu n'en as pas envie. " Sora releva la tête et le regarda. " Et pour Allan? "

" ... " Sora regarda à nouveau sa table. " Je ne sais pas non plus. "

" Tu devrais lui parler. A Allan, je veux dire. Il a le droit de savoir. " déclara Roxas.

" Comment est-ce que je peux lui dire ça? Ca ne fera que le blesser. Non, je ne peux pas. " Sora secoua la tête en parlant. Tout était si compliqué. Il ressentait toujours quelque chose pour Allan, mais la façon dont il voyait Riku changeait petit à petit. " Je ne peux pas le lui dire maintenant, je ne suis pas encore prêt. "

" Ok, mais tâche de le faire. Ce sera pire s'il l'apprend de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre. " La sonnerie retentit et ils durent partir. Ils n'avaient plus de cours ensemble. L'heure suivante fut longue car Sora était seul. Mais elle finit par s'achever et il ne lui restait plus qu'un cours. Et c'était le pire. Riku était avec lui. Ils ne se parlèrent pas de toute l'heure. Sora ne savait pas quoi dire et Riku ne parla pas, pensant que Sora était furieux contre lui. En fait, Riku en voulait aussi à Sora. Il n'avait rien fait pour le mettre en colère. Ca, il en était sûr. La sonnerie retentit et Riku partit. Il remarqua que Sora le suivait sur le chemin vers le dortoir. Il regarda derrière lui à plusieurs reprises et vit que son ami lui jetait des regards anxieux. Et donc, au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta de marcher et rit doucement quand Sora lui rentra dedans, ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il ne marchait plus.

" P-Pardon! " s'exclama Sora en regardant ailleurs. Il fronça les sourcils, prit une grande inspiration, puis regarda fixement Riku. " Pardon. Je me suis comporté comme un crétin ces derniers jours. Je ne voulais pas. "

" Ca, tu l'as dit. " dit Riku. Sora sembla attristé. " Mais ce n'est rien. " Son ami lui sourit timidement. " En route. " dit Riku avant de continuer à marcher. Sora courut pour le rattraper, puis marcha à ses côtés en regardant droit devant lui. Ses joues devinrent rouges quand il prit la main de Riku dans la sienne.

" Sora? " demanda calmement l'autre garçon.

" Continue à marcher. " dit Sora en regardant le sol. Le chemin se fit en silence, mais ils l'apprécièrent cette fois-ci. Marcher ainsi, main dans la main, les faisaient se sentir complets. Sans y prêter attention, Sora se tint plus près de son colocataire à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Riku, pour sa part, le remarqua immédiatement.

" _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Franchement, je ne le comprends pas. Il a passé ces derniers jours à m'ignorer et aujourd'hui, le voilà qui se jette presque dans mes bras. _" pensa nerveusement Riku. " _Tout a commencé avec cette étrange question qu'il m'a posée l'autre jour. Maintenant que j'y repense, comment a-t-il su que je lui cachais quelque chose? Ca n'était pas un hasard, je le sais. Est-ce qu'Allan le lui a dit? Ou s'en est-il souvenu?_ " se dit Riku avec espoir. " _Nan, ce n'est pas possible._ " Ils arrivèrent rapidement au dortoir, puis à leur chambre. Ils se tirent debout au milieu de la pièce pendant un moment en se tenant toujours la main.

" _Que dois-je faire? _" pensa Sora. " _Est-ce que je dois lui dire? Mais je suis encore le petit ami d'Allan. Ca blesserait Riku si je lui disais tout maintenant. Je devrais attendre jusqu'à..._ " Sora écarquilla les yeux. " _Qu'étais-je sur le point de penser? _" Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Riku. "_ On dirait bien que j'ai déjà fait mon choix._ " " Merci, Riku. " dit Sora. Il sourit à son ami et lâcha sa main. " Bien, j'ai plein de devoirs à faire! C'est parti! Tu devrais faire les tiens aussi, Riku! "

" Quoi? Mais il me reste encore trois semaines pour les faire. "

" C'est justement pour ça qu'il faut commencer maintenant! Si tu as autant de temps pour les faire, c'est parce que tu vas en avoir besoin. " dit Sora en s'asseyant sur son lit et en ouvrant ses livres.

" Eh ben, Axel était plus cool avec moi... " se dit tristement Riku.

------

" Tu as fait **travailler** Riku?! On parle bien du même gars? " demanda Roxas en haussant un sourcil. Ils étaient en train de dîner à la cafétéria.

" Ouip. Il a lui aussi pas mal de travail. Je suis sûr qu'il est content d'avoir commencé! " dit fièrement Sora. Riku soupira.

" Pas étonnant qu'il ait l'air si épuisé. " taquina Roxas, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Riku.

" C'est assez décevant. Je pensais que c'était **autre chose** qui l'avait fatigué. " commenta Axel en souriant malicieusement à Sora.

" Quoi? " demanda Sora qui ne saisit pas le sous-entendu.

" Tu es soit stupide soit vraiment innocent. " ajouta Axel.

" Tout le monde n'a pas l'esprit aussi mal tourné que le tien. " dit Roxas en mangeant son yaourt.

" Admet que tu aimes cette facette de ma personnalité. " dit Axel, sûr de lui. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était du silence de son amant. " Oui, Roxie adore quand je – " Sora n'entendit pas la suite : 1) à cause des gens qui parlaient autour de lui, 2) à cause des mains de Riku qui lui avaient rapidement couvert les oreilles. Cependant, il lui en était reconnaissant, à la vue des rougeurs que prirent les joues de son cousin.

" Axel, ne parle pas de ça pendant qu'on mange! " dit Roxas. Il était sur le point de manger une autre cuillère de yaourt mais en l'observant, ça lui semblait moins appétissant. " Je ne mange pas ça après ce que tu viens de dire. " dit Roxas en posant son dessert sur le côté. Axel sourit fièrement.

" Dans ce cas, nous continuerons cette petite conversation quand nous aurons un peu plus d'intimité. " taquina Axel.

" Et comment. " dit Roxas pour entrer dans son jeu. Sora fronça les sourcils.

" Je ne comprends pas... " dit-il en faisant la moue.

" Veux-tu que je t'explique? " demanda Riku en souriant malicieusement.

" C'est hors de question. " répondit Roxas à la place de son cousin. " Pas tant que vous n'êtes pas ensemble. Si jamais cela arrive un jour. "

" En parlant de ça, comment se fait-il qu'Allan ne soit pas ici? " demanda Axel.

" Il m'a dit qu'il avait des choses à faire. " dit Sora dont les joues prirent une teinte rosée. " Mais je sais que c'est à cause de moi, en fait. Bah, je peux bien le comprendre. "

" Que s'est-il passé? " lui demanda son cousin, l'air inquiet.

" Euh... " marmonna Sora, le visage rougissant davantage. Il se pencha au dessus de la table et fit signe à ses amis de faire de même. " On était en train de... D'approfondir nos liens dans sa chambre l'autre jour mais je lui ai demandé d'arrêter. " murmura-t-il. " Je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié. "

" Allons bon, c'est moi qui ne comprends pas maintenant. " déclara Axel.

" Pas étonnant. " dit son petit ami.

" J'ai mes raisons. " dit Sora en baissant les yeux.

" Je n'en doute pas. " dit Riku à son colocataire en lui souriant tendrement. " Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ça viendra. Ne t'en fais pas. "

" ... " Sora le regarda tristement avant de baisser les yeux encore une fois. " _Comment peux-tu me dire ça en souriant?_ " pensa-t-il en sentant son coeur se serrer.

" Peut-être qu'il n'est pas la bonne personne pour toi. " commenta Roxas pour tenter d'aider son cousin, qui lui en fut reconnaissant. Jusqu'à ce que...

" Pourquoi tu restes avec lui si ce n'est pas le bon? " demanda Axel.

" Euh, c'est à dire que... " marmonna Sora. Riku le regardait et cela le rendait nerveux. " Je ne me rappelle pas avoir dit qu'il ne l'était pas. " Ah génial, c'était bien la bonne chose à dire... Riku était sûrement triste. " On verra bien. " conclut-il en haussant les épaules.

" On verra quoi? "

Le coeur de Sora s'arrêta de battre pendant un court instant lorsqu'il reconnut la voix.

" Allan? Je pensais que – "

" Je ne viendrais pas? Eh bien si, finalement. " l'interrompit Allan.

" Allons, ne le prends pas comme ça. Je ne le disais pas dans le mauvais sens. " lui dit Sora.

" Tout comme tu ne pensais pas à mal l'autre soir. " rétorqua Allan.

" Quoi? " s'exclama Sora en déglutissant bruyamment. Riku fronça les sourcils.

" Suis-moi, j'ai à te parler. " dit Allan en sortant de la pièce. Sora se leva et le suivit. Il eut à peine le temps de fermer la porte derrière lui qu'il fut plaqué contre le mur derrière lui et que des lèvres se pressèrent contre les siennes. Mais il était habitué à embrasser Allan et cela ne le dérangea donc pas. Il commença à l'embrasser aussi lorsque des souvenirs lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il se trouva même à penser que Riku embrassait mieux. Puis il se figea. Allan sentit Sora se crisper et se recula pour regarder Sora droit dans les yeux.

" Je m'étais dit que je t'avais effrayé parce que j'allais trop vite. Mais aujourd'hui encore tu m'as rejeté. Ou alors, peut-être es-tu encore gêné? " demanda Allan.

" ... " Sora leva la tête et regarda son petit ami. Son regard était si triste. Il se demanda si c'était le bon moment pour tout lui avouer. Ca le blesserait, mais ne serait-ce pas pire encore s'il attendait? Il prit une profonde inspiration en prenant sa décision. " Je ne peux plus continuer. "

" ... " Le visage d'Allan pâlit. " Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? " demanda-t-il. Sora regarda ailleurs. " Sora... " ajouta-t-il en essayant de rapprocher le jeune garçon de lui, mais il fut repoussé.

" S'il te plaît, Allan. Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà. " murmura Sora sans détacher son regard du sol.

" Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma chambre? "

" Oui. "

" Je te promets de ne pas recommencer tant que tu ne te sentiras pas prêt. Je... J'attendrai. " dit Allan dont la voix tremblait.

" Ce n'est pas que je n'étais pas prêt à franchir le pas avec toi. Il s'est passé quelque chose à ce moment là et ça m'a perturbé. Encore maintenant, pour être tout à fait franc. " Voyant qu'Allan ne répondait pas, Sora prit son silence comme une permission de continuer. " C'était à propos de Riku. "

" Quoi? " hurla presque Allan. Sora reconnut le ton furieux qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'entendre quelques jours auparavant.

" Savais-tu que j'avais été amnésique? "

" Oui, Riku m'en avait parlé. " répondit l'autre.

" Que t'a-t-il dit exactement? "' demanda Sora, curieux. Allan aurait pu lui dire que Riku voulait revenir au temps où il sortait avec Sora et qu'il l'aimait toujours, mais il était trop en colère contre eux pour les aider à être de nouveau ensemble.

" Rien de spécial. " Et cela heurta Sora.

" _Rien de spécial?_ " pensa Sora. " _Alors c'est tout ce que ça représentait pour lui? Rien_ "

" Tu n'as pas fini ton explication. " fit remarquer Allan. Sora cligna des yeux et essaya de se rappeler où il en était.

" Bon, j'ai donc été amnésique et je me suis rappelé qu'à ce moment là, Riku et moi étions... Euh, un couple... " Il murmura le dernier mot et regarda son petit ami d'un air désolé. L'expression d'Allan ne changea pas. " ... Quand tu m'as embrassé sur le ventre. "

" Est-ce que tu... " Les yeux d'Allan s'agrandirent. " Etais-tu en train de penser à lui pendant que je... C'est pas vrai, J'Y CROIS PAS!!! " Il frappa le mur du poing, juste à côté de la tête de Sora qui sursauta.

" S'il te plaît, calme-toi. Les gens vont – "

" J'en ai rien à faire des gens! " s'exclama Allan. Il se redressa et s'éloigna.

" Allan, je suis vraiment désolé! Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal! " dit Sora en suivant son amant qui se retourna.

" Ne t'en fais pas, j'irai bien. Disons simplement que j'ai perdu la partie. "

" La partie? " Sora fronça les sourcils et ses yeux devinrent larmoyants. " Alors, tout ce qu'il s'est passé n'était qu'un simple jeu pour toi?! " s'exclama Sora. " J'étais sérieux **moi, **espèce d'ordure! "

" Qui est la véritable ordure, je me le demande? " rétorqua Allan. " Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si furieux. Maintenant, tu peux aller voir Riku et pleurer sur son épaule autant que tu le souhaites. Je ne t'arrêterai plus... Enfin, si les types sans coeur pleurent, bien sûr. " Cela étant dit, il s'éloigna à nouveau. " Je suppose que c'est fini alors. "

Et Sora se tint là, sans voix.

------

A/U: Au début, je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser Sora se rappeler de ce qu'il avait oublié, mais je pense que ça rendait l'histoire un peu plus prenante si je vous laissais penser que c'était possible! Bref, maintenant que c'est fait, on touche à la fin!

Sora: Alors comme ça, tu vas nous laisser seuls?

Riku: J'espère que tu feras en sorte que Sora m'aime et que tu me laisseras le et et puis –

Becca: Ouah, arrête ça! saigne du nez Idiot, cette fic est au rating T! Je ne peux pas faire ça!!! le frappe derrière la tête

Riku: Tu es si cruelle...

Becca: Bah, ne vous inquiétez pas les gars! Je suis déjà en train de concocter une autre histoire! J'ai déjà les grandes lignes!!! Encore une fois, merci à vous pour vos messages! A très bientôt!


	20. Chapitre 20

**Disclaimer**:

Riku: Sora est à moi!

Becca: Non, non, non. Ce n'est pas ce que tu es censé dire!

Sora: Mais ça me convenait…. rougit Je veux dire-

Becca: Je m'en fiche pas mal de ce qui te convient ou non! **Je **suis l'auteur ici, et tu n'as donc pas de- se fait frapper par Riku O-ok, peut-être que ça m'intéresse…. Mais juste un peu alors.

Riku: Gentille fille. Maintenant, dis ce que tu as à dire.

Becca: L-Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne sont pas à moi… C'était bien?

Riku: 'Sais pas. Sora?

Sora: …Tu veux vraiment que je sois à toi?

Riku: Tu veux que je te le prouve? sourire espiègle

Sora: Oh, Riku! Ne fait pas ça ici! Elle est en train de nous regarder! …Ca me fait peur.

Becca: Ne vous occupez pas de moi. Faites ce que vous avez à faire. dit-elle en saignant du nez

------

" Vous avez quoi?! " s'exclama Roxas. Il était dans sa chambre avec Axel, et Sora était venu les voir car il avait besoin de parler à son cousin. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'Axel soit là. N'importe qui pouvait bien l'entendre tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Riku.

" On a rompu. " répondit Sora en soupirant.

" Tu sembles triste. N'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais? " demanda Roxas, sa voix montrant qu'il était inquiet.

" Si, mais on s'est quittés en si mauvais termes! Je me sens vraiment mal maintenant. Je… Je voudrais faire quelque chose pour qu'il me pardonne. "

" Te pardonne? " demanda Axel qui était intéressé par la conversation, à la surprise des deux autres garçons.

" Il est au courant pour Riku et moi. Je le lui ai dit. "

" Aïe. " commenta Axel.

" Oui, et il n'a pas apprécié. Forcément. Je peux le comprendre. " dit Sora.

" Eh bien pas moi. " déclara Roxas. Axel et Sora le regardèrent. " Après tout, Riku était là le premier. Alors c'est tout à fait normal qu'Allan le laisse t'avoir. "

" Allons bon, ne dis pas ça comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire objet. " dit Sora en fronçant les sourcils.

" Bah, être la chose de quelqu'un n'est pas si mal que ça. " le taquina Axel.

" Même si j'étais la chose de Riku, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il m'aime encore, en admettant qu'il m'ait jamais aimé. "

" Tu n'essaies même pas de me contredire…? " dit Axel.

" … " Roxas ne dit rien, même s'il savait ce qu'il devrait dire à son cousin. Ce n'était pas à lui de lui révéler les sentiments de Riku. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que Roxas ne pouvait pas l'aider. Après tout, il leur avait fait une promesse à tous les deux. " Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il n'aimait pas être ton petit ami? Vous étiez absolument adorables ensembles. "

" D'accord, peut-être que ça lui a plu, mais je ne sais pas si ça lui plairait encore maintenant. Je veux dire, il ne m'a jamais rien montré d'autre que de l'amitié. " répondit Sora.

" C'est peut-être parce que tu sortais avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tu verras bien quand tu lui annonceras ta rupture. "

" Mais je ne suis toujours pas sûr de l'aimer de cette façon! " dit Sora en rougissant.

" Alors ne parle pas de lui comme si c'était le cas. " dit sèchement Axel. " Franchement Sora, ta tendance à tourner autour du pot est exaspérante. Zut alors, fonce! " Ce soudain éclat de voix surprit les deux cousins. Axel soupira en se calmant. " Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui? "

" Je ne sais vraiment pas. " répondit Sora pour essayer de se défendre.

" Quand tu te souviens du temps où vous étiez un couple, es-tu dégoûté? "

" Bien sûr que non! Je ne serais jamais – "

" Est-ce que ça te manque? " l'interrompit Axel. Et Sora cligna des yeux, confus.

" Je n'y avais encore jamais pensé. "

" Dans ce cas, pose-toi la question la prochaine fois que tu verras Riku. Tu trouveras ta réponse rapidement. "

" … " Quelques minutes plus tard, Sora les quitta et Roxas l'avertit de ne pas laisser Riku lui faire de 'choses bizarres'. Axel ajouta simplement un silencieux ' à moins que tu ne le veuilles ' qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de son amant. Mais Sora s'en fichait. De toute façon, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi ils lui avaient dit ça – En fait, ils avaient seulement voulu le taquiner. Il était en train de descendre les escaliers quand une fille l'appela. Il se retourna et la reconnut sans pour autant se souvenir de son prénom.

" N'es-tu pas l'amie de Kairi? " demanda-t-il.

" Ouaip. Je m'appelle Selphie! " répondit-elle joyeusement. " Dis, j'ai entendu dire que tu n'étais plus avec Allan. C'est vrai? " Les nouvelles se répandaient vite!

" Euh… Oui. " répondit timidement Sora.

" C'est bien alors! " dit-elle, à la surprise de Sora. " Tu vois, il y a une de mes amies qui est complètement dingue de lui. Elle était tellement triste d'apprendre qu'il t'avait proposé de sortir avec lui! Je pense qu'elle sera heureuse d'entendre ça. "

" Tu devrais peut-être lui dire d'attendre encore un peu. On s'est disputés avant de se quitter et il risquerait d'être assez rude avec elle. Deux ou trois jours devraient suffire. " la conseilla-t-il. Selphie le regarda pendant un moment sans même battre des paupières. Puis elle sourit chaleureusement à Sora.

" Eh bien, je ne croyais pas Kairi, mais elle avait raison finalement. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien! Mais ce n'est pas comme si je ne le pensais pas! " ajouta-t-elle rapidement en paniquant. Mais en voyant Sora rire, elle fut soulagée. " Cependant, ne sois pas trop gentil ou les gens vont en profiter. Et tu devrais aussi t'inquiéter pour toi. C'est vraiment gentil de te soucier de mon amie, mais et toi? Tu ne vas pas au moins lui parler? "

" Si, mais ce n'est pas le bon moment. J'essaierai de le voir quand il se sera calmé. "

" Ce serait la bonne solution! Bon, je voulais simplement être sûre. Maintenant que j'ai ma réponse, je vais te laisser te sauver. A plus, Sora! "

" Salut. " répondit-il en la regardant monter les escaliers. Il continua à marcher en direction de sa chambre, qu'il trouva vide. " Riku est sorti. " murmura-t-il. Il s'assit à son bureau et fit ses devoirs jusque tard dans la nuit. Quand il se mit au lit, son colocataire n'était toujours pas revenu et il commença à s'inquiéter, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Un peu plus tard, il se réveilla en entendant quelqu'un entrer dans la chambre.

" _Il est rentré_. " pensa-t-il en se réveillant lentement. " _Je devrais lui dire – Attend, c'est déjà la nuit. Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille que je l'embête avec mes soucis._ " Il ouvrit grand les yeux tandis que son lit grinça quand quelqu'un s'assit sur le bord. Sora ne bougea pas, faisant semblant d'être endormi.

" Est-ce que tu dors? " Là, c'était vraiment mauvais. Ce n'était pas du tout la voix de Riku! Ni celle d'Allan. Sora tournait le dos à l'étranger et ne pouvait donc pas le voir du tout. C'est alors qu'une main pressa doucement son épaule pour le faire s'allonger sur le dos. Terrifié, Sora cria… Presque comme une fille, mais il avait vraiment très peur alors il s'en fichait pas mal.

" Calme-toi, s'il te plaît! C'est moi! Zexion! " ajouta l'autre qui semblait paniqué et posa une main sur la bouche de Sora pour le faire arrêter de crier.

" Bon sang, Zexion! Tu n'aurais pas pu me dire que c'était toi **plus tôt**?! Je pensais que tu étais Riku! "

" Je suis désolé si je t'ai déçu. En fait, c'est Riku qui m'envoie. "

" Hein? Qu'est-il arrivé? Est-ce qu'il va bien? " demanda Sora, inquiet.

" Evidemment. Il m'a demandé de venir te chercher. Prends une veste, il fait un peu froid. " dit Zexion à Sora en se dirigeant vers la porte.

" Où va-t-on? " demanda Sora. Il regarda le réveil et y lut qu'il était une heure du matin.

" Je ne peux rien te dire. C'est une surprise. " Ils sortirent de la chambre et montèrent les escaliers. Il n'y avait de chambres qu'aux deux premiers étages, et Sora fut donc surpris quand ils montèrent jusqu'au sixième étage, le dernier. Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte au bout du couloir et elle menait à d'autres escaliers. Et tout en haut, Zexion sortit un bout de tissu de sa poche et en couvrit les yeux de Sora. " Donne-moi la main, je vais te guider. " Sora fit ce qu'on lui dit et tendit la main. Zexion la prit et, après avoir ouvert la porte, il l'attira au coeur de l'air froid de la nuit. Sora sentit quelqu'un d'autre que Zexion lui prendre la main. La situation ne le rassurait pas vraiment et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir nerveux. Bah, il pouvait faire confiance au frère de Riku. Il se calma donc rapidement quand il entendit des murmures et reconnut certaines voix. Celui qui le guidait s'arrêta alors de marcher et se tint derrière lui pendant qu'il lui retirait le bandeau. Ils étaient sur le toit du dortoir et de là, il avait une magnifique vue de dessus de la ville illuminée. Sora leva la tête et aperçut une multitude d'étoiles dans le ciel.

" C'est merveilleux… " murmura-t-il, ébahi.

" N'est-ce pas? "

Sora se retourna. Donc, c'était Riku qui se tenait derrière lui.

" Riku! Je me demandais où tu pouvais bien être! Je me suis fait du souci! " s'exclama Sora.

" Je ne pouvais pas te dire que j'étais ici sinon ça n'aurait plus été une surprise. Regarde, on a amené des tas de trucs pour qu'on puisse être installés confortablement! " dit Riku en désignant les collègues de son frère qui étaient assis sur de vieux coussins et buvaient de la bière tout en riant. " Mais le vrai spectacle va bientôt commencer! Viens t'asseoir! " ajouta-t-il en entraînant Sora vers le petit groupe.

" Salut! " dit Sora à Larxene et Marluxia. Les autres n'étaient pas là et il en conclut qu'ils n'étaient pas intéressés par ce pour quoi il était là. Le couple le salua brièvement puis continua à parler.

" Ca commence. " dit calmement Zexion en levant un doigt vers le ciel. Tous levèrent la tête et purent voir de nombreuses étoiles filantes.

" Wow! " s'exclama Sora, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire chaque fois qu'il en apercevait une. " Il y en a tellement! Comment ça se fait? "

" Tonton m'a dit que ce genre de choses ne se produit pas souvent et qu'il avait vu une pluie de météorites il y a très longtemps. Il a dit qu'il n'avait jamais oublié cette nuit là. "

" Je crois bien que moi non plus! " dit Sora en souriant chaleureusement à son ami dont les joues rougirent. " C'est fabuleux. " Personne ne parla plus jusqu'à ce que passe la dernière comète. Après cela, ils retournèrent tous dans leurs chambres.

" C'était l'une des meilleures nuits que j'aie jamais passée! " s'exclama Sora avec enthousiasme pendant que Riku s'assit sur son lit et retira son pull.

" Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise que ce n'est pas la peine de te retourner pendant que je me change? Ca ne me dérange pas tellement, tu sais. " dit Riku en soupirant.

" Mais je ne veux pas t'embarrasser. " répondit Sora qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

" En fait, c'est encore pire si tu fais ça. "

" Pardon… " Sora se retourna lentement pour faire face à son colocataire en essayant de se retenir de rougir. Riku le regarda et sourit.

" Voilà qui est mieux. " dit-il.

" Hé, Riku. " commença Sora. " Merci beaucoup pour ce soir, j'ai vraiment adoré. S'il y a quoi que ce soit qui te fasses envie, dis-le moi! "

" Quoi que ce soit, dis-tu? " répéta Riku, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

" Oui, tant que ça n'inclut pas ma virginité. " dit Sora en tirant la langue à son ami.

" Je n'oserais pas. Je ne suis pas un pervers comme toi. "

" Dis-moi simplement ce que tu veux! " Sora fronça les sourcils.

" D'accord, d'accord. Voyons voir… " commença Riku. " Non, tu ne ferais jamais ça. "

" Faire quoi? " demanda Sora, curieux.

" Bah, comme tu sors avec Allan… Et je ne voudrais pas qu'il aille s'imaginer des choses. "

" Demande-moi. Allan n'est plus avec moi. " l'informa Sora en regardant fixement le sol.

" Quoi? Mais – "

" Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais? " le pressa Sora en changeant de sujet. Riku fronça les sourcils, mais Sora se contenta de lui faire signe de continuer.

" Dans ce cas, donne-moi un baiser. " dit Riku. Sora rougit comme une pivoine mais réussit malgré tout à marmonner un petit " D'accord " avant de se rapprocher et de se pencher en avant. Il donna un rapide baiser à son ami et trouva cela fort agréable, et il l'embrassa donc à nouveau, plus longtemps et plus passionnément cette fois-ci. Quand il se redressa, les yeux de Riku sortaient presque de leurs orbites.

" C'était quoi **ça**? " demanda Riku, l'air étonné.

" Bah un baiser? " répondit Sora.

" Je pensais à un baiser sur la joue pas sur la bouche, tu sais. " dit Riku. Il éclata de rire presque aussitôt.

" Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, alors?! C'est pas vrai, je viens de me ridiculiser! " marmonna Sora en se cachant le visage dans les mains.

" Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. " dit Riku en haussant les épaules malgré l'excitation qu'il ressentait. " A ce propos, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu embrasses si bien. "

" Imbécile, tu ne te rappel – " commença l'autre, mais il se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de continuer à parler. Il ne pouvait pas disputer Riku de ne pas savoir que c'était parce qu'ils s'étaient souvent embrassés. " Tu ne te rappelles pas? Je t'ai dit qu'Allan embrassait bien. "

" Tu m'as dit ça? " demanda Riku en haussant les sourcils.

" Oui, et tu as oublié, méchant! " Au fond de lui-même, Sora hurlait qu'il était désolé de mentir ainsi à son meilleur ami. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. " Bon, je suis fatigué. Allons nous coucher. "

" Bien. "

------

La chambre de Roxas était très bruyante. C'était heureusement en pleine journée, et cela ne dérangeait donc pas les autres résidents. En principe.

" Je te dis qu'il adorerait ça! " dit Axel qui, fidèle à lui-même, était têtu.

" Et moi, je te dis que non! " répondit Sora qui se montrait tout aussi borné.

" Roxas? " demandèrent-ils au pauvre garçon qui commençait à être sincèrement agacé par leur stupide dispute. Il se contenta de les fusiller du regard, puis continua ce qu'il était en train de faire : regarder le plafond. Cela faisait bientôt une demi-heure que cela avait commencé.

Flash-back

" Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? " demanda Roxas à son cousin qui venait d'arriver.

" Je vais trouver Allan, lui parler et m'arranger pour qu'il me reparle, même si je dois l'y **obliger**. " déclara Sora.

" Et Riku? " demanda Axel.

" … " Sora réfléchit pendant un instant. Il était quasiment certain de ressentir quelque chose pour son colocataire – Quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié, bien sûr – Mais même s'il l'aimait, peut-être ses sentiments n'étaient-ils pas partagés. Il se maudit de tout avoir oublié. Mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas de sa faute. " Je vais simplement tenter de laisser des indices et voir comment il réagit. Je crois. "

" Ca me semble être une bonne idée. " dit Roxas.

" Mais vu comme Riku peut être stupide parfois, je crois que des indices évidents seraient la meilleure solution. "

" Il ne s'agira plus d'indices s'ils sont trop évidents, crétin. " rétorqua Sora.

" Ne le traite pas de crétin! Je ne te laisserai pas dire ça, même si tu es mon cousin! " dit Roxas.

" Mais tu le fais bien, toi. " répondit Sora, l'air surpris.

" Oui, mais j'en ai le droit **moi**. " lui répondit simplement son cousin.

" Bref – " les interrompit Axel, " – J'ai une super idée! Je suis sûr que Riku va adorer ça! " Le sourire qui apparut sur ses lèvres fit frissonner Sora. " Habille-toi comme une fille! "

" … " Roxas fixa son petit ami du regard et ne dit rien.

" C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'aie jamais entendue…. " dit Sora en fronçant les sourcils. " Et puis d'abord, pourquoi est-ce qu'il amerait ça?! "

" Parce que c'est un homme. Et quand un homme en aime un autre, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se demander à quoi il pourrait bien ressembler avec des vêtements pour femme sur le dos. "

" Oh, vraiment? " répondirent les deux autres garçons à l'unisson.

" Evidemment. Par exemple, je meurs d'envie de voir Roxas porter un adorable uniforme scolaire féminin; un avec une jupe ultra courte comme dans mes rêves, pour que je puisse – "

" TU ES COMPLETEMENT CINGLE!!!!! " hurla Roxas en lançant des regards noirs à Axel.

" Tu me fais penser à ces petits vieux qui suivent les gamines dans les rues. " dit Sora en affichant une expression de dégoût.

" Aïe, ça fait mal! " s'exclama Axel en plaçant une main sur sa poitrine. " Quand même, je pense que Riku adorerait te voir te travestir. "

" Non, il n'aimerait pas. " répondit Sora.

" Si. "

" Non. "

Fin du flash-back

Roxas n'en pouvait plus à présent. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Les deux adolescents le regardèrent les quitter, puis échangèrent des regards curieux.

" Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez lui? " demanda Axel.

" Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop. C'est peut-être parce que son petit ami est aussi têtu qu'une mule et qu'il n'arrête pas de raconter des idioties. " suggéra Sora.

" Tu ne sauras pas si c'est vraiment stupide tant que tu n'auras pas essayé. Tiens, faisons un pari! " proposa Axel en souriant comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

" Ok? " hésita Sora. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

" Si Riku aime que tu t'habilles en fille… " commença Axel en réfléchissant. " Tu devras payer un dîner romantique pour Roxas et moi. Et si tu gagnes… "

" Je te botte l'arrière train jusqu'à ce que je ne ressente plus ni colère ni honte. "

" … Allons, ne le prend pas comme ça. "

------

Et vint le jour J. Bien trop vite au goût de Sora. Il regarda constamment le sol en passant à côté des étudiants qui le fixaient du regard et riaient. Ha, ils avaient plutôt une bonne raison d'être comme ça. Larxene l'avait aidé à s'habiller de la façon la plus féminine possible. Il portait le vieil uniforme scolaire de son amie, qui était plutôt mignon… Quand une **fille **le portait. Sur lui, c'était ridicule. Et elle avait également eu le bon goût d'ajouter un ruban rose dans ses cheveux. S'il y avait eu un trou de souris à proximité, il s'y serait caché. Mais il se répétait sans cesse que cela l'aiderait peut-être à se rapprocher de Riku, alors il fit avec. De toute façon, ce n'était que le temps d'une journée. Il marcha dans les couloirs, quand il entendit une voix en particulier. Sora leva la tête et reconnut ces yeux noisette larmoyants. Allan riait comme un fou, incapable de se retenir. C'était sa chance! Sora l'attrapa par le poignet et l'entraîna dans la pièce la plus proche : les toilettes. Ah, que de souvenirs… Sora se fichait pas mal de savoir si Allan était en train de se moquer de lui. Il voulait lui parler et il le ferait. Finalement, Allan se calma et reprit son souffle.

" Bien, maintenant que ça va mieux, écoute-moi, s'il te plaît. " dit Sora.

" Nous n'avons rien à nous dire. " rétorqua froidement son ex-petit ami. Allan tenta de partir, mais il fut surpris lorsque de minces bras le pressèrent contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui et s'assurèrent qu'il ne pouvait pas s'échapper.

" En fait, j'ai **plein** de choses à te dire et tu écouteras jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini. " déclara Sora. Allan déglutit. " D'abord, je voulais te dire que je suis désolé. "

" Je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu me retiens prisonnier dans les toilettes? "

" Ensuite – " continua Sora qui l'ignora. " Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute. J'aimerais au moins qu'on reste amis. " Allan rit froidement.

" Et tu t'attends vraiment à ce que je te dise : 'D'accord, faisons une croix sur le passé et recommençons à zéro' ? Tu plaisantes. " dit l'autre en regardant ailleurs.

" Je n'ai pas l'intention de recommencer à zéro. " répondit Sora en regardant toujours Allan, qui porta à nouveau ses yeux sur lui. " Ce ne serait pas correct. Je ne suis ni assez stupide ni assez cruel pour risquer de te faire du mal encore une fois. "

" Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses, eh bien je suis navré de t'apprendre que c'est un peu trop tard. Tu aurais dû y penser plus tôt. "

" Tu crois que c'est amusant pour moi?! " s'exclama Sora en élevant la voix. " Je sais que tu as mal et que tu me détestes, mais ne va pas t'imaginer que je n'en souffre pas! "

" Tu me fais bien rire. " dit sèchement Allan. " Tu – " Il se tut lorsqu'il vit une unique larme couler le long de la joue de Sora.

" Ecoute, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière et changer ce que j'ai fait par le passé. " dit Sora en essuyant rapidement la larme. " Tu ne peux pas non plus dire que tu ne m'as pas fait souffrir avant que je ne me souvienne de tout. Je m'excuse de te dire ça, mais Riku a toujours été là pour moi quand j'ai eu besoin de parler à quelqu'un, même quand il s'agissait de toi. Il n'a **jamais** dit de mal de toi et il a fait de son mieux pour m'aider. Quand j'étais paniqué à l'idée de franchir le pas avec toi, il m'a rassuré même si ça le tuait sûrement à petit feu. Il ne m'a jamais fait peur et ne m'a jamais blessé comme toi tu l'as fait. " Au fond de lui même, Sora s'en voulait de dire de telles choses, mais il n'avait pas pu empêcher les mots de sortir.

" Attends, quand est-ce que je t'ai fait peur? " demanda Allan, confus. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la minuscule pièce, Sora regarda ses pieds.

" Le jour où tu étais furieux contre moi parce que j'avais parlé à Riku. Et aussi quand je t'ai parlé de mes souvenirs… " dit Sora dont la voix était presque un murmure, puis il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. D'une certaine façon, le regard d'Allan s'adoucit. Il sentit les doigts de Sora relâcher ses épaules, et Allan en profita pour se libérer et le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas nier avoir été injuste. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il avait presque demandé à Sora de cesser de voir son meilleur ami, ce qui n'avait pas été très correct de sa part. Allan repensa à ce que Sora venait de lui dire et il réalisa à quel point cela était vrai. Riku – même s'il avait été froid envers lui au début – n'avait jamais dit de mal de lui et avait respecté le choix de Sora. Pas une seule fois avait-il tenté de les séparer.

" Je te demande pardon, Sora. " murmura Allan en serrant son ami un peu plus fort et en enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule de Sora, qui l'enlaça timidement et ne dit rien. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, ignorant la sonnerie qui les informait que les cours avaient commencé. " Tout ira bien maintenant. Nous recommencerons depuis le tout début. " dit Allan en se reculant. Sora leva la tête et le regarda en inclinant la tête sur le côté. " Moi, c'est Allan. " ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la main. Sora cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis un sourire apparut sur son visage.

" Sora. " répondit-il en lui serrant la main. Ils marchèrent ensemble dans les couloirs vides de l'université. Allan devait laisser Sora, sa salle de cours étant à l'opposé de celle de son ami. Sora lui fit signe puis se dirigea vers sa salle, son coeur plus léger… Pour une courte période. Son entrée fut clairement remarquée car il était en retard, et sa tenue n'aidait en rien. Il ignora les gloussements de ses camarades et le sermon du professeur. Il s'assit à côté de Riku, comme d'habitude, et sortit ses affaires de son sac.

" … " Riku avait envie de rire mais il se ravisa, pensant que son ami le prendrait mal. Il se retint donc. De son côté, Sora se demandait si les vêtements qu'il portait avaient le moindre effet sur Riku. Il le regarda du coin de l'oeil et remarqua que l'expression de Riku n'avait pas changé. Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas reconnu? " C'est quoi cette tenue? " finit par demander Riku.

" Bah, j'ai fait un pari stupide avec Axel et - " Riku le frappa à la tête. " Aïe! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?! " demanda Sora, en colère.

" C'est toi qui m'a dit de te frapper si jamais tu faisais un pari. "

" Vraiment? " demanda Sora en fronçant le sourcil. Il fit plus attention à ce que disait le professeur et prit des notes. Ses joues se mirent à rougir tandis qu'il pensait à la question qu'il voulait poser à Riku. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Sora tourna la tête pour lui faire face. " Dis, Riku… Est-ce que … Ca te plaît? " Des yeux verts le fixaient absentement du regard.

" Quoi donc? "

" Ben, ma tenue… " répondit Sora en faisant la moue, son visage rougissant de plus belle par la même occasion.

" Non. " répondit franchement Riku.

" … " Sora regarda son bureau en fronçant les sourcils tout d'abord, puis en souriant. " Eh bien, merci! Je vais pouvoir réduire cet imbécile en miettes. Je **savais** que ça n'allait pas te plaire. "

" Pourquoi est-ce que ça me plairait de voir un garçon se travestir? " Pour toute réponse, Sora rit doucement.

" Bon dans ce cas, je retournerai au dortoir pour me changer pendant la pause déjeuner. "

" Tu crois que tu auras assez de temps? "

" Bien sûr. "

------

Et en effet, Sora eut largement le temps. Il rencontra son petit groupe d'amis dans le hall d'entrée du bâtiment et, environ une demi-heure après son arrivée, une autre personne poussa les portes d'entrée. Il était assez grand et sa peau, assez pâle, était couverte par des vêtements rouges. L'homme était plutôt remarquable, à cause de son regard froid, mais aussi – et surtout – à cause de ses longs cheveux noirs. Tandis que l'homme mystérieux fit son entrée, les yeux de Sora se posèrent sur lui et s'agrandirent.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sora? " demanda Roxas.

" V-Vi – Je n'y crois pas! C'est Vincent Valentine!! " s'exclama-t-il.

" C'est qui? " demandèrent les trois garçons à l'unisson.

" Oh, seulement l'un des dix écrivains les plus connus. " dit Sora avec sarcasme en ouvrant son sac à dos et en en sortant une feuille de papier et un stylo. " J'arrive! " ajouta-t-il sans se retourner en courant vers le dénommé Vincent. Les yeux de l'écrivain se posèrent sur le garçon qui s'approchait en courant et ne le quittèrent plus.

" Bon-bonjour, monsieur! " dit Sora en essayant de reprendre rapidement son souffle. " Je-J'aime beaucoup vos livres et je me demandais si vous accepteriez de me donner un autographe, s'il vous plaît. " demanda Sora en tendant la feuille et le stylo à l'homme.

" Bien sûr. " répondit Vincent d'une voix calme mais grave.

" Au fait… " commença Sora. Il continua lorsque Vincent le regarda à nouveau. " Votre dernier livre était génial, mais assez différent de vos autres travaux, et je me demandais pourquoi… "

" Alors tu l'as remarqué? Tu es le premier à me dire ça. " Sora ne savait pas si c'était ironique ou non, voyant que le visage de Vincent avait autant d'émotions qu'une pierre.

" Pardon, je parie que plein de gens vous ont déjà dit ça… " murmura l'adolescent.

" Comme je te l'ai dit, tu es le premier à me dire ça. J'étais sérieux. " répondit Vincent. " Et donc, quelles différences as-tu trouvées? " demanda-t-il, curieux.

" Eh bien… Tout d'abord, l'histoire est racontée par le protagoniste et non par un narrateur extérieur. Ensuite, le personnage principal est une femme, et enfin, il y a deux fins : celle que tout le monde peut lire, et celle qui est cachée. Il faut lire une phrase sur deux dans le dernier paragraphe pour la découvrir. Pour tout vous dire, je trouve que la fin cachée suit mieux avec l'histoire. " expliqua Sora.

" Dans ce cas, nous sommes deux. " répondit Vincent. " On dirait bien que tu as tout découvert. Ca me fait plaisir. "

" Comment se fait-il que personne ne l'ait remarqué? C'est assez évident. "

" Peut-être que les gens ne sont pas aussi observateurs que toi. Ou peut-être qu'ils ne pensent pas assez… " se dit tout haut Vincent, puis il soupira. " Hm, bref. Pourrais-tu m'aider? Je suis à la recherche d'une personne. "

" Bien sûr! Peut-être que je la connais. " proposa Sora.

" Son nom est Haruno Sora. Il a gagné le concours de Pete's. Je pense que les gens devraient le connaître ici. " Sora écarquilla les yeux.

" Ce-C'est moi. " répondit-il.

" Vraiment? " questionna l'écrivain en le regardant d'un air suspicieux. On ne sait jamais jusqu'où pourraient aller les fans pour être avec vous. Mais les doutes de Vincent furent bientôt dissipés lorsqu'il eut la preuve de la sincérité du jeune garçon.

" Hé, Sora! Tu vas être en retard! " l'appela Riku en lui faisant signe.

" J'arrive! " répondit Sora en lui faisant signe en retour. Il tourna la tête et regarda Vincent. " Euh… Je dois partir. Peut-être voudriez-vous nous accompagner? " proposa-t-il. Vincent rit doucement puis répondit :

" Oui, pourquoi pas. "

Les garçons avaient cours avec Cloud, qui fut plus qu'heureux de la présence de Vincent. Il était lui aussi l'un de ses fans et celui qui avait prêté ses livres à son plus jeune cousin. Quand la sonnerie retentit, tous les trois restèrent dans la salle vide d'élèves.

" Donc, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici? " demanda Cloud.

" Je suis venu pour lui. " répondit l'écrivain en jetant un coup d'oeil à Sora. " J'ai lu ton histoire et l'ai beaucoup aimée. Tu sais, tu pourrais rapidement devenir très célèbre. Tout ce qu'il te faut, c'est un coup de pouce. " dit Vincent.

" Vous l'avez aimée? Eh bien, si on m'avait dit ça, je crois que j'aurais ri au nez de cette personne. " dit Sora dont les joues commencèrent à rougir.

" J'aimerais que l'on écrive un livre ensemble. " dit Vincent à Sora.

" Que-Quoi?! " bégaya Sora. " _Oh.Mon.Dieu! Je n'y crois pas!!_ " pensa-t-il.

" Est-ce que ça t'intéresse? " demanda l'écrivain.

" Et comment! " s'exclama Sora, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. " Mais comment va-t-on s'y prendre? Je veux dire, vous vivez à l'étranger et je ne peux pas me connecter à Internet ici… "

" Je le sais, et c'est pour cela que je serais heureux de t'accueillir chez moi pendant que nous travaillerons sur ce livre. Tu es encore un étudiant et je sais que tu ne peux pas quitter l'école pendant une longue période, et ce ne sera donc que pendant deux mois. " proposa Vincent.

" Je vois. " dit simplement Sora. Deux mois… C'était beaucoup. Il ne pourrait pas voir ses amis pendant un bon moment. Il ne pourrait pas être avec Riku pendant deux longs mois.

" Tu n'as pas besoin de me répondre immédiatement. Mon vol de retour part jeudi. Ca te laisse trois jours pour y réfléchir. Je reviendrai ce même jour pour connaître ta réponse. Si jamais tu acceptais, prépare tes affaires pour que nous puissions nous rendre à l'aéroport tout de suite après. " dit Vincent. Il se dirigea vers la porte. " A jeudi, Sora. " ajouta-t-il avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Cloud regarda nerveusement son cousin.

" Dis, tu ne vas pas refuser son offre, hein? " demanda-t-il.

" Non. Je sais que c'est une occasion unique à ne pas manquer. J'espère simplement que mes amis vont le comprendre. " répondit Sora, dont le visage prit un air sérieux.

" Si ce sont de vrais amis, alors oui. "

------

Sora resta silencieux pendant le reste de la journée. Les trois autres adolescents étaient plutôt inquiets. Ils ne se rappelaient plus de la dernière fois où ils l'avaient vu aussi déprimé. La seule fois où il sourit durant cette journée, ce fut quand une fille se déclara à Allan, qui accepta de sortir avec elle. Au moins, il continuait d'avancer. Sora passa la majeure partie de la soirée dehors, allongé dans l'herbe à regarder le ciel. Ce n'était pas difficile du tout de dire à tout le monde qu'il allait partir. Ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment, c'était leurs réactions. Peut-être allaient-ils être heureux pour lui et le soutenir. Peut-être allaient-ils se dire qu'il les trahissait et le détesteraient. Au fond, il savait que Roxas serait sûrement triste de ne plus le voir pendant si longtemps, mais il comprendrait et l'encouragerait. Axel… Ca ne le gênerait pas plus que ça tant que ce n'était pas Roxas qui partait. Quant à Riku… C'était bien lui le vrai problème. Sora redoutait sa réaction et cela le rendait malade chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui dire qu'il partirait, alors il lui faudrait prendre son courage à deux mains et lui faire face. Et c'est comme cela que passèrent le lundi, puis le mardi sans qu'il ait dit quoi que ce soit à ses amis. Sora décida d'attendre le déjeuner.

" Depuis que tu as rencontré ce type, tu es devenu muet comme une tombe. " déclara Roxas en regardant son cousin. Les deux autres garçons acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

" Ouais, je sais. " répondit Sora en regardant ses mains posées sur ses jambes. Il déglutit bruyamment avant de lever la tête et de les regarder. Il devait le leur dire **maintenant**, avant que sa détermination ne s'échappe.

" Je – " commença-t-il, mais sa voix trembla. Il vit ses amis froncer les sourcils, l'air inquiet. " Je vais partir à l'étranger. Pendant deux mois. " les informa-t-il enfin.

" QUOI?!! " s'exclamèrent-ils tous.

" Euh, Mr Valentine m'a demandé si je voulais écrire un livre avec lui. Mais pour ça, il faut que j'aille vivre avec lui le temps que ce soit bouclé. " dit Sora en fixant ses amis du regard. " C'est – C'est une grande opportunité et je ne veux pas la laisser passer. Alors, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi y aller! " demanda-t-il en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre.

" Est-ce que tatie est au courant? " demanda Roxas.

" O-Oui, je le lui ai déjà dit. " répondit Sora, confus.

" Bah, c'est la seule qui pourrait t'arrêter – Bien que ça ne serait pas sympa. Quant à moi… " commença Roxas. " … Je te souhaite bonne chance, et j'espère te revoir très bientôt! " conclut-il en souriant à son cousin.

" Pareil pour moi. " lui dit Axel.

" Les gars… " dit Sora qui sentait son coeur se réchauffer. Il regarda ensuite Riku.

" … " Riku ne dit rien et quitta la cafétéria.

" Riku! " l'appela Axel d'un ton sévère.

" Ce n'est rien, Axel. Laisse-le. " dit Sora en regardant la table.

" Ce type est franchement grossier. Il aurait pu te féliciter, au moins. " se plaignit Axel.

" Je lui parlerai ce soir, alors ne t'en fais pas. " lui dit Sora. " _Je le savais_. " pensa-t-il en sentant son coeur se serrer. Aucun d'eux ne vit Riku durant l'après-midi et ils en conclurent qu'il s'était réfugié au dortoir pour bouder. Qu'il était immature… A chaque pas qu'il faisait, Sora se sentait de plus en plus nerveux. Comment allait-il s'y prendre avec Riku qui était si énervé? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée…

" Hé, Sora! " appela quelqu'un. Il chercha celui qui l'avait appelé et son regard se posa sur Allan.

" Salut, Allan. " répondit-il en souriant du mieux qu'il put.

" Euh, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire. " dit l'autre, l'air coupable.

" Si c'est au sujet de ta petite amie, je suis déjà au courant. " répondit franchement Sora.

" Q-Quoi? Comment ça se fait?!! " demanda l'autre, complètement paniqué.

" Je vous ai vus. C'est bien pour toi. Félicitations! " dit Sora en souriant à Allan.

" Ben merci. " Une courte période de silence. " Et Riku et toi? Etes-vous ensemble? "

" Non. Et pour couronner le tout, je l'ai rendu furieux. "

" Que s'est-il passé? " Allan commençait à être très inquiet.

" A partir de demain, je ne serai plus à l'école pendant deux mois. Je vais aller vivre chez Vincent Valentine et écrire un livre avec lui. "

" Wow, c'est quelque chose! C'est génial! " Allan sourit à son ami, mais pas pour longtemps. " Attends, c'est pour ça que Riku est en colère contre toi? "

" Précisément. "

" C'est un idiot. Il devrait être heureux. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'allais plus jamais revenir. " déclara Allan en faisant la moue.

" Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire. Je ne veux pas lui faire davantage de peine. " murmura presque Sora. Allan fit un pas en avant et prit fermement Sora dans ses bras. Sora blottit son visage contre la poitrine de son ami, recherchant le réconfort.

" Ne te fais pas de souci. Reste toi-même et tout redeviendra comme avant. " murmura doucement Allan. Ils restèrent comme cela jusqu'à ce que Sora se recule.

" Je devrais arrêter de me reposer autant sur les autres. Je suis un poids. "

" Au contraire, tu devrais continuer à compter sur nous. C'est à ça que servent les amis. "

Tous deux marchèrent en direction du dortoir en silence et lorsqu'il fut temps pour eux de se séparer, Sora se sentit horriblement anxieux. Il se tint devant la porte de sa chambre pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il ait assez de courage pour l'ouvrir. Ses gonds grincèrent tandis qu'elle s'ouvrit lentement. Sora ferma la porte, en prenant soin de ne pas faire face à son colocataire, et prit une profonde inspiration. Il se retourna et sursauta quand il remarqua que son ami le fixait du regard.

" Bon sang, Riku! Dis quelque chose au lieu de me regarder comme ça! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque! " s'exclama Sora. Il aurait pu jurer que son ami entendait les battements de son coeur.

" Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit plus tôt que tu partais? " demanda froidement Riku. Allons bon, c'était mieux quand il était silencieux.

" Je… J'avais peur de ta réaction. "

" Quelle excuse lamentable. " rétorqua l'autre.

" Espèce de – " Sora n'en pouvait plus et marcha d'un pas déterminé vers son ami. Il le plaqua sans aucune pitié sur son propre lit. " Si tu es vraiment mon ami, tu devrais être content pour moi! Et, juste au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je pars pendant **deux mois**, pas définitivement! Je sais que c'est long mais c'est une occasion qui ne se présente pas tous les jours. Je **dois** y aller. Même si… " commença-t-il, sa voix tremblant. " _Même si tu vas me manquer._ " pensa-t-il. Il eut un léger hoquet quand Riku changea leur position et se trouva au dessus de Sora, de grandes et puissantes mains le plaquant de chaque côté.

" Espèce d'andouille, bien sûr que je suis content pour toi! " dit Riku, les dents serrées.

" Ah, vraiment? C'est difficile à dire. " rétorqua Sora. Et ce fut au tour de Riku de perdre son sang froid. Il se pencha en avant et embrassa brutalement son ami, qui gémit.

" Qu-Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire?! " dit Sora, dont la voix avait un ton à moitié furieux et à moitié sensuel pendant que son ami déposait de doux baisers le long de sa mâchoire.

" Je te montre combien je suis heureux pour toi. " répondit Riku d'une voix rauque. Il entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Sora, ses mains l'empêchant toujours de fuir.

" Ce… " commença Sora. " _C'est si agréable._ " pensa-t-il. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle telle chose se produise dans de telles conditions. " Ce n'est pas correct, Riku. Arrête, s'il te plaît. " Et il obéit. Il regarda Sora, dont la tête était tournée sur le côté pour éviter son regard. Riku sentit son estomac se retourner lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait failli faire. Mais à sa surprise, quand Sora se releva, il plaça ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra contre lui, le visage blottit contre son torse.

" Je suis désolé, Riku. Mais j'ai vraiment envie d'y aller. " dit Sora tout bas.

" D'accord. " répondit Riku en passant une main dans les cheveux de son colocataire. " Je t'attendrai. "

" Riku, je… " commença Sora en levant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. " _Maintenant, je suis sûr que je l'aime. _" pensa-t-il. " _Tout ce que j'ai à dire, c'est que je m'en veux d'avoir oublié les bons moments qu'on a passés ensemble. __Dire que ça me manque. __Dire que je –_ " Ses lèvres formèrent un sourire chaleureux pendant que Riku l'observait.

" _Est-il sur le point de me dire ce à quoi je pense?_ " se dit Riku. " _Oh là là, si c'était le cas qu'est-ce que je devrais faire? Ha, je pense que je l'embrasserais, le serrerais contre moi et lui ferais passer l'une des nuits les plus chaudes qu'il ait jama – Attend, ça serait peut-être un peu trop tôt._ " pensa Riku.

" Tu – " tenta encore Sora, mais ça bouche ne fonctionnait pas. Il savait ce qu'il voulait dire à Riku, mais il n'y arrivait pas. " Tu vas me manquer – aussi! " dit-il rapidement. " _Mince, je n'aurais pas dû ajouter ça!!!_ " pensa-t-il en se maudissant.

" Ah, euh oui. " répondit Riku, clairement déçu. " Pareil pour nous. "

" Je pense que je devrais faire mes valises. " dit Sora en relâchant son ami. Pendant la première heure, il se promena surtout dans la chambre avant de prendre quelques affaires et de les mettre dans des sacs.

------

Puis vint le jeudi et il était déjà temps pour Sora de faire ses adieux. Roxas, Axel, Riku et Cloud attendaient Vincent aux grilles de l'université avec Sora, qui était extrêmement nerveux.

" J'espère que je n'ai rien oublié. Ah! Ma brosse à dents! J'ai oublié ma brosse à dents!! Je dois – " paniqua Sora.

" Calme-toi, je te l'ai donnée ce matin et tu l'as mise dans un de tes sacs. " lui dit Riku.

" Ah, oui. Merci. "

" Tu es sûr que ça ira? " demanda Axel.

" Oui. " répondit Sora. Un taxi se gara devant eux et Vincent en descendit. Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit les bagages autour de Sora.

" J'en déduis que tu as accepté mon offre. " dit-il sans que son sourire ne perdre de son éclat. Sora fit signe que oui. " Très bien, mettons tout ça dans la voiture dans ce cas. " Les six hommes eurent fini en un rien de temps et Sora parla à ses amis et à ses cousins avant de partir pour de bon.

" Bon, eh bien je – Vous allez tous tant me manquer! Je promets de vous écrire pour que vous ayez de mes nouvelles. J'espère qu'on se reverra très bientôt. " Il serra brièvement tout le monde dans ses bras – un peu plus longtemps quand ce fut au tour de Riku – puis il monta dans la voiture. Il leur fit signe tandis qu'elle sortit de son stationnement et s'éloigna. Les quatre garçons attendirent que le véhicule soit hors de vue, puis il entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Riku était plutôt déprimé, mais il fit de son mieux pour le cacher. Malheureusement pour lui, cela n'échappa pas à Roxas.

" Idiot. Tu ne lui as pas dit ce que tu ressens pour lui, n'est-ce pas? " demanda Roxas. Riku resta silencieux. " Franchement, vous êtes stupides tous les deux. " conclut-il. Riku fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu vouloir dire par là.

------

Pendant ce temps, Sora regardait par la fenêtre pendant que le décor de la ville passait rapidement sous ses yeux. Ils avaient de la chance que la circulation soit fluide. Ils arrivèrent ainsi à l'aéroport plus tôt que prévu et cela laissa assez de temps à Vincent pour acheter leurs billets. Sora regarda autour de lui en essayant de mémoriser l'endroit. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait l'avion et il ne voulait pas oublier le moindre détail. De plus, cela pourrait lui être utile dans de futurs travaux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Vincent revint et ils furent tous deux prêt à monter à bord.

" Est-ce que c'est ta première fois? " demanda l'écrivain.

" M-Ma quoi?! " s'exclama Sora dont les joues rougirent. Vincent tourna la tête pour le regarder et – chose incroyable – éclata de rire.

" Je parlais du fait d'aller à l'étranger. " clarifia-t-il. " _Ca va être amusant d'être avec lui._ " pensa-t-il.

" O-Oui. Je suis vraiment nerveux. " répondit Sora.

" Tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'auras pas tellement de temps pour t'inquiéter de toute façon. "

------

Le vol ne fut pas long – il ne dura qu'une heure, à peu près. Quand ils atterrirent à l'aéroport et en sortirent, Vincent fut salué par une fille survoltée de l'âge de Sora. Elle prit brièvement Vincent dans ses bras puis regarda Sora.

" Super! Alors, il a accepté! Mon nom est Yuffie! Je suis la petite soeur de Vincent. Enchantée de te rencontrer! " dit-elle en prenant Sora dans ses bras pendant un court instant.

" Je suis – "

" Sora, je sais. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois en train de te parler! "

" Yuffie, ne coupe pas la parole comme ça. Ce n'est pas poli. " lui dit Vincent.

" Pardon! " s'excusa-t-elle.

" Ce n'est rien. " répondit Sora en lui souriant. " _Elle exagère. Je ne suis pas aussi connu que ça... Je ne pense même pas l'être. _" pensa-t-il. Le chemin jusqu'à la maison de Vincent dura plusieurs heures et Sora fut heureux d'être enfin arrivé… Pour plusieurs raisons.

" Et c'est donc pour ça que les shurikens sont cent fois mieux que les katanas. " conclut Yuffie.

" Je… Je vois. " Sora soupira. Il avait complètement oublié comment tout avait commencé, mais il était sûr d'une chose : ne **jamais** parler de quoi que ce soit qui ait un rapport avec les ninjas avec Yuffie. Ca ne finirait qu'avec un horrible mal de crâne.

" Nous y sommes. " dit Vincent à Sora en se garant dans l'allée d'une grande maison blanche. Sora était à peine sortit du véhicule qu'un objet poilu et sacrément lourd le fit tomber sur l'herbe fraîchement coupée. Il ouvrit les yeux et ils retombèrent sur la tête d'un berger allemand.

" Max, pousse-toi de là! " s'exclama Yuffie. Mais le chien ne fit que remuer la queue et continua à fixer Sora du regard.

" Trop mignon!!! " s'exclama Sora en se redressant. Il caressa la tête du chien et se leva. " Vous avez de la chance! J'ai toujours voulu avoir un chien mais ma mère n'a jamais accepté. "

" Eh bien celui-ci te suivra pendant deux mois. Littéralement. " dit Vincent en soupirant. " Il n'est pas aussi affectueux avec tout le monde, mais la plupart du temps, les gens que Max apprécie le regrettent. "

Et cela n'aurait su être plus exact. Pendant les premières semaines, Max suivit Sora partout. Chaque fois qu'il allait aux toilettes, Max s'asseyait en face de la porte et attendait que Sora en sorte. A la surprise de Vincent et de sa soeur, cela ne sembla pas déranger Sora. Ca lui faisait même plaisir.

" Rapporte, Max! " s'exclama Sora, dans le jardin, en jetant un bout de bois. Le chien courut dans sa direction et attrapa la branche avant même qu'elle n'atterrisse sur le sol. Mais il sembla que Max ne savait pas ce que 'rapporter' voulait dire car il ne ramena jamais la branche, même quand Sora courut après lui.

" Sora! Le dîner est prêt! " appela Yuffie. Le garçon entra dans la maison et se dirigea vers la cuisine où une magnifique femme, aux longs cheveux noirs tressés et portant une robe blanche, mettait la table.

" Voulez-vous de l'aide, Lucrecia? " proposa Sora.

" Ce serait très gentil de ta part, Sora. " répondit Lucrecia. C'était la femme de Vincent et, par conséquent, la belle-soeur de Yuffie. Elle était gentille et aussi calme que Vincent, mais plus bavarde. Enfin, tout le monde était plus bavard que lui… Yuffie vivait avec eux car leurs parents étaient morts depuis deux ans. Elle avait encore du mal à parler d'eux sans éclater en sanglots et ne les mentionnait donc que très rarement, comme Vincent l'avait expliqué à Sora. Et donc, étant bien élevé, Sora ne lui posa pas de questions les concernant.

" Ah là là, je suis vraiment désolée, Sora. Max n'a pas cessé de t'ennuyer depuis que tu es arrivé ici. J'espère que ça ne t'agace pas trop. " s'excusa Lucrecia.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne me dérange pas du tout! En fait, je suis vraiment content que Max m'apprécie autant. " répondit Sora avant de sourire.

" Si tu le dis. " dit Lucrecia, en riant doucement quand Max se frotta la tête contre la main de Sora, dont l'affection lui manquait déjà.

" Sora! " s'exclama Vincent en descendant bruyamment les escaliers, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il pouvait être très vif parfois.

" Ne cours pas dans les escaliers, chéri. Tu vas encore tomber. " dit Lucrécia à son mari.

" Je viens d'avoir une idée géniale! " dit l'écrivain en suivant Sora, qui aidait Lucrecia. " Tu sais, à propos de Michael! "

" Vraiment? Pff, on va enfin pouvoir continuer l'histoire! C'était vraiment une plaie. " répondit le garçon en souriant lui aussi.

" Tu vois, j'ai pensé faire revenir sa petite amie à la vie et chercher à se venger avec son aide. Elle le possèderait, le ferait tuer son ami et – "

" Ouah, attendez un peu. " l'interrompit Sora. " Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas réaliste. Je veux dire, Michael ne la laisserait pas tuer son meilleur ami, même si c'était lui l'assassin. Ca n'arriverait pas dans la vie réelle. "

" Tu le penses vraiment? " demanda Vincent.

" Ouip. " répondit Sora en faisant un signe de tête. " En plus, elle ferait aussi souffrir Michael. Il n'a rien fait de mal et… " commença-t-il. " C'est ça! " s'exclama-t-il en claquant des doigts. " Il aura lui aussi participé au meurtre! "

" Quoi? Mais au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Michael aiment véritablement Jenny. Pourquoi la tuerait-il? "

" Il ne le voulait pas. " dit Sora en se retournant et en ouvrant un tiroir pour prendre des fourchettes et des couteaux. Vincent le suivit à nouveau, les sourcils froncés. " On pourrait dire qu'une chose est arrivée entre les deux amis par le passé. Sean n'a jamais oublié ce que Michael lui a fait, et Jenny était sa chance. Il s'est arrangé pour obtenir l'aide de son meilleur ami – sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte – pour la tuer. Et, incapable de reposer en paix, elle décide de posséder le corps de son amant pour se venger de Sean et les faire souffrir tous les deux. Elle sait que c'est Sean qui l'a tuée, et que Michael l'a aidé. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pense. " continua Sora en se dirigeant une nouvelle fois vers la table.

" Je vois. " marmonna Vincent en pensant. " Michael a tué la fiancée de son ami et Sean n'a jamais pu le pardonner. Ils – "

" Allez-vous bientôt arrêter de parler de choses aussi déprimantes? " dit Lucrecia aux deux garçons. " Vous parlerez de votre travail **après **le dîner. Je vous laisserai même tout m'expliquer pour que vous ailliez l'avis d'une personne extérieure. " proposa-t-elle.

" Admettez que vous êtes simplement curieuse de connaître la suite. " la taquina Sora.

" … Peut-être. " admit-elle, puis il rirent.

" Si on continue à ce rythme là, on aura finit ce livre très rapidement. " informa Vincent.

" Vous avez raison. " répondit l'adolescent. Il tourna la tête et regarda par la fenêtre. Il commençait à faire sombre et il pouvait voir quelques étoiles. Tandis qu'il les admirait, il se souvint de la nuit passée avec Riku à regarder la pluie d'étoiles filantes. Un sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'en rappela et se demanda si Riku était lui aussi en train de regarder le ciel à ce moment. " _Si on continue à ce rythme-là, nous serons bientôt de nouveau ensemble._ " pensa-t-il.

------

Sora et Cie chez les sims!

Evènement marquant n°je-ne-sais-plus-combien : Là là là, quel beau temps aujourd'hui! XD

Riku:… Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est encore passé? Sora s'est lavé dans le salon cette fois?

Sora: Hé!! On avait dit qu'on ne parlait plus de ça!

Becca86: Ca vous concerne tous les deux cette fois! Riku a complètement oublié Roxas dès l'instant où il a vu Sora! Ils se sont très vite bien entendus et liés d'amitié. Au point que Riku l'a invité à venir chez lui. Et là, que vois-je? Qu'entends-je? Sora qui drague Riku comme c'est pas permis ET qui le siffle!

Sora: C'est même pas vrai d'abord.

Riku: Chut, laisse-la continuer! Ca m'intéresse.

Sora:…

Becca86: Fort de son succès, Riku décide de sortir le grand jeu et lui fait du charme à son tour. La victoire est au rendez-vous!! Ils se rendent ensuite dans sa chambre où ils dansent un peu, histoire de tester la souplesse de l'autre.

Sora: Bah pour quoi faire? Oo;

Riku: Oh, plein de choses en fait! Je te montrerai ça plus tard. niark

Becca86:…. Bref! Riku est un vrai gentleman et fait donc à manger pour tout le monde! Il décide ensuite de se détendre un peu sur le canapé, vite rejoint par son ami de toujours qui commence à parler, tandis que l'esprit de notre fringant jeune homme se trouve ailleurs. Et dans un élan de passion, il propose à Sora de lui faire un gros câlin et ils finissent par se montrer euh…..plutôt à l'aise? Bref, je finis par les faire arrêter un peu (envie pressante oblige) et au retour de Riku, qui à ce moment était complètement fou de son "ami", il prend son courage à deux mains et tente de l'embrasser. Et ce fut une belle réussite…à part que je n'avais pas vu qu'il était couvert de boutons!!! Et en plus, les cœurs de la scène spéciale étaient noirs! Lol

Ansem: C'est le pouvoir des ténèbres.

Tout le monde:….

A suivre…

------

A/U: Vous me détesteriez si je vous disais que ceci est le dernier chapitre, n'est-ce pas? ; Ce ne serait pas terrible comme fin quand même! Lol Pas d'inquiétude, il y a encore d'autres chapitres! évite les pierres qu'on lui lance J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus de savoir que c'est bientôt fini. Je n'y peux rien. Il n'y plus aucun secret maintenant : on sait pourquoi Sora est parti de son ancienne école, il s'est rappelé avoir aimé Riku et l'aime à présent…. Que pourrait-il bien se passer d'autre? Sora est loin de lui maintenant, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Je suis vraiment à court d'idées et j'ai bien peur que l'histoire devienne ennuyeuse si je continue à écrire trop de chapitres, et ça, je ne veux pas que ça arrive.

Ah, et avant de vous quitter, je voulais vous prévenir : les sims est une maladie extrêmement contagieuse!! XD J'ai contaminé ma mère qui a passé une après-midi entière à y jouer. (elle a réussi à se faire retirer la garde de ses enfants!) Son lardon était vraiment une tête de lard! Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était soit pleurer soit faire des bêtises. J'vous dit pas le gaillard…

En tout cas, encore merci pour vos encouragements et commentaires! A très bientôt!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne sont pas à moi! De toute façon, ils sont trop bien dessinés pour ça…

------

" … "

Riku paressait sur son lit, ennuyé au possible. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis le départ de Sora et, pour lui, cela lui semblait une année entière. Les lettres que lui avait envoyées son ami étaient éparpillées un peu partout sur son lit. Les feuilles commençaient même à se chiffonner à force d'être lues et relues. Il fut content d'entendre son téléphone sonner.

" Allo? " dit-il.

" Salut! Comment vas-tu, prince des oignons? " s'exclama une femme enjouée.

" Ma- Madame Haruno? Comment avez-vous eu mon numéro? " se demanda Riku à voix haute.

" Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, ta mère et moi nous parlons fréquemment. Et puis j'avais envie de t'appeler. " dit-elle. Elle marqua ensuite une courte pause. " Tu ne te sens pas trop seul sans Sora? "

" Je n'en peux plus! J'espère qu'il reviendra bientôt. " admit-il.

" Ah là là, l'amour te mène la vie dure, hein? "

" Et comment. " répondit Riku. C'est alors que quelque chose le marqua. " A-Attendez un peu, comment avez-vous – "

" Allons, mon garçon. Je suis passée par là, moi aussi. Il est évident que tu l'aimes! Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu rougir quand tu as vu Sora presque nu? "

" … C'était **si** évident? "

" Ha ha ha ha, bien évidemment! " dit-elle en riant. " Je peux t'envoyer des photos de Sora tout nu si tu veux! Mais il n'a que cinq ans dessus. "

" Euh, non merci. " répondit Riku.

" Bah, bien sûr que tu n'en veux pas. Ce serait tellement mieux de le voir dévêtu juste en dessous de t – Je veux dire, ce serait louche. " répondit Misaki.

" Par pitié, arrêtez ça avant que je ne… Bon d'accord, je suis déjà en train d'y penser. Argh, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'aie ce genre de pensée à cause de vous!! " chouina Riku en se cognant la tête contre le mur derrière lui pour tenter de se calmer.

"… Tu as des mouchoirs? "

" Madame Haruno!! " lui dit Riku, en colère.

" Non, non. Appelle-moi Misaki! 'Madame Haruno', ça donne l'impression que tu parles à une vieille dame. " répondit-elle. Riku soupira.

" Dites Madame Ha- Misaki… " commença-t-il en avalant avec difficulté. " Est-ce que ma mère est au courant? "

" Au courant de quoi? "

" Eh bien, de mes sentiments pour Sora. "

" Oui et en fait, elle le prend plutôt bien. Je crois que ton père aussi. C'est difficile à dire. "

" Je pense. " répondit Riku en souriant chaleureusement bien qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir. Au moins, sa mère était de son côté.

" Sois patient, Riku. Sora reviendra très vite. Je suis sûre qu'il ressent la même chose pour toi. " réconforta-t-elle le jeune garçon déprimé. " Si tu te sens seul, tu peux demander à Roxas de te tenir compagnie. Enfin, si Axel le veut bien, bien sûr. " ajouta-t-elle.

" Donc, vous êtes aussi au courant pour eux. "

" Evidemment! Cloud parle tout le temps d'eux et Aerith et moi avons toutes les peines du monde à lui faire comprendre qu'il devrait laisser son frère vivre sa propre vie. Axel est un garçon charmant d'ailleurs. Je le sens dans la façon qu'il a de parler de Roxas. Il l'aime tellement que je serais presque jalouse d'eux! "

" Je ne vous comprends que trop bien… " répondit Riku. Lui aussi souhaitait pouvoir être aimé par Sora et le prendre dans ses bras dès qu'il le voulait.

" Il va être l'heure de préparer le dîner. Bonne nuit, Riku! Et n'oublie pas de faire tes devoirs et de te laver les dents avant d'aller te coucher! A plus tard! " dit-elle, puis elle raccrocha sans donner la moindre chance à Riku de répondre.

" Comment se fait-il que tout le monde sauf Sora ait remarqué mes sentiments pour lui… " marmonna-t-il avant de grommeler. Il regarda absentement le plafond pendant un long moment, puis il se leva et décida d'aller se promener. Les rues étaient bondées et Riku faillit paniquer rien qu'à cette vue. **Faillit**. Il descendit la rue en entrant dans certains magasins pour en ressortir sans rien acheter. Il continua son chemin et rencontra un groupe de filles. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment au moment où l'une d'elles fit un clin d'oeil à ses amies avant de marcher dans sa direction.

" Salut! Tu es seul? " demanda-t-elle en clignant des yeux.

" Non, je me promène avec mon ami invisible. " répondit-il. Franchement, les gens posaient vraiment des questions stupides. N'était-il pas évident qu'il était seul?! La demoiselle sembla surprise pas la brusque réponse, mais elle était bien trop déterminée pour le laisser s'échapper comme ça.

" D'accord… " commença-t-elle en pensant en même temps à sa prochaine approche. " Tu veux venir avec nous? " demanda-t-elle en montrant ses amies du doigt. " Ce sera drôle! "

" Non merci. " répondit-il poliment. Ce n'était pas le moment de l'énerver. Il passa à côté d'elle mais fut aussitôt arrêté lorsqu'elle l'attrapa par le bras.

" Attends, ne me dit pas que tu – " commença-t-elle, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

" Ne vois-tu pas que tu m'agaces? Fiche-moi la paix et va te trouver une autre personne à qui te coller. " rétorqua-t-il en la faisant lâcher son bras. Elle le fixa du regard tandis qu'il s'éloigna. Il entra dans le magasin le plus proche pour être sûr qu'elles ne le suivent pas et, puisqu'il était entré, il décida de jeter un oeil. C'était simplement une papeterie tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Mais, parmi les étalages, un objet attira son attention. C'était un porte-clef en forme de couronne. Le design était simple, mais magnifique malgré tout. Plus Riku le regardait et plus il pensait que Sora l'adorerait. Il l'acheta puis continua sa promenade.

" Hé, Riku! " entendit-il. Il se retourna tandis qu'Allan marchait dans sa direction en tenant la main à une charmante jeune fille.

" Salut. " répondit Riku.

" C'est étonnant de te voir ici. " dit Allan. " Je ne t'avais jamais vu seul en ville. "

" J'apprécie d'être seul parfois. "

" On devrait peut-être te laisser dans ce cas? " demanda Allan.

" Vous ne m'ennuyez pas du tout. " répondit Riku. " Et si on allait quelque part ensemble? " proposa-t-il.

" Ca me va. Et toi? " demanda Allan à sa petite amie qui se contenta de faire oui de la tête. " Tu es bien timide tout à coup. Tu as oublié comment parler? " la taquina-t-il en souriant malicieusement.

" J-Je ne suis pas timide! " s'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

" Ok, tu ne l'es pas. Bon, allons-y! " déclara Allan. Ils se rendirent à un petit café tranquille. Ils s'assirent à table près d'une fenêtre et bientôt, une serveuse prit leur commande et s'absenta pour aller chercher leurs boissons.

" Ca va faire un mois maintenant, non? " demanda tout à coup Allan.

" Hm? " demanda Riku.

" Depuis que Sora est parti. "

" Ah, euh oui. " répondit Riku tout bas.

" Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais? Ou t'a-t-il dit quelque chose? " demanda Allan, curieux. Riku fit signe que non. " Eh ben, vous êtes navrants. " ajouta Allan avant de pousser un soupir.

" Voilà vos verres! " dit la serveuse en posant des verres et un mug sur la table. " Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin d'autre chose. " dit-elle. Puis elle partit.

" Sora t'a-t-il envoyé des lettres, par hasard? " demanda Allan.

" Oui. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? " questionna Riku.

" Je n'y crois pas. Je n'en ai pas reçu une seule! " s'exclama l'autre garçon avant de faire la moue.

" Il est occupé et a à peine eu le temps de m'en envoyer quelques unes. Elles sont toutes très courtes. "

" Il pourrait au moins m'envoyer un sms… " insista Allan.

" Il ne peut pas, il est à l'étranger. "

" Correct. " répondit la jeune fille à la place de son amant. " Bien, pourrait-on parler d'autre chose? Même s'il est sympathique – d'après ce que m'a dit Selphie – je n'apprécie pas tellement t'entendre parler de ton ex-petit ami, tu sais. " dit-elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés tandis qu'elle regarda Allan.

" Tu as raison. Désolé. " s'excusa-t-il avant de lui donner un bref baiser.

------

Une heure plus tard, Riku quitta le couple et marcha lentement vers le dortoir. " _Et maintenant? Je ne peux pas passer le reste du mois allongé sur mon lit à regarder le plafond! Je __**dois**__ trouver quelque chose à faire!_ " pensa-t-il.

" Kyaaaaaaah! Regardez, c'est Vincent! " hurla une fille, ses amies se regroupant autour d'elle. Riku leva la tête et fut déçu de voir qu'elle montrait un écran de télé dans la vitrine d'un magasin. Mais il s'approcha quand même pour regarder.

" Comme le savent tous les fans de Vincent Valentine, l'écrivain le plus célèbre de ces dernières années est actuellement en train d'écrire un nouveau roman avec le grand gagnant de cette année du concours de Pete's, Haruno Sora. " dit la présentatrice. Le coeur de Riku commença à battre plus fort. Ils parlaient de Sora! " Et à l'occasion de leur première collaboration, les deux hommes – déjà surnommé 'Le duo génial' – ont décidé de faire les choses en grand en lançant un concours. " La femme se retourna pour regarder Vincent qui était assis dans un confortable fauteuil juste derrière elle, Sora assis à côté de lui. Les yeux de Riku s'agrandirent.

" Vincent! C'est Vincent! Ce qu'il est beau! " cria presque la même fille.

" Ce garçon à côté de lui n'est pas mal non plus! " dit une autre.

" Bonsoir, Vincent, Sora! Pourriez-vous nous parler de votre projet? " demanda la présentatrice aux garçons.

" Eh bien comme la plupart de mes autres livres, ce roman parlera d'événements surnaturels arrivant à des personnages banals. " expliqua Vincent.

" Comme d'habitude, vous restez mystérieux. " commenta la femme avant de sourire à Vincent, qui lui retourna le sourire. " Bien, et vous, Sora? Quel rôle avez-vous joué dans l'écriture de ce livre? "

" Euh, j-j'étais surtout chargé d'aider Vincent à décrire les sentiments des personnages et leur façon de penser. Je l'ai également aidé pour l'histoire. "

" Disons que chacun de nous en avons trouvé la moitié. " ajouta Vincent.

" Je vois. " dit la femme à Vincent, puis elle regarda à nouveau Sora, qui remua nerveusement dans son fauteuil.

" N'est-il pas mignon? Regardez-le, il est tout timide! " commenta une fille qui se tenait près de Riku.

" _Il est encore plus mignon quand il est devant toi._ " pensa Riku. Et il se sentait fier, car il était sûr que ces filles mourraient de jalousie si elles savaient qu'il partageait une chambre avec lui.

" Hé, regarde un peu! Sora passe à la télé! " s'exclama une voix familière. " Hé, Riku! " Riku jeta un oeil derrière lui.

" Salut, Axel, Roxas! " les salua-t-il. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement lorsqu'il sentit les regards des filles posés sur lui.

" Donc, Sora, votre histoire publiée chez Pete's a gagné le coeur de beaucoup de personnes. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir que votre roman est aimé par beaucoup de monde? " demanda la présentatrice.

" Bah, je suis content… Euh – " commença-t-il en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait dire. " Pour être franc, je n'ai jamais pensé pouvoir gagner. J'ai lu les quatre autres histoires sélectionnées par le jury et je les ai trouvées vraiment bien. Je ne suis toujours pas sûr de savoir pourquoi j'ai été choisi, mais je suis heureux que des gens aiment ce que j'écris. Ca me donne envie d'écrire encore plus. Je veux aider les gens à oublier leurs problèmes et à échapper à leur vie quotidienne, même si ce n'est que l'espace d'un instant, tout comme moi quand je lis. En tout cas, rien de tout ça n'aurait pu être possible si mes amis ne m'avaient pas encouragé à participer au concours. Je leur en suis très reconnaissant. " dit Sora.

" Oh, il n'y a pas de quoi. " commenta Axel, en souriant aux deux garçons qui firent de même.

" Les gens ont tendance à dire que vous avez décrit les sentiments de Tim – votre personnage principal – si bien qu'ils pensent que la même chose vous est arrivée. Pouvez-vous expliquer à nos téléspectateurs comment vous avez réussi un tel exploit? " demanda la femme à Sora. Les trois adolescents déglutirent avec difficulté.

" Je suppose que c'est ce qui arrive quand on lit mes livres. " répondit Vincent à la place de son jeune collaborateur.

" Oh, Sora est aussi l'un de vos lecteurs? Quelle coïncidence! " s'exclama la présentatrice.

" N'est ce pas. " répondit l'écrivain en souriant à Sora, qui sourit également.

" Comment peut-il être aussiiiiiiiiii adorable?! " s'exclama une fille qui rougit en regardant le jeune garçon à l'écran.

" Pourriez-vous à présent nous parler du concours que vous avez lancé? " demanda la présentatrice aux deux garçons.

" Je vais laisser Sora l'expliquer, c'était son idée après tout. Et puis je suis trop flemmard pour l'instant. " répondit Vincent. Sora rit doucement.

" Eh bien, nous recherchons un dessinateur pour la couverture de notre roman. Vous pouvez nous envoyer vos travaux – un seul dessin par personne. N'oubliez pas de lui donner un titre car nous en aurons besoin plus tard pour contacter le gagnant. Ne marquez rien d'autre. Comme Vincent connaît plusieurs artistes, nous ne voulons pas que les autres participants pensent qu'il y a eu du favoritisme. " expliqua Sora. " Le sujet est 'les événements super naturels' et vous ne pouvez pas dessiner de monstres ou ce genre de choses car il n'y en a aucun dans l'histoire. Ah, et le concours prendra fin le 10 Novembre! Ca ne vous laisse pas tellement de temps, mais je suis sûr que vous y arriverez. Je vous souhaite bonne chance! "

" Je vous remercie de votre – " commença la présentatrice, puis elle poursuivit avec d'autres informations.

" Allons-y. " proposa Riku et les garçons s'éloignèrent.

" Attendez, s'il vous plaît! " appela une fille. Ils se retournèrent. " Vous connaissez Sora? "

" _Elle est déjà bien familière…_" pensa Riku.

" Bien sûr qu'on le connaît. " répondit Axel. " Nous sommes les amis dont il a parlé. " Ce type devrait apprendre à se taire…

" Hein? Vraiment? Est-ce qu'il habite près d'ici? Vous pensez qu'on pourrait le rencontrer? " continua-t-elle.

" Ok les gars… " murmura Roxas. " A trois, courez. Un, deux… Trois!! " Et les garçons s'enfuirent… Dans des directions différentes. " Crétins, ne vous séparez pas!!! " s'exclama furieusement Roxas tandis qu'il courut rapidement derrière son petit ami.

Ils rentrèrent tous au dortoir un peu plus tard. Heureusement, ces filles n'étaient pas du genre sportif et ils les semèrent facilement. Riku tomba littéralement sur son lit, complètement épuisé. Quelque chose se pressa contre sa cuisse et il sortit l'objet de sa poche. C'était le porte-clef qu'il avait acheté pour Sora. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit tandis qu'il l'admirait.

" C'est ça. " dit-il tout haut. " Je vais dessiner quelque chose et leur envoyer. Ce serait génial si j'étais choisi pour faire la couverture de leur livre! " Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps et devait donc faire très vite!

------

Bah, les choses n'allaient pas toujours comme prévues et Riku le savait parfaitement bien.

" Zut, j'en ai marre! Pourquoi ça ne va pas?! " s'exclama-t-il en déchirant son dixième croquis. Il semblait qu'aucun de ses dessins n'étaient bien et ça l'agaçait. Il avait essayé pendant toute la semaine, mais sans succès. " Il ne reste plus que trois semaines et je n'ai toujours pas de bonnes idées. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? " se demanda-t-il en se mordillant l'ongle du pouce. Il ferma les yeux, s'assit par terre et inspira profondément. " Ok, calme-toi. Me mettre en colère n'arrangera rien et rendra mes esquisses affreuses. Pense à quelque chose de super naturel et d'effrayant. Hm, et puis de quoi parlent les livres de ce Vincent Valentine? " Il ouvrit les yeux et jeta un oeil à l'étagère de Sora. Par chance, ses livres étaient encore là! Riku se leva et prit quelques uns des livres de Vincent et en lu les résumés. Il semblait que chaque fois, les personnages étaient effrayés par une chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir. Une image vint à l'esprit de Riku et il s'empressa de prendre un stylo et une feuille pour dessiner. Quelques minutes plus tard, le croquis était fini.

" Allons bon, voilà qui est bien mieux. " dit-il fièrement. Il avait dessiné un homme recroquevillé sur le sol, ses mains tirant violemment sur des mèches de cheveux comme s'il tentait de se réveiller d'un cauchemar. L'homme était dans sa chambre et le fantôme d'une femme flottait dans un des coins de la pièce en souriant à cet homme qui était probablement son amant. C'était super naturel et ça faisait froid dans le dos. En tout cas, ce serait le cas une fois fini. Riku prit une feuille de canson et la couvrit de gouache. Maintenant, le véritable travail pouvait commencer!

------

Le soleil se couchait et Riku grommela en regardant sa peinture. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était le corps de l'homme et le lit. Ca allait prendre un certain temps… Mais il le finirait à temps coûte que coûte! Son estomac gargouilla et il regarda le réveil.

" C'est déjà l'heure du dîner! " s'exclama-t-il en courant hors de la pièce. Il n'y avait pas tellement de monde dans la cafétéria. Les seuls qui étaient là étaient Zexion et son groupe d'amis. Riku s'assit à leur table, décidant qu'il ne voulait pas manger seul.

" Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? " demanda Zexion à son frère tandis que ce dernier prit place.

" Tu as plein de peinture sur le visage – Et sur ton pull. " l'informa Larxene.

" Bah, évidemment! " répondit Riku avant de commencer à manger. " Je suis en train de bosser sur un projet. "

" C'est pour l'école? " demanda Xaldin.

" Non, c'est pour un concours. " répondit Riku.

" Un concours? " demanda Zexion, curieux.

" Ouais, c'est pour la couverture d'un livre. "

" C'est sympa! Où dois-tu l'envoyer? " demanda Xigbar. Riku le regarda en clignant lentement des yeux. Pourquoi avait-il posé **cette** question?

" Maintenant que tu en parles… " commença Riku. " Je n'ai aucune idée de l'adresse à laquelle il faut que j'envoie ça… " ajouta-t-il, soudain paniqué.

" Tu es vraiment stupide. " lui dit Larxene.

" C'est pour quel livre? On pourrait peut-être trouver l'adresse dans le journal. " proposa Xaldin.

" C'est pour le prochain livre de Vincent Valentine, celui qu'il écrit avec Sora. " expliqua Riku. Tous eurent un sourire espiègle.

" Allons, tu crois vraiment que Sora va choisir ton illustration? " taquina Marluxia.

" Il ne saurait même pas qu'il s'agit de moi s'il le faisait. On ne doit pas écrire de nom sur les travaux. "

" Je crois que j'ai lu quelque chose à propos de ce concours. " l'informa Xaldin. " Je jetterai un oeil à l'article et je te recopierai l'adresse. "

" Merci beaucoup! " s'exclama Riku. Dès qu'il eut fini son repas, il débarrassa son plateau et retourna dans sa chambre où il continua sa peinture. Les semaines qui suivirent, Roxas et Axel vinrent le voir fréquemment pour vérifier l'avancement du projet et parfois, ils donnaient des conseils à leur ami, bien qu'ils n'étaient pas eux-mêmes des artistes – Comme ils le disaient. Mais comme l'avait dit Riku, les opinions d'autrui sont précieuses et utiles. C'est comme cela que, deux semaines plus tard, la peinture était finie.

" Ouah, tu as fait de l'excellent travail! " s'exclama Roxas en admirant l'illustration.

" Les draps sont-ils imbibés de sang ou est-ce qu'ils sont rouges à l'origine? " demanda Axel, ce qui fit sourire Riku.

" Je laisserai ça à l'imagination des spectateurs. "

" En tout cas, il ne te reste plus qu'à l'envoyer maintenant. " ajouta Roxas. " J'espère que tu seras choisi! "

" Moi aussi. " dit Riku.

" Envoyons la maintenant! " proposa Axel.

" Ok. Laisse-moi juste quelques secondes, le temps de trouver de quoi protéger ça. " Une fois que Riku fut prêt, ils se rendirent tous les trois à la poste du centre ville. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour s'y rendre et envoyer la peinture, et ils décidèrent donc de fêter l'achèvement du projet de Riku.

" Je suis siiiiiii heureux que ce soit fini! Ca commençait à me rendre fou, je vous le dis. " admit Riku . " Deux jours de plus et je brûlais tout pour ensuite danser sur les cendres! "

" Heureusement que tu as su le faire assez rapidement. " dit Axel en riant nerveusement.

" Je me demande comment va réagir Sora quand il va voir ta peinture. " dit Roxas.

" Il va hurler de trouille, et ce type à l'air déprimé va adorer. " répondit Axel.

" Vincent n'est pas déprimé. Tu n'as pas vu le sourire chaleureux qu'il a fait à Sora? " demanda Roxas.

" Et comment si je l'ai vu! Et si tu veux mon avis, il y a anguille sous roche. " répondit Axel.

" Quoi? " demanda Riku en fronçant le sourcil. " C'est impossible. J'ai entendu dire que Vincent est marié. "

" Pff, tu es bien naïf. " lui dit Axel.

" … " Riku fronça les sourcils.

" C'est courant d'entendre parler de célébrités qui trompent leurs conjoints. Ca n'en serait jamais qu'une de plus. "

" Sora ne laisserait pas une telle chose arriver, idiot. " dit Roxas à son petit ami, remarquant combien son ami était inquiet. Il restait encore – tout au plus – deux semaines avant que Sora ne revienne et il n'était pas nécessaire que Riku s'inquiète jusqu'à ce moment là.

" Mais c'est l'un de ses fans, et on sait tous comme les fans rêvent d'avoir une aventure avec leur idole, même si ce n'est que le temps d'un soir. " déclara Axel en faisant oui de la tête comme pour montrer que ce qu'il disait était un fait.

" Arrête ça, maintenant. " ordonna Roxas. " Sora ne ferait pas ça, j'en suis certain. Fin de la discussion. " Il regarda Riku qui avait toujours les sourcils froncés. " Ne t'inquiète pas, Riku. Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a rien entre eux. " Il marqua une courte pause, puis ajouta : " Cependant, c'est une bonne leçon, tu ne trouves pas? "

" Hm? Pourquoi dis-tu ça? " demanda Riku.

" Eh bien parce qu'il se pourrait qu'une fois de plus, quelqu'un essaie de séduire mon cousin. Je ne parle pas de cet écrivain mais plutôt de toutes ces personnes que Sora rencontre. Si tu continues à lui cacher tes sentiments, quelqu'un va te le prendre **pour de bon**. J'espère seulement qu'il n'est pas déjà trop tard. " dit Roxas.

" … " Riku ne dit rien et sembla perdu dans ses pensées pendant un instant.

" Pourquoi tu ne lui avoues pas tout? " demanda Axel.

" Je ne peux pas. " répondit Riku. " Il va soit penser que j'ai tout inventé, soit être en colère parce que je ne lui ai pas dit plus tôt. "

" Ca n'arrivera pas. Fais-moi confiance, si tu lui expliques tout ce que vous avez vécu, il en ressortira quelque chose de bien. " l'assura Roxas. Riku acquiesça d'un signe de tête. " Et pas question de faire marche arrière ou de fuir, ok? "

" Ouais. C'est bon, c'est retenu? " ajouta Axel en souriant. Roxas leva les yeux au ciel, puis éclata de rire avec son ami. Riku repensa au conseil de Roxas et savait qu'il devrait tout dire à Sora, des souvenirs qu'il avait perdus aux sentiments qu'il ressentait encore pour lui. Le plus difficile – tout au moins, l'**une** des choses les plus difficiles – était de trouver les mots justes. En y réfléchissant ce soir-là, Riku en eut presque la migraine et décida donc de laisser tomber pour le moment.

------

" Je te laisserai l'honneur de taper le point final. "

" C'est vrai? Ok, et voilà! "

Tandis que Sora mit fin à l'histoire que lui et Vincent avaient passé des mois à écrire, tous deux rirent bruyamment et s'étreignirent brièvement.

" Je n'en reviens pas, on a vraiment fini! Je suis tellement content!! " s'exclama Sora.

" Et moi donc. " répondit Vincent en relâchant le jeune homme. " Je propose que l'on fête ça! "

" Mais avant ça… " commença Sora, avant de désigner du pouce quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière lui. " On devrait regarder les dessins qu'on nous a envoyés et faire notre choix. Ca ne prendra pas plus d'une minute. "

" … " Vincent fit la moue puis soupira. " Ok, finissons-en une bonne fois pour toutes. " Ils regardèrent les quelques illustrations qu'ils avaient reçues. Il n'y en avait q'une douzaine, mais comme l'avait dit Sora lors de l'interview, ils n'avaient pas tellement de temps. Au final, ils hésitèrent entre deux images : l'une avec un homme sans tête assis sur une chaise et tenant sa tête dans les mains, et une autre avec une femme qui tombait dans un…. Truc.

" Lequel garde-t-on? " demanda Vincent.

" Euh… " Sora regarda à nouveau les deux peintures. " Celle-ci conviendrait parfaitement à un livre d'horreur. " dit-il en désignant l'homme sans tête. " Comme ce n'est pas ce que nous avons écrit, je propose de choisir celle-ci. "

" Marché conclu. " répondit simplement Vincent, puis il posa l'image sur son bureau. Les autres furent jetés à la poubelle. Sora les regarda tristement. " Quoi? Tu voulais les garder? " lui demanda Vincent.

" Euh, non. " répondit Sora en haussant les épaules. Ils descendirent les escaliers et furent accueillis par Lucrecia et Yuffie.

" Vous l'avez fini? " demanda Yuffie en leur souriant.

" On pouvait vous entendre crier depuis la cuisine. " ajouta Lucrecia en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

" Pardon. " dit Sora, un sourire timide sur les lèvres tandis qu'il se gratta la nuque. " Max! " s'exclama-t-il joyeusement quand le chien se frotta la tête contre sa main. Il s'accroupit près de lui et le caressa.

" Donc, ça veut dire que ce soir, on sort!! " s'exclama Yuffie. " Où va-t-on cette fois? "

" Je ne sais pas… " réfléchit Vincent. " Tu as une idée? " demanda-t-il à Lucrecia.

" Nous sommes allés à ce merveilleux restaurant la dernière fois. Pourquoi ne pas y retourner? " proposa-t-elle.

" Pas. Question.. " déclara Yuffie. " C'était trop ennuyeux! S'il vous plaît, allons ailleurs! "

" Hmm… " Tous pensèrent pendant un moment.

" Je sais! " s'exclama soudainement Lucrecia. " J'ai entendu dire que le bar de Réno donne une fête ce soir! Mais je ne sais pas quel en est le thème. "

" Ouais, allons là! Les fêtes chez Réno sont bien! " dit gaiement Yuffie.

" Dans ce cas, c'est décidé! " déclara Vincent. " Allons d'abord nous changer! "

" Viens, Sora! Je vais t'aider à choisir ta tenue! " dit Yuffie à Sora en l'entraînant vers sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle puis se tourna vers lui, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

" Yuffie, qu'est-ce que tu – " dit nerveusement Sora, mais il fut interrompu.

" Déshabille-toi! " s'exclama-t-elle en attrapant le pull du pauvre garçon et en le lui retirant. Elle était en train d'essayer de déboutonner son pantalon, quand les mains de Sora la stoppèrent.

" Mais arrête ça enfin! Je peux me changer tout seul! " s'exclama-t-il en faisant la moue. Elle le regarda pendant un instant.

" Wow, tu ne rougis même pas! Est-ce que je suis **si** repoussante? " demanda-t-elle.

" Ce n'est pas ça. Maintenant, laisse-moi – "

" Qu'est-ce que c'est alors? " insista-t-elle. Cette fois, le visage de Sora prit une couleur rougeâtre. " Oh! " dit-elle en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

" Ne le dis à personne, s'il te plaît! " paniqua-t-il. " Je ne veux pas qu'ils – "

" Je le savais. " l'interrompit-elle encore. " Quand Tifa est venue, sa grosse poitrine ne t'a pas fait réagir. Elle était tellement déprimée. Elle en est fière. Pour la consoler, je lui ai dit que tu étais sûrement gay, mais je ne pensais pas avoir raison! " expliqua-t-elle avant de sourire. " Sois tranquille, je ne le dirai à personne. Mais mon frère est plutôt ouvert d'esprit. Ca ne le dérangerait pas, tu sais. Enfin bon, préparons-nous! " s'exclama-t-elle. Puis elle fouilla dans la garde-robe de Sora.

------

Le bar de Réno était plutôt grand et bien. Il n'y faisait pas tellement noir avec toutes ces lumières, mais il n'y en avait pas au point d'aveugler les clients qui entraient. Un grand homme aux cheveux rouges s'approcha du groupe de Vincent tandis qu'il fit son entrée.

" Hé, Vincent! Ca faisait un bail! " dit l'homme en tapotant l'épaule de son ami.

" Salut, Réno. " répondit simplement Vincent.

" Hein? Vous vous connaissez?! " demanda Yuffie qui était assez surprise. " Tu ne me l'as jamais dit! " ajouta-t-elle en regardant son frère.

" Tu n'as jamais posé la question. " répondit-il. Elle soupira bruyamment et croisa les bras.

" Mon ami, ici présent, vient ici chaque fois qu'il finit un de ses ouvrages. " dit Réno en désignant Vincent avec son pouce. " Et puis on se connaît depuis l'école primaire. " Il sourit à Yuffie puis se tourna vers Lucrecia. " Chère Lucrecia, vous êtes toujours aussi charmante. " la complimenta-t-il, puis il lui fit un baisemain.

" C'est tellement cliché. " lui dit-elle, se retenant de rire face à l'expression décontenancée de l'homme.

" Bah, j'essayais juste d'agir en gentleman, et voilà que vous tenez des propos aussi cruels! " se plaignit-il en posant une main sur son torse, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Sora. Réno tourna la tête pour le regarder. " Oh, regardez-moi cet adorable jeune homme! Qui est-ce? " demanda-t-il, faisant fortement rougir Sora.

" Haruno Sora. Je t'avais parlé de lui avant de partir. " répondit Vincent.

" Ah oui, **ce** garçon! Je vois qu'il a accepté et que vous avez donc fini d'écrire votre livre? " demanda Réno. Vincent fit signe que oui. " Eh bien, félicitations! " s'exclama-t-il en prenant Sora dans ses bras.

" Euh, merci. " murmura Sora dont le visage était toujours aussi rouge. Il regarda brièvement Vincent et se rendit compte que celui-ci était en train de rire.

" Hé, Vincent! Ce gamin est tout à fait mon genre! Puis-je te l'emprunter pour la soirée? " demanda naturellement Réno. Sora eut un léger hoquet. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait?!

" Bien sûr. Essaie seulement de ne pas trop en faire. " répondit Vincent, puis il se dirigea vers une table dans le fond du bar tandis que Sora était toujours prisonnier de Réno. Il gigota pour lui montrer que la situation ne lui convenait pas.

" Oh ho, on tente de me résister? " le taquina Réno. Il lâcha Sora et lui sourit. " Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai seulement envie de t'embêter un peu! Rien de bien méchant, je te le promets! " ajouta-t-il, puis il fit signe à Sora d'aller rejoindre Vincent, ce qu'il fit avec joie. Sora marcha bruyamment en direction de la table en lançant, en même temps, des regards noirs à l'écrivain.

" Vincent! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?!! " s'exclama-t-il, furieux. Lucrecia ne put s'empêcher de rire, Yuffie faisant de même.

" Allons, il ne te fera pas de mal. Il ne fait que s'amuser un peu avec toi rien de plus. " répondit calmement Vincent qui ne remarqua pas le petit sourire de Réno tandis que ce dernier fixait Sora du regard.

------

A/N:

Sora: Riku, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Riku: C'est l'ordinateur de Becca! J'essaie de trouver des choses sales pour pouvoir la faire chanter!

Sora: Mais pourquoi ferait-on ça?

Riku: Sora, on ne sait jamais ce que cette cinglée pourrait essayer de faire! Tu veux regarder avec moi?

Quelques heures plus tard

Riku: Je n'y crois pas! Il n'y a rien! Les pires trucs là dedans, ce sont des fans fictions classées M! Elle est trooooooop ennuyeuse.

Becca: Eh bien, merci mon petit coeur!

Sora: Oh non, elle nous a vus!! panique

Riku: Depuis quand étais-tu là?!

Becca: Idiot, c'est moi qui vous ai fait faire et dire tout ça! Evidemment que je savais que vous regarderiez dans mon ordinateur. Maintenant, si vous voulez voir des choses sales, je serai plus que ravie de vous aider! clin d'oeil

Sora et Riku:…. Tu es folle.

------

Et encore une fin en suspens! Je ne sais pas si vous les appréciez, mais il faut bien que je rende l'histoire intéressante! (Du moins, j'essaie) …..

Bon, je m'attends à ce qu'on me dise encore que je suis méchante avec les filles. ; C'est pas de ma faute, je ne m'en rend pas compte!! Ah, et merci à DarkZizanie pour m'avoir préciser la petite grosse erreur laissée dans le chapitre précédent! En effet, j'ai écrit que Lucrecia était la tante de Yuffie, mais en fait, c'est sa belle-sœur. Donc voilà! Bon, je n'ai trop rien à dire. Encore merci pour vos messages et pour m'avoir ajoutée à vos favoris! A bientôt!


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts sont trop beaux – Je veux dire, Xaldin est cool et – euh, non, c'est pas ça non plus. Ah, ça y est! Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts sont la propriété de Square-enix!

Xaldin: Tu penses vraiment que je suis cool?

Becca: J'adoooooooooooore ta coiffure! XD Ah, et je m'excuse auprès de tous les facteurs qui lisent ceci! Je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui, alors ne vous fâchez pas. évite les cailloux qu'on lui lance

------

" Enfin. " Sora était revenu dans sa chambre, dans la maison de Vincent. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, le visage blottit dans les oreillers. La soirée avait été plutôt fatigante à cause de Réno qui n'avait cessé de taquiner Sora. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en plaindre car il n'avait jamais tenté de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse le blesser. La pire chose qu'il ait tentée fut d'essayer de le tripoter. **Essayer**. Sora soupira en se relaxant et il s'endormit doucement, quand il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans sa chambre et s'asseoir près de lui. Il leva la tête et regarda Yuffie.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? " demanda-t-il à voix basse, encore endormi. A sa surprise, Yuffie le serra fortement dans ses bras et blottit son visage contre l'épaule de Sora. " C'est pas vrai, est-ce que tu pleures?! " couina-t-il, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour l'aider.

" Non, idiot. " rétorqua-t-elle, sa voix semblant assez calme. " Contente-toi de te taire et de ne pas bouger. "

" Euh, d'accord… " répondit-il. Il fit ce qu'on lui dit et attendit qu'elle le lâche.

" Mon frangin a dit qu'il te conduirait à l'aéroport demain après-midi à trois heures. "

" Ah, c'est vrai! On en avait déjà parlé mais il n'était pas certain de l'horaire. Bah, il va falloir que je fasse mes valises. Ca va prendre du temps. "

" Je t'aiderai. Comme ça, on restera ensemble un peu plus longtemps… "

" Yuffie, est ce que tu – "

" Tu vas sûrement manquer à ce crétin de chien. Personne ne pense jamais à s'occuper de lui. Bah, je suppose que je vais devoir faire un effort. " l'interrompit-elle en haussant les épaules. Sora sourit. Elle n'était peut-être pas bien grande, mais Yuffie était forte. Très forte. Il espérait pouvoir devenir comme elle un jour. Concernant ses émotions, bien sûr. Même quand elle avait envie de pleurer, elle paraissait calme et enjouée. Avec le temps, il avait compris qu'elle ne voulait pas que l'on s'inquiète pour elle.

" _Si seulement j'avais été comme ça quand c'est arrivé…_" pensa-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Yuffie ne remarqua rien grâce à l'obscurité de la pièce. Elle se leva et lui dit 'bonne nuit' tandis qu'elle quitta la chambre. Max réussit à entrer avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte, et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Sora pensait que ça n'arrivait que dans les films….. " Salut, Max. " dit-il calmement tandis que le chien sauta sur le lit et s'allongea près de lui. Sora lui caressa la tête puis s'allongea sur le dos en fixant le plafond du regard. " _Je vais enfin rentrer chez moi. __Ils vont beaucoup me manquer, mais ma famille m'a beaucoup trop manqué pour dire que je suis triste. Je me demande comment va réagir Roxas quand il me verra. Et Riku…_" Sora ne put s'empêcher de glousser comme une fille en y pensant. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

------

" Allez, Riku. Sourit un peu! Au moins, tu pourras le lui montrer quand il rentrera. " dit Roxas, à la veille du retour de Sora. Il était à la cafétéria avec son amant et son ami déprimé.

" Oui, tu auras d'autres occasions! " tenta Axel.

" Mais je ne veux pas d'autres occasions! C'était de **celle-ci** dont je me souciais le plus! Mais tout est tombé à l'eau à cause de ces fichus facteurs! " hurla Riku avec colère. Il avait été surpris de recevoir une grande lettre ce jour là mais lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il pâlit lorsqu'il vit qu'elle contenait le dessin qu'il avait envoyé pour le concours de Sora et Vincent. Une petite note sur l'enveloppe disait que l'adresse n'était pas valide, et que le courrier était donc retourné à son expéditeur. " Je suis sûr que c'est la bonne adresse! "

" Ca s'est probablement perdu et ils ne voulaient pas s'embêter. " commenta Axel.

" Peu importe. " grommela Riku en croisant les bras.

" Allez, essaie au moins de manger quelque chose. Tu es à peine venu à la cafétéria pendant que tu peignais, sans parler du sommeil dont tu manques. Tu vas t'évanouir, et je ne crois pas que Sora apprécierait. " dit Axel à Riku.

" Oui, je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'il soit furieux contre nous. " dit Roxas avant d'être parcouru d'un frisson.

" Ha, ce gringalet ne réussirait même pas à me faire avoir un bleu. Je te protègerais. " dit Axel, embrassant son petit ami sur le front.

" Tu ne sais pas comment il peut réagir quand il est en colère. " dit Riku qui transpirait presque en se souvenant de la fois où il avait vu son ami tabasser des types juste en face de l'entrée du dortoir.

" Tu vois cette cicatrice que j'ai sur la hanche? " dit Roxas à Axel.

" Ce petit truc que j'ado – Attends, c'était **lui**?! " s'exclama Axel. " Ha, c'est flippant… Mais je devrais le remercier. " ajouta-t-il avant de sourire malicieusement.

" Je ne veux **rien** savoir. " dit Riku, qui remarqua que Roxas avait soudainement rougit. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Sora à cet instant précis. Tous deux se ressemblaient beaucoup quand ils rougissaient. " J'espère qu'il va bientôt revenir. " se plaignit-il, puis il posa la tête sur la table.

" Tu me fais peur, Riku. " dit Axel. " Il y a quelques minutes, tu étais en colère et maintenant, tu as le moral à zéro? Ne me dis pas que tu as tes règles?! "

" Tais-toi, idiot! " dit Roxas en le frappant amicalement sur l'épaule. " Le concours est fini depuis cinq jours, il devrait bientôt revenir maintenant. " assura-t-il. Il ne savait pas à quel point cela était vrai.

------

" Eh bien, c'est ici que nous nous séparons alors. Es-tu sûr que tout ira bien si tu es seul? Je peux partir avec toi si tu veux. " proposa Vincent.

" Ca ira, ne vous en faites pas. Mon père vient me chercher à l'aéroport. Et puis le vol ne dure jamais qu'une heure. " répondit Sora en haussant les épaules.

" Fais attention à toi, Sora. " dit Lucrecia en prenant Sora dans ses bras. " Tu peux revenir quand tu veux. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu. "

" Merci. " répondit Sora.

" C'est moi qui devrais te remercier, gamin. " dit Vincent. " Je suis heureux d'avoir pu écrire ce livre avec toi. Au fait, d'après les dires de mon éditeur, il sera publié d'ici deux mois environ. "

" D'accord. Cloud sera content de l'apprendre. " dit Sora en souriant. " Je dois partir, il est bientôt l'heure." ajouta-t-il en regardant sa montre. " Eh bien encore une fois, je vous remercie pour votre aide. Merci pour tout. Ah, et dites à Yuffie que j'ai été heureux de la rencontrer, et que je suis désolé d'avoir attristé Tifa. " Vincent et Lucrecia le regardèrent d'un air suspicieux. " Elle comprendra. Bien, au revoir. " dit-il avant de les quitter. Quand il fut dans l'avion, il sortit un livre de son sac à dos et le lut durant le voyage. Mais il se trouva à regarder sa montre bien trop souvent pour se rappeler de ce qu'il venait de lire. Il abandonna donc et soupira. " _Il ne reste plus qu'une demi-heure, ça devrait passer assez vite._ " pensa-t-il. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il regarde à nouveau sa montre. " _Zut, il n'y a qu'une minute de passée!_ " Il remua dans son siège et se plaignit en silence. Ca allait être long.

Pendant ce temps, Misaki et Hiro conduisaient jusqu'à l'aéroport.

" Je te l'avais dit qu'on n'arriverait pas à temps! " dit Misaki à son mari d'un ton irrité. " Il va paniquer si nous ne sommes pas là quand il arrivera! "

" Calme toi, tu veux? Il serait revenu en train si ce Vincent ne nous avait pas appelés hier. Et puis Sora a son téléphone, il peut nous appeler. " répondit Hiro en soupirant.

" Quand même, il nous a prévenu un peu tard, tu ne trouves pas? Et si nous avions dû travailler que nous n'avions pas pu aller le chercher? " insista-t-elle.

" Comme je te l'ai dit… Bah, laisse tomber. " répondit Hiro. Sa femme était inquiète et, par conséquent, **agaçante**. Il n'était pas la peine d'essayer de la raisonner. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient à l'aéroport et Misaki fut surprise de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas tellement en retard. En fait, ils devraient même attendre que l'avion de leur fils arrive. Elle acheta du café à un distributeur, au grand damne de son mari. "_ Pff, comme si elle avait besoin de ça…_ " pensa-t-il. Ils prirent place dans la salle d'attente parmi d'autres personnes.

" Hé, regarde ce petit, chéri! " dit soudainement Misaki. " Est-ce qu'il ne te fait pas penser à Sora? " Il y avait un enfant qui ne cessait de repousser sa mère, qui essayait désespérément de l'embrasser sur la joue. " La pauvre, je sais ce que ça fait. " ajouta-t-elle en secouant la tête.

" Ah, je me souviens maintenant. " dit Hiro en souriant. " Lui aussi faisait toujours ça. Il nous a fallu du temps avant de comprendre pourquoi. "

" Oui, c'est vrai. " répondit Misaki en souriant chaleureusement. " Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il m'ait dit çà. ' Ce sont les garçons qui embrassent les filles, pas le contraire. ' Je me demande où il a entendu ça…. "

" Hm, oui. " répondit son mari qui rit nerveusement. " _Qui aurait cru qu'il prendrait mes paroles autant à coeur? _" pensa-t-il.

" Je me demande comment est Sora maintenant. Je suis sûre qu'il a changé. " dit Misaki à Hiro.

" Hé, il n'est parti à l'étranger que pendant deux mois, pas deux ans… Tu verras, il sera toujours le même. " Comme pour prouver ses paroles, Sora s'approcha rapidement d'eux mais tomba la tête la première à cause d'un sac qui traînait par là.

" Bon sang! Quel est l'idiot qui – " jura-t-il pendant que ses parents marchèrent dans sa direction.

" Tu vois? " demanda Hiro à sa femme, qui rit bruyamment.

" Tu es revenu mon bébé!! " s'exclama-t-elle, puis elle serra Sora dans ses bras. " Je suis si heureuse!! "

" D'accord, mais ne me tue pas s'il te plaît! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir. " dit Sora avec difficulté. Lorsque sa mère le libéra de sa fatale étreinte, il regarda ses parents en souriant. " Je suis revenu! " s'exclama-t-il.

" Bienvenu à la maison. " dirent en même temps Misaki et Hiro.

------

La petite famille retourna chez elle en discutant joyeusement durant le trajet. Sora était content d'être rentré chez lui. Il se tint devant sa maison pendant un moment en la regardant comme s'il venait là pour la première fois.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, fiston? " lui demanda Hiro. Sora continua de regarder pendant quelques secondes, puis il secoua la tête.

" Dis papa, pourquoi les gens ne réalisent-ils qu'ils ne tiennent à une chose que lorsqu'ils la perdent? " demanda-t-il en tournant la tête pour regarder son père. Hiro fronça légèrement les sourcils en réfléchissant.

" Eh bien… " commença-t-il. Il détourna le regard pendant un instant pour regarder Misaki. Un sourire apparut sur son paisible visage. " En général, les gens ne se rendent pas compte de la chance qu'ils ont, jusqu'à ce qu'une mauvaise chose leur arrive. Comment dire? Ce n'est que lorsque tu perds quelque chose que tu te rends compte qu'en fait, tu l'avais toujours eue. " Son fils fronça les sourcils, la confusion évidente sur son visage.

" Comme… Quand on perd un jouet ou un crayon? " demanda Sora, encore plus perdu. " Je ne pense pas… " répondit-il par lui-même. Hiro lui sourit avant de répondre :

" Un jour, tu comprendras. Peut-être connais-tu déjà la réponse. Tu n'y as simplement pas pensé jusqu'à maintenant. " Il entra ensuite à l'intérieur de la maison, laissant son fils seul et complètement confus.

" Oui, c'est ça. " grommela-t-il, puis il suivit ses parents à l'intérieur. Il resta avec eux pendant environ une heure en attendant que Zexion vienne le chercher et le conduise au dortoir. Ils avaient demandé à Cloud de le conduire, mais il avait rendez-vous avec Aerith et ne pouvait pas venir. Il leur avait donc dit que Zexion viendrait à sa place et prendrait Sora à huit heures. Zexion arriva enfin et serra brièvement Sora dans ses bras, à la grande surprise de ce dernier.

" Bienvenu chez toi, Sora. " lui dit Zexion en le lâchant.

" Euh, merci. " répondit Sora avec hésitation. Il se retourna pour faire face à ses parents. " Bon eh bien, j'y vais. A bientôt! " Il sourit puis prit ses bagages.

" Attends, Sora! " s'exclama Misaki. " J'ai failli oublier! " Elle écrivit un mot et le mit dans un paquet de mouchoir tout en ricanant. " Donne ça au prince des oignons, s'il te plaît! Dis-lui que c'est de ma part, il comprendra. "

" Le prince des oignons? " demanda Sora en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

" Riku. " répondit Zexion à la place de Misaki. Sora fit la moue mais n'en demanda pas davantage. Il avait le sentiment que c'était mieux ainsi. Il suivit Zexion et monta dans la voiture. Ils sortirent du stationnement puis s'éloignèrent.

" Alors, comment te sens-tu? Tu n'es pas trop triste d'être rentré? " demanda Zexion.

" Pas du tout. C'était génial, mais tout ici m'a manqué. " répondit sincèrement Sora. " Vous m'avez tous beaucoup manqué! " ajouta-t-il.

" Au moins, ça aura été calme pendant deux mois. Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas en demander trop. " le taquina Zexion.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire? " demanda Sora en faisant la moue. Un peu plus tard, Zexion se gara sur le parking du dortoir. Ils sortirent du véhicule et prirent les sacs de Sora, puis ils se rendirent à sa chambre.

" _Mon coeur bat si fort! __Pourquoi? _" pensa Sora. Ses genoux tremblaient si fort qu'il arrivait à peine à marcher droit.

" Tu marches bizarrement. Est-ce que ça va? " demanda Zexion, inquiet mais aussi un peu amusé.

" O-oui, je suis juste un peu nerveux… Je crois? " répondit l'autre. Il sortit ses clés de son sac et ouvrit la porte. Il l'ouvrit lentement et jeta un oeil à l'intérieur. Les lumières étaient éteintes et personne n'était là. Sora chercha l'interrupteur, puis appuya dessus. Il fut surpris de voir que la chambre n'avait pas changé d'un pouce depuis son départ. En même temps, il n'était pas parti pendant si longtemps…. " Riku n'est pas là? " demanda-t-il à voix haute.

" Il est sûrement en train de manger à la cafét- " commença Zexion, mais il fut interrompu par des bruits venant du couloir. Il fronça les sourcils puis sortit de la chambre. " Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que vous fait- Ouah! " s'exclama-t-il, puis il se recula tandis que de grands types portèrent Riku dans la chambre et le posèrent sur l'un des lits. Sora pâlit.

" Que s'est-il passé?! " s'exclama-t-il en accourrant aux côtés de son ami. " _Il n'est même pas conscient…_ " pensa-t-il, puis il sentit la panique l'envahir.

" Cette andouille! Je lui ai dit de faire attention, mais non, Monsieur Je-sais-tout-mieux-que-toi ne voulait rien manger durant ces derniers jours! Je vais lui botter le c – " Sora entendit hurler une voix familière dans le couloir. La même personne entra dans la chambre en jetant des regards noirs au garçon évanoui, puis son regard se posa sur Sora.

" Roxas! "

" Sora! " Les deux garçons s'étreignirent brièvement avant que Sora ne se recule.

" Roxas, qu'est-il arrivé?! Pourquoi Riku est-il… " s'interrompit-il, sa gorge soudainement sèche. " _Ok, je ne pleurerai pas tant que je ne saurai pas ce qu'il se passe…Non, je ne pleurerai pas __**du tout**__! Je suis un garçon, zut alors!!_ " pensa-t-il, se blâmant mentalement.

" Bah, ce n'est rien de bien grave en fait. " répondit Roxas. " Il s'est passé pas mal de choses et à cause de ça, il n'arrivait pas à manger convenablement. On a essayé de le forcer, mais tu sais comme il peut être têtu parfois. " Roxas haussa les épaules et regarda son ami. " Axel est parti chercher de la soupe. Il devrait pouvoir manger ça facilement. Ca fera l'affaire pour le moment. " Roxas regarda son cousin, souriant soudainement. " Maintenant, il sera remis sur pied en un rien de temps. "

" Qu'est-ce que tu – " commença Sora, mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'Axel.

" J'ai la soupe!! Où est-ce que je mets ça?! C'est super chaud!!! " se plaignit-il, puis il posa le bol sur la table de chevet. " Pff, c'était juste. " conclut-il. Il se retourna et vit le cousin de son amant. " Hé, tu es revenu! Bienvenu, nimbus! "

" Ca faisait looooooooongtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ça… " répondit Sora, plein de sarcasme.

" Bon, je crois qu'on devrait les laisser maintenant. Riku a besoin de calme. " dit Zexion à tout le monde puis il leur fit signe de sortir. " On se voit demain, Sora. "

" Oui, passez une bonne nuit. " répondit-il. Quand ils furent tous partis, il prit une chaise et la posa près de son lit – où Riku était allongé – et s'assit. Il repoussa les mèches posées sur le visage de son ami et regarda son visage paisible. " _Je ne pensais pas que son visage me manquerait autant…_" Il cligna des yeux, se rendant soudainement compte de ce qu'il venait de penser. " _J-je veux dire que __**Riku**__ me manquerait. Je ne pensais pas qu'il me manquerait à ce point._ " Sora rougit fortement. "_ Comme si c'était mieux…_ " Il soupira misérablement et vit les doigts de son ami bouger. " _Mince, il se réveille!! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?!! _" paniqua-t-il. Riku cligna des yeux puis les ouvrit lentement. Il tourna la tête et fixa Sora du regard.

" Flûte, pas encore ça. " marmonna Riku.

" _Bah, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir…_ " pensa Sora en fronçant les sourcils.

" Je suis encore en train de rêver. J'en ai marre! " Riku se tourna pour se coucher sur le ventre et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller.

" Un rêve? Quel rêve? " demanda Sora en riant doucement.

" Je rêve que tu – non – que Sora est revenu. Mais tu n'es qu'un de ces rêves. Je le sais. " Les yeux de Riku se posèrent sur ceux de Sora pendant un instant. " Non? " Sora se pencha en avant, ses mains posées de chaque côtés de son ami. Riku déglutit bruyamment. " _Ca ne peut être qu'un rêve._" pensa Riku, souhaitant en même temps que cela soit réel. " Aïe!! " s'exclama-t-il soudainement. " Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça?!! " ajouta-t-il en se frottant le bras à l'endroit où il venait d'être pincé.

" Maintenant, tu es certain de ne pas être en train de rêver. " dit Sora d'un ton enjoué. Riku cligna des yeux.

" Soraaaaaaaa! Tu es revenuuuuuuuu!!! " s'exclama l'autre en jetant ses bras autour du cou de son jeune ami, ce qui les fit tomber tous les deux à terre. Riku blottit son visage contre l'épaule de Sora, se fichant de la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Et Sora ne s'en préoccupait pas non plus. Il prit Riku dans ses bras lui aussi en posant les mains sur son dos et en blottissant son visage contre le torse ferme de Riku.

" _Oui, c'est ce qui m'a le plus manqué…_ " pensa Sora en souriant. " Riku, vilain garçon! Tu n'as pas mangé correctement! " déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme. " Tu devrais faire attention, tu sais! Allez, on va se lever et te faire manger la soupe que t'a gentiment apportée Axel. "

" Non. Je veux rester comme ça encore un peu. " répondit Riku en serrant davantage Sora contre lui.

" Ok, ok! Ne me serre pas comme ça, tu vas me casser quelque chose! " s'exclama Sora lorsqu'il sentit son dos craquer. Après quelques minutes, Riku le lâcha enfin et se redressa. Sora l'imita et leva légèrement la tête en espérant qu'il ne rougissait pas trop. Il sursauta un peu quand il remarqua le regard de Riku. C'était si….intense.

" _Est-ce que je dois le lui dire maintenant?_ " pensa Riku. " _Et comment que je devrais! Ca va faire deux semaines que j'y pense, au point de m'en être évanoui. Ah, il est encore en train de me regarder avec ces yeux plein de curiosité. Je les aime beaucoup. Ce pauvre petit gars est sûrement en train de se demander à quoi je suis en train de penser. Si seulement il savait… Hé, bientôt il saura!_ "

" _Ces yeux…_ " pensa Sora pendant que Riku continuait de le fixer du regard. " _Je me rappelle qu'il avait l'habitude de me regarder de cette façon là avant. J'aimerais bien qu'il le fasse plus souvent maintenant…Ca pourrait se produire si je lui disais ce que j'ai sur le coeur. Mais qu'en penserait-il? Après tout, je suis parti pendant deux mois. Peut-être qu'il n'est plus tellement attiré par moi…Et pourtant, son regard me fait penser tout le contraire. _" Sora était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas son ami se rapprocher de lui. Il cligna des yeux, réalisant soudainement combien ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Il ferma les yeux, attendant que son ami l'embrasse, mais cela ne se produisit jamais.

" Je suis content que tu sois à nouveau ici. " déclara Riku en se levant, ne remarquant pas la déception de Sora. " Comment c'était là bas? T'es-tu bien amusé? "

" Hein? " demanda Sora en penchant la tête sur le côté, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne. " Oh, tu veux dire chez Vincent? Eh bien, c'était génial! Lui et sa famille ont été très gentils avec moi, surtout Max. "

" Max? " demanda Riku en se tournant pour faire face à Sora, en fronçant les sourcils. " Qui est Max? "

" Leur chien. " répondit Sora en se retenant de rire. Riku pouvait être très jaloux!

" Ah oui. Bah, je me doutais bien que ce serait quelque chose dans ce genre là. " mentit Riku en toussant nerveusement. " _Trouillard, dis-lui simplement ce que tu dois lui dire!!!_ " hurla-t-il mentalement. Mais ce stupide truc qu'on appelle une bouche ne le laissait pas faire. Sora bailla bruyamment et se dirigea vers sa garde-robe, lorsqu'il réalisa que tout était encore dans ses valises. Jurant à voix basse, il chercha son pyjama dans ses sacs. Il trouva un paquet de mouchoirs et claqua des doigts.

" C'est vrai! M'man a donné ça pour toi. Elle a dit que tu comprendrais. " dit le plus jeune en lançant l'objet à son ami, qui l'attrapa au vol. Riku déglutit avec difficulté en le regardant.

" _J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment…_ " pensa-t-il. Il sentait quelque chose d'épais dans le paquet, et il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un bout de papier en l'ouvrant. Il le déplia.

_Salut, prince des oignons!_

_Je te donne ceci au cas où tu aurais encore un de ces petits 'problèmes'! XD Mais maintenant que Sora est revenu, je suppose qu'il s'en chargera pour toi! _

_Bisous, Misaki._

" Ce… " marmonna Riku. Sora le regarda et vit que ses mains tremblaient.

" Riku, qu'est-ce que – "

" C'en est trop!!! " hurla-t-il, puis il courut dans la salle de bain. Il n'en sortit qu'à peu près une demi-heure plus tard.

------

Les cours étaient ennuyeux à mourir. Sora n'y était plus habitué. Après avoir passé deux mois dans une immense maison à ne rien faire d'autre que penser à une intrigue intéressante pour un livre écrit avec son auteur favori, l'école était…. Bah, autre chose. Même les cours de Littérature n'étaient pas si intéressants. Et donc, quand la sonnerie indiqua la fin des cours matinaux, Sora poussa un soupir de soulagement, et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais Cloud l'attrapa par le poignet en lui demandant d'attendre une petite minute. Quand les élèves furent sortis, il fit face à son cousin en souriant.

" Alors, comment était-ce avec maître Vincent? " demanda Cloud.

" 'Maître'? C'est quoi ça, espèce de cinglé! " taquina Sora.

" Oh, allez! Je veux tout savoir! " le pressa Cloud en se mordant la lèvre.

" Bah, c'est un chic type. Tout comme sa famille. Je me suis bien amusé là bas. "

" Et pour le livre? Il parle de quoi? Quand est-ce qu'il va sortir? "

" On l'a fini, il sortira dans deux mois, et je ne te dirai rien de plus. "

" Pff, tu n'es pas marrant. " répliqua Cloud, puis il tourna la tête sur le côté.

" Merci. Maintenant, j'aimerais bien aller chercher quelque chose à manger si ça ne te dérange pas. A plus! " dit Sora à son cousin, puis il partit en courant.

" Hé, Sora! " appela Roxas depuis l'autre bout du couloir. Sora tourna la tête pour le regarder.

" Salut, Axel! " le salua Sora. Axel se contenta de faire un signe de tête.

" Il n'y a pas de cours cet après-midi! On dirait que nos professeurs ont une réunion ou je ne sais trop quoi. Et si on allait manger en ville? "

" Ce serait sympa! En plus, je sais déjà où on pourrait aller! " répondit Sora en souriant malicieusement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit groupe se tenait en face d'un café nommé La Tanière du Loup. Les trois autres garçons déglutirent avec difficulté.

" Tu es sûr de voir aller là? " demanda Axel à voix basse, comme s'il avait peur que les motards à l'intérieur ne l'entendent.

" Oui. Vous verrez, c'est bien! " répondit Sora. Puis il entra, suivi de ses amis qui n'étaient pas trop décidés. " Salut, Aerith! " salua-t-il la barmaid.

" Salut, Sora! Roxas! " répondit-elle.

" Aerith? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? " demanda Roxas, les yeux écarquillés.

" Bah, je travaille ici enfin! " répondit-elle en souriant. " Ca faisait longtemps, Sora! Comment vas-tu? "

" Sora est ici? " demanda un homme. Les garçons tournèrent la tête pour le regarder. L'homme se leva et se dirigea vers Sora, puis il le frappa dans le dos amicalement. " Salut gamin! Ca faisait un bail! "

" Salut, Cid. " répondit Sora avec une petite grimace. " _Ca fait mal, bon sang! _" pensa-t-il.

" Hé, tu sais quoi? Charlie, là bas – " dit Cid en désignant un homme chauve. " – a battu ton record! "

" Quoi?! Ce n'est pas juste! Refaisons un match!! " s'exclama Sora en fronçant les sourcils. En fait, il adorait les défis.

" Pas question. " déclara Aerith. " Tu es encore mineur. "

" Oh, allez! Personne ne le saura! S'il te plaîîîîît? " demanda Sora en faisant son regard le plus irrésistible. Aerith marmonna un petit 'fais comme tu veux' tandis que Cid entraîna le garçon vers la table de Charlie. La barmaid poussa un soupir et apporta des verres et des bouteilles de bière à leur table, puis partit.

" De quoi s'agit-il? " se demanda Axel.

" Ils veulent simplement savoir qui pourra boire le plus de verres de bière sans être complètement ivre. C'est vraiment stupide. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si – "

" Hé, ça a l'air marrant! Allons avec eux, Roxie! " s'exclama joyeusement Axel. Roxas approuva d'un signe de tête, puis se dirigea vers la table. Aerith, exaspérée, soupira à nouveau.

" Tu n'y vas pas aussi? " finit-elle par demander à Riku, en lui faisant signe de l'aider à apporter les verres pendant que les hommes encourageaient les participants.

" Euh, non. Je ne tiens pas l'alcool si bien que ça. " admit-il en prenant quelques verres.

" Je vois. Bon, je crois que ça va durer un certain temps cette fois-ci. Les autres y participent aussi. " dit Aerith au jeune homme. Il y avait à présent une douzaine d'hommes assis autour de la table.

Une heure plus tard, il ne restait plus qu'Axel, Charlie, Roxas et Sora. Les autres étaient soit malades dans les toilettes ou endormis sur leur chaise. Mais Charlie abandonna rapidement, bientôt suivi par Axel.

" Ca ne sert à rien de continuer. " dit Sora à son cousin. " Ca ne finira jamais si il ne reste que nous deux. "

" Je suppose que tu as raison. " répondit Roxas, buvant son dernier verre, comme Sora. Ils posèrent leur verre sur la table et sourirent aux autres.

" Comment pouvez-vous boire autant et ne pas vous sentir – hic – malade?! " demanda Axel. En fait, il n'était pas ivre à ce point. Il avait seulement le hoquet parce qu'il avait bu trop vite.

" On ne sait pas. Ca doit être héréditaire. " répondirent les cousins en même temps. Riku sourit.

" Mais il arrive parfois que Sora soit saoul. " dit Riku en se dirigeant vers le comptoir en demandant quelque chose à Aerith.

" Vraiment? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir été ivre… " répondit Sora en fronçant les sourcils.

" La plupart des gens ne se rappellent pas avoir été saouls, tu sais. " lui dit Axel, sûr de lui.

" Non, il a raison. " ajouta Roxas. " Je ne m'en rappelle pas non plus. " Riku revint avec une tasse dont s'échappaient des bouffées de fumée.

" Tiens. " di-il en donnant la tasse à Sora. Ce dernier la regarda d'un œil suspicieux.

" C'est juste… De l'eau chaude. " déclara-t-il. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais ses trois amis éclatèrent de rire, et il fit la tête.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à se balader dans les rues, parlant parfois à des filles qui demandaient un autographe à Sora. Riku les chassait quand elles insistaient un peu trop, jusqu'à ce que…

" Kyaaaaaaaaaah! C'est **LUI**!!!! " cria une fille. Le groupe tourna la tête, et tous – sauf Sora – pâlirent.

" Ce sont encore ces groupies! " s'exclama Roxas. " Courez si vous voulez sauvez votre peau!! " ajouta-t-il en s'enfuyant. Axel suivit son petit ami, et Riku commença lui aussi à courir, mais Sora ne bougeait pas.

" Pourquoi est-ce que vous partez to- " commença-t-il mais il fut interrompu quand Riku l'entraîna avec lui, suivant leurs amis. Sora regardait derrière lui de temps en temps et il vit rapidement que les filles ne les suivaient plus. " On les a perdues. " déclara-t-il et les trois autres garçons arrêtèrent de courir. Ils haletaient tous, surtout Sora. Franchement, Riku était beaucoup plus grand que lui! Il avait eu du mal à suivre son rythme…. Ils décidèrent de rentrer, mais Sora ne pouvait plus marcher pour le moment. Donc, tout gentleman qu'il était, Riku le porta sur son dos, ignorant les protestations de son ami. Il était inutile de dire que le chemin du retour prit plus de temps que prévu. Bah, Riku était peut-être fort, mais il restait un être humain! Il était essoufflé lorsqu'il posa Sora sur son lit, dans leur chambre, puis il s'effondra à côté de lui, sa poitrine se levant et se baissant rapidement. Sora le regarda. Son front commençait à transpirer, ses fines lèvres étaient à peine entrouvertes et ses yeux étaient presque clos. Il mémorisa l'image de son ami fatigué puis il rougit subitement, se rendant compte qu'il était en train de le dévisager.

" Est-ce que ça va, Riku? " demanda finalement Sora. " Je suis – Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute si tu es – "

" C'est… Rien. " répondit l'autre entre de brèves inspirations. Il poussa un bruyant soupir, puis leva les yeux vers Sora. Ce dernier regarda instinctivement derrière lui, puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Riku. " Il y a un truc en dessous de mon oreiller. Prends-le. C'est pour toi. " Sora acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis fit ce qu'on lui dit. Il souleva l'oreiller de son ami et y trouva un petit objet brillant. Après l'avoir regardé de plus près, Sora remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un porte-clé en forme de couronne.

" Ce… C'est magnifique. C'est vraiment pour moi? " demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

" Ouais. Je me suis dit que ça te plairait. "

Sora regarda l'objet pendant un moment, puis il l'attacha à l'un des passants de son pantalon. " Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? " demanda-t-il à son ami en lui souriant pendant que Riku se redressa.

" Ca te va bien. "

" Eh bien, merci. " répondit le plus jeune en rougissant tandis qu'il s'approcha du lit de Riku. Il s'assit près de lui en jouant absentement avec ses doigts. " Je l'aime beaucoup. " ajouta-t-il en souriant chaleureusement. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Riku posé sur lui. " Tu sais, je – " commença-t-il, mais il se tût lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour regarder son ami. Il soupira. " Je crois que ce serait plus simple de te montrer. "

" Me montrer quo – " commença Riku mais il fut interrompu par des lèvres soudainement posées sur les siennes. Il repoussa Sora en le regardant d'un air suspicieux. " Je savais bien qu'on ne pouvait pas boire sans en être malade. "

" Riku! Comment as-tu pu?! " s'exclama Sora, en colère, puis il plaqua le garçon sur son lit. Riku déglutit lentement. " Je suis au courant pour nous. "

" Au courant de quoi? "

" Je sais qu'on est sortis ensemble pendant un moment, avant que je ne l'oublie. " dit Sora, à présent au dessus de son ami. " Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas m'en être souvenu plus tôt. " Sora détourna le regard de Riku.

" Quand t'en es-tu rappelé? "

" Quand je… Euh, Allan et moi étions… Et puis il… Et je - " Il fut réduit au silence par un doigt posé sur sa bouche.

" Chut. Calme-toi et recommence. Je ne comprends pas. " lui dit Riku, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Sora prit une profonde inspiration puis essaya à nouveau.

" Allan et moi étions sur le point de coucher ensemble, mais je me suis souvenu à ce moment là que toi et moi formions un couple… Oh ce n'est pas vrai, je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'aie dit **ça**! C'est si gênant! " dit Sora, s'asseyant sur Riku avant de se cacher le visage dans les mains.

" _Par pitié, ne fais pas ça! Tu es en train de me tuer à petit feu!!_ " Riku paniqua intérieurement, mais d'apparence, il restait calme. " Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Allan était aussi furieux contre toi. Le pauvre. " Il rit doucement en se redressant. Il leva les yeux pour regarder le visage caché de Sora. Il pouvait quand même le voir rougir. " Sora, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu… " commença-t-il, mais il vit que les mains de son ami lui couvraient encore le visage. " S'il te plaît, regarde-moi. " dit-il en prenant délicatement les poignet de Sora pour révéler son visage rougi. Ses yeux bleus le regardèrent. " Est-ce que… Tu m'aimes? " demanda Riku. Lentement, Sora acquiesça d'un signe de tête en se mordant la lèvre.

" En fait, je… T'aime beaucoup. " murmura-t-il, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux de Riku.

" C'est génial. " répondit l'autre. " Parce que, moi aussi, je t'aime beaucoup. "

" Bah ça, je le savais. " dit Sora. " Du moins, je savais que tu m'aimais à ce moment là. Je ne savais pas si c'était encore le cas. " Il regarda ailleurs pendant un moment, puis fixa son ami – à présent, son petit ami – du regard à nouveau. " Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit plus tôt? "

" J'avais peur que tu ne me croies pas ou que tu sois en colère après moi parce que je ne t'avais rien dit auparavant. " admit Riku en regardant ses pieds – enfin, l'entrejambe de Sora puisque ce dernier était toujours assis sur lui. Riku toussa nerveusement et, à la place, regarda le mur.

" Bah, tout va bien maintenant. N'est-ce pas? " demanda Sora en souriant à Riku.

" Ouais. " répondit l'autre. Il se pencha en avant et fit un bisou à Sora. Il se recula un peu, puis posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et encore. Sora posa instinctivement les bras autour du cou de Riku, et celui-ci posa les mains sur les hanches de son partenaire pendant qu'il lécha les douces lèvres de Sora pour demander la permission d'aller plus loin. Il sourit quand il vit que l'autre accepta de suite et l'embrassa en retour. Ils se séparèrent, tous deux ayant besoin de reprendre leur souffle. Sora tourna la tête et vit une peinture dans le coin de la chambre.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est? " demanda-t-il en la montrant du doigt.

" Je l'ai faite pour le concours que vous aviez organisé, mais ce n'est jamais arrivé à vous. " répondit Riku.

" Comme c'est dommage. " lui dit Sora en fronçant les sourcils. " Ca correspond parfaitement à l'histoire. "

" Je n'ai pas eu de chance. " répondit Riku en haussant les sourcils.

" Dis, Riku. "

" Hm? "

" Pourquoi est-ce que tu fixes mon entrejambe? "

" Je le regarde? "

" Oui, et ça me rend nerveux… "

" Hé hé, je vais t'aider à te sentir mieux en un rien de temps. " dit Riku, sûr de lui, en changeant leur position afin qu'il se trouve au dessus de son petit ami. A sa surprise, Sora rit doucement. Riku dut pourtant arrêter assez rapidement car l'autre garçon se sentait **vraiment** mal à l'aise à cause de l'attention qu'il lui donnait. Donc, étant un gentleman, Riku cessa. Et tous deux s'endormirent pendant que Riku tenait Sora dans ses bras. Ah, comme il avait attendu le jour où il pourrait faire cela. Et ce jour était enfin venu. A présent, ils étaient ensemble et rien ne pourrait les séparer. Riku le savait, ainsi que Sora.

------Fin------

A/N:

Riku: Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette fin?!

Becca: Une fin mignonne, douce et heureuse!

Riku: Ca ne ressemble même pas à une fin pour moi…

Becca: Hé hé, c'est parce qu'il reste un autre chapitre!

Sora: Alors pourquoi est-il écrit 'fin'?

Becca: Allons, vous deux! C'est la fin de l'histoire principale, d'accord? J'ai ajouté un chapitre pour que les gens sachent ce que vous devenez après ça.

Riku: sourire malicieux Dans ce cas, je suggère que la catégorie passe en 'M'.

Becca: En fait, je suis en train d'y penser….

Sora: pâlit…. Tu es sérieuse?

Xaldin: pleure de joie Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on m'ait dit que je suis cool!

Et voilà la fin! Ah là là, elle était dure à écrire! En fait, j'ai dû changer quelques trucs pour que le chapitre soit plus long. (des fillers, en gros…) soupire En tout cas, comme je l'ai dit, c'est la fin de l'histoire principale, mais j'ai ajouté un dernier chapitre pour parler un peu plus de notre joyeux couple. Sans plus tarder, voici la liste des personnes que je tiens à remercier : ryuuketsu-chan (la première personne à avoir laissé un commentaire!), Osi-chan, Ayame et Seph, Bablog, Cornedrue 19, Haruka Hinata, Alvis Hamilton, Kitasama, DarkZizanie, IsaacDurivage, mwa (mais non, pas moi! XD), alexielle, shany, Cél, marine, Céline, Hélène, Toupitoupitoup, kairi, AnOtic, Wyaline. Je vous remercie tou(te)s du fond du cœur et j'espère vous retrouver pour ma prochaine histoire! Elle risque d'être très différente de celle-ci, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même. A très bientôt! XD

PS: J'ai choisi de poster le chapitre suivant en même temps, mais vous êtes libres de ne pas le lire de suite. (Histoire de "faire durer le plaisir" comme dirait l'autre.) Voili voilà!


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** J'adore teeeeeeeellement tous ces personnages! Dommage que la plupart ne soient pas à moi... ;

------

Chapitre Bonus : Pendant que personne ne nous regarde...

---

" Ouah, c'est incroyable! " s'exclama Sora en rentrant dans l'appartement de Riku. Ce dernier était sorti de l'université depuis quelques mois et vivait à présent seul, tandis que Sora était encore étudiant et, de ce fait, vivait au dortoir de l'école.

" Allons, mon ange, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu viens ici. " répondit Riku en riant. En fait, Sora venait chez lui presque toutes les semaines. Ils avaient tous deux peu de temps pour se voir. Riku travaillait dans une épicerie en attendant de se trouver un autre travail, et Sora avait beaucoup de devoirs étant donné qu'il était en dernière année. " Tu veux boire quelque chose? " demanda Riku.

" Du café! " répondit Sora en s'asseyant dans le canapé.

" Non, tu es trop énervé. Hmmm... Un lait chaud te fera du bien. " déclara Riku. Il alla dans la cuisine, ignorant les protestations de son petit ami. S'il donnait du café à Sora, Roxas ne pourrait pas dormir et Riku n'en entendrait jamais la fin. Comme Axel n'était plus non plus à l'université, Roxas avait voulu emménager avec son cousin une nouvelle fois, et cela au grand soulagement de Riku. Il était content que Sora ne partage pas sa chambre avec un parfait inconnu. Au moins, Roxas n'essaierait pas de le draguer. Riku retourna dans le salon avec deux mugs de lait chaud et en tendit un à Sora qui l'accepta avec joie.

" Merci. " murmura-t-il. Il but une gorgée du breuvage et jeta discrètement un oeil à Riku. Cela faisait plusieurs mois – presque un an - depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble et ils n'avaient jamais rien fait d'autre que s'embrasser. Sora aimait ça, évidemment, mais il se demandait pourquoi Riku n'essayait jamais de franchir le pas. Peut-être leur lien n'était-il pas aussi fort qu'il ne l'imaginait? Ou peut-être que Riku n'était pas prêt pour ça? Pfff, comme si.

" Sora, arrête de fusiller ce pauvre mug du regard. Ca n'a rien fait de mal. " dit soudainement Riku. Sora poussa un soupir et posa sa tasse sur la table basse. Il pensa à ce qu'il pourrait dire à Riku et, quand il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, ce fut impossible. Riku se pencha en avant et embrassa Sora. Ce dernier se fit une joie de le laisser faire et changea de position afin qu'il soit assis plus confortablement. Cependant, Riku se retira rapidement, ce qui agaça l'autre garçon.

" _Le voilà qui remet ça. Il n'ira pas plus loi- _" commença à penser Sora en fronçant les sourcils. A sa surprise, Riku l'embrassa encore une fois et cette fois-ci, ce n'était sûrement pas aussi innocent. C'était fiévreux et passionné. Sora entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser son petit ami explorer l'intérieur, ce qui fut fait avec joie. Tandis qu'ils menaient une lutte pour la domination de l'autre, les mains de Sora s'amusèrent avec des mèches de cheveux argentés, et celles de Riku jouaient avec le bas du pull de l'autre adolescent. Elles se faufilèrent sous le tissu et parcoururent la douce peau qu'elles y trouvèrent. Sora haleta, une plaisante sensation le parcourant subitement. Il s'allongea sur le canapé, attirant Riku avec lui. Le plus vieux garçon se retira et posa ses lèvres sur la mâchoire de Sora.

" Dis, Sora, " murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son partenaire. " Es-tu sûr d'être prêt pour ça? " Chaque mot qu'il dit fit involontairement se frotter ses lèvres sur le lobe de l'oreille de Sora, qui fut parcouru d'un frisson.

" Et comment. Il était grand temps que tu prennes l'initiative. " répondit Sora d'une voix sensuelle. Pour confirmer ses paroles, il leva la jambe et laissa glisser son genou contre un endroit sensible du corps de Riku.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux. " D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris. " Il était sur le point de passer à l'action lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il leva la tête et jeta un regard mauvais en direction de la porte.

" Ne réponds pas, ils finiront par s'en aller. " dit Sora en tirant Riku à lui une nouvelle fois.

" Bizarrement, je pense que je devrais répondre mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. " répondit Riku.

" Peut-être qu'il n'est pas là. " dit une enfant. Et Riku eut un déclic.

" Zut, Yuna! " s'exclama-t-il en se levant et en se ruant vers la porte. Sora se redressa et fit la moue.

" Riku!! " s'exclama Yuna quand son frère ouvrit la porte.

" Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié? " demanda Zexion en regardant son frère, qui souriait timidement, d'un air mauvais. " Super, tout simplement super. Tu fais là un bien bel exemple pour un frère. " ajouta-t-il.

" Je suis désolé, j'étais simplement... Occupé. " mentit à moitié Riku.

" Sora aussi est là?! " dit Yuna en souriant au jeune homme qui n'avait pas l'air de prendre la nouvelle aussi bien qu'elle.

" Salut, Yuna. " dit Sora en essayant de paraître content, mais il échoua lamentablement. Zexion jeta un regard à Riku et lui sourit d'un air désolé. Riku secoua la tête.

" Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas. " dit Riku. " On aura d'autres occasions. "

" Je reviendrai dans deux heures environ. J'essaierai de faire vite. " s'excusa son grand frère. " Contentez-vous de ne rien faire devant elle. "

" Allons bon, on sait se tenir, tu sais. " déclara Riku. Zexion quitta rapidement les trois jeunes gens et promit de revenir aussi tôt que possible. Inspirant profondément, Riku se retourna et regarda sa petite soeur et son amant qui semblait s'être calmé plutôt rapidement... Dans tous les sens du terme.

" Sora, pourquoi est-ce que tu es tout rouge? " demanda Yuna en posant une main sur la joue dudit garçon.

" Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait un peu chaud ici? " demanda-t-il innocemment. Elle lui fit signe que non. " Ah, ben c'est - "

" Dis Yuna, et si on jouait à la console? Ou alors, tu veux regarder un film? " dit Riku pour aider Sora, qui lui sourit avec gratitude. Yuna fronça les sourcils.

" Non, tes jeux sont trop difficiles pour moi. Mais j'aimerai bien regarder un film. " répondit-elle. Elle se leva, regarda parmi les dvds de son frère et en choisit un. " Je veux voir celui là! " s'exclama-t-elle en lui tendant le boîtier. Riku écarquilla les yeux.

" Tu veux regarder Le Secret de Brokeback Mountain?! " demanda Riku en fronçant délicatement le sourcil.

" Pourquoi pas? Il y a des cow-boys et je les adore! En plus, tonton m'a dit que c'était un très beau film! " expliqua la petite fille en agitant frénétiquement les bras, comme si cela allait convaincre son frère.

" Euuh... Non. Choisis autre chose. " finit-il par décider. De toute façon, ça ne serait pas très sage; pas dans sa situation actuelle et avec Sora qui le regardait d'une façon aussi suggestive. Est-ce qu'il pensait vraiment que personne ne le voyait?! Yuna marmonna quelque chose mais choisit quand même un autre film, au grand soulagement de son frère. Ils le regardèrent en silence en commentant une scène de temps à autres, et le temps s'écoula rapidement. Zexion revint chercher sa petite soeur.

" Comment ça s'est passé? " demanda-t-il tandis que Yuna mettait son manteau.

" Plutôt bien. On a regardé le Monde de Némo. " répondit Riku. Il regarda brièvement son horloge et vit qu'il était déjà tard. Zexion le remarqua et soupira.

" Eh bien, merci. " dit-il en se grattant la nuque. " Euh, je ne suis pas censé autoriser ça mais Sora peut dormir ici s'il le veut. Je fermerai les yeux seulement pour cette fois. " Cela dit, il partit en faisant signe à Riku qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte, sans voix. Il ferma la porte et marcha vers le divan où était encore allongé son petit ami.

" Tu as entendu ça, Sora? On dirait que mon frangin s'en veut à cause de tout à l'heure. " dit-il. Pas de réponse. " Sora, tu m'écoutes? " insista-t-il. Toujours pas de réponse. Il regarda Sora plus attentivement et vit qu'il dormait comme une souche. Génial... Qu'allait-il faire maintenant? Il s'accroupit devant le canapé et caressa lentement la douce joue du jeune garçon. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

" Riku? Quelle heure est-il? " demanda-t-il en cherchant l'horloge du regard.

" Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Zexion m'a dit que tu pouvais dormir ici si tu voulais. "

" C'est gentil de sa part. " répondit l'autre, puis il se rendormit aussitôt.

" Quoi? Tu vas encore dormir?! " se plaignit Riku. Sora n'avait quand même pas l'intention de dormir toute la soirée, si? A sa surprise, Sora ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit d'un air malicieux.

" Je plaisantais. " dit-il d'un ton amusé. Il donna un bref baiser à son amant et se leva. " J'ai faim. " déclara-t-il avant de s'étirer les bras au dessus de la tête.

" Je peux nous faire du poisson si tu veux. " proposa Riku, mais Sora fit la grimace.

" Pas après avoir regardé Nemo. Je vais me sentir désolé pour ce pauvre poisson. " répondit-il en rougissant légèrement. Riku rit, comme il s'y attendait.

" Allons bon, tu es tellement puéril parfois! Mais c'est ce qui fait que tu es si adorable. " dit Riku en tapotant la tête de Sora. " Ok, je vais simplement cuisiner autre chose. " conclut-il. Au final, ils mangèrent des pâtes et passèrent un peu de temps devant la télé. Après moins d'une heure, Riku regarda Sora et le vit bailler. " Et si on allait se coucher? Tu as l'air fatigué. "

" Bonne idée. " répondit l'autre en souriant discrètement. " Je vais d'abord aller prendre une douche. " ajouta-t-il avant de se diriger vers ladite pièce. Riku sembla confus.

" _Qu'est-ce qu'il prépare cette fois? _" pensa-t-il. Il attendit pendant ce qu'il pensait être des heures entières jusqu'à ce que son compagnon le rejoigne dans sa chambre. Riku était déjà en pyjama et était allongé sur le lit. Sora s'assit près de lui et se rapprocha, puis il frotta sa joue contre le bras de Riku. " Euh, ça ne va pas te gêner de dormir dans cette position? " Les yeux de Riku se posèrent sur ceux de Sora, qui semblait agacé. Il ne put se retenir de rire. " Bien, bien, j'ai reçu le message. " ajouta-t-il en se plaçant soudainement au dessus de Sora qui émit une petite exclamation de surprise. Sora eut un léger hoquet lorsque Riku l'embrassa dans le cou et lécha, et mordit la douce chair. Sora leva les bras et les posa autour du cou de l'autre garçon pour l'attirer plus près de lui pendant que les mains de Riku se glissèrent sous le haut du pyjama de son partenaire. Sora sentit un frisson lui parcourir de dos et il haleta encore une fois.

" Franchement Riku... Comment se fait-il que tes mains soient... Toujours si froides? " chuchota Sora entre de doux gémissements.

" Chut, ne dis rien. " dit l'autre. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sora pour éviter que celui-ci ne fasse trop attention à ce que faisait ses mains. La bataille pour la domination prit bientôt fin quand Sora se trouva coincé sous le corps de son amant, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas tellement. Riku pouvait sentir les battements du cœur de son compagnon et savait qu'il avait peur, même s'il s'était montré confiant un peu plus tôt. " N'aies pas peur, Sora. "

" Je n'ai **pas **peur. " répondit l'autre en faisant la moue.

" Si, tu as peur. Ton coeur bat à tout rompre. " dit Riku en se penchant en avant pour placer un baiser innocent sur le torse de son petit ami, ce qui le fit frissonner de plaisir. Riku prit la main de Sora dans la sienne et la plaça sur son propre torse. Sora écarquilla les yeux. " Tu vois? J'ai autant peur que toi, même si je sais que tout se passera bien. "

" Peut-être que tu es simplement excité? " demanda Sora en penchant la tête sur le côté. Riku rit.

" Bon, il y a aussi un peu de ça. Mais c'est quand même ma première fois et j'ai peur de te faire mal. " dit-il en plaçant une main sur la joue de l'autre jeune homme. Sora se détendit au contact et déposa un baiser dans la paume de la main de Riku.

" Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Comme tu l'as dit, tout se passera bien. Mais... " commença Sora en évitant le regard de son petit ami. " C'est aussi ma première fois alors ne t'attends pas à ce que je sache comment faire... "

" Pas de souci, chéri. " dit Riku. Il embrassa encore Sora pendant que ses mains, d'un mouvement expérimenté, ôtèrent son pantalon. " J'ai regardé plusieurs films à ce sujet, et je sais donc comment m'y prendre. "

" Quoi? Tu plaisantes, là? " questionna l'autre en fronçant le sourcil. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue dans les yeux de son ami. Une chose qu'il aimait **beaucoup**.

" Tu es tellement sexy quand tu me regardes comme ça. " déclara Riku. " Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point je t'adore. "

Leur nuit fut parfaite. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et dormirent paisiblement jusqu'à ce qu'il fut l'heure pour Sora de se réveiller. Il devait encore aller en cours et il ne devait pas être en retard. Riku prit son petit déjeuner avec lui bien que Sora lui ait dit de dormir.

" Bon, eh bien merci pour tout. " dit-il à Riku en se tenant sur le pas de la porte. Il ne voulait vraiment pas partir. Une soirée par semaine n'était vraiment pas assez et il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait rester avec Riku tous les jours, comme avant. Heureusement qu'il partageait sa chambre avec Roxas. Ca rendait les choses bien moins difficiles pour lui.

" Hé, c'est à moi de te dire ça. " répondit Riku en lui donnant un bisou.

" _Qu'est-ce qu'il nous arrivera une fois que ma dernière année sera finie_? " pensa le plus jeune garçon en serrant Riku contre lui. " _Je vais sûrement devoir retourner chez mes parents pendant qu'il restera ici. C'est si loin... _ " D'une certaine façon, Riku ressentit l'anxiété de Sora. Il se recula et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

" Il y a une chose que j'aimerais te demander. " commença Riku. Il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, voyant que l'autre garçon ne répondait rien. " _Allez, c'est parti._ " pensa-t-il. " Je sais que ça ne fera qu'un an depuis qu'on est ensemble, mais je t'aime beaucoup et je... Je suppose que tu vas aller chez tes parents quand tu auras fini tes études, non? "

" Je pense, oui. "

" D'accord. Est-ce que... Ca te satisfait? "

Sora fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras en faisant la moue. " Bon, arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire. Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce qu'il s'est déjà passé à cause de ça? " Riku acquiesça lentement puis prit une profonde inspiration.

" Est-ce que tu voudrais vivre avec moi? "

" ...Excuse moi? " demanda Sora. Il était stupéfait; et le mot était faible.

" Je veux que tu emménages avec moi. Tu penses peut-être que c'est encore trop tôt mais - "

" D'accord. " le coupa Sora.

" – Notre relation est solide et je ne crois pas que l'on - "

" Riku, je t'ai dit que ça me ferait plaisir. " le coupa-t-il à nouveau.

" – cessera de se voir et... Pardon? " Sora leva les yeux au ciel et déposa un innocent baiser sur la joue de son petit ami. " Je prendrai ça pour un oui. " dit Riku. Son visage commençait à rougir.

" Bien sûr, gros bêta! " s'exclama Sora, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Bizarrement, partir lui sembla moins difficile maintenant et Sora avait hâte que l'année scolaire se finisse...

--Fin--

A/N: Et voilà pour l'épilogue. Ha, allons bon, il ne s'est rien passé de bien original... Bah. En tout cas, Un Nouveau Départ, c'est fini maintenant. Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, commenté et ajouté cette histoire à leurs favoris! Je vous en suis très reconnaissante! donne des cookies On se reverra très bientôt!


End file.
